Cosmic Love
by agenderscotty
Summary: Varick Beacon, daughter of the mayor and class president but can she juggle her every day life while doing her duty as well as keeping those she cares about safe? (Scott X OC)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I posted anything but here I am with a different story. I've been writing a few different stories but haven't posted any because I've just been having a rough time and then a stressed time because I'm getting married. Thanks for reading!  
-Scotty

* * *

Deep breath in, deep breath out. I was going to take out this Alpha tonight, I couldn't wait any longer, it had already killed more than once. And we didn't need any more Argent's showing up in town, though I was quite fond of Allison. I paced down the hallway when I heard voices. I jerked to a stop and hid around the corner of the hall.

"A psychotic werewolf that's in to team work, that's beautiful." A voice said.

"Stiles?" I asked, turning the corner.

"Vair, what are you doing here?" Scott, who was next to him, asked.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

They were silent, glancing at one another as if to trying to telepathically come up with an excuse.

"You're here for the Alpha too, aren't you?" I asked, sighing.

I'd gone our entire lives keeping this secret, had never slipped up. Not in front of Stiles who I was well acquainted with because his father was the sheriff and mine was the mayor and not in front of Scott who I was also well acquainted with because his mother was my mother's nurse while she was hospitalized before dying. I'd kept it from both of them ever finding out along with the rest of the school since I was pretty high up on the food chain being class president. And now I was spilling the beans and I could only hope I wouldn't regret it.

"Too?" Stiles sort of squeaked.

"Varick, what's going on?" Scott asked.

"You tell me." I replied, snapping my fingers.

"Scott's a werewolf, the alpha bit him and now he's hunting him down because he wants him in his pack." Stiles blurted out, smacking his hands over his mouth afterwards.

"Dude!" Scott whisper yelled.

"It was my fault. Do you really think you're the only supernatural creature in Beacon Hills?" I asked.

They both stared at me when I heard a crash behind me and a sudden breeze. I pushed on both of them, not bothering with words. They went downstairs, which probably wasn't the best idea but I couldn't leave them alone with the Alpha chasing them and now me. We got down to the basement, and hid behind some lockers. Scott peaked out slightly and I jerked him by the sleeve. I motioned for them to follow me and led them deeper in to the basement.

"We have to do something." Stiles whispered.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it." Stiles replied.

Stiles glanced at the room next to us.

"What?" Scott asked.

Stiles pulled out his keys and tossed them in to the room then pushed us back. The Alpha ran in to the room and Stiles slammed the door shut. Scott jerked a desk in front of the door to keep in closed. I slid over top of it and we waited for Stiles to cross over to but he waited and began taunting the werewolf who broke through the ceiling.

"We should go." I said.

We started back upstairs when Scott came to a halt.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like a phone ringing." Scott said. "I know that tone, it's Allison's phone."

I grabbed my phone out from my pocket, sliding my thumb across the screen to unlock it before calling Allison.

"Where are you?" I asked before she could even say hello.

"I'm at the school." Allison replied.

"Where exactly?" I asked.

"I'm near the pool, what's going on?" She asked.

"Meet us in the lobby." I said, hanging up.

It only took a few minutes but we were in the lobby first and only seconds later Allison pushed through a door entering the lobby.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Allison.

"You told me to come?" Allison replied, confused.

"I asked you to?" Scott asked.

Allison held up her phone.

"Why do I get a feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked.

"Because I didn't." Scott replied.

"Alright, did you drive here?" Stiles asked.

"No, Jackson did." Allison replied.

"Jackson's here?" Scott asked, a whine in his voice.

"And Lydia!" Allison stated.

Allison's phone started to ring and then Jackson followed by Lydia pushed through the double doors on my left.

"Thank god, can we go now?" Lydia demanded.

There was a creak above us, everyone glanced up. I saw Allison grab Scott's hand. Scott looked at Stiles. This was our chance to get out but everyone made a break for upstairs instead. The situation had escalated to a small challenge now. Scott led us to the cafeteria.

"Quick, stack the chairs against the door." Scott said.

"Scott, hey, not here." Stiles tried to say.

"What was that?" Allison asked, losing it.

"What's in the ceiling?" Lydia asked, also losing it.

I rubbed my temples, I waved a hand. Everyone freezing in their tracks aside from Stiles.

"What did you do?" Stiles asked.

"Froze everyone, they're all losing it." I said.

"We can't stay in here, look at these windows." Stiles said, gesturing to the full wall of floor to ceiling windows next to him.

"I'm going to unfreeze Scott." I replied.

I waved my hand again and Scott shook his head a little and glanced at us.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I froze you." I replied. "We need to talk and we very well can't do that with everyone totally freaking out."

"What are we supposed to do?" Scott asked.

"First, we have to go somewhere else, the alpha will crash through these windows. Stay where you are and I'm going to unfreeze everyone else." I stated.

Scott got back in the position he was and I waved my hand again, everyone continued moving quickly to stack chairs in front of the door.

"Guys." Stiles said, loudly.

I held my fingers up to my lips, a sharp and loud whistle breaking through the sound of chairs screeching against the floor. Everyone came to a halt, turning around to face us.

"Great job everyone, good team work, now what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" Stiles asked.

"Someone please explain to me what's going on because I am freaking out." Allison said, grabbing Scott's arm.

Scott pulled away and moved away from the group slightly. They all looked at us, Jackson gesturing with his arms.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles said.

"What?" Lydia asked, her voice a little higher than usual.

"What is he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison said.

"Who killed him?" Jackson asked.

"No, no, no; this was supposed to be over, the mountain lion-" Lydia said.

"Don't you get it, there wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson interrupted her.

"Who was it? What does he want? Scott?" Allison said, voice breaking.

"I don't know, I just, if we go out there, he's going to kill us." Scott said.

"Us?" Lydia asked.

"Who is it?" Allison demanded.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott said.

Hale, the name ringing familiar in my ears.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"The mountain lion-" Lydia started.

"No! Derek killed them." Scott jumped in.

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yes, starting with his own sister." Scott replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Whoa, let's all calm down a little, okay?" I suggested, putting my hands up. "I know that you're all scared but we've gotta get out of here."

"Call the cops." Jackson suggested.

"No." Stiles said.

"What do you mean no?" Jackson demanded.

"You wanna hear it in Spanish? No." Stiles said. "Look Derek killed three people, we don't know what he's armed with."

"Your Dad is armed with the entire sheriff's department." Jackson replied.

"I'm calling." Lydia said.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a second." Stiles slightly pleaded.

Jackson shoved him back. Lydia turned back around to us after a moment.

"She hung up on me. She said they got a tip warning them about a break in at the high school. She said that if I call again, they're gonna trace it and have me arrested." Lydia said, voice thick with emotion.

"They won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles explained.

Everyone started to bicker back and forth. I couldn't believe I'd gotten myself in to this mess. Two other people, that would have been fine. But now I had five other people I had to protect, all of these people being people I cared about well aside from Jackson. I ran through a few different scenarios in my head but they all led to me having to reveal myself which is something that wouldn't be a huge deal if my grandmother wasn't around.

"I have an idea, Stiles calls his useless Dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim." Jackson said, interrupting my thoughts on how to get us out of here.

"He's right, tell him the truth if you have to, just call him." Scott stated.

"I'm not watching my Dad get eaten alive." Stiles replied, voice low.

"Alright, give me the phone." Jackson demanded, grabbing on to Stiles shoulder.

Stiles turned and clocked him in the face. It took everything in me to not howl with laughter.

"Jackson, are you okay? Are you bleeding?" Allison asked, rushing to the ground.

I let out a loud sigh.

"Vay?" Lydia asked.

"It's okay, Lyds, everything is gonna be fine. I'm going to call my father." I said, patting her hand.

They all froze and looked at me as I pulled out my phone. I hit number two then call and my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" My father answered.

"Hey Dad, plans went wrong and now there are six of us stuck at the school so could you send some people over? There is a dead janitor and I believe one other dead if not injured person. We're in the cafeteria now but we are probably going to have to leave soon." I said in to the phone.

"Sure sweetheart, give me about 30 minutes, think you can hold off till then?" He replied.

"Sure thing." I said, hanging up.

"My father is sending some people, didn't give me a time estimate though." I said.

The doors behind Lydia began to rattle, everyone all huddled together.

"The kitchen." Stiles said.

"There's a door that leads to the stairwell." I finished.

"That only goes up." Scott yelled.

"Up is better than here!" Stiles replied.

We all rushed towards the door, I could hear the door being broken through and the chairs clatter on the ground as we pushed through some double doors. We made our way in to a hallway, everyone jerking on doors, trying to find one that was unlocked. Lydia pushed a door open and we all ran inside, shutting the door and locking it shut.

"How many people can fit in your car?" Scott whispered to Jackson.

"Five." Jackson replied.

"Five? I can barely fit in the back." Allison hissed.

"We can use my car if we can get out of here. I drive an Enclave." I said, Lydia was the only one aware of that though.

"It doesn't matter, we can't get out without drawing attention." Stiles said.

"What about this?" Scott asked, moving to the door in the back of the room.

"It leads to the fire escape, we can go down to the parking lot in like seconds." Scott said.

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles said.

"I can open it." I piped up. "But it's gonna take me a while."

"The janitor has a key." Scott said.

"You mean his body has a key." Stiles replied.

"I can get it." Scott stated.

Scott went to leave the room, stopping in front of Allison.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"It's the best plan." Scott said.

"Actually waiting for my father is probably the best plan but I'm not sure if we have that kind of time anymore. I can open this lock but I'm gonna need some bobbing pins or paper clips and it's gonna take me a few minutes since its dark." I said.

"I'm still going." Scott said.

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison replied.

Lydia nodded at the cabinet behind them.

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asked.

"No, like a fire bomb. Everything you need to make a self-igniting molotov cocktail is inside there." Lydia said.

Jackson looked at her.

"What? I read it somewhere?" She defensively said.

I nudged her and could see her look sheepishly at the table for a moment.

"Well this is locked too." Scott said.

Jackson pulled his sleeve open and smashed the glass, unlocking the door from the inside. Lydia pulled out everything she needed and got to work.

"Jackson hand me the sulfuric acid." Lydia said, concentrating on the mixture in her hands.

He glanced nervously at between two bottles, I pushed one towards him. He narrowed his eyes at me before handing it to Lydia. Lydia capped the bottle before handing it to Scott. Lydia handed her purse over to me, Allison and Scott were arguing at the door. I dug through her purse while Allison had a mild breakdown at the door before Scott slipped out. I found Lydia's container of bobbing pins and pulled a few out. I got down on my knees in front of the door, Stiles standing next to me holding his phone for light so I could sort of see what I was doing.

Allison and Lydia were sitting on top of a counter space, Jackson leaned up against it next to them. Silence filled the room aside from Allison sniffling and I can't say I blamed her for being so upset. She was confused and scared. I worked the bobbing pins open, pushing on in to the bolt and starting to feel my way around.

"So… you're a witch?" Stiles asked, voice low enough to where only we could hear it.

"Yup." I replied.

"For how long?" He asked.

"For my whole life." I stated.

"So you've been one the whole time I've known you? Even since we were kids?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, I am trying to concentrate. If you're going to keep trying to talk to me then go sit down with the others." I said, glancing at him.

He looked a little annoyed but quickly went to stand with everyone else. I felt bad for being short with him but my father was taking longer than expected and I had to get everyone out of here. Lydia appeared next to me, holding her phone for light for me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Terrified." She replied.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I'm not going to let anything happen to anyone." I said.

All of a sudden, Jackson practically slammed to the ground and was screaming loudly. Lydia rushed over to him and I paused to see what was going on. I glanced from around Lydia at Jackson's neck which had a large scratch on it. A memory transfer. The Alpha must have cut Jackson in the video store that night. Lydia and Allison helped him up, he jerked away from them.

"I'm fine." He said rudely.

"That didn't sound okay at all." Allison replied.

"I said I'm fine." Jackson said.

"Jackson, quit being rude because everyone is scared and you're screaming your head off which is probably making everyone a little worried about you." I spat, finally pushed to a place I don't usually get to.

"That's not very polite coming from the class president." Jackson practically spat.

"Yeah and you're not very nice for the lacrosse captain so shut your mouth if you can't be nice because in case you didn't notice, they're scared and you're not helping by acting like a brat." I said, voice low and mean.

I went back to work on the door. I heard a click knowing I'd gotten past the first section of lock. Allison started yelling Scott's name and jerking on the handle of the locked door which seemed to be locked from the outside now. That could only mean that Scott had shifted if he was a werewolf like Stiles had told me. I started working faster and there was a second click and I pushed the door open. I turned around to see everyone staring out the window. Police cars and a few black SUV's were outside. I glanced down the door to one of the SUV's opened and I felt a hallow pain in the pit of my stomach as I watched to see who would step out of it. Luckily it was my father instead of my grandmother. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's go." I said, wrapping my arms around Allison and Lydia.

We made our way down the fire escape stairs and out of the school. Scott followed close behind. Everyone else was questioned while I made my way over to my father.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry lining his face.

"I'm fine, we're all fine. Well physically. Allison and Lydia were pretty upset." I said. "Why did you come all the way here?"

"You said you were in trouble, it'd be different if this were a different mission but you were up against an alpha alone." He explained.

"I'm sorry for making you abandon work for me." I said, looking at my feet.

"It's fine but I need to get back now. Get home safe." He said, patting my head.

I nodded and started to make my way to my car before I heard someone call my name.

"Varick." A man said from the back of an ambulance.

"Mr. Deaton." I replied.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm more worried about if you are alright." I stated.

"I'm fine, just a bump on the head. Make sure you're careful in all this. You're the protector and Beacon Hills can't afford to lose you." He said, smiling.

"Thank you. I hope you get well soon." I responded.

I slid in to the driver's seat of my car, hands trembling. The protector, that's all I was to so many people, it's all I'd ever be to so many people.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison was laid out across my bed, Lydia was sitting in the hanging chair in the corner of the room.

"So why are we having this slumber party?" Lydia asked.

"Because Scott and Allison are taking a break and she's sad and needs to do something besides wallow alone." I stated.

Allison groaned and pushed her face in to the bed. There was a knock on my door and Holly opened the door.

"Here are the snacks you asked for ma'am." She said, smile on her face.

Molly pushed in a two-tier cart filled with snacks and drinks.

"Thank you both so much." I said.

"It's our pleasure." They both replied, exiting the room.

"I can't believe you have people to wait on you twenty-four seven." Allison said, leaning her face to the side so she could speak.

"My Dad is the governor and he comes from a wealthy family." I explained. "I think it's unnecessary, I could have went and got these."

"Don't you have like five kitchens?" Lydia joked.

"No." I laughed. "But there is one in this wing of the house and one in the other."

"Where is your dad and grandma's rooms?" Lydia asked.

"My dad's room is in the main wing which is the main entrance to the house. My grandma's room is in the living space above our garage." I explained.

"Jesus, your family is rich." Allison said.

"But anyways, we should focus on something else. Like these snacks." I said, grabbing a cookie.

Lydia got up, grabbing some macarons and some juice. Allison grabbed a few finger sandwiches and a water. My phone started to buzz in my lap. I slid my thumb across the screen.

"Vair, Varick, hey, can werewolves get drunk?" Stiles asked loudly in to the phone.

"No, they can't but it seems that you can." I said.

"Yeah." Stiles laughed.

"I'm hanging up now." I said.

I sat my phone back down in my lap.

"Who was that?" Lydia asked.

"Someone hell bent on annoying me." I replied.

We sat around and ate more snacks and talked for a few hours before Allison finally said she was tired. We all slid in to my bed, Allison and Lydia both fell asleep quickly. There was a small knock on my door. I got up, stepping outside. I glanced up to see my grandmother, my stomach filled with dread.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"Actually they are both asleep." I replied.

"There were two more murders tonight, you should have killed that alpha when you had the chance." She said, crossing her arms.

"I'm the protector, not let innocent people get hurt or killed in my presence." I stated, crossing my arms across my chest now.

"Are you sure you weren't scared?" She asked.

"I'm not afraid of a werewolf." I replied.

"Good, the only thing you have to be afraid of in this whole wide wicked world is me." She said, her hazel eyes burning a hole in mine.

"Is that all you came to tell me?" I asked.

"No. You need to do something about that new werewolf before the Argent's do, we can't have them disrupting the peace." She said.

"Understood, I'm going to bed now." I stated.

I walked back inside my room and crawled back in the bed, Allison turning over and throwing an arm around my entire chest. She mumbled Scott's name a few times. The next morning both girls left and I was alone again. I wondered if I had them stay more so for Allison or for me. I spent most of the day looking up what I could on werewolves in our library. We had every book on the supernatural and a few different copies of bestiaries but finding something that would help control Scotts shifts was harder that I thought it would be. Controlling the shift was more about will power than anything else.

I cleaned up my room and picked out what I was going to wear tomorrow before putting on pajamas and getting in to bed. I got up the next morning, showered, dried my hair and got dressed. I grabbed my backpack and headed to school. Classes were pretty boring, I tutored a few kids in French during my free class. I had a test in my next class, I slid in to a seat next to Allison but closer to the door. I glanced up, Scott had approached Allison.

"Allison." Scott pleaded.

"Mr. McCall, please take a seat." Mr. Harrison said rudely, leaning on my desk.

Scott sat down in front of Stiles, I jotted my name down on the test and started to breeze through it. Mr. Harrison said something that I ignored, turning the page. I got four page in, one more to finish when I heard a desk screech slightly. I glanced up, Scott was hauling it out of the room. Stiles followed after immediately.

"Mr. McCall! Mr. Stilinski!" Mr. Harrison yelled.

I glanced down at my test then at the door. I sighed a little and stood up. I placed my test on Mr. Harrison's desk and rushed out of the room.

"Ms. Beacon!" I heard behind me.

Stiles and Scott were nowhere to be found.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself.

I placed my hand on the lockers.

"Scott." I whispered.

An image filled my head, Scott leaning against the wall in the showers looking at someone. I opened my eyes and took off towards the locker rooms. I walked in on Stiles handing Scott an inhaler. Scott started to calm down a little.

"I was having an asthma attack?" Scott asked.

"No, you were having a panic attack." Stiles explained. "But you thinking you were having an asthma attack stopped the panic attack. Irony."

"How'd you know how to do that?" Scott asked.

"I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, huh?" Stiles replied.

I grabbed a towel and draped it over Scott.

"Why did you come?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"So what happened?" Stiles asked.

"I looked at her and it's like somebody hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Scott explained.

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About two million songs written about it." Stiles stated.

"I can't stop thinking about her." Scott said.

"Well you can think about this. Her Dad is a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf. So it was bound to become an issue." Stiles said.

Scott glanced at him, annoyed.

"That wasn't helpful. Yeah, dude, you got dumped and it's supposed to suck." Stiles said.

"It's not like that, it's like I could feel everything in the room, everyone one else's emotions." Scott said.

"It's gotta be the full moon. So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned." Stiles said.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." I interrupted. "You're going to lock him up on what his like second full moon in his bedroom?"

"I've got a lot of chain." Stiles tried to defend.

"Yeah, well now you've got a witch because I already have that Alpha terrorizing and killing people, I don't need someone I actually like doing it too." I scoffed.

"We'll be fine by ourselves." Stiles argued.

I slammed my hand against the wall.

"I can't let Scott kill someone and I can't let Scott be killed." I raised my voice.

"You don't have to-" Scott piped up.

"Yes, I do." I interrupted, running a hand through my hair.

"Why?" Stiles questioned.

"I can't tell you." I said, the bell ringing to signal lunch. "I'll see you tonight."

I stopped by my locker, leaning my head in and letting out a sigh. I grabbed my lunch and grabbed the books I'd need for my last two classes. I walked in to the cafeteria, noticing Jackson sitting down next to Allison. I approached them when I saw Jackson rub his thumb against Allison's mouth. I walked over and slammed my books down, startling both of them.

"Hey, Jackson, where's your girlfriend? You know your girlfriend, Lydia, where is she at?" I asked, sitting down.

"She's coming." Jackson said, looking at his food.

I plopped a piece of apple in my mouth.

"You two doing okay since the other night?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jackson replied.

Allison nodded. Jackson glanced at her.

"You still thinking about everything that happened?" Jackson asked.

"Mostly about Scott." She replied.

My ears perked up and I glanced at her. She looked at me with a small smile.

"I haven't talked to him." She admitted.

"Probably a good idea." Jackson responded.

"Or a bad one since he's probably just as freaked out as all of us." I said, shoving another apple slice in my mouth.

"Do you guys think I made a mistake?" Allison asked.

"No, in fact I think he got exactly what he deserves." Jackson stated.

I waved my hand, everyone freezing over. I massaged my temples and picked up the soup on Jackson's tray, I moved it to the edge of his tray, barely noticeable since it was already so close to the edge, so it'd fall in his lap. I sat back down and waved my hand, everyone unfreezing. Jackson moved his arm, causing the soup to flip in to his lap. He jerked up and took off.

"I hope he's okay." Allison said, voice low.

"Allison." I said, voice probably a little meaner than I meant for it to be.

She looked at me and I caught her eyes with mine.

"I'm not going to say I think you made a mistake because you need to do what's best for you. But, Scott is a good guy. Jackson hates him so he's never going to tell you anything useful when it comes to your relationship with him. But you need to stop worrying about what everyone else thinks about your choice and you need to think about how you feel about your choice and about if you really think it was right or not. I'm not saying date Scott or don't date Scott but I'm saying that whatever you choose, I've got your back and that you have to be the one who decides what to do in the end." I said.

I patted her hand and got up, grabbing my lunch and tossing it before leaving the cafeteria. I saw Scott sitting at the far end of the hall, I plopped down beside him.

"You hear all that?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, voice hoarse.

We sat together in silence until the bell rang again. I got up, patting his knee and going to the rest of my classes. Last bell signaled the end of the day. I was searching around for Lydia since we were supposed to go shopping after the school day was over. I guess she'd went to watch lacrosse practice. I made my way out to the field. I saw Scott tackle some people down and then went out of his way to be aggressive as he threw Danny to the ground. I ran out on to the field.

"Take him the hell home." I said to Stiles as I passed by.

I got down on the ground next to Danny, pulling his helmet off and putting his head in my lap. A paramedic came over to us, shining a flashlight in his face. Blood trickled down his nose and on to his shirt. I put my hand on his shoulder and he relaxed slightly as the pain drifted from his body.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny replied. "I think my nose is just a little bloody."

"You don't have a concussion." The paramedic stated.

A few people helped Danny stand up and I got up. Lydia making a small fuss about me ruining my pants. We cancelled our plans. I rushed home and changed my clothes, pulling a couple crystal necklaces around my throat before taking off towards Scott's house, which Stiles had texted me the address to. I parked in front of his house, knocking on the door. Stiles opened it, I walked inside.

"So how is he?" I asked.

"An asshole." Stiles replied.

"I mean he is a werewolf, this is his second full moon and he did just get dumped." I said, shrugging. "His room up there?"

Stiles nodded and I started to make my way up the steps.

"You shouldn't go up there." Stiles suggested.

I leaned in to the room to see Scott handcuffed to a radiator. I stepped in to the room when I foot hit something. I picked up a dog bowl off the ground with Scott's name etched in to it. I turned around, Stiles behind me. I threw it at him, he caught it barely.

"What the fuck dude." I said, turning back around.

"Scott, hey, how you doing?" I asked.

He looked up at me.

"Let me out." He said, voice low.

"No because you're gonna lose it." I replied, plopping down on the floor a safe distance from him.

"It's starting to hurt." He stated.

"Well I can chain you down to that chair but I don't imagine that going as well as I'd like it to." I said, putting my face in my palm.

"Varick, please." He whimpered.

I stood up, brushing my butt off.

"I'll be outside. Just try to take a nap." I said, walking outside the room.

I went back downstairs, Stiles following me.

"So you just wanted to talk to him, that was your genius idea? Why can't you just like freeze him until the full moon is over?" Stiles asked.

"It doesn't work like that. Also, what is your problem?" I asked, gesturing towards the dog bowl.

"He made out with Lydia." Stiles replied.

"While that's wrong and I'm not condoning their actions, so what?" I asked. "Lydia's not your girlfriend."

"I've liked her-" Stiles started.

"For a really long time, yeah, I know. But Scott's being influenced by the full moon. Wanna know who isn't and made that decision totally well-minded? Lydia did." I explained. "So I know you are upset but maybe instead of being mad at your best friend who you know wouldn't do this normally, you should be mad at Lydia."

"You're telling me to be mad at your best friend?" Stiles asked.

"Hell, I'm mad at her right now. I can't believe she'd make out with Scott, like it was really crappy of her to do to Allison." I said, sort of deflated.

"He's still being an asshole." Stiles stated.

"That I will agree with, he is in a pretty bad mood." I replied

There was screaming and then a crash sound from upstairs. We both ran back up the stairs. Scott's window was wide open and he was nowhere to be found.

"Get me a map." I told Stiles.

He grabbed the globe off Scott's desk, holding it forward for me to take.

"Of Beacon Hills!" I shrieked.

"You gotta specify!" Stiles replied.

He ran downstairs and I followed behind. He laid a map out on the table. I pulled one of my necklaces off. Letting it float over top of the map.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Sh." I replied.

I began to lightly spin the crystal until it began to move on it's own, it spun faster and faster until the tip landed on the woods that weren't too far away from Scott's house. I marked the map and pushed on Stiles.

"Let's go, let's go." I said.

We got in his Jeep and started towards where Scott was. Stiles came to a halt about half way on the way to where Scott was. An ambulance was stopped, blocking off most of the road. Stiles jumped out of his Jeep and found his Dad. He slid back in the Jeep when my phone started to ring. I slid my thumb across the screen, the number unfamiliar.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Varick?" A rough, low voice asked.

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"Derek Hale, Scott's home safe." He stated.

"Thank you?" I replied.

"I know who you are." Derek stated.

"I hope that isn't a threat." I replied.

"It's not." He responded.

"Good." I said.

I hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

I jerked the steering wheel to the right.

"Slow down!" Scott yelled.

"She is literally right on our ass." I replied. "I agreed to help you all so why don't you chill."

"Vair's right, she's on our ass." Stiles said from the backseat.

Suddenly her car stopped and she turned around, heading the opposite direction. It hadn't taken much to convince me to help them even more than I already was when Kate's name was mentioned. The Hale fire might have been declared a house fire but every single supernatural in Beacon Hills knew it was her that set that house to flame.

"All units, suspect is on foot, headed in to the iron works." A voice said through the walkie that Stiles had.

I jerked the car around, we were in the ironworks but didn't see Derek anywhere.

"Scott, can you sniff him out?" I asked.

Scott opened the window and stuck his head out ever so slightly.

"Take a right." He said, sitting back down properly.

I turned to the right and came right in-between Derek and Chris Argent firing at him. Scott jumped in the backseat after throwing the door open, Derek rushed inside and I took off.

"What part of lay low do you not understand?" Scott demanded.

"Dammit. I had him!" Derek yelled.

"Who? The Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes! And then the freaking police showed up." Derek yelled again.

"Hey, they were just doing their jobs." Stiles said.

Derek gave him a death glare and he retreated to the backseat.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek rose his voice.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake, I get it." Scott replied.

"How about you all stop yelling? I can call in a favor to my father if you need me to." I said.

"No." Derek said.

"Alright, well you're gonna be in more situations like this until your name is cleared." I replied.

The car filled with silence.

"So, can you trust us for like half a second?" Scott asked.

"Look, the last time that I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out." Derek explained. "Two things: the first was a guy named Harris."

"Our Chem teacher?" Stiles asked.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Derek said, pulling a piece of paper from his back pocket.

"What's the second thing?" I asked.

"Some kinda symbol." He replied, unfolding the paper.

I glanced down at it for a moment, groaning slightly.

"What?" Derek asked. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's on a necklace." I replied.

"Allison's necklace." Scott finished.

I parked the car next to where I had left our cars at and I turned to them.

"Can't you just ask to borrow it?" Stiles asked.

"It's like her precious family heirloom or something, I can't just borrow it. I can ask her about it though?" I offered.

"No, we need it." Derek replied.

"Scott can steal it." Stiles suggested.

"That sounds like a terrible idea." I said.

"It might be our only option." Derek stated.

"Well, whatever you guys do, I'm not helping you take that necklace from her." I said, climbing out of the car.

I got in my own vehicle and went home. My grandma was in the main entrance to the house, smoking. I could feel my body tense slightly before I tried to just make my way past her.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Trying to do my job." I replied.

She got closer to me.

"Do you think you're gonna be able to keep doing it if you get yourself killed by the Argents?" She hissed.

"I'm being careful." I replied.

"Do you remember what they do to werewolves? Do you really think they wouldn't do that to any other supernatural creature?" She hissed again.

"Do you remember that I already know that they would?" I said, raising my voice.

I felt a hot sting across my face as her palm smacked against it. I held my hand up to my cheek and looked at her.

"You're a god damn monster." I whispered.

I went to my room, slamming the door. I stripped off my clothes and pulled on a pair of soft shorts and a tank top. I was about to shut off the lights when there was a knock on the sliding glass door. I glanced out to see Scott standing there, he waved at me. I slid the door open and let him inside.

"What?" I asked, sitting down on my bed and patting on it.

"Well, I was going to ask you about Allison's necklace but I sort of overheard what happened." Scott said, sitting down next to me.

I let out a laugh and put my fingertips on my cheek.

"I'll heal it after you leave, it'll be fine. It just stings." I said.

Scott placed his fingertips on my cheek before quickly removing them.

"It didn't sound fine." He whispered.

"Scott, I've dealt with her my entire life. I think I can deal with her now." I explained.

"What did you mean by your job?" Scott asked.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"You told me you're a witch, I told you I'm a werewolf. I mean how much worse can it get?" Scott joked.

"I'm the Protector." I said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Do you know what my name means? It means defending ruler. My family founded Beacon Hills." I said.

"So basically you're like the babe with the power?" Scott joked.

"You've seen the labyrinth but you haven't seen star wars?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Is it really that dangerous for you to help us? Will the Argents really kill you?" Scott asked.

"Some Argents follow their little rules and such but then there are others who will kill anyone that is in their way and anyone supernatural even if they are following the rules." I stated.

"Then shouldn't you not help us?" Scott asked.

I felt a swelling feeling in my stomach.

"I have to." I replied, pulling my knees to my chest.

"No, we dragged you in to this mess. I dragged you in to this mess." Scott replied.

"No, I jumped straight in to it. I was the one who decided to help you." I stated.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. Because I felt like I had to, I guess." I started. "No, no, it's because I wanted to. I mean, I've known you and Stiles since we were kids. We're weren't really great friends but it's not like we disliked each other and when I saw you two running away from that Alpha and I saw you trying to keep everyone safe. I guess I just decided that I needed to step in."

There was a silence between us, Scott sort of just stared at me. I stood up.

"But anyways, the real reason you came, I will talk to Allison about the necklace but if I can't get any information then I guess you'll have to steal it. It'd make for a great, hey I found your necklace kinda thing." I said.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Scott said, standing up.

I opened up the sliding door and he stepped outside.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight, Scott." I replied, shutting the door.

I flopped down face first in to my bed. No, no, no; this was not happening. I was so not going to be that shitty friend that crushes on one of their best friend's kinda boyfriend. I didn't even really like boys that much, I'd always preferred literally any other gender because the boys at my school weren't exactly something super special. I curled up in bed after shutting the lights off, putting my hand where Scott had touched my cheek.

Yeah, no, this totally wasn't happening.


	4. Chapter 4

"You look like Hon Solo." Stiles laughed when I walked up to him and Scott.

"Thanks." I said, laughter bubbling slightly.

"So did you find anything out about the necklace yet?" Scott asked.

I glanced at him, felt my stomach burn.

"No, I haven't spoken to Allison yet." I replied. "But I will."

I headed off towards the direction of Allison's locker. She was pulling books from it when I slid up next to her.

"You wrote your family paper thing on La Bête du Gévaudan right?" I asked.

"Yeah, my aunt gave me this necklace and told me to look it up." She said, placing her necklace in-between her thumb.

"Did it help you figure out anything about the necklace?" I laughed.

"No. I mean, I sort of found out that my family is who hunted down la bête but nothing else besides that really." She explained, letting the necklace drop against her throat. "Why are you so curious?"

"Oh just because I was thinking of doing my French paper on it." I replied, I saw Jackson really close to Scott. "I'll talk to you later, don't wanna be late for class."

I made my way over to them as Jackson turned Scott's face by his jaw. A look of dread washed over Scott's face as Jackson turned and left.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, that dread now filling my stomach.

"Jackson knows." He replied, barely a whisper.

"Let's find Stiles." I said.

I placed my hand on the lockers and pulled Scott to stand in front of me. I shut my eyes.

"Stiles." I whispered.

An image popped in my head and my eyes popped open. Scott looked confused.

"He's about to round the corner." I said.

Stiles rounded the corner and we made our way up to him. Scott explaining the situation.

"How does he know?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott replied.

"Did he say it?" Stiles asked.

"Say what?" Scott questioned.

"You know the word?" Stiles pressed.

"He's asking if he called you a werewolf." I whispered.

"No but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." Scott replied.

"He doesn't have any proof then does he? And if he tells someone, who is gonna believe him?" Stiles questioned.

"How about Allison's father?" Scott brought up.

"Allison's Dad isn't the one you have to worry about, it's her aunt." I stated.

"Does he know about her family?" Stiles asked.

"I don't think so." Scott replied.

"Okay, where is Derek?" Stiles asked.

"I can call and ask." I offered.

"Okay, I have a plan but it's gonna need a little finessing." Stiles explained.

"Okay but we have that game tonight." Scott said.

"When are you gonna see Allison?" Stiles asked.

"She's in my next class. Vay, did you talk to her?" Scott asked.

"Yeah but she doesn't really know a lot about the necklace." I explained. "And the necklace is flat, it's not like a locket or anything. I don't know if it says anything on the back though."

"Okay, get the necklace." Stiles said, patting Scott's shoulder.

We all went to class. I anxiously waited until lunch to talk to them again. Scott slid down in the seat across from me and Stiles plopped down next to him.

"So did you get the necklace?" Stiles asked.

"No, she told me not to talk to her." Scott stated.

"So did you find anything else out?" Stiles asked.

"Just that I know nothing about girls and they're totally psychotic." Scott started then glanced at me. "No offence."

I rubbed my cheeks.

"I'll get it." I said. "I'll get the necklace."

"No, Scott's just gonna steal the stupid thing." Stiles said. "It's easier than you maybe getting in trouble with her."

"Guys, he's watching us." Scott said.

"Well don't look at him, you jackasses." I said. "Both of you look at me."

They both glanced at me, Scott winced slightly.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson's talking to me." Scott explained.

After a few moments of sitting in silence, Scott gripped his lunch tray.

"Scott, listen, you can't let him have this kind of power of you." Stiles said.

Scott's tray snapped in half, everyone pausing to glance over. I put a hand over Scott's.

"Scott, we should go." I offered.

It seemed to bring him back a little as he stood up with Stiles and took off. I stood up, gathering my things. Jackson stood against a vending machine. I stepped up to him, only a few inches away from him.

"If you do something to hurt Scott, I'm going to hurt you, I'm going to hurt you so bad you'll never do anything ever again." I threatened before turning and taking off.

I went to the bathroom, panting slightly as I leaned against the sinks. I didn't threaten people. I didn't threaten innocent people no matter how awful and terrible they were. I couldn't just let scales tip for one person. It's not like I was madly in love with him. He was just sort of cute and really nice. That's it, I didn't even like him more than a friend. I needed to get myself in check. I was the protector, I couldn't be side tracked like this. What happened to me killing the Alpha? When did I start listening to the plans of a brand new werewolf and his human best friend? I took a deep breath, straightening myself out. I went to the rest of my classes. I had a tutoring session after school before I met up with Lydia before the game tonight. I plopped down in the library waiting on a few of the kids to show up. Two showed up.

"We'll wait another five minutes for her." I said.

"Do we have to? She's always late." Isaac complained.

"Yeah, I know but she'll be lost if I start without her." I explained.

"You'd think for someone that's failing French, she'd be a little more concerned with being her when she's supposed to be." Danny complained.

She rushed in to the library and plopped down next to Danny.

"Sorry I'm late." Erica said quietly.

"That's okay, let's get started." I said, smiling at her.

I cut the tutoring short today since the game was tonight and both Danny and Isaac had to get ready and the fact that Danny got a phone call saying he needed to leave. I offered to bring Erica with me to the game but she declined, saying she'd better stay home and study for French instead. I offered to meet up with her over the weekend for any extra help. I went home and changed by clothes before calling Lydia.

"Hey, you want me to pick you up or what?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm not going to the game." Lydia replied.

"You, Lydia Martin, aren't going to a lacrosse game?" I asked.

"Jackson dumped me." She explained, her voice breaking.

"He what?" I asked, I could feel myself filled with rage, the lightbulbs in my bedroom all shattering.

"It's not a big deal, I mean, how long could it take me to get over the co-captain of the lacrosse team?" She laughed.

"Lydia, you can talk to me." I said. "I'm sorry if I haven't really been there for you lately but you're still my best friend."

"Thanks, you should go to the game though. We can't leave Allison alone." She replied.

"You sure?" I asked. "Because I could come over with a huge thing of ice cream and The Notebook?"

"You hate The Notebook." She replied.

"Yeah but you love it." I said.

"You go to the game. We can hang out tomorrow." She replied.

"Okay, I'll text you." I said, hanging up.

I glanced around my room. I very rarely lost control like this. I headed to my car when my phone started to vibrate.

"Hey, we need you to come with us." Stiles said when I picked up.

He pulled in to my drive way and I climbed in the back seat. We pulled up in front of the hospital. Derek slammed Stiles' head against his steering wheel.

"Hey!" I rose my voice.

"He knows what that's for." Derek replied.

"You realize you're an adult and that's assault right?" I asked, annoyed.

Derek rolled his eyes. I followed Stiles inside the hospital, he stayed on the phone with Derek while we went inside.

"I don't see anyone." Stiles said in to the phone. "Okay, well, he's not here either."

I could hear yelling on the other side of the phone when I felt a sharp pain in my side as I was thrown across the room and in to the wall, I felt my head slam against it. I groaned as I heard Stiles yell my name. I felt an arm underneath my armpits, hoisting me up.

"Stiles, what's going on?" I asked, dizzy.

"Derek's fighting his uncle, his uncle is the Alpha. We are getting out of here." Stiles explained.

"No, let me go. I have to kill the alpha. Derek will die if we leave him alone." I said, trying to get away from him.

I fell down and he pulled me back up, getting me outside and in to his car.

"Look, you can't do anything. You're bleeding pretty bad." Stiles said, shifting his Jeep in gear.

"I'll heal, slowly but it'll happen. We have to get to Scott." I said.

We pulled up to the school. Stiles helping me out of the Jeep. We pushed through the door of the locker room. Scott was sitting on a bench.

"We have a huge problem." Stiles said.

"I know." Scott replied.

He looked up at us then and I saw his eyes go wide.

"What happened?" He asked, Stiles making me sit down on the bench next to Scott.

"The Alpha. I got caught off guard." I replied. "I can heal but I have to get home. I don't have anything on me to help with the process."

"Your head is bleeding pretty bad." Scott said.

"My head isn't what hurts." I replied. "Though I am a little dizzy."

"What else got hit?" Scott asked.

"He threw her by the waist." Stiles explained.

I gripped Stiles shoulder and got up, I raised my dress up to look at my side. The half of my body that ached had garish purple blotches covering it, some were already yellow around the outside.

"We should get you home." Scott said.

"Get dressed, we'll wait in the Jeep." Stiles said.

They got me home, I put some crystals around my bed and shut off the lights.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning. I washed the blood out of my hair, it had healed completely. My side was still bruised slightly but it didn't look nearly as bad as it had the night before. I had a text from Lydia telling me that she and Allison were going shopping and to just meet up with them. I got dressed and Lydia asked me to meet them at the mall.

We grabbed a bite to eat and then some froyo. We shopped for what felt like forever but if it was retail therapy that Lydia needed, that's what she was gonna get. I'd been so preoccupied with trying to help Scott and Stiles that I'd spaced on being anyone else's friend. Allison bailed out after a little while, she had to go do something.

So Lydia and I continued to shop, we left with a few bags and went back to my house. We plopped down in my bed, I flipped the tv on and put it on a random channel. Lydia was out after about an hour. I pulled her shoes off and put the covers over her. I placed a few crystals around the room, helping to promote healing. I knew she was more upset than she was letting on. I was about to pull off my shoes when my phone started to buzz. I walked out of the room to answer.

"My mom is on a date with Peter." Scott said, not waiting for me to say hello.

"Peter? As in Peter Hale?" I asked.

"Yes, can you help us?" Scott asked.

"I mean yeah but Lydia is here. I'd have to freeze her." I explained. "She's asleep though so she won't notice."

"Okay, we're in your drive-way." Scott said.

I went outside after snapping my fingers and watching Lydia freeze. I climbed in the back of the Jeep. Spread out a map in the backseat and let a crystal hover over it.

"He threatened to turn her." Scott piped up through the silence.

"We're not going to let anything happen to your mom, Scott." I said.

The crystal smacked down on one singular spot.

"They're parked, they aren't moving anymore." I said.

"I see his car." Scott replied.

"What do we do?" Stiles asked.

"Hit him." I said.

"What?" Stiles shrieked.

"Hit him!" I yelled back. "Just bump in to him a little! Scott, get out of here."

Stiles bumped in to the back of Peter's car and Scott jumped out, I slid in to the passenger's seat. Melissa and Peter got out of the car and so did Stiles and I.

"Are you kidding me? Stiles!" Melissa yelled.

"Ms. McCall?" Stiles asked.

"Yes!" She yelled.

"What a coincidence!" Stiles exclaimed. "I don't know what happened, you guys just came out of nowhere."

"Nowhere? We were parked on the side of the road!" Melissa exclaimed.

"He just got distracted is all! You know Stiles, that's why I'm tutoring him right now. That's what we were doing and he's taking me home and he just got so distracted by a question I asked, I guess he accidently bumped you guys." I stated, hoping it was a good enough lie.

"We should probably call the cops, file an accident report." Stiles suggested.

"No, it's fine, it's just a little scrap." Peter said.

I glanced behind me, seeing Scott take off.

"Whelp, I'm gonna go just walk a few blocks to my friend's house. Have a good rest of the night." I said, taking off.

I reached in the Jeep, grabbing my stuff and took off. I rounded the corner and threw the map on the ground, I hovered the crystal over it. Scott was making a beeline somewhere. I traced a line and it went right over the Hale house. I needed to get somewhere less public. I took off until I found an area that was more private. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, I pictured the Hale house in my mind and then I opened my eyes and I blinked. When my eyes reopened, I was standing near the Hale house. I heard gunfire. I threw a hand in the air, everything coming to a halt. I walked inside to see Scott wounded and Jackson hiding. I unfroze Jackson.

"What?" He asked, blinking and jerking his head around.

"You need to get out of here and you need to do it now." I said.

"What the hell is going on?" Jackson demanded.

"I don't have time for this! Scott got shot, get the hell out of here or I'll let them take you too!" I screamed at him.

He looked terrified as he got up and ran past me. I unfroze Scott who immediately began coughing up blood.

"Varick?" He asked, blood running out his mouth.

"Sh, I'm going to get you out of here." I said.

I put an arm around his waist lightly and hoisted him up. I pictured Deaton's office in my head and blinked again. When we arrived this time, it was in the backroom. He turned and saw us, automatically taking Scott from me and getting him on to the metal table in the center of the room.

"What happened?" Deaton asked.

"He got shot. He was trying to keep someone from getting hurt." I explained.

Deaton grabbed some medical supplies.

"Should I use magic? Do you want me to pull the bullet out? What do I do?" I asked.

I was trembling, holding Scott's hand, my own blood tinged and my white blouse splattered with it as well. My eyes burned on the verge of tears, the lights in the room dimming.

"Varick, you need to calm down." Deaton said.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

Deaton pulled the bullet out with what looked like long tongs, letting the bullet drop in to a metal bowl next to him, he used a cotton swab to clear up some of the blood on Scott's chest.

"He's going to be fine." Deaton replied.

He started to stir as he glanced up at us and that's all it took to make the waterworks start. I felt them now as I held his hand close to me.

"You're fine. I gave you something to speed up the healing process." Deaton explained.

"You're a vet." Scott said.

"That's very true and I mostly work with cats and dogs." Deaton replied.

"Mostly?" Scott questioned.

"Mostly." Deaton responded.

There was a silence aside from my sniffling. Deaton left the room momentarily as the front door bell jingled.

"Varick? Hey, I'm fine." Scott said.

"I thought you were going to die." I said.

"Hey, I'm okay." Scott tried to reassure me by getting up.

He seemed completely stable, I threw my arms around him and hugged him. There was a loud thud and crash in the outside room, causing me to gather myself as I jerked away from him. I peeked outside as Scott began to retreat in to a corner. Peter was walking out of the building.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Deaton replied, smiling. "You two should get out of here."

I went over to Scott, I blinked once and left Scott in his room, I blinked again and was back in my bedroom. I washed my hands before I waved my hand over Lydia and she unfroze; her chest rising and lowering again. I shook her just a little, she stretched and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Morning." She replied, sitting up and yawning.

She glanced me over.

"Is there blood on your shirt?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, I had a nose bleed last night." I said.

"Oh, ew." She laughed. "I'm gonna head home now before school."

I let her out and I climbed in the shower, washing any remaining blood off of me.


	6. Chapter 6

School dragged on but Scott had completely healed so everything was okay for the moment except for we had no idea where Derek was and for some reason I couldn't find him on the map. At the moment I was standing at the corner of the hallway with Stiles and Scott who were making sure Jackson was taking Allison to the formal.

"Do you have a date?" Stiles asked. "A suit? A ticket to the formal? A ride there?"

"No." Scott replied, turning to face him.

"You can ride with me, I can freeze everyone to get you in but I can't really help much other than that." I said, placing my hand against my cheek.

"I'll figure it out." Scott replied.

My phone started to buzz.

"Ah, that's Lydia. I'm going dress shopping with them. Later." I said, waving bye.

I met up with Lydia in the parking lot and Allison came along a few minutes later. We went to the mall which had a huge Macy's in it. We got on the escalator.

"I can't believe you're going stag." Lydia said, making a face at me.

"Oh shush." I laughed.

"Can you believe it Allison?" Lydia asked.

Allison was zoned out.

"What? Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." Allison replied.

"Well at least smile, haven't you ever heard the saying 'never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile'." Lydia said. "Smile, I'm buying you a dress."

"As far as apologizes go, that's more than I expected." Allison replied.

"Excellent." She smiled.

"But not as much as I'm gonna ask." Allison stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia questioned.

"It means you're going to cancel with whatever roided up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else." Allison replied.

"Who?" Lydia asked.

"Him." Allison said, nodding at the perfume counter.

I glanced over to see Stiles standing there, sniffing a perfume and then sneezing when he sprayed it too close.

"Don't frown, Lydia, somebody could be falling in love with your smile." I joked.

Lydia pouted slightly as we walked inside Macy's, she started piling dresses up in Stiles' arms. He looked at me and I shrugged. I saw Allison talking to someone, I made my way over to her. Maybe she needed some help.

"Allison, you need help?" I asked.

"Oh, I was helping her out since she's so pale." The man said before he turned to face me.

Peter.

"Oh, well I'm sure she doesn't need help from someone her dad's age." I laughed.

Suddenly there was a voice-over from the store's operator. Allison smacked her forehead and handed me the dresses she was holding, her car was being towed.

"Scott is smarter than I gave him credit for." Peter stated, sighing slightly and over dramatically. "But I guess quite a bit of his successes have been at your hands as well."

"I have a job to do." I replied.

"The Protector. Oh, I know, don't you remember me from when you were little?" Peter asked.

"You weren't a monster then." I stated.

"Sweetheart, we're all monsters." Peter replied.

"You know what I meant." I said.

"The great Protector, you usually die around this time right?" Peter asked.

I froze.

"If my history is correct, you've never lived past 18. Every time you die, it's closer to how old you are now, isn't it? Do you actually remember any of your other lives? I remember your last one, didn't live too long that time. You were reborn when Derek was around 12 and you're 16 now, you only lived to 14 last time around." Peter laughed.

"Leave." I demanded.

"We can talk about it later." Peter smiled, before leaving.

I started to look at the dresses in my size, my hands trembling. I felt a hand on mine. I glanced up.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"What did he mean with all that?" Scott asked.

"We can talk about it after we do something about him." I replied. "You should probably leave, Allison's probably headed back up here."

Scott took off and I grabbed a few dresses. I went to the fitting room. I tried on a deep red dress but the fit of it was weird and made me feel like an old lady. I tried on a deep copper color which was totally not my color. Then I tried on a white dress, it was a silk-organza and the bodice was lace-covered and was beaded with white, cold and sequin embellishments, the skirt was full and layered. This was totally the dress I was going in. I got redressed and zipped it up in its bag. I waited for Lydia to finished going through her pile of dresses. Allison had already picked hers out. Lydia finally decided on one and we all went to pay. Allison and Lydia went to find shoes but I already had a pair at home so I decided to go ahead and go home so that I could start getting ready. I got home and did my hair, then my makeup, I pulled my dress on over my head and slid my shoes on. I was all ready to go and there was still almost an hour until the dance. My phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Varick? Hey, hi, it's Erica. Can you help me with something?" Erica asked.

"In French?" I asked.

"No! No, sorry, with my makeup." Erica confessed.

"Send me your address." I replied.

I was about to walk out of the house through the main entrance when I saw my father arguing with my grandmother about something. I peeked in to the room.

"It's still too soon! You can't tell her!" My father hissed.

"She deserves to know. She needs to know. And don't think your badgering is going to stop me from working with that Argent woman, we're going to eradicate the werewolves in this town then maybe she'll have a chance to live to a decent age!" My grandmother hissed back, voice slightly raised.

I backed away and headed towards Erica's house. I helped her cover up the few acne spots she had and I helped her apply a minimal makeup look so that she wouldn't break out any worse, I knew her medicine was crappy. I helped her un-frizz her hair so that it was just curly. She asked me if I could pull it back at all, I braided it in to a braid that went down her back.

"Thank you so much!" She whispered when she looked in the mirror.

"Hey now, don't cry, that mascara isn't waterproof." I laughed. "Just make sure that before you go to bed tonight that you wash it off and wash your face good. I've gotta get going, I have to pick someone up."

I headed towards Scott's house, he slid in to the passenger's seat after I pulled up.

"You clean up nice, McCall." I said, glancing at him as I backed out of his driveway.

"You look really nice too. Your dress is nice." Scott replied.

"So, you got a plan or am I freezing some people?" I asked.

"I'm just gonna sneak in through the roof-top." Scott stated.

"Okay, here we go." I replied.

We arrived and Scott thanked me before heading up to the roof. I climbed out of my car and watched Stiles help Lydia out of his Jeep and Allison sliding out of Jackson's car. I walked up to them.

"Vay, you look great." Lydia exclaimed.

"Thanks." I replied, brushing my hair behind my ear.

We all went inside together. The band was already playing and people were already getting in to it on the dance floor. Large fabric streamers hung from the ceiling, white cocktail tables were placed around and there was a decent sized food bar. Lydia plopped down at a table and Stiles sat next to her. Jackson started to talk to Danny and was being boring. I grabbed Allison's hand, dragging her out on to the dance floor.

"McCall" I heard Coach scream over the music.

He started to chase after Scott who had made his way down to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around Danny, dancing with him.

"You're not supposed to." Coach started.

The music stopped for a moment and everyone stared at Coach.

"What the hell are you doing?" Coach asked.

"Yes, Coach?" Scott asked.

"Okay, hold on, you- I just – I wasn't saying- dance everybody, just dance everybody, it's a party." Coach yelled, laughing.

The music started back up, Scott made his way over to us and I waved, going to plop down on the bleachers. I felt someone slide next to me.

"Shouldn't you be dancing too?" Isaac asked.

"I just was." I replied.

"Wait, wait, are you here alone?" He asked.

I nodded.

"You, one of the most popular and attractive girls in school, is here all alone?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I couldn't go with the person I wanted to." I replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"He's in love with somebody else." I stated.


	7. Chapter 7

"How could you not be someone's first choice?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know, I've gotta go to the bathroom, I'll talk to you later, text me and we can practice French this weekend." I said, smiling.

"Vay, I didn't mean to make you upset." Isaac said, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not upset. Later." I waved, making my way out in to the hall.

Lydia walked by me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to find Jackson." She replied, walking out of the school.

I leaned against the wall and after a few moments, I saw Stiles walk out in to the hall too and confront Jackson. I walked up to them.

"What happened?" Stiles asked Jackson. "Jackson, what did you do?"

I turned Jackson towards me.

"Where is Lydia?" I demanded.

"I don't know." He replied.

I placed my hand against the wall, my heart beating out of my chest and whispered Lydia's name. She wasn't in the school. She might have gone to the lacrosse field if she wasn't at Jackson's car.

"Stiles, we have to go, we have to go now." I said, grabbing his hand.

I started running and when we were out of everyone's view, I blinked and we were barely off the lacrosse field. I saw her strawberry blonde her, her shiny metallic dress and I saw someone near her.

"Lydia! Lydia run!" Stiles screamed.

But it was too late. I grabbed his hand and blinked again, we were right next to her now. Peter was leaning over her. I shoved myself between him and Lydia, covering her body with mine.

"Get away!" I screamed. "Get away from her!"

"I already bit her so it's too late." Peter said, small smile with blood on his lips.

"Don't hurt them anymore." Stiles pleaded.

"Stiles, you're coming with me." Peter stated, standing up.

"Stiles, no. I'll freeze him and we'll run." I hissed.

"Vair, it's already too late." He replied, teary eyed. "I can't let him hurt anyone else."

Stiles followed Peter off the field. I picked up Lydia, placing my hands over her wound to try to heal her but she wasn't healing, she wouldn't heal. I picked her up and carried her to the school. My white dress tinged red with her blood, tears staining my face.

"Help! Someone call an ambulance! Help!' I screamed, walking up to the school with her in my arms.

"Oh my god, Varick!" Danny yelled, Jackson was frozen beside him.

I saw Erica with her hand over her mouth and Isaac frozen as well coming out of the dance along with a few other people.

"Call a god damn ambulance!" I bellowed at them.

Jackson fumbled with his phone, dialing 911. I laid Lydia down, she was still breathing. I kept my hands on her, trying to heal her but its like no matter how much magical energy I used she wasn't healing. The ambulance arrived shortly, I got in the back with her and Jackson followed us in his Porsche.

"Ma'am, can you tell me what happened?" The EMT asked me.

"I don't know, I just, she was looking for her boyfriend and I couldn't find her and when I found her she was like this." I replied, my entire body shaking.

The EMT draped a blanket around my shoulders.

"Ma'am, is there anything at all you can tell us?" The EMT asked me.

"She was on the lacrosse field, alone and when I showed up she was on the ground and covered in blood." I replied.

We pulled up to the hospital and they immediately took her to surgery to inspect and stitch up the wound. Melissa was on duty and at the sight of me: in a formal white gown covered in blood with blood on my hands and tears staining my cheek, the shock blanket barely keeping on my shoulders. She wrapped an arm around me and guided me to a seat. I willingly sat down.

How could I let this happen? I was the Protector wasn't I? How could I let Lydia be in a situation like this? What did I do wrong? Did I get too involved with Scott? Did I care so highly about protecting one person in danger all the time that I forgot about those in danger some of the time? I snapped to after a moment. Where was Scott? Where was Allison? What had Peter done to Stiles? Peter had Stiles still. I jerked up out of my seat and I ran in to the bathroom.

I blinked and when I opened my eyes I was in my bedroom. I jerked my clothes and shoes off, I jerked on a top and some pants, shoved my feet in a pair of shoes and I jerked my map off my desk, laying it out on the floor. I let one of my crystals rotate over the paper, zooming in quickly on where Peter was but the crystal began to move on the map, Peter was headed towards the Hale house. I threw the crystal down and blinked again, I was directly in front of the Hale house now. I heard an arrow zoom past about five feet in front of me. My eyes followed it, Derek sinking to the ground and Scott looking confused. I jerked my head to the side, seeing Allison with Kate, firing arrows at them. I saw her load a flash arrow.

Derek tried to drag Scott up towards the house to get away from them. I ran down to help them, Derek pushed Scott in to me as he collapsed. Scott and I fumbled to the ground, Scott was blinking rapidly.

"Allison, I can explain." Scott said.

"Stop lying." She replied, approaching us from behind me. "Varick, I can't believe you too.

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal." Scott tried to explain. "I was going to tell you everything, everything that I said, everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me." Allison interrupted.

"Yes." Scott said.

"I don't believe you." Allison replied.

"God, shoot him before I have to shoot myself." Kate complained, approaching us.

My grandmother appeared next to Kate.

"Yes, you're rather whiny." My grandmother complained.

"You said we were just going to catch them." Allison said.

"We did that now we're gonna kill them." Kate explained, shooting Derek.

Allison jumped a little and I put an arm over Scott.

"Dear, this is why you never live very long." My grandmother said, coming to stand next to Allison.

"I'm the Protector, it is my duty to protect." I replied.

"Yes, yes it is but you never do a very good job of protecting yourself." She replied. "You know why you die every time? Because you become too attached to people who aren't worth saving."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"You've only lived long once, you were almost 19 and the only reason you lived that long is because your full powers were being released but now you're going to die young again, don't worry, I'll find you again." She said.

"Find me again?" I asked, voice slightly broken.

"Do you really think I'd let the most powerful creature from under my grasp? I've been in all your life times because I've never aged." She laughed. "I created a spell long ago that would keep me alive until I was the one who personally released your power which is something I will never do."

"Okay, okay, enough family drama. We've already got enough of that." Kate interrupted, raising her gun at Scott.

"Kate, wait, Kate." Allison pleaded, Kate knocked her to the ground.

"I love those brown eyes." Kate said.

I slid in front of Scott.

"You're not going to kill him." I said.

"Oh, I'm going to kill him and I'm going to kill you too just like I did 16 years ago." Kate laughed.

"Kate." A voice yelled.

Chris approached us.

"I know what you did, put the gun down." Chris said.

"I did what I was told to do." Kate replied.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people." Chris stated. "There were children in their house, human children. Look at what you're doing now, holding a gun at two sixteen year olds, no proof they've spilled human blood."

"Oh, I don't know about Scott but Varick here has spilt her share of blood." Kate smiled at me.

"We go by the code, Kate. Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." Chris said.

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison and I both said.

Kate held her gun back up to Scott.

"Put the gun down." Chris said, firing a shot at the tree behind Kate. "Before I put you down."

The door to the Hale house creaked open.

"Allison, get back." Chris warned. I moved away from Scott to get in front of Allison.

"What is it?" Allison asked, as we all backed up.

"It's the Alpha." Scott replied.

The Alpha ran outside, he pushed Chris and Scott down and grabbed Kate as well as my grandmother. Allison rushed past me in to the house. I followed quickly behind her. When I walked inside Peter had a hand on Kate's throat and one on my grandmother's.

"She is beautiful, Kate." Peter said.

I walked in front of Allison.

"Helen, what a nice job on Varick yet again." Peter laughed.

"I do try my best." My grandmother replied before she looked at me.

"I'm going to give you two a chance to save them. Apologize." Peter said.

"I'm sorry." Kate whispered.

"I'm sorry too but for what I'm about to do." She said, she waved a hand at me.

My ring shattered and suddenly I was in pain, sharp and deep pain in my shoulder blades. I screamed sinking to the floor but not before I watched Peter rip out Kate and my grandmother's throats. I moved my hand, Peter freezing.

"Allison, run." I screamed through the pain.

Peter unfroze in seconds, I couldn't concentrate like this. I wrapped my arms around myself, writhing on the ground and screaming. I heard more footsteps, Derek and Scott from what I could tell. It was hard to see. I felt hands on me, pulling me outside, Allison. Suddenly there was more intense pain and I was on my knees and elbows, screaming and screaming. I felt some sort of barrier around me and then Allison screaming my name. I shut my eyes now, I just wanted the pain to stop and then it's like the pain was completely gone but there was an odd feeling on my back and my overall state of being seemed far away. I looked up. Everything was white and sort of shining. A figure appeared in front of me.

"Mom?" I asked, voice breaking.

She stood before me, long brunette hair and warm caramel eyes that matched her skin and large beautiful wings sprouting from her back but not angel wings. Large wings that shimmered.

"Sweetheart, I'm only one of your mothers." She smiled at me, helping me up.

10 other women all appeared in a circle around me and their names suddenly came to me. Mary, Ruth, Ann, Annabelle, Katherine, Lucy, Betty, Carol, Susan, Jennifer and then my most recent mother Amy. All these women had given birth to me in their life times and they all had large shimmering wings.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your full powers have been released. This has only almost happened once before in your lifetimes." Amy explained.

"Yes, it was with me." Susan smiled at me.

"What does that mean? What full powers?" I asked.

"You are the Protector but not because of any special reasoning but because I was cursed." Mary explained. "But this, this is your last lifetime, my dear. When you die this time, you will not be reborn."

"But that is because this time you will complete your transformation. In your last lifetime where your powers were released, you were interrupted and killed." Susan explained.

"What transformation? What am I?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, you're the Protector. You are a fairy. That is why you are so full of magic." Amy said, taking my hand.

Suddenly a large reflective surface appeared, similar to a mirror and I saw myself. Wings sprouted from my back just like each one of my mother's. A white dress covered my body but let my wings protrude from my back. All of sudden I heard my name being screamed. Allison, Stiles, Scott. They were all screaming my name and it sounded like they were pounding on something.

"It's time for you to go." Amy said. "Blessed be."

I came back too and realized there was a large shell like thing covering my body. It cracked and was jerked in half by Allison and Stiles. Scott held a hand out to me which I took. I stood up. My clothing had disappeared and the white dress from my weird vision thing was what clung to my body. A amethyst pendant hung from my neck.

"Varick." Scott said barely audible, dropping my hand.

"What?" I asked.

"You have wings sprouted out your fucking back is what." Stiles exclaimed.

"The Protector." Chris said from the side quietly.

"Are you… are you still Varick?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, I'm still me." I replied.

"Can you like retract those?" Stiles asked. "They're really big."

I tapped my wings with my hand and they retracted against my back, dissolving in to my skin. I shuddered.

"Okay, that was really cool but also kinda gross." Stiles said.

"Hey, take her home." Scott said, pushing on Stiles slightly.

Stiles and Jackson took me home though I spent the entire car ride arguing with them to take me to the hospital. I got home and collapsed in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

I climbed out of bed and showered. I had to retract my wings when I woke up because they came out in my sleep for some reason. It didn't necessarily hurt but it was a weird feeling. Scott and Stiles both had texted me to explain what exactly happened that night. I got dressed and headed to the hospital. I hadn't seen Lydia since I had gone with her to the hospital. I grabbed a crystal and some candies for her. The crystal would promote healing and that's what she really needed right now. She was stable but for some reason wasn't waking up.

I walked in to the main hall, my father was sitting in one of the kitchens. He hadn't left the house since I came home last night. He apparently spoke with Allison's dad the night before but still hadn't spoken to me. I drove to the hospital and went up to Lydia's room. They'd moved her to an actual room now that she wasn't in ICU. The blinds of the room were shut. I tried the door and it was locked. I snapped, the door unlocking. I pushed it open to see Scott and Stiles frozen next to Lydia.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Checking her wound." Stiles replied.

"To see if it's healing?" I asked.

They both nodded. I walked over to them. Scott rose up the bandage to reveal a wound.

"Is it completely healed?" Stiles asked.

"No, not at all." Scott replied.

I pushed them aside slightly to look at it. I glanced at the wound. It was just a normal wound. No rejected werewolf gunk but also not healing.

"She's healing, I don't think she's a werewolf." I said.

"What the hell is she?" Stiles asked.

"Human, still, I hope." I replied.

The weekend went by and then that week went by and it was the next Sunday and Lydia had just woken up earlier that morning. I pushed Stiles feet up and plopped down in the seat next to him, he wiggled slightly. I couldn't believe he could sleep in these chairs like this. He was mumbling in his sleep.

"I don't know what you're saying but if you kick me in the face, I'm pushing you on the floor." I said, taking a drink of water.

Lydia's Dad walked out of her room and glanced at us before motioned to Melissa.

"He's been here all night?" Lydia's Dad asked.

"I've been here all night, he's been here all weekend." I pipped up.

"Can you do something about them?" Lydia's Dad asked Melissa quietly.

"Melissa, could you do something about him? A nasty father who doesn't even show up to see if his own daughter is alright until after she's already awake?" I asked. "Or maybe I should call my Dad and ask him about it, you know, since he's the mayor and all."

Melissa snickered and walked back to the nurse's station. Lydia's Dad stormed off. I didn't usually sass too much but Lydia's Dad was a real, live nightmare. Stiles jerked slightly and sat up, rubbing his face.

"How's Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"She's in the shower." I replied.

"Did she come talk to you?" He asked.

"No, I can hear her in the shower." I replied. "Ever since my 'full transformation' things have been weirder."

"Like how?" Stiles asked.

"My hearing is way, way better. I can hear stuff that I probably shouldn't be able to hear. I'm a lot faster and have better reflexes. My wings keep popping up in my sleep, it's like I go to sleep and wake up on my stomach with my wings out. I can sense supernatural creatures better than I could before, like I wouldn't even need a map to tell you where certain people are right now. I can use more elemental magic rather than having to come up with spells and apparently I can revive things. There was a dead plant in the main hall and I picked it up and it came right back to life." I explained.

"Freaky. How are your wings?" Stiles asked. "Do they feel weird?"

"I mean, not really. They feel like how my arm or leg does when they extended but making them retract is a weird feeling." I replied.

There was a sudden sharp scream which made my slap my hands over my ears. Stiles jumped up and I followed, he threw open the door to Lydia's room and we pushed in to the bathroom. The water was still running, I shut it off. The bathroom window was open.

"Stiles, grab her gown and we'll track her." I said.

We bolted out of the room and out to his Jeep. Stiles called Scott and I got out a map letting a crystal hover over it but it was like when I was searching for Derek, the crystal just kept spinning. Scott slid in to the passenger's seat of the Jeep after a few minutes.

"Any luck?" He asked me.

I hesitated, sucking in a small amount of breath when I glanced up at him. He'd cut his hair and his eyes fixated on mine.

"No, it's like when I was looking for Derek." I said, looking down at the map.

Stiles pressed her gown in to Scott's hands.

"This the one she was just wearing?" He asked.

Stiles nodded.

"Hey, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her." Scott said.

"I'm not worried about her getting hurt, I'm worried about her hurting someone. We don't know what's going on with her bite yet." I said.

"Let's just find her." Stiles said, starting his Jeep.

The lights flipped on and Allison stood in front of the Jeep. Stiles jumped and she walked around to Scott's window.

"What are you doing here? What if someone sees us?" Scott asked.

"I don't care, we need to find her before they do." Allison replied.

"I can find her before the cops do." Scott said.

"How about before my father does?" Allison questioned.

"Let her in." I said.

Scott opened up the door and she climbed in the back with me and we took off.

"Alright, if she's not turning would he actually kill her?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything, all they're saying is that we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the other's get here." Allison explained.

"What others?" Stiles asked.

"They won't tell me that either." Allison replied.

"Okay, your Dad won't kill her if she hasn't turned and even if she has, he probably won't unless she kills someone or attacks them, he's really serious about your code but we still have to find her first." I said. "And as far as others go, I'm assuming he means more of the Argent family but I guess we'll find out in a few days."

"More Argent family?" Stiles asked.

I rubbed my face, not really wanting to explain.

"I am remembering more and more bits and pieces of my past lives. My most recent life, I knew the Argents and the Hales. I was like three years older than Derek was. The Hale House fire, I died around 4 years before it started, Kate killed my mother for trying to stop it." I explained, voice cracking. "I can remember some other faces but I still can't place names on the people."

"You don't have to talk about it if it upsets you." Allison said, placing a hand on my thigh.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "Hey, Scott, we going the right way?"

"Take the next right!" He yelled, his head stuck out the window.

Stiles swerved to the right and suddenly my mind was flooded with images of the Hale house. I fell, I glanced down at my hands. I recognized my hands because they weren't mine, they were Lydia's. I heard someone shout my name. My eyes jerked open and I glanced up at Scott and Allison staring at me.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Stiles asked.

"I'm fine. Lydia's at the Hale house." I said, relaxing against the seat slightly.

"Why would she be there?" Allison asked.

"I don't know. It's like, it's like I was her. I recognized her hands because she fell." I said.

Stiles took a sharp left, headed towards the Hale house. We parked and wondered up towards the house.

"Are you sure this is where she came?" Stiles questioned.

"This is where her scent leads." Scott said.

"This is where I saw her, when she fell, she looked up at the house." I explained.

"Has Lydia ever actually been here?" Stiles asked.

"Not with me." Allison replied.

Stiles turned and started closer to the house.

"Maybe she came here because she was looking for Derek." Allison said.

"You mean an Alpha?" Scott replied.

"I mean, wouldn't she? Isn't that a thing? An instinct?" Allison questioned.

"Yeah, we're stronger in packs." Scott replied.

"But we still don't know if Lydia is turning or not." I stated.

"Whoa, hey." Stiles said, crouched on the ground.

Allison kneeled down next to him.

"I think it's a trip wire." Stiles said, tugging on it.

"Stiles, no." I started to say but it was too late as Scott was jerked up by the foot next to me.

"What?" Stiles asked, turning around.

"Next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it." Scott said.

"Sorry, buddy." Stiles replied.

Stiles and Allison started to walk closer to us.

"Wait, wait, wait. Someone is coming. Hide." Scott warned.

I pushed on Stiles and Allison and got them behind some trees. I could of frozen whoever was coming but not until they were closer and if I did it and we ran, they'd have already seen Scott. I glanced around the tree I was near, I could make out Allison's father as well as two other large men.

"It's your Dad." I whispered to Allison.

Her eyes went wide but I took her hand.

"If they come over here, I can cast an invisibility spell, don't worry." I whispered.

I watched Chris kneel down to talk to Scott and then they turned and left, after a few minutes, we walked back over to Scott.

"You okay?" Allison asked.

"Just another life threatening conversation with your Dad." Scott replied.

"You want me to get you down?" I asked.

Scott leaned up and cut the wire, dropping on his feet.

"I'm good." He smiled at me. "Let's go."

We searched the Hale house and about a five mile radius around it but Lydia was nowhere to be found and Scott said her scent was dying out.

"Shit." I said, kicking a branch.

"Hey, we'll find her." Allison said, patting my shoulder.

"I know but it's cold and I mean, she is naked." I said, waving my hands slightly.

"I'll keep looking, Allison needs to get home before her Dad does." Scott said.

"Yeah, I should probably get home too." I stated.

Stiles dropped off Allison and then me, the ride was silent. I walked through the main entrance. I glanced through the open doors of the study. My father sitting there, glass of whiskey in hand, staring at the fire place. It was like he hadn't moved. I went to my room, putting on a tank top and soft shorts before crawling in to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is a quiz, Mr. Stilinski, if I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Mr. Harris said.

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked from beside me.

"Oh there it is again, your voice, triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. See you at three for detention." Mr. Harris stated.

I felt my blood boil slightly, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat while I finished the pop quiz.

There was a small screech from behind me as a stool was pushed across the floor. I glanced over my shoulder, Jackson grabbing his nose and rushing out of the room. I noticed his paper, black bile dripped on it. Class ended and I walked out of the classroom, noticing Allison at the end of the hall. I walked up to her, small wave when I heard something that was causing her to get teary eyes.

"That's her, her aunt killed all those people." One voice said.

"You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people?" The other voice asked.

"Yeah, that fire, the animal attacks, that was all her aunt." The first voice stated.

"Really? I sit in front of her in English." The other voice laughed.

"I'd find a new seat." The other replied.

I spun on my heel and glanced at them, watching the color drain from their faces slightly.

"You wouldn't want to get in trouble over bullying, now would you? I can arrange a student court if you'd like." I smiled at them.

They both took off and I turned back to Allison.

"Thank you." She barely whispered.

I caught sight of Scott at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, go walk past that classroom over there." I said, patting her shoulder.

I'd agreed to wait for Stiles to get out of detention so we could meet up with Scott so I helped tutor Isaac in the library for an hour, Erica had to remake a test she missed and Danny had a B now so he didn't come to my helping sessions as often. I'd gotten Isaac up two level grades too but he still wanted that A. I said goodbye and made my way to Harris' classroom. I ducked my head in.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Detention is still another ½ hour." Mr. Harris said.

"You aren't allowed to do that." I replied. "The school mandates the detention time period of regular after school detention."

Mr. Harris sighed loudly and annoyingly.

"Mr. Stilinski, you are free to go." He stated.

Stiles shoved his stuff in his bag and practically ran to me, he hooked arms with me, dragging me down the hallway and away from Harris.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said.

"Calm down." I laughed, pulling my arm away from him. "I seriously don't get how he hasn't been fired yet."

We made our way to the graveyard where Kate's funeral was. Stiles and I crept up next to Scott and I glanced around Scott to look at Allison when I saw him. Old, creepy and pure evil.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back to the Jeep." I whispered.

I trailed back to the Jeep, climbing in the back. The only reason I knew who that old man was, was because I had a dream about my last life. He was Kate's father, Gerard and him being here would only be bad for me. Stiles and Scott slid in the Jeep.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Disturbance in a vehicle, lots of blood. Maybe Lydia." Stiles said, staring the Jeep.

We made our way towards the disturbance site, creeping through the woods. We knelt on a large slanted piece of land, glancing in to the back of the ambulance.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott replied.

"What kept you from doing that? Was it Allison?" Stiles asked.

I felt a small pain in my stomach.

"I hope so." Scott stated.

"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asked.

"No, I got it." Scott replied.

Scott stood to take off.

"Hey." Stiles said, grabbing his elbow. "Please find her."

"Scott, I need you to find her." I pleaded.

"I will." He nodded, voice soft.

And then he took off through the woods.

"We should get going to." I said, standing.

I helped Stiles up and we turned to head back towards the Jeep when a voice called out.

"Stiles!" The voice yelled.

"Shit." Stiles squeaked.

"What is it with you and dragging perfectly good kids out in to the middle of the woods?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Just got a knack for it?" Stiles shrugged.

The Sheriff made us wait by his car while lecturing Stiles. I felt a sudden whoosh of dizziness and grabbed on to Stiles arm. When I looked up, I looked straight up at Lydia, a very frazzled and messy and naked Lydia.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"Lydia?" He asked again, voice slightly louder.

"Lydia?" I screamed, tears about to break out.

Her gaze jerked up to look at us.

"Well, is anyone gonna get me a coat?" She asked.

I pulled my cardigan off, wrapping it around her shoulders after I practically ran over to her.

"You good? You need more. I can get you another jacket." I offered.

"Seriously, I'm fine. It's not even that cold." She joked.

I laughed, pulling her in to a hug. We'd found Lydia, she was okay and that's all I was worried about at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Scott had texted me about Allison's grandfather hell-bent on killing all werewolves. I walked through the main hall when I saw something out of the corner of my eye in my father's study. I came to a halt and looked inside, my father stood with large wing protruding from his back but this weren't like mine. They were heavenly, large and white with an odd glow to them.

"Dad?" I questioned, voice unsteady.

"Varick." My Dad jerked from his standing position.

"Wha- I- what?" I asked, pushing my hand in my hair, looking at him with large eyes.

My Dad wings seemed to just disappear then, they didn't retract like mine, they just were not there anymore.

"How did you?" I asked, just sitting down on the floor.

My father plopped down near me.

"Varick, we need to talk." He said.

"You think?" I asked, half laughing and half almost crying.

"You completed your transformation." He stated.

I nodded.

"You won't be reborn again." He said, rubbing his face.

"What are you?" I asked.

"We need to talk about you." He replied.

"What are you?" I repeated.

"I'm an archangel." He replied.

"You're a what?" I rose my voice. "Like from the Bible?"

"Yes." He replied.

"That's not possible, religious creatures are the only unreal creatures." I stated.

"That's a lie that your mother told you. All religious supernaturals are real. Archangels, demons, Greek gods and Roman gods, Pagan gods, Kali, Ganesh, Buddha. They are all real." My father explained.

"And you just now told me that? I'm the Protector, what if one of them needed protecting?" I demanded.

"Most gods and deities are immortal and there are only certain things that can kill the rest of us." He explained.

"What kills you?" I asked.

"Only weapons forged from our heaven." He explained.

"I don't understand." I stated, leaning my head against my knees.

"I'm the archangel Raphael, I was sent here to protect you during your last transition but you were killed during it and nothing I could do would heal you. I was then made to protect your mother since she would be the next one to give birth to you and I fell in love with her." He explained.

"So you are my real father?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." He replied.

"What does that mean for me?" I asked. "Is anymore weird stuff going to happen to me? Am I going to sprout a second pair of wings?"

"No." He laughed. "The only thing you got from me besides a certain amount of your facial structure is the ability to heal a little faster."

"I'm going to bed." I said, standing up.

I didn't wait for him to say anything before I went to my room and climbed in bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly due to information overload. I woke up the next morning, showering and getting dressed, I skipped breakfast and headed straight to school. I didn't even realize that I'd gotten there too early. I figured I'd go watch lacrosse practice until my classes actually started. I plopped down next to Stiles and Scott.

"Why are you here so early?" Stiles asked.

"Information overload." I replied.

"Well, I'm about to load you with some more. There's another werewolf." Scott stated.

"Who?" I asked, scanning my eyes over the field.

"We don't know, I caught a scent but couldn't narrow it down." Scott explained.

"I might be able to use a spell to figure out who it is but I've never done it before." I offered.

"It's fine, Scott's going to be goalie." Stiles said, patting my shoulder.

Coach blew the whistle, everyone getting up.

"Good luck." I said.

There was an argument about Scott tackling people. I let my eyes graze over everyone when I noticed Isaac was up to score, I was suddenly filled with this sense of knowing and I knew that Isaac was the one Scott had caught the scent of and there was only one person who could have turned him.

Derek.


	11. Chapter 11

"His father's dead." Scott whispered. "They think he was murdered."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott questioned.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." Stiles explained.

"Like overnight?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, during a full moon." I said.

"How good are these cells at holding people?" Scott asked.

"People? Good. Werewolves? Probably not that good." Stiles stated.

"Remember when I said I don't have the urge to main and kill?" Scott asked. "He does."

The first bell signaled from the school, 20 minutes before the start of classes.

"I have to go but we can talk later." I said, grabbing my backpack.

I made my way off the field and classes went by really slow for some reason. I sat down across from Danny in Mr. Harris' class since it seemed Jackson was missing. Stiles and Scott turned around to us.

"Where is Jackson?" Stiles asked.

"The principal's office, talking to your Dad." Danny replied.

"What? Why?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." Danny offered.

Stiles ripped a piece of paper from his binder and balled it up, hurling it at Mr. Harris.

"Who in the hell did that?" Mr. Harris turned around.

Stiles and Scott were pointing at one another, Mr. Harris raising his voice as he demanded they go to the principal's office. I waited a few minutes and got up, headed to the front of the room. I handed Mr. Harris the worksheet, completed.

"I'm finished. May I go to the nurse's office? I'm having my period and don't feel well." I asked.

Mr. Harris turned paler than he already was as he wrote me a hall pass. I moseyed towards the principal's office. Telling any teacher in the school that got me an automatic out of class, it's like they'd never been around anyone with a uterus in their entire life. I walked up to Scott and Stiles, plopping in the seat next to them when my ears picked up on what Scott looked so upset about.

"He was kicking the crap out of him." Jackson said.

"Did you ever tell anyone?" The Sheriff asked.

"Nope." Jackson replied. "It's not my problem."

"No, of course not. It's always the kids getting beaten up that are the ones who least deserve it." The Sheriff replied. "I think we're done here, go back to class."

Jackson walked out of the room, I wasn't just mad, I was livid. How could I not have known? How could I have never picked up on it? Jackson headed down the hall and I made my way after him.

"Jackson." I said.

He turned and my palm met his cheek. I smacked him so hard that he fell against the lockers.

"What the hell?" He yelled.

"You're an animal." I spat.

I turned on my heels, walking past Scott and Stiles, who called my name out. I went to the bathroom, sitting in a stall. I took a few deep breathes, trying to calm down. Isaac was someone I'd tutored all year and even last year too. Is that why he was so desperate to get his grades up even from C's and B's to A's. How could I never have noticed? Was it because I was so preoccupied with being the Protector of the supernatural that I didn't even realize someone who needed protecting that was right next to me? I heard a knock on the door and someone call my name. I stood up, leaving the restroom. Scott was standing outside it waiting for me.

"Come with me." Scott said, taking my hand and pulling me through the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To try to stop them from taking Isaac." He said.

We got outside but it was too late, Isaac was being taken away in a police car. Derek pulled up seconds later.

"Get in." Derek said to us.

"Are you serious?" Scott demanded. "You did that, that's your fault.

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me." Derek replied.

"Scott, I'm going back inside. I promised to take Lydia home." I said.

"No, I need you to come to." Derek stated.

"I'm not going. I'm taking Lydia home and then I'm getting Isaac out of there before he hurts someone or someone hurts him." I said.

I pushed my hair over my shoulder and went back inside, finding Lydia. I took her home and then came back to the school, waiting for Stiles to get out of detention. He burst out the door and slid in to the passenger's seat of my car.

"That Allison?" I asked, pointing to his phone.

He nodded, listening to what Allison was saying.

"They're going down to the station for Isaac." Stiles stated, I started my car.

Stiles looked at his phone and then at me, showing me the picture. Wolfsbane.

"That's wolfsbane." Stiles told Allison. "It means they're gonna kill him."

I pulled out of the school, headed towards the police station. Stiles hung up.

"She's stalling but she doesn't know for how long." Stiles explained, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Well then we just have to get there first." I replied. "I could blink us there but I'm not sure how my car magically appearing is going to go."

"Probably not a good idea." Stiles stated.

My phone started to ring in the cup holder.

"Answer for me." I asked.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked, sliding his thumb across my phone screen.

I came to a jerking stop and I saw Derek a few feet in front of me, phone pressed to his ear. He came over and opened the backdoor, climbing inside.

"Why can't you ever not be totally creepy?" I asked.

"Drive." He demanded.

"Listen, it's your fault that Isaac is in this mess in the first place, okay? So, I don't wanna hear any lip from you." I stated, taking off.

We pulled up in front of the police station a few minutes later.

"The keys to the cell are in a lockbox in my dad's office." Stiles said. "Hard part is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her." Derek said, starting to get out of the car.

"Or I could freeze her." I offered.

"No, you need to reserve your magical energy in case we get attacked." Derek replied.

"Derek, I'm not weak, I have close to an unlimited magical supply." I laughed.

"I can smell anxiety on you, you're weaker than you think you are right now and you need to stay on guard." Derek replied, getting out of the car.

"Anxiety? What anxiety? What's wrong?" Stiles asked me.

"I'm fine, he's just being annoying. Let's go." I said, getting out of the car.

We walked up to the door, the officer at the front desk was completely enamored with Derek. Stiles and I snuck past, sliding in to his dad's office and grabbing the keys to the cell. We made our way to the cell when I felt a hard blow to the side of my head and I was overwhelmed with dizziness as I fell to the ground. I look up, saw Stiles struggling against a man dragging him away. Stiles flipped the fire alarm. I jumped up, still dizzy as I made my way in to the cell room. Isaac threw the man against a wall and then slammed his head against it. He turned around to look at Stiles. I made my way in between the two of them. I grabbed Isaac's shoulders.

"Isaac. Isaac!" I pleaded.

He hesitated for a moment. His eyes shifted from golden back to icy blue. Derek came in then, roaring at Isaac who retreated against the wall quickly.

"What the hell?" I screamed. "He was calming down, his eyes shifted back colors!"

"You can never be too careful. It's a full moon." Derek replied.

I scoffed and him and went to help Isaac up. I knelt down next to Isaac, his forehead covered in sweat and the majority of his face shoved in to his arms.

"Isaac." I whispered. "You have to get out of here."

"Isaac, let's go." Derek said, roughly.

I stood back up and glared at Derek.

"How about you quit being a dick? Do you even remember why you turned him? Because he needed power to get away from his dad that's been abusing him for who knows how long? So why don't you try talking to him like a kid that's been abused and not like a fucking dog?" I said, rudely.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced around me to see Isaac.

"It's okay. Thank you." He said, small smile forming.

He and Derek left. I helped Stiles get up.

"How'd you get him to start calming down?" He asked.

"I'm the Protector, Stiles." I replied.

My phone started to buzz in my back pocket. I glanced at a text, Allison and Scott wanted us to meet them at my house.

"We should get out of here before your dad shows up." I suggested. "Scott wants us to meet them at my place."

We got out to my car and headed towards my house. We sat in my room, Stiles amusing himself with my hanging chair until Allison and Scott showed up. I let them in through the sliding doors to my room.

"What is it? Are you two okay?" I asked, grabbing both their hands.

"We're fine." Allison said, squeezing my hand.

"We saw something tonight." Scott said, squeezing my hand and dropping it to stand next to Stiles.

"It was like a reptile, like a lizard man." Allison explained, grossed out.

"I've never heard of anything like that." I replied, letting go of Allison's hand to brush my hand through my hair.

"We came here hoping you would have." Allison sort of pouted.

"I mean there are creatures that have reptile like features but not just straight up lizard men." I replied.

"Why don't we sort this out tomorrow?" Scott asked, looking sort of weird in the corner.

I knew he'd gotten a grip on the shift but not completely.

"Yeah, Scott should get home." I said. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't believe I had to take gym. I glanced up at Allison and Scott climbing up the rock wall in front of us. I watched Allison nudge Scott's foot, he fell and stopped a few inches from the ground before plopping on the mat underneath of him. Everyone laughed, Stiles and I were cracking up next to Lydia who even smiled a little.

"Alright, next two." Coach yelled. "Stilinski, Erica."

They both got strapped in and started up the wall, Erica stopped a little off the ground while Stiles climbed that thing up and down in a solid ten seconds. Erica started breathing unevenly and loudly. I grabbed the harness from Stiles the second he got it off, strapping myself in to it. I climbed up next to her, Coach yelling from slightly below.

"Erica, hey, it's Varick." I said, voice gentle. "I'm going to guide you down with me okay."

I put an arm around her waist, she relaxed in to it immediately.

"Can you take your feet off the rocks?" I asked.

The second that she did, I kicked off. We got down and I got out of my harness and she had already gotten out of hers. I wrapped an arm around her to walk her to the locker rooms. A few people laughed.

"Hey, knock it off or I'll get every single one of you detention for harassment." I said angrily.

I got Erica to the locker rooms, she said she'd go to the nurse's office alone. I nodded and went to leave before stopping and tapping on the door with my palm for a second and turning around.

"Erica, hey, I've been tutoring you for a really long time and we've hung out a few times. I just want you to know that we're friends and you can talk to me." I offered.

She smiled, thanking me and I turned and walked out of the locker rooms. Everyone finished up and then we all went to get dressed. I pulled on my cardigan when I heard something. My ears picked it up, barely over the noise in the locker room. Someone was trying to climb the rock wall again. I left my backpack, running back out to the gym. I saw Scott catch Erica. I ran over to them.

"On her side, put her on her side." I instructed.

A few other people ran out as Scott and I turned her on her side. She had a death grip on Scott's hand and had curved her body in towards me. I held her slightly as I called an ambulance.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I just felt it." Scott replied. "What about you?"

"I could hear someone scaling the wall." I whispered.

The ambulance arrived soon enough and Erica had calmed down slightly. I had to help get her to let go of Scott's hand and then of me. They took her to the hospital and we all dispersed, going towards ours classes. I got through my next class, thinking about if Erica was alright or not. I walked out of the class when the bell rang and noticed Jackson in Lydia's face, she was cornered against a wall.

"You ruin everything!" Jackson yelled at her.

"I highly suggest that you get away from her." I said, approaching them. "Because if you don't, you're gonna have a lot more problems that whatever you've got going on right now."

Jackson looked at me and took off.

"You okay?" I asked, turning to Lydia.

"I'm fine. I've gotta go to the bathroom." She said, taking off.

I knew that she was lying to me. I headed towards the lunch room. If Lydia wanted to be left alone, it was best not to mess with her. I plopped down next to Scott who was already seated. Stiles sat in front of us a few minutes later.

"I got em'. We'll head to the ice rink after you get off work." Stiles said.

"Does this mean we have access to the ice rink food?" I beamed. "I love soft pretzels."

Scott and Stiles laughed until I saw Scott stop, I glanced up to what he was looking at. My eyes trailed up; leopard print heels, leather mini-skirt, white v-neck and a leather jacket. Beautiful blonde hair and vixen red lips. Erica.

"What the holy hell is that?" I heard Lydia's voice ask.

"Erica." Scott replied.

I jerked up. Grabbing my bag, Scott and Stiles both following. I rushed after her and it led me outside. I saw her opening up Derek's passenger's side door. She and Derek both smiled at us before taking off. I started to shake my hands back and forth as I paced slightly.

"God dammit." I yelled, slamming my fist in to the brick wall behind me.

"Vair!" Scott yelped.

I put my hands over my face and let out a groan.

"You're bleeding. She's bleeding." Stiles said, frantically.

"I can't believe this. I cannot believe this." I stated.

"Hey, it's okay." Stiles said.

"No, Stiles, it is not okay." I said, throwing my hands up. "I am the Protector. Do you know who I protect? Supernatural creatures. Do you know what Derek is making more of? People I have to protect."

"Varick, we're gonna figure stuff out." Scott said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

And it's like all my issues suddenly disappeared. My entire body felt lighter and I felt better. I pulled out from underneath his hand. I couldn't let how much I liked him influence me.

"We will. Let's focus on making sure Allison and Lydia have a good time tonight." I said.

I walked back inside the school. School ended shortly and I headed home to get my skates. I heard a knock on my door. My father stood in the doorway.

"I usually don't press about your job but what are you going to do about Derek Hale?" My father asked.

"I'm not sure yet." I replied.

"You need to do something soon, if he keeps making betas, we're going to have a problem. He barely spaced them out, is the first one under control at all yet?" My father pressed.

"Isaac is not under control yet and he turned Erica today so I highly doubt she's under control either and I know he's going to turn at least one to two more people for a full pack. And I can't let him do that." I stated, tossing my skates on my bed.

"What are you going to do if he keeps turning people?" My father questioned.

"I'm going to strip him of being an Alpha." I replied.

"You know he won't let you do that." My father replied.

"Then I'll kill him." I said, looking straight at my father.

He nodded, exiting the room. I sighed. I wouldn't really kill Derek but I would knock him out and strip him of being an Alpha. I couldn't let him keep doing this, preying on teenagers with bad lives. This was only going to make their lives harder with the Argents in town. And Derek wasn't even spacing out giving people the bite. I get the need for a pack as soon as possible but he could have at least let Isaac go through another full shift before turning someone else and he could have turned actual responsible adults instead of teenagers who weren't even of the consent age.

My phone buzzed on my bed, Stiles was here. I went outside, sliding in to the back seat. We picked up Scott and headed to the ice rink. I sat down on the bench, putting on my skates. I glanced up when I heard a small thud, Scott had plopped on the ground. I stifled a laugh. We all started skating. I'd been a while for me but Lydia and I had taken classes together when we were younger. She spun next to me, I noticed Stiles flabbergasted.

"Hey, why don't you teach him how to skate?" I asked, nodding towards him.

She smiled at me and then slid over to him, offering a hand. I glanced at Scott and watched him sail straight in to a wall. He fell to the ground and I was cracking up, until I fell on the ground. Lydia slid over to me, offering a hand. Allison got Scott off the ice, they headed towards the photo booth. Stiles was still skating around in circles. Lydia headed back over to him when she stopped briefly. She knelt down to the ground, swiping her hand over the ice. I headed over to her when I saw him. Trapped under the ice, his eyes popped open and he started to frantically shake his head. Lydia let out a scream and I fell backwards, grabbing Lydia by the wrist and scooting away. Stiles headed towards us, Scott and Allison running out on to the ice. Lydia was still screaming, I pulled her against me to try to calm her, she was sobbing now.

"It- it's okay, it's okay, Lyds." I said, voice shaky.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Scott asked, sliding on his knees.

I shook my head at him. Lydia stopped screaming, wiping at her tears.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" Allison asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She said, pushing away from me and standing.

She skated off the ice, Stiles following her. Allison looked at me and then headed towards Lydia too.

"Vair, what happened?" Scott asked.

I hadn't moved my eyes from that spot on the ground. I felt a hand on my ankle.

"Vair." Scott said.

My eyes shot up to meet his. God, he was beautiful.

"Peter." I said, voice thick and throat dry.

Scott looked at me with concern.

"Peter was under the ice." I whispered.

Scott wiped a hand over the ice.

"There's nothing there." He stated.

"Then both Lydia and I are both hallucinating or someone is using illusion magic." I replied.

Scott helped me off the ground and we went over to the others. I would go with Allison and Lydia we would have a sleep over and Stiles would take Scott home. I offered to drive but Allison insisted that she did. We pulled up to my house, Allison called her parents and I tossed some pajamas on my bed for everyone. Lydia got dressed and wiped off her makeup, she pulled her hair up in a bun and climbed in to my bed. I got in the middle after her and Allison got on the other side of me. It didn't take long for all of us to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Scott had asked me to help him confront Erica and I had reluctantly agreed. I wasn't sure how to face her. We walked together, she was fixing her lipstick in her locker mirror.

"I know Derek needs at least three, two's not enough for him." Scott said.

Erica laughed slightly and closed her locker.

"Why does there have to be a next when we've already got you?" She asked.

"Who's next?" Scott demanded.

"Scott, calm down." I whispered.

"You know I never knew what I looked like when I had a seizure until somebody took a video of me once and put it online." Erica said.

"I don't care." Scott said.

I nudged him.

"It happened during class, I stared seizing in my desk and everyone was saying how someone should put something in my mouth until some genius rings the card on my key-ring that tells them not to because it can break my teeth." Erica spat.

"Erica." Scott pleaded.

"Do you know what happens next?" Erica asks, her voice changing. "I piss myself and they start laughing. You know the only good thing about seizures is that I never remembered them.

She started to walk closer to Scott, he was forced back against a locker. I waited patiently for Erica to finish her story.

"Until some jerk-off had to go and put cameras in everybody's phones." Erica said, raising her voice.

She put her hands on either side of Scott's head, looking down the hallway. I glanced down and noticed Allison standing at the end of the hall.

"That's right, you only have eyes for her." I heard Erica scoff.

I grabbed Erica's wrist and jerked her away from Scott.

"Follow her." I said to Scott.

He took off down the hall, I dropped Erica's wrist.

"Did Derek tell you about everything?" I asked.

"Yeah, he told me about the hunters." She replied.

"Did Derek tell you about me?" I demanded.

"He said something about you being a protector or something." She stated.

"Erica, look at me." I said.

She glanced at her nails. I slammed my hand against the lockers and she jumped.

"Look at me." I demanded.

She looked at me now, a small amount of fear in her eyes.

"I'm the Protector. I protect all the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills and when one gets killed, it takes a physical toll on me. All I'm asking is that you keep yourself under the radar and get your shift under control." I said.

She nodded.

"Erica, you're my friend. Isaac is my friend. I care about you two and no, I don't know what it was like to have to deal with all the crap you two dealt with. I can't even begin to imagine. But there were other ways to deal with it. Tell Derek that if he turns someone else that he and I are going to have a problem." I told her.

I turned on my heels and made my way to my next class. I spent most of the day out of focus. Lunch came and I plopped down in front of Scott, completely zoned out until Stiles came up behind Scott and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you guys see that?" Stiles asked.

"What? It's an empty table." Scott said.

"Yeah but whose empty table?" Stiles pressed.

"Boyd." Scott realized.

I gathered my things, standing up. They both stared at me.

"What? Let's go." I said, voice not coming out how I meant it to.

Scott and Stiles followed me out of the cafeteria.

"So, I'm going to the ice rink. You two can check if he's at home." I said.

"I'll go with you, it's probably more likely that he is there but just in case." Scott stated.

"Maybe we should just let him." Stiles suggested.

"What?" Scott asked.

"I mean, you said Derek is giving them a choice right?" Stiles said.

I grabbed Stiles arm, making them both walk with me.

"You've got to admit, Erica looks pretty good." Stiles stated.

"How good do you think she's going to look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott asked.

I winced and they both noticed.

"This isn't your responsibility." Stiles said.

"It's mine." I replied, straightening up.

"This is going to get out of control and you can't handle it alone." Scott said.

"I've been doing it alone for 161 years." I stated.

"Yeah and how many times have you died?" Stiles piped in.

"Let's get going." Scott said, putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing me away.

"So I'll pick you up from work." I said.

Scott nodded and I stocked off. I pushed out the door and sat in my car. I leaned my head against the wheel then started up my car and went home. I got home and flung myself on to my bed. My father had started going back to work after our talk. I rolled over on my stomach, scrolling through my Facebook feed. I decided taking a nap would probably be the best thing to calm myself down. I snuggled in to my pillows and quickly fell asleep after I set an alarm on my phone so I could get Scott in time.

 _A distinct pinging sound penetrated my ears, I touched the wall next to me, white. I tried to open some of the doors along the hallway but they were all locked. The only door open was at the end of the hall. I passed through it and that's when I saw someone. Flipping a coin, sitting in a chair and repeating over and over again: two sides of the same coin. That's when I recognized his voice and then he turned to face me._

 _Peter._

I jerked up in bed. My alarm blaring at me. I panted heavily. Two sides of the same coin? What coin? I pushed my hair back, pulling it up in to a bun. I grabbed my keys and headed to pick up Scott. He slid in my passenger's seat and I headed towards the ice rink.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

We pulled up and headed towards the doors which were wide open. Boyd was driving the Zamboni when we arrived.

"Boyd." Scott called out to him.

We walked out on to the ice.

"Boyd, we need to talk." Scott said. "Did Derek tell you everything?"

"Not just going out of control on the full moon but everything." I stated.

Boyd stopped the Zamboni and looked at us.

"Derek told me about the hunters." Boyd replied.

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott asked.

"Whatever you want, there are other ways to get it." I said.

"I just don't want to eat lunch alone every day." Boyd stated.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott replied.

I saw Boyd looked behind us and I nudged Scott, we turned around to see Derek.

"That really hurt, Scott." He said.

Erica and Isaac on either side of him.

"If you're going to review me at least take a consensus." Derek stated. "Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"In a word: transformative." She said, playing with her hair before letting out a roar.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great." Isaac replied, I knew he could be cocky but he'd never been this snarky with me.

"This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott stated.

"Then go home." Derek offered.

Erica and Isaac started towards us, Boyd moving to the side. I steadied my stance and Scott slammed a hand on the ground.

"I meant fair for them." Scott replied.

Scott glanced and me briefly and nodded to the side. I hesitated then stepped to the side. Scott began to fight them as I went to stand near Derek.

"You know we have a problem now, right?" I asked.

Derek was silent.

"You know that if you were anyone else, I would kill you." I stated.

He nodded slowly.

"You cannot turn anyone else. You shouldn't have turned anyone with the Argent's here. You know I wouldn't have let anything happen to you or anyone else." I said. "You're just making my job harder because now I have to protect more people."

"Don't you see?" Scott yelled, I moved back towards him. "He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power! It's all about him! He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you all in to a bunch of guard dogs!"

"It's true, it is about power." Derek said, straightening up.

"Derek." I warned.

Derek walked towards Scott and wolfed out, head-butting Scott and then slashing him across the chest, Derek punched Scott repeatedly and then threw him to the ground and stepped on his chest.

"Derek, stop." I yelled.

He pressed down harder on Scott's chest.

"I said stop." I screamed.

It was like Derek was pushed back from Scott by my voice, Erica and Isaac sitting up barely staring at me. Boyd moved farther away. Derek looked horrified as he gathered them to leave. I knelt to the ground, sitting with Scott and pulling him up slightly.

"Don't, you don't want to be like that." Scott said to Boyd as he peered over us.

"You're right, I wanna be like you." Boyd said, lifting his shirt to reveal a bite.

Scott leaned in to me slightly, like he felt defeated. Boyd left with Derek leaving us to sit on the ice that was splotched with blood. I put a hand on Scott's cheek, a small glow emitting from it.

"How are you doing that?" Scott asked.

"Something I learned recently. I have better healing powers so that's what I've been trying to focus on as well as trying to get better in combat." I explained. "The wound on your stomach though, we should go to Deaton to get it to heal faster because I can help speed to process but it won't heal all the way since it's from an Alpha."

I hoisted him up and we headed toward Deaton's office. We walked inside. A dead and torn up body lay on the back table. Deaton rounded it.

"I think we'd better have that talk now." Deaton stated.

Deaton grabbed some medication to help Scott and I plopped on a bench, staring at the body. He was human.

"They're coming back so we don't have much time to talk." Deaton stated.

"Okay, how do you know so much?" Scott asked. "Actually how do you know anything?"

"It's a long story but what I can tell you is that I know about your kind, your kind I can help." Deaton said, ripping some tape with his teeth to attach the gauze to Scott's skin.

He glanced at the table behind him.

"This, this is something different." He replied.

"Do you know what did it?" I asked.

"No." Deaton stated. "But the Argent's will and this is the crucial part, they'll have a type of record or book that will have histories, pictures, notations of all the things that they've discovered."

"All the things? How many different things are there?" Scott asked.

"There's a lot." I replied. "I know a lot of them but not all since I'm still only getting bits and pieces of my past lives."

The front door to the office slammed shut meaning they were here. I hopped off the desk and grabbed Scott's hand, pulling him in to the room where the dog cages were and went straight to the back, I pushed Scott behind me and had him sit in the corner, I crouched down. That's when I heard his voice.

Gerard.


	14. Chapter 14

"Can you hear them?" I whispered to Scott.

"Yeah, can you?" Scott asked.

"A little, yeah. I can make out some words but not all of them." I explained.

"They just left." Scott said.

We stood up and went back outside. Scott said goodbye to Deaton and we left. I dropped him off at home and then I went home, hoping to not have any dreams tonight. The next day went by pretty quickly. I dropped Stiles off at the repair shop since Erica decided to pull a part of his Jeep out. I patrolled a little which was something I hadn't done since Peter was killing people. My phone started to ring in the cup holder. I pulled over and answered it.

"Hey." I said

"Hey, Scott's going to meet you soon and then you're going to come get me." Stiles said then hung up.

I looked at my phone before setting it down. My passenger's door slid open and Scott slid inside. I headed back towards the repair shop.

"So, what's going on?" I asked.

"Remember that lizard man? Stiles was attacked by it." Scott stated.

I swerved a little and looked at him. We pulled up to the repair shop, police lights flashing. Stiles slid in the backseat.

"Hey." Scott said.

"You were right. It's not like you. Its eyes were like reptilian." Stiles stated. "There was something about them."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know when you see a friend in a Halloween mask? You can see their eyes, you feel like you know them, you just can't figure out who it is." Stiles questioned.

"Are you saying that you know who it is?" I asked.

"No, I'm saying I think it knew me." Stiles replied.

The car ride to Stiles' house was silent. Scott was going to stay with him so I started back home until my phone started to buzz again. Man, was I popular tonight.

"What?" I asked, answering.

"We need to talk." Derek said.

I hung up on him and he sent me a text with an address. I figured if I didn't go, I'd wide up having him standing in my room when I got home. I parked near some abandoned buildings and made my way down a set of stairs when I saw Derek throw Isaac on the ground. Boyd was sitting at the bottom of the steps, I made my way down them and over to where Derek was.

"Does anybody want to try being completely predictable?" Derek asked.

Erica jumped on him, slamming her mouth up against his. I cringed. He threw her off.

"That's the last time you do that." Derek said, his eyes catching mine.

"Why because I'm a beta?" Erica asked.

"No, probably because you're 16 and he's almost 30." I replied, pulling my hair to one side.

There was a silence.

"Are we done now? I have a few broken bones that need time to heal." Isaac said.

Derek smirked then grabbed Isaac's arm and twisted it until it snapped.

"What the fuck?" I screamed.

I pushed Derek away from Isaac, I grabbed his arm and twisted it back in to place. I ran a hand down it, healing it. I stood up, facing Derek.

"What do we need so desperately to talk about?" I demanded.

"I want to know if you're going to do your duty or not." Derek stated.

"You mean you want to know if I'm going to keep the Argents from killing every single one of you?" My voice grew to a scream by the end of my statement.

Derek was silent, arms crossed across his chest but stepped back slightly.

"I'll protect them but I won't protect you. You are the one who did this to them. You are the one out of control and I should kill you!" I screamed.

There was a sudden sharp pain in my head, I went to the ground, screaming in pain. I felt Isaac and Erica's arms on me and then them suddenly backing off. The pain went away and I sat up, panting.

"What the hell." Isaac whispered.

I felt them. I tapped on them, they retracted back in to my back and I rotated my arms.

"What was that? What in the hell was that?" Erica said, voice high.

"I'm the Protector. Man, I guess great old Derek here didn't tell you everything did he?" I asked.

I turned around and stormed out of the room. I climbed in to my car, slamming the door shut. I gripped the steering wheel and just started to scream. I relaxed back in my seat after a moment, sobbing. I straightened myself out and headed home. I stripped off my clothes and just climbed in to bed. I wondered if any of my other life's had been so strenuous.

The next morning, I got up and got dressed. I didn't bother with makeup and pulled my hair in to a bun. I got to school and was walking down a flight of stairs when I noticed Stiles and Scott sitting at the bottom of them.

"Because I love you." Stiles said.

"Something you two need me to tell Allison for you?" I laughed.

"Oh thank god. You do this." Stiles said, pulling me down to sit with them.

"Absolutely not." I replied the second that Scott's eyes met mine.

"You're the only ones we can trust." Scott groaned. "Is she coming to the game tonight?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Tell me what your boss said." Stiles said.

"That Allison's family keeps a record of all the things that they've hunted. Like a book." Scott said.

"He means their bestiary." I stated.

"A what?" Scott asked.

"A bestiary." Stiles said.

Scott chuckled and looked between the two of us.

"I think you mean bestiality." Scott laughed.

"Nope, I sure don't." I replied.

"It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures." Stiles explained.

"How am I the only one who doesn't know anything about this kind of stuff?" Scott pouted.

"You're my best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of a priority of mine." Stiles said.

"I'm the Protector so it's kind of my job to know. I have one actually. Well, my grandmother did but it doesn't have any records of reptile shape-shifters." I explained.

"We need that book." Scott and Stiles said in unison.

Scott had Stiles run back and forth between the two of them all day.

"You know I could link us all with a mental connection for a little while, right?" I asked.

"You can do that?" Stiles practically screamed.

"We don't need to back and forth anymore now though." Scott said.

Stiles let out a loud groan, I laughed.

"So, she's going to get the keys and we're going to sneak in to his office right?" I asked.

Stiles nodded, running a hand over his head.

"Okay, I'll wait in front of his office." I said.

I studied in the library until the lacrosse game started. I headed over to sit in front of his office to wait on Stiles. Stiles ran up to me, keys in hand. We started to go through his office.

"Wait, wait. I can cast a spell." I said.

I straightened up and concentrated. I snapped my fingers and laid my palm flat. Nothing

"I don't think it's a book. Maybe he has like a flash drive or something." I said then realized Stiles was no longer in the room.

I glanced out the hallway to see Erica rounding the corner, dragging Stiles by the ear. I groaned, following them. I walked in to the room with the pool, watching as Derek crushed a basketball in his hands.

"Holy god." I heard Stiles whispered.

I walked up next to him.

"Intimidation tactics? Really Derek?" I laughed. "If you want to know about the creature then maybe you should do your own research or better yet, ask us!"

"I'll tell him about it, its fine." Stiles said. "It's got eyes, it's eyes are yellow and slanted. It has a lot of teeth. Oh and it's got a tail too. Are we good?"

There was a brief silence as Derek and Erica looked above over our heads.

"You guys have this look on your face like you know exactly what I'm talking about." Stiles said.

There was a loud hiss from behind us and we moved forward and turned around. The creature jumped down, clawing Erica and then Derek and jumped back.

"Run!" Derek told us, shoving on us.

Derek started to falter, Erica had already flopped to the ground. Stiles grabbed Derek and they fell in to the pool, Stiles came up and pulled Derek up with him. The creature circled me and the only place I could go was up. My wings came out and I flew up.

"Stiles, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're okay. Call Scott!" He yelled.

I grabbed my phone, dialing Scott's number. He didn't pick up. I groaned. I watched the creature circle the pool. I didn't need anyone to tell me what that things was because the second I saw it, a memory from a past life floated in to my mind and the name of it came to me. A Kanima. I floated around for almost two hours. I had called Scott four more times with still no luck. I was started to get weak and I knew Stiles had to be too especially since he was holding Derek up.

"Stiles, how you holding up?" I asked.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." Stiles admitted.

"Me either." I replied. "I can get you two out but you'd be stuck."

"Better than drowning." Stiles laughed.

I swooped down, grabbing Derek and flying him up. I sat him on the ground and took a deep breath, I grabbed Stiles next, this time it was harder. Derek was heavier but I was just so weak from flying for almost two entire hours. I sat Stiles down and as I did, I fell. I landed on the ground, the creature approaching me quickly. Suddenly there was someone in front of me who let out a roar.

Scott.

He and the Kanima began to fight when Scott held up a large piece of glass. The creature stopped and then fled through the ceiling. Scott helped me up. I pressed off him and then I was overcome with dizziness. He caught me and helped me out. Derek had broken the lock on the gate that separated the upper level, Erica walked with him to his car and Scott helped me to his, Stiles following us. Scott plugged a flash drive in to my laptop.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked, looking at the screen.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked.

"It's called a Kanima." Derek and I said in unison.

I glanced at him briefly, annoyed.

"You knew the whole time?" I asked.

"No, only when it was confused by it's reflection." Derek said. "But you knew the whole time didn't you?"

"No, I knew when I saw it after it attacked us. A piece of one of my past lives came back to me." I explained.

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott said.

"Or who." Derek finished.

"Well, what else do you two know?" Stiles asked.

"Just stories, rumors. It's a shape-shifter but it's not right. It's like an-." Derek paused thinking of a word.

"It's like an abomination." Stiles said.

"Do you know anything else?" Scott asked me.

"Just it's name. The rest hasn't come back to me yet." I replied.

Derek and Erica turned to leave.

"Derek." Scott stopped him. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them?" Derek demanded.

"No one trusts anyone, that's the problem." Scott said. "While we're here arguing about whose on what side, there's something scarier, strong and faster than any of us and it's killing people and we don't even know anything about it!"

"I know one thing. When I find it, I'm gonna kill it." Derek said, storming off.


	15. Chapter 15

I watched as Isaac sat down in front of me and turned to face me.

"Hey Vay." He smiled.

"Hello Isaac." I replied, not glancing up from my papers. "Get Jackson to lie for you?"

"Sure did." He replied. "So what exactly do you do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"As the protector." He replied.

"I protect all the supernatural creatures of Beacon Hills, my family founded Beacon Hills and I've been reborn multiple times to protect. This is my last life though." I explained.

"Why?" He pressed.

"Because I completed my transformation this time. You remember the big wings sprouted out of my back?" I said, looking up to smile at him.

"Those were sick looking." He laughed lightly.

"You know… you don't have to be with Derek." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I said, you don't have to be with Derek." I replied. "There are other alphas."

Isaac froze like he was taking what I said in to consideration.

"I owe him." Isaac said simply before turning back around.

I sighed and then turned slightly to look at Stiles and Scott. Scott looked angry. I turned back around and kept filling out the papers on my desk. I headed to my next class when the bell rang. Stiles and Scott both looped their arms through mine and walked me down the hall.

"What did Isaac say to you?" Scott asked.

"He was just saying hello." I laughed. "Why?"

"He didn't threaten you or anything?" Stiles asked.

"No, he didn't. Look, I get that Isaac is kinda being a dick right now but that doesn't change the fact that he as well as Erica were my friends before Derek dragged them in to this shit show." I said, pulling my arms from them.

I went to my locker, throwing my book inside and pulling out a few other books. I went to the library, had a study hall and when the bell rang I made my way out of class to immediately be jerked to the side. I slipped a little and was caught, I glanced up to see Scott. I jerked out of his grip.

"They're after Lydia." Scott said.

"Who is what?" I asked.

"They are going to test Lydia with Kanima venom in Chemistry. Derek think she's the Kanima." Scott replied.

"On what basis?" I demanded.

"She got bitten by Peter, she healed and didn't turn." Scott said.

"Okay well Derek bit Jackson and he didn't turn either." I replied.

"Wait, what?" Scott asked.

"You didn't know?" I asked.

He shook his head no frantically.

"Okay, calm down, we just have to keep them away from Lydia and I can take her to my house later." I offered.

Scott smiled at me a little and then took off. I felt my heart swell and I leaned up against the wall, letting out a small sigh. I headed to Chemistry, I plopped down next to Lydia. Mr. Harris started to discuss what we were going to do. I was zoned out, confused as to why they would be tested Lydia if they hadn't tested Jackson unless they already had.

"Ms. Beacon, you can stay at that station with Ms. Martin." Mr. Harris stated.

I zoned back in then and glanced at Lydia who looked at me confused.

"Lydia, listen to me." I said, starting the experiment. "Stay away from Isaac and Erica."

"Hm? Why?" She questioned.

"Just don't." I said.

Mr. Harris rang the bell on his desk.

"Next station." He said as we all moved around.

I plopped down and glanced to my left, noticing Erica sitting next to me with a grin on her face.

"Erica, can you do me a favor and stay away from Lydia?" I asked.

"But Derek-" Erica said.

"Derek isn't the one you have to be afraid of." I replied, looking at her with a smile.

"Isaac's already sitting with her." Erica stated, the tone in her voice different.

"If you catalyzed correctly, you should be now looking at a crystal." Mr. Harris said. "Now for the part I'm sure you'll all enjoy, you can eat it."

I watched as Isaac offered Lydia the crystal, noticing the gooey substance coating it.

"Lydia!" Scott exclaimed, standing from his seat.

He was embarrassed and immediately sat back down. We all watched and she bit in to it and was fine. I put my hands over my face.

"Fuck." I said aloud quietly.

The bell rang and I felt a tug on my shirt. I glanced from under my eyes, Stiles tugging on me. I got up, Allison and Scott following us in to an empty classroom.

"Derek's waiting for her outside the school." Scott said.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima." Scott replied.

"It's not her." Stiles and I said in unison.

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her." Allison replied.

Everything felt dizzy for a moment, I grabbed a desk to steady myself.

"Look, listen to me, Scott you go and talk to Derek. Stall him. Allison and Stiles, you are coming with me." I said.

"What if Allison gets hurt?" Scott asked.

Allison flipped a collapsible crossbow out of her bag.

"I can protect myself." Allison stated.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." Scott said. "Seriously, if anything goes wrong call me, I don't care if your Dad finds out; call, text, scream, yell, whatever and I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until 3."

I looked down at the ground, feeling myself fill with annoyance. I shook my head a little. I was not doing this. I wasn't going to do it.

"We are going to meet after school. Lydia is in my last class with me so she will be with me." I said.

I pulled my bag up on my shoulder, I pushed open the office door and left. Classes were tedious, my last class ended and I hooked arms with Lydia.

"Where are we going?" She asked, smiling.

"We're going to Scott's house with Allison and Stiles for a study group then we're going to go get froyo." I replied.

Her eyes sparkled when I said froyo, I knew she loved it. We stopped by my locker, I grabbed some mountain ash from the back of my locker and we headed to Scott's house. Stiles, Jackson and Allison showed up moments later. I had Stiles throw some mountain ash on the door line since I couldn't. Jackson and Lydia went upstairs to talk. Allison flipped out her crossbow, peering out one of the windows on either side of the front door. Stiles and I peeked out the other one. The sun had started to go down and I peeked out the window again; Derek, Erica, Isaac and Boyd all standing across the street.

"Call Scott." I said. "They're here."

Allison called Scott, I stayed at the window, staring out. Allison was scrolling through her phone.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Stiles asked her.

"I think I have to call my Dad." She replied teary eyed.

"But if you call him, you and Scott-" Stiles said.

"I know." She replied. "What are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, they're here to kill Lydia."

"They won't come in here. Our problem is making sure Lydia stays in here." I said.

We stood in silence for a little while longer.

"I've got an idea." Stiles said. "Shoot one of them."

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves." Stiles stated.

"Actually I told Scott I could protect all of you." I replied.

I stood up straight and stretched my arms above my head.

"Just shoot one of them. Preferably Derek, in the head." Stiles said.

"If Scott could catch an arrow, I'm sure Derek can." Allison replied.

"Shoot one of the other three then." Stiles said.

"You mean two?" Allison questioned.

I leaned over Stiles shoulder to look outside. Derek, Erica and Boyd were there but where was Isaac? Suddenly I heard Allison's crossbow fall to the ground, her falling along with it. Stiles was tossed away from me.

"Does Scott have a backdoor?" I yelled at Stiles.

"Yeah." Stiles replied.

"That would have been nice to know earlier! Allison, get Lydia now!" I yelled. "Isaac, look, I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt you either so just give us Lydia." He said.

"Did Erica not tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"That there's no one in this entire world you have to be more afraid of than me." I said, a quote my grandmother had often used coming in handy.

Isaac roared at me and I was suddenly filled with annoyance. He charged at me and I crouched, causing him to fall over me though he quickly stood back up.

"Vay, please, I don't want to fight you." Isaac said.

"Then don't." I replied.

"You know I have to." Isaac stated.

I clocked him then, he tumbled to the floor and was out. I shook my hand and helped Stiles get up. I heard Scott's door get kicked open upstairs.

"Allison!" I yelled.

"I'm fine, she's paralyzed!" Allison yelled back down stairs.

I made my way upstairs and wrapped Erica's hand in a towel so no goo would get on to me. I hoisted her up on my back and took her downstairs. Scott showed up.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"We're fine." I replied.

Scott opened his door, tossing Erica and Isaac out to Derek who stood in his front yard. I followed Scott, standing on his left, Allison coming to stand slightly behind him on the right and Stiles standing slightly behind me on my right.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott." Derek said. "You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack but you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott replied.

The sounds of sirens wailing became closer and closer. There was a pattering noise above us, like something was on the roof. We walked out in to the yard and glanced up, the Kanima letting out a loud and angry hiss at us. Lydia walked out of the front door.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia yelled.

"It's Jackson." I whispered to Scott.


	16. Chapter 16

"Allison, take her home." I said "Stiles, Scott, in the Jeep now."

There was no hesitation to my direction. I climbed in the back seat of the Jeep, a crystal hovering over a map and it slammed down then began to move in a path.

"Stiles, head towards New Market." I said.

He started up the Jeep, taking off, I took a sharpie, and lining the path the crystal followed and pushed it against the front of the Jeep. Stiles glanced at it and took a sharp right.

"Why don't you blink after him?" Stiles asked.

"I can't, he's not in one singular place." I replied.

Stiles came to a sudden stop, sharp spikes lining the road. Scott looked at me and we nodded at each other, immediately climbing out of the Jeep. Scott jumped, flipping over the fence in front of us. I gripped on to it and hoisted myself up, flipping over the top and to the other side.

Derek was fighting the Kanima when it tossed him, clawing his chest. There was a sudden flare and then Chris Argent appeared, shooting at the Kanima. It sunk to the ground. I expected a pain since it had been shot too many times to still be alive. There was none and I watched as it got back up, kicking Chris in to a wall.

Gerard got out of the car, the Kanima approached him. Scott slid between them, shoving the Kanima away. They stared at one another for a moment when I grabbed Scott's sleeve, tugging him to come on. We stopped in front of a night club, one I was familiar with seeing as I'd gone a few times with Danny being not straight and all. Someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned, ready to fight.

"Whoa, hey, it's just me." Stiles exclaimed.

"You can't just sneak up on people chasing someone!" I squealed, smacking his chest.

"Did you catch his scent?" Stiles asked Scott, rubbing his chest.

"I don't think he has one." Scott replied.

"Any clue where he's going?" Stiles asked.

"To kill someone." I replied.

"Oh, that makes sense, the claws and the teeth and stuff. Totally get it now." Stiles replied, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and Scott huffed slightly.

"What? I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, sarcasm is my only defense." Stiles replied.

"Just help us find it." Scott stated.

"Jackson." I said.

"I know, I know." Scott sighed.

"But does he know that?" Stiles asked.

"No one else saw him at your house." I stated.

"He already passed Derek's test anyway." Scott said.

"How did he pass the test?" Stiles questioned.

I shrugged.

"Maybe it's an either or thing." Stiles suggested. "Derek said a snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom, right?"

"When's the Kanima not the Kanima?" I pressed.

"When it's Jackson." Scott realized.

Stiles glanced up for a moment then back up.

"Uh, guys." He said, pointing upwards.

We backed up slightly, glancing upwards at a long tail waving back and forth.

"Who's he after?" Stiles asked.

"I know who." Scott replied.

"Did you smell something?" Stiles asked.

"Armani." Scott replied.

"Danny." I stated.

Stiles tried to open the backdoor.

"Maybe there's like a window or something we could climb through." Stiles suggested.

Scott ripped the handle off the door, it slowly came open.

"Wait, wait, wait." I said, grabbing them as they tried to walk inside. "None of us are dressed to go in here."

I put my hands in front of my, waving them down the length of my body from my throat down to my feet. My outfit transforming from what I was wearing in to high-waisted black jeans, a black crop top, a leather vest, a pair of studded black platforms and a black heart collar around my throat. I waved a hand down Stiles and Scott's bodies. Both had better fitting pants and shirts, Scott sporting a grey tee and Stiles a black tee.

"Much better." I smiled. "Let's go."

Stiles rubbed his pants for a moment and then Scott tugged on him as we walked inside. The music was blaring and all the lights were flashing, the large disco ball spinning on the ceiling.

"Guys, I think we're in a gay club." Scott said.

"Man, Scott, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh?" Stiles asked.

I turned around, a few drag queens surrounding him. I grabbed Stiles by the wrist, pulling him along with me and Scott.

"Varick." One of the queens pouted.

"He's too young for you." I laughed.

"You know them?" Stiles asked as we walked away.

"I come here with Danny." I replied.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because I'm not straight?" I replied, confused because I thought they already knew. "Anyways, let's go to the counter and see if we can't find Danny."

I walked up to the bar, sliding in to a stool and spinning around. Stiles and Scott leaned against the counter next to me.

"Two beers." Stiles said.

"How about two cokes?" The bartender laughed.

The bartender poured their drinks as Scott and I scoured the room for Danny. I couldn't use a tracking spell without drawing attention to myself. Another bartender slid them drinks and placed one in front of me.

"Oh, I didn't order anything." I said.

"No but she did." The bartender said pointing to a cute redhead at the end of the bar who waggled her fingers at me.

"And that one is paid for." He nodded at Scott.

We glanced to the end of the bar, a man holding his glass up to Scott who got the dorkiest grin on his face. Stiles looked upset so I slid three dollars across the bar to the bartender.

"That one is paid for too." I said.

He smiled, taking the cash and walking over to another group of people.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Maybe." Stiles replied.

Stiles turned back around to the crowd.

"Hey, I found Danny." Stiles said.

"And I found Jackson." Scott replied, looking upwards.

"Stiles, get Danny." I said.

Stiles took off in to the crowd, Scott and I walked through it, to get to Jackson. The fog machine started to lay a heavy and thick fog down. I started to get dizzy with the mixture of the lights and the fog. I heard bodies hit the floor.

"Jackson!" Scott yelled.

I saw a pair of red eyes through the fog and that's when I heard the screaming, hysteria setting in. Scott grabbed my hand tight and pulled me behind him. We made it out in to the parking lot and followed a trail of goo until we saw Jackson, naked, passed out next to a car. I let go of Scott's hand and felt a weird feeling in my stomach before kneeling next to Jackson and making sure he was still breathing.

"He's fine." I said. "Now what?"

"Let's get him in Stiles' Jeep." Scott replied.

I helped carry Jackson to the Jeep and get him in the back, I covered him up with a blanket and climbed in to the front seat. I didn't usually sit in the middle seat upfront because it was too crowded and Stiles had to shift gears but I didn't really have much of a choice. Stiles slid in to the driver's seat and Scott ran over to Danny to make sure he didn't see anything. Scott slid back in to the Jeep, too close to me.

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here before the deputy sees me." Stiles said.

And then his father pulled up. Stiles got out of the Jeep to talk to his Dad, leaving me and Scott sitting together and it was too close for my own comfort though Scott seemed relaxed with his left side pressed against me. Jackson started to stir in the back seat.

"Jackson, I'm sorry." Scott said, knocking him out cold.

"I could have used a sleep spell on him." I laughed as Scott slid back next to me.

"Really?" Scott asked.

"There's lots of things I can do though there are also things I can't do." I replied, shrugging slightly, forgetting how close to me Scott was.

Stiles slid back in to the Jeep and we started to circle around.

"I could keep him at my house." I offered.

"No, he might attack you." Scott immediately replied.

"Wait, there are transport vans at the Sheriff's station." Stiles exclaimed. "We can chain him up in one."

"Chain him up where exactly?" I asked.

"In the van, we can park it in the woods." Stiles stated.

"Okay and what happens if he gets out or worse, tells someone?" I asked.

"We'll deal with that when it comes to it." Stiles shrugged.

I drove the Jeep out in to the woods after dropping Stiles off at the station, Scott and I waited for Stiles to get back which took longer than I expected it to. I played games on my phone until I saw headlights, I climbed out of the Jeep and helped Scott get Jackson out, Stiles gave us a pair of pants and boxers for him. I slid them on him and got him in the transport van. Stiles took me home after that. I slid in bed.

I could only hope this didn't end as badly as I expected it to.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks so much for reviews! To clarify, Varick is pansexual. -Scotty

* * *

This was going to end badly. I just knew it. I paced around my bedroom the next morning, clothes sprawled out on my bed. I rubbed my face and groaned. I grabbed a dress, jerking it on over my head, I pulled on a blazer and finished getting ready. I climbed in my car and then made my way to school. I nervously spent the day fidgeting in classes, Stiles texting me updates. Allison slid down next to me during lunch. I saw Scott glance at us from the lunch line.

"You sure it's okay for you to sit with me?" I asked.

"My family is okay with you for some reason." She mumbled. "There are cameras everywhere."

"You and Scott need to be careful, if your grandfather is stepping in as the principal." I stated.

"Jackson's parents went to the police." Allison whispered.

I jerked in my seat, looking at her.

"Did you tell Stiles?" I asked.

"I was going to after school, my mom pointed out all the calls I've been making to him." Allison replied.

"Do you think that he'll be okay until then?" I asked.

"He should be, I'm heading over there right after school ends. Scott's going to go check on Danny." Allison said, taking a drink of water.

"You want me to go with you or Scott?" I asked.

"Scott, he doesn't have his mom's car." She replied.

"Okay, just tell your parents that you're studying with me and Lydia." I said. "Lydia's going to be home all night, studying for midterms."

Classes ended and I waited in the parking lot, Scott put his bike in my backseat and we made our way to the hospital. Scott went inside while I drummed my fingers against my steering wheel. He slid back in the car.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Danny was recovering a video for Jackson, it's on his tablet in his trunk." Scott said.

"I guess Jackson doesn't want anyone to see it." I replied.

"I wouldn't either if it was a recording of me shifting." Scott replied.

I started to back out of the parking space when I noticed a distinct look on Scott's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm failing two classes." Scott replied.

"I can tutor you." I stated.

"If I don't pass my mid-terms, I'm going to get held back." Scott replied.

"Maybe we can take a break after figuring out what to do with Jackson and you'll be 100% mid-term ready and passing those classes, okay?" I offered.

He beamed at me and it took everything in me to keep my eyes on the road and not on his face. We pulled up next to Danny's car, both sliding out of mine. Scott started to lift the hatchback on Danny's car and I almost stopped him until it came up with ease. I glanced under the door, the locking mechanism was dangling loose from it. Danny's tablet was nowhere to be found. We headed out towards the woods to meet up with Allison and Stiles. We walked away from the van Jackson was inside of. I wrapped my arms around myself, glancing off the peer we stood on.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what on it?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe someone else took it." Allison suggested.

"Then someone else would know what he is." Stiles said.

"Which would mean someone is protecting him." Scott replied.

"Or controlling him." I stated.

"The bestiary says the Kanima seeks a friend though." Allison replied.

"Okay so someone watches a video of Jackson turning in to the Kanima and just erases part of it so he doesn't know?" Stiles asked. "I mean who would do that?"

"Somebody who wants to protect him." Allison said.

"Something else, you said that online it said the Kanima only goes after murderers, what if that's actually true?" Scott asked.

"He tried to kill all of us, remember?" Stiles stated. "I don't know about you three but I haven't murdered anybody lately."

"Well, I don't think it's actually trying to kill us. Remember when we went to Isaac's the first time? It just ran away." Stiles said, motioning at Allison.

"And at the pool, the Kanima didn't want me and Stiles and it only knocked out Erica. It could have been after Derek and I mean, he killed Peter." I said.

"Or maybe it was trying to keep them in the pool." Scott offered.

"Why do I feel so violated right now?" Stiles asked.

"Because we don't know what's going on, not with the Kanima, not with Jackson." Scott replied.

"So, kill Jackson, problem solved." Stiles suggested.

"He risked his life for us, against Peter, remember that?" Scott asked.

"Yeah and he got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he got exactly what he wanted while supposedly risking his life for us." Stiles laughed.

"It doesn't mean he's still not worth saving." I said, glancing back at the three of them. "Jackson doesn't know what he's doing."

"So what?" Stiles asked.

"So neither did I." Scott stated then turned to Allison. "You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson? I had someone to stop me."

"Jackson doesn't have anyone." I said.

"That's his own fault." Stiles replied.

"It doesn't matter, if we can save him then we should try." Scott said.

"He's supernatural now, he's under my protection and we are going to save him." I stated, voice clear and demanding.

They all nodded at me. Scott and Allison would stay behind, watching Jackson for a while and I would come in a few hours with Stiles, who had gone to apologize to Lydia for something or another. I got home and immediately went to sleep, figuring it'd bring the morning quicker because we had to figure out what to do. My phone started to buzz, pulling me out of my sleep.

"Hey, you up?" Stiles asked.

"I am now." I replied. "Hang on, let me change my clothes."

I stripped off the dress I had on, throwing on some clothes and some shoes, grabbing my bag and heading out the sliding door of my room. I slid in the Jeep, pulling my hair up in to a bun.

"You okay?" Stiles asked.

"Just tired." I replied, rubbing my face.

We pulled up to where we had left them, the doors of the van wide open and the headlights making a reflection back at us from inside. Stiles stopped the Jeep and we got out. Stiles knocked on Allison's window where she and Scott were asleep in the back. They both jerked up, they got out of the car and walked over to the back of the van where I stood.

"I have to tell my father." Allison said.

"No." I replied.

"He's going to kill someone." Allison replied.

"Tell him, tell him everything." Scott stated.

"Scott, I gotta tell mine too." Stiles said.

"This is all my fault." Scott said.

"Well technically, it's both of yours fault because you were too busy having sex instead of watching Jackson." I stated.

"I know." Scott said.

"We're just a bunch of teenagers, we can't handle this." Allison said.

"Stiles, take me home." I said.

"We have to go talk to my Dad." Stiles stated.

"Take me home. You can meet Scott at the office." I replied.

Stiles nodded and slid in the Jeep, I slid in after him, not bothering to look at Allison or Scott. We started towards my house, silence filling the Jeep.

"You like Scott, don't you?" Stiles asked, finally breaking the silence.

I remained silent, glancing out the window.

"It's not just that, you love him." Stiles said, not questioning anymore.

I jerked my head to look at him, he peered out the front windshield. I put my elbows on my knees, letting my head drop in to my hands as my hands made their way in to my hair. My eyes welling up with tears. And all I did was say one word.

"Yes."


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry, there is a Scott x Varick moment in the next chapter which I'll go ahead and upload when I get off work this evening. :)

* * *

I woke up the next morning, rubbing my face and highly considering not going to school. I had a cry-out last night that lasted for about an hour, Stiles just patted my back after parking in front of my house. I finally calmed down and he promised to keep it to himself. I slid on a pair of tights after showering, slipped on a dress and buckled my heels. I grabbed my bag and made my way to school. I glanced at my phone after pulling up, Scott had texted me and asked if I was okay, Stiles had texted me to tell me that he and Scott had a restraining order against them now. I slid out of my car and meet up with Scott and Stiles.

"So how's that restraining order?" I asked.

"Great, we can't even talk to him." Scott replied.

"Why didn't he file one against me and Allison?" I asked.

They both shrugged.

"We're gonna meet up with Allison in the library." Scott said.

"Sure that's a good idea with all the cameras?" I asked.

"We've got a plan." Stiles replied.

We made our way in to the library, soon enough Allison appeared on the other side, sliding a tablet in to the space where a few books were gone.

"That's all that Lydia could translate." She whispered.

"How'd you get her to do it?" Scott asked.

"I told her we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Allison smirked and Scott sort of snorted.

"Hey, it's fun, don't laugh." I said, smacking Scott's chest lightly.

"Yeah, I'm part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles pouted.

"Oh, great." Allison said, laughter bubbling slightly.

"Does it say how to find out whose controlling him?" Scott asked.

"Not really but Stiles is right about the murderers." Allison replied.

Stiles pumped his fist in the air.

"Chill." I whispered.

"It calls a Kanima a weapon of vengeance." Allison stated.

I felt a sharp pain in my temple, I stumbled slightly. Scott catching my arm slightly. That's when the memory floated back to me and I felt myself hit the ground. It was a Kanima and it was chasing me and someone else, their face seemed familiar and they were on a cellphone so this had to have been in my last life or the one before that. The Kanima pounced on us both, paralyzing us and then walking over us before taking off like it'd confused us with someone else. I felt my eyes snap open, Stiles and Scott both peering at me as I sat on the ground. They helped me stand up.

"What was that?" Allison asked.

"Memory." I replied, mouth dry. "Kanima was chasing me and someone else, paralyzed us and then decided we weren't who it was looking for. I'm fine, what are we doing?"

"I'm going to go talk to Jackson." Allison said.

"I don't think you should." Scott said. "If you get hurt while I'm making up some stupid test…"

"I'll do it." I interrupted. "That way you can focus on your test."

I walked off in search of Jackson. I didn't find him before classes started but during study hall, I walked through the hall. I placed a hand on the wall, he was in the locker rooms. I made my way there, opening the door and letting it fall shut behind me.

"Jackson?" I called out.

"In here." He replied.

I walked around the corner of the shower and there is stood, totally naked. I turned around.

"Jackson." I practically squealed.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"You could have told me you were naked." I said.

"You're the one who walked in here." He replied.

"I didn't think you were showering." I stated.

He walked out, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"We need to talk." I said.

That's when the door opened, Allison walking inside and up next to us.

"Jackson, I was just looking for you. We've gotta talk." Allison smiled lightly.

She noticed the situation and realized we needed to get out.

"But it can wait till later because we have to get to class." Allison stated.

"You both have perfect grades, I think you can skip one class." Jackson replied, propping his arm on the wall over me.

I heard Allison take a sharp breath.

"What's wrong? Your hearts beating like crazy." Jackson said.

I started to back up, putting an arm around her side.

"You know, you two wanted to talk." Jackson said, forcing us to back up more and more. "You two both seem so stressed out."

There was silence.

"Is it Scott?" He asked. "It's that whole thing isn't it?"

"Jackson, shut up." I said.

"You really think your little Romeo and Juliet story is going to last? Oh, you don't even know the best part." He laughed.

"Jackson, don't." I pleaded.

He had backed us all the way up against the wall.

"Don't do what? Don't you think she deserves to know? And I mean, what are you gonna do about it?" He laughed in my face.

I gripped his throat, spinning him around and throwing him to the ground. He blinked and then jerked up, glancing at both of us.

"Allison? Varick?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

He jerked on a pair of shorts as the door to the room flung open.

"Scott, we're fine. Allison's fine." I said.

Scott glanced at Allison then looked me up and down. He threw Jackson in to a set of lockers, they tumbled down.

"Scott!" I yelled.

"I have a restraining order!" Jackson screamed.

"Trust me, I'm restraining myself." Scott replied.

They started to fight then when they both fell out of the room and on to the ground. Erica grabbed Jackson, restraining him while I grabbed Scott and jerked him off the ground, Stiles helped me hold him back. Mr. Harris ran up to us.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded. "Enough. What do you even think you're doing? Detention, all of you. 3 o'clock."

He stormed off. Matt glanced at us, annoyed he got grouped in to detention too. I let go of Scott after Jackson went back in to the locker rooms.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded.

"What?" Scott asked, eyes meeting mine.

"I mean that. I said we were fine, Allison was fine." I said.

"He was going to hurt you." Scott replied.

"Believe it or not, flipping him around and to the ground doesn't constitute as him hurting me." I replied.

"He had his claws out, he was going to try to fight you." Scott stated.

I brushed my hair back out of my face. I took off then, hiking my bag higher up on my shoulder. I went to my next class and let the rest of the day play out, still confused as to why Scott freaked out. The last bell rang and I groaned. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and made my way to the library for detention, I'd never had a detention before. I plopped down across from Erica, Scott and Stiles were about to sit down with us.

"I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson stated.

"All these tools?" Mr. Harris asked.

"No, just us tools." Stiles said.

Mr. Harris waved a finger at the table next to Erica and I, Scott and Stiles plopped down and I pulled out my laptop and some notes, typing them up and color coordinating them so I could study them better and have them be more transferable to anyone who needed tutoring help.

"So how are Isaac and Boyd?" I asked Erica, voice low.

"They're good, we're good." She replied.

"I mean, you and Boyd get to go home to keep up appearances, right? How is Isaac? Is he still sleeping on the ground in some abandoned subway?" I asked, peering over my laptop at her.

"Yeah, he's still staying with Derek." She said.

I just sighed and then Jackson groaned behind me slightly, he stood up and exited the room. Mr. Harris following him out. Scott and Stiles immediately plopped down next to us.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott said.

"Maybe." Erica replied.

"Erica." I said.

"It was a car accident. My Dad was the insurance investigator, every time he sees Jackson ride by in his Porsche, he makes a comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18." Erica explained.

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer?" Stiles asked.

"Yup." Erica replied.

"Something is deeply wrong with that." Stiles pouted.

"I've been trying to find the insurance report in my dad's inbox, it's where he keeps everything." Erica replied, flipping open her laptop.

"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office." A voice said over the intercom.

Scott went to stand up, I grabbed his arm.

"Hey, be careful, no closed rooms." I said.

He nodded and walked off. Mr. Harris and Jackson came back in, no word on how Stiles had shifted seats.

"Passengers arrived DOA, estimated time of death 9:26PM; June 14, 1995." Erica read off from her laptop.

"Jackson's birthday is the 15th of June." I said, closing my laptop.

Mr. Harris stood up to leave, everyone else began to pack up, I remained seated. He began to laugh.

"Oh, no I am leaving, all of you are staying here until the re-shelving is done." He said then walked out.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Stiles asked.

"Technically no since detention is over but unless all of us want more detention then we should probably do it." I replied.

Scott walked back in, I started shelving books, Erica in the same row as me. Stiles explained to Scott and Allison about Jackson who was shelving a row with Matt. There was this sudden crash, the lights all shattering above us. I grabbed Erica, covering her from the falling glass. Jackson came down next to us, slashing at the both of us. Erica and I both fell to the ground, I could still move my upper body to an extent, probably had to do with the whole healing thing. Erica began to convulse next to me. Suddenly I saw Scott being thrown back in to a shelf, the books tumbling to the ground. There was a loud screeching then, I looked over at Jackson who was scratching something in to the chalkboard.

Stay out of my way or I'll kill you all.


	19. Chapter 19

Jackson took off, crashing through a window.

"Scott! Stiles! Allison!" I screamed, Erica had begun to convulse even worst in my arms.

Scott and Stiles turned to the aisle we were in, I tried to move away using my elbows so they could get to her but I fell, shoulder and cheek slamming against the ground. Scott went to grab me but I pushed myself up on shaky arms.

"He's alive." Allison said, inspecting Matt.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said.

"Derek, only to Derek." Erica managed to say.

"We can't take her to a hospital, she might shift." I said, slowly.

"We need to take you to the hospital." Stiles replied, looking at me.

"No, I need to stay with Erica." I replied.

"Go." Allison said to Scott. "Stiles can't take both of them. I've got to call an ambulance for Matt."

Scott was hesitant then grabbed Erica so Stiles could scoop her up. Scott picked me up then though I was reluctant, trying to stand on my own and then almost falling before he scooped me in to his arms. Stiles laid Erica down in the back seat of the Jeep and Scott scooted me in to the middle between him and Stiles. My upper body was still under my control but I couldn't move my legs.

That's when it started.

I blinked a few times, I was moving through the woods, the leaves crunching under my bare feet. Suddenly I was in front of a house, one that seemed so distinct and familiar to me. The door opened with ease. My voice called hello though the voice wasn't my own. There was a boy, talking about a flower. I didn't have it, I couldn't find it. Then the kissing started and there was this feeling in my stomach, this wasn't right. I opened my eyes, peering in to a mirror. I knew who I was now, Lydia, and I knew who I was kissing. I watched the house decay and the boy turn to a man covered in burns. Peter. My body shuffled backwards, a scream erupting from my mouth.

"Varick! Varick!" I heard Scott screaming.

"What's wrong with her?" Isaac demanded.

I blinked, regaining my vision, I saw Isaac and Scott both way too close to me. I glanced around, everything seemed heavy.

"Scott?" I asked, my voice cracking and my throat dry and my tongue thick.

"Varick, Vair, hey, what happened?" He asked, helping me sit up.

I sat in silence, staring at the ground. There was a bottle in front of me then, full of water. Isaac pushed it in to my hands, wrapping my fingers around the bottle. I took a sip from it.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, pushing my hair back out of my face and standing up. "How's Erica?"

"She's better, resting." Derek said, walking up behind the two.

"Do you know what caused the seizure?" I asked.

"Maybe the venom, I don't know." Derek replied.

"Make sure she is fully healed before you send her anywhere. Can someone take me home?" I asked.

Stiles ducked out of the subway car and waved his hand up.

"We should get out of here anyways." Stiles suggested.

I stumbled, making my way up the stairs. Scott and Stiles following behind me. We pulled up to my house and I climbed out of the Jeep, I made my way over to my room and as I was sliding the door shut behind me, a hand grabbed it and forced it back open. Scott's eyes met mine and I glanced downwards.

"We need to talk." He said.

I felt my heart drop in to my stomach, my whole body felt even weaker than it already did.

"What about?" I asked, throat suddenly dry.

"I agreed to be part of Derek's pack if he helps us catch Derek. He wants you to be part of it too." Scott said, glancing at the ground.

"Why?" I asked. "Me being part of the pack doesn't make him stronger or anyone else. I'm not a werewolf."

"But you're the Protector. Derek said that it'd help keep us safe." Scott replied.

There was a brief silence and I sighed lightly and look up at Scott. His hair pushed back, worry in his eyes mixed with something else, he stood taller than me and I felt like someone had taken a defibrillator to my chest.

"Scott, I'm with you." I said, voice soft. "No matter what."


	20. Chapter 20

Scott opened the door to Deaton's office, letting Derek in, Isaac following behind him.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked.

"I need him." Derek replied.

"I don't trust him." Scott stated.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac scoffed.

I nudged both of them.

"And Derek doesn't really care. Where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?" Derek asked.

"Depends: your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?" Deaton asked.

"Save him." "Kill him." Derek and Scott said at the same time.

"Save him." I stated.

We followed Deaton to the back room, he sat down a container of vials in front of us. Isaac went to grab at one, I grabbed his wrist.

"No touching." I said.

Isaac groaned and leaned on the table.

"So what are you, some kind of witch?" Isaac asked.

"No, I'm a veterinarian." Deaton replied.

I snorted, Isaac looked at me pouty.

"Unfortunately I don't have anything that is going to be defensive against a paralytic toxin." Deaton said.

"We're open to suggestions." Derek replied.

"What about an offensive?" Isaac suggested.

"We already tried, I nearly took it's head off." Derek stated. "Argent emptied an entire clip in to it, that thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"Only one, it can't swim." Derek replied.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked.

"No, he's captain of the swim team." I replied.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people." Deaton said.

He turned, rummaging through a drawer and then holding a coin up to us.

"A puppet and a puppeteer. One killed the husband but one had to take care of the wife. Anyone know why?" Deaton asked.

"I don't think Jackson could do it, his mother died pregnant too." Scott stated.

"Plus I know think the master has control yet so Jackson won't just kill anyone for him." I added.

"The rules, the baby wasn't a murderer so he couldn't have killed her." Isaac said.

"Are you saying your father is a murderer?" Scott asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac replied.

I rubbed my hand over Isaac back momentarily.

"They're connected right? So what if the fear of water comes from not Jackson but the person controlling him?" Deaton asked.

"Then maybe something that affects the Kanima, affects the master too." I realized.

Deaton poured mountain ash around the coin on the table.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"Meaning we can catch them." Scott replied.

"No, it means we can trap them." I stated.

We wrapped up, I went home and climbed in bed. My father hadn't been home in a few days, it was just like old times except I wasn't being harassed by my grandmother. It was lonely. I fell asleep shortly and awoke the next morning with a few texts trying to figure out the game plan since they weren't sure how to get tickets to a sold out show. I told them not the worry about it, just tell me how many they needed. I got dressed and headed to school after a quick conversation with my father and a ticket transfer to my email. I printed out the tickets at the library at school so I wouldn't be late. I went to my first class, Allison slid in to the seat next to me.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"My father knows about the last two murders." She replied, voice low.

"And he's been harassing you for answers, right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine. We're gonna save Jackson and sort this whole mess out." I smiled, patting her hand.

Classes went by too slowly today, I couldn't wait to get this over with and then we could all go back to at least minor normalcy. I drove Scott and Stiles to Deaton's after school.

"Ketamine?" Scott asked.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage." Deaton replied. "If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time."

Deaton turned around, grabbing a small bottle of mountain ash.

"This part is for you Stiles." He stated.

"Sounds like a lot of pressure." Stiles replied.

"Hey, you've done it before, it'll be fine." I said.

"Can't you do it?" He pouted.

"No, I can't, I'm not human." I stated.

"I'll load the mountain ash in your car then." Deaton smiled at me.

"Yeah, just put it in the trunk." I replied, handing him the keys.

Stiles still looked nervous when I turned back to him and Scott.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." I patted his shoulder.

"What if I mess it up?" Stiles asked.

"You won't, just walk in a circle around the building and believe that it's gonna work and keep Jackson inside and it won't be hard because it will keep him inside and it'll keep his master inside." I stated. "Now let's get going, I have to change."

We took off, I dropped Stiles and Scott back off at the school so Stiles could get his Jeep. I went home and changed, I picked up Erica and Isaac. We pulled up in front of the club. Stiles pulling his Jeep up next to my car. Erica and Isaac waited for me next to my car. I walked over to Scott and Stiles who both looked me up and down for a second.

"You two good?" I asked. "We're gonna head inside."

"Yeah, we're good." Scott replied.

Suddenly Scott was glancing around, mumbled something and took off.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled.

"I guess he has something important to do." I replied. "Remember what I said."

I turned and motioned for Isaac and Erica to follow me. We walked inside, pushing through a set of plastic curtains. I grabbed Isaac's hand and he grabbed Erica's, we walked through the crowd, Scott had the ketamine and had taken off before we could meet up. I caught sight of him, he waved Isaac over. He got the ketamine and came back over to us.

"Okay, we have to find Jackson." Isaac stated.

"Give me a second." I replied.

I touched the pillar next to me. A picture of Jackson filling my mind. I grabbed their hands and tugged, we weaved through the crowd again and then Jackson was standing near us. Erica grabbed him by the neck, moving her body against his. I grabbed her shoulder and danced against her, Isaac dancing against me. Isaac moved around Jackson, all of us still dancing. Jackson stabbed his claws in to Isaac and Erica.

"He belongs to me." He hissed.

I grabbed the ketamine from Isaac, plunging it in Jackson's throat and pulling the trigger. He started to collapse. I grabbed him and Isaac stood, helping me to hoist him up and take him off the dance floor. We got Jackson in to a private room, I checked Isaac and Erica's wounds. He seemed to just graze them, not paralyze them. My phone start to buzz in my pocket.

"Vair, I've got a handful of fairy dust and about 30ft left to go and I'm kinda freaking out." Stiles panicked.

"Stiles, remember what I said, you can do this, okay." I replied.

"Okay." He hung up.

I tried to call Scott then, he didn't pick up. I tried again a few minutes later and still no answer. The door to the room came open, Stiles coming inside and jumping back when Erica came at him.

"Whoa, whoa, it's me." He said.

We all looked at each other for a second.

"Is he okay?" Stiles asked.

"Well, let's find out." Isaac sighed, releasing his claws and going at Jackson's throat.

Jackson grabbed his wrist, I could hear it snap as Isaac forced himself away. I grabbed Isaac, jerking him to the side of the room we were on. I placed my hands over his wrist, healing him.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again." Stiles said.

"I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." Isaac replied.

"Yeah, well apparently this is all we're gonna get." Stiles replied. "Let's hope whoever's controlling him decided to show up tonight."

Jackson's eyes popped open, Erica and Stiles both jumping.

"I'm here." Jackson said, voice distorted. "I'm right here with you."

"Jackson is that you?" Stiles asked.

"Us." He replied. "We're all here."

"Are you the one killing people?" I asked.

"We're the ones killing murderers." He stated.

"So all the people you've kill so far-" Stiles started.

"Deserved it." Interrupted Jackson.

"We have a little rule book that says you only go after murderers." Stiles said.

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied." Jackson replied.

"So the people you're killing are all murderers?" I asked.

"All. Each. Every one." Jackson replied.

"Well, who did they murder?" Stiles questioned.

"Me. They murdered me." Jackson spat.

Jackson's eyes shifted, he next cracked. I grabbed Stiles, jerking him back. I suddenly felt dizzy. Weak. Isaac grabbed me around the waist and practically pulled me out of the room. Stiles shut the door, trying to trap Jackson inside, Jackson simply burst through the wall. We made our way outside, I gripped the railing. I couldn't move past the mountain ash and neither could Erica or Isaac. Derek ran up next to Stiles who passed through the ash with ease. My breathing was becoming more and more shallow. Someone supernatural was dying. I usually got an inkling of when someone died but not like this. Nothing like this. My eyes met Derek's as a howl sounded through the air.

"Stiles, break the ring." Derek said.

"What?" Stiles whined.

"Stiles, break it!" I screamed.

"Scott's dying!" Derek yelled.

Stiles leaned down and waved a hand over the ring, it broke. Derek rushed in and I ran behind him. My breathing still on and off. He burst through a door and immediately started to fight someone. I caught a glimpse of her. Allison's mother. I grabbed my arms around Scott and pulled him up, out of the room. Derek roared and Allison's mother retreated. Derek grabbed Scott and we made our way back outside. Stiles took Erica and Isaac home. Derek slid in my car with Scott in the backseat. I rushed to Deaton's.

We got Scott inside, I sat next to Derek in a chair, trembling while Deaton gave Scott a shot of something. Derek put his hand on my back and while the sentiment was nice, it didn't stop my body from trembling.


	21. Chapter 21

I'd been anxious brinking paranoia, dread filling every part of my body constantly. I kept having fluctuating nightmares, some with Peter and some with Scott. Each dream was worse and worse. I could keep it under wraps around the others. I'd agreed to meet up with Lydia to go shopping before her birthday party which just so happened to be the event of the year. She seemed just as paranoid as I was but kept a smile plastered across her face. We ended up going to Allison's house afterwards, we'd picked out an outfit for her. We walked in to her bedroom after being let inside by her father who kept his eyes stuck on me.

"Clear your schedule, this could take a while." Lydia smiled, shaking the bags in front of Allison.

"How many outfits to you plan on wearing tonight?" Allison laughed as Lydia started pulling clothes out of the bags.

"It's my birthday party; I'm thinking host dress, evening dress then after hours casual." She said, waving a hand around.

"I noticed that you didn't send out any invites." Allison stated.

"Biggest party of the year, Allison, everyone knows." Lydia responded.

"Same day, every year." I explained.

"I was just wondering if this year things might be different." Allison replied.

"Why would they be different?" Lydia asked, voice changing in pitch.

"Just because things have been off lately." Allison stated. "Things and people, like Jackson."

I met her eyes with my own and shook my head no at her.

"What do you care about Jackson?" Lydia asked.

"Well, I mean we are all friends and he's been super spacey lately." I intervened.

"Is he coming?" Allison pressed.

"Everyone's coming." Lydia replied.

She grabbed a dress and held it up to Allison.

"This one's for you; material girl." She smiled.

There was a knock on the door. I glanced up, Allison's mother standing there with a smile on her face and something off. I didn't register what they were saying as it dawned upon me that Allison's mother was turning. She walked off, looking upset and ours eyes met. When they did, hers widened and she quickened her pace to get out of the room.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said.

Lydia and Allison both nodded, smiling at me and continued to talk and laugh together. I walked out of the room and started to walk down the hall. Chris was standing at the top of the stairs.

"She's turning isn't she?" I asked.

"Yes." Chris replied, voice almost cracking.

There was a brief silence.

"You can't." I stated.

"You know our code, you know what we do when one of us gets bitten." Chris replied.

"So you're going to let Allison lose her mother and let yourself lose your wife?" I asked.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Chris asked, voice breaking.

"No, you know that." I replied. "You know that there is no cure."

"Varick?" Lydia asked, leaning out of Allison's door. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I was just talking to Mr. Argent." I replied.

I walked back inside Allison's room, grabbing the bags for Lydia. We all headed out to her car and headed to her house. I helped Lydia decorated, hoping keeping my hands preoccupied would keep them from shaking. It was an hour before the party was supposed to start, Lydia rushing me in to her bedroom to shower, blow-dry my hair and finish getting ready. I was finished shortly after, I tugged the bottom of my skirt, knowing I shouldn't have let Lydia pick out my outfit. She'd caught on to my huge giant crush on an unnamed someone who'd remain unnamed. I walked downstairs and saw Stiles trying to shove a giant present in the front door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching him struggle as I got in front of the door.

"Varick!" Stiles said, excitedly.

I sighed and helped him get the present through the door. Scott walking in behind him, smiling at me and giving me a wave.

"You two just getting here?" I asked.

"Yeah." Scott replied, his collar sticking up on one side.

I reached forward, not even thinking about it, I flipped his collar the correct way and smoothed it down. I glanced up, realizing how close I was to him and had to force my face not to turn the same color as Lydia's drapes.

"I'm gonna go find Lydia." I said, waving in the opposite direction and turning on my heels.

Which I then proceeded to almost fall on, Scott caught me by the arm.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"Fine, I'm fine." I replied, pushing away and making my way to the backyard.

I found Lydia soon enough, handing out punch to the very few people that were here. I glanced over to see Scott and Stiles standing with Allison. Lydia handed me a punch, saying she was going to go get some more cups. I downed it, tossing the cup in the garbage can next to me and going over to the others.

"I'm calling the lacrosse team right now." Scott smiled.

"And I'm calling some friends." Stiles stated.

"Good, there aren't too many people here and I really want Lydia to have a good time." I stated, my cheeks were flushed.

What was in that punch?

About 15 minutes after the call, people started pouring in to Lydia's house and backyard. Every single time I passed Lydia, she'd hand me over another cup of punch. I had downed probably 10 before I was very drunk. My face was flushed and everything seemed slowed down. I went upstairs for a second, just to sit down, away from the noise.

I pushed open a door, Allison and Scott sitting on the bed with their tongues down one another's throats. I felt a jabbing sensation in my heart and a feeling like my stomach wasn't quite there. I immediately walked out of the room, hand against the wall as I took deep breaths. I turned the corner in to a bathroom, slamming the door shut. I leaned over the sink, breathing erratic. I splashed water on my face and when I glanced back in to the mirror, I saw her.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?" She laughed.

I turned, slamming my back against the sink in an effort to move away.

"I'm the one who released all that power, did you really think I'd let you get away?" She said, voice sickly.

I pushed my way out of the bathroom, her following behind in a slow and jerking motion. I got to the steps and turned to see her right in front of me.

"You killed me and now one last time, I'm going to kill you." She stated.

She sunk her hand into my chest and I could feel it and then I could feel myself falling.


	22. Chapter 22

Suddenly I was in someone's arms, I opened my eyes and saw Scott through the tears welling in them. He lowered me to the ground and crouched to where he was close to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, voice low and soft. "The punch was spiked with wolfsbane. Allison, Stiles and I all hallucinated."

I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks. I never thought I'd have to see my grandmother again. Scott pulled me in to a hug and I melted to him which was something I wouldn't normally let myself do.

"The cops are here, we have to leave, can you stand?" He asked.

I nodded, letting him help me up. Stiles came up to us then, grabbing me around the waist as we got outside. I wiped my face with one hand, leaning on Stiles. When I glanced up at the sound of a hiss, I saw the Kanima and it was wrapped around the creep that had been stalking Allison. I jumped a little as he stared me down.

"Where is Lydia?" I managed to get out.

"I don't know, her car isn't here." Stiles replied.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"I don't know." Scott replied, helping me climb in Stiles' Jeep.

"My Dad is home, we have to tell him." Stiles said, starting his Jeep as he slid in.

"Let's go." I stated, trembling in the backseat.

Scott slid out of his jacket, setting it in my lap. I slid my arms in to it and pulled it up on my body. We pulled up in Stiles' driveway about fifteen minutes later, the car full of silence the entire car-ride. I slid out of the car, following Stiles and Scott. Stiles had his Dad come to his bedroom, I plopped down on the bed.

"So this kid's the real killer?" The Sheriff asked after Stiles explained the situation.

"Yeah." Stiles replied.

"No." The Sheriff shook his head.

"Yes." Stiles replied.

"No." The Sheriff stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dad, come on, everyone knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay so like all you have to do was look through the transcripts and figure out which class they had in common." Stiles said.

"Yeah except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris' class." The Sheriff replied.

"Okay, you're right, then I guess they dropped the charges against him." Stiles questioned.

"No, you know what, they're not dropping the charges but that doesn't prove anything." The Sheriff said.

I got up off Stiles bed, sitting in his desk chair that he'd stood up from and started to thumb through the yearbook.

"Scott, Varick, do you two believe this?" The Sheriff asked.

"It's really hard to explain but you've just gotta trust us." Scott stated.

"Okay, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and it's coach dead?" The Sheriff asked.

"Our swim team sucks!" Stiles replied. "Okay, we don't have a motive yet but I mean, does Harris?"

"What do you want me to do?" The Sheriff asked.

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott replied.

"That'd be in the station, where I no longer work." The Sheriff stated.

"If it's a big deal, I can get my father on the phone." I spoke up.

"Grab your coats." The Sheriff sighed.

Scott and I climbed in Stiles' Jeep, following the Sheriff to the police station. We walked inside, the woman at the front desk glancing up.

"It's two in the morning." She said.

"I wouldn't be here if it's wasn't important." The Sheriff replied.

She nodded, allowing us to walk in to the back. The Sheriff opened the door to his office. He pulled up some information on the computer, Scott had him pull up a video of hospital surveillance.

"That's him, that's Matt." Stiles said, pointing to someone in the video.

"I just see the back of someone's head." The Sheriff said.

"Yeah, Matt's head, I sit behind him in History, he has a very distinct cranium." Stiles said.

"Plus, he's the only one who owns that terrible jacket." I said.

"Keep going, there has to be a shot of him coming at a camera." Scott stated.

"Look right there, he's talking to someone." Stiles said.

"My mom." Scott stated.

"Send her a picture of Matt and then call her." I nudged Scott, who fumbled to get his phone out.

Scott's mom confirmed that she had stopped Matt because he was tracking mud in the hall. The Sheriff grabbed a file off his desk, explaining that the shoe prints were at two other crime scenes.

"If those foot prints match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders." Stiles said.

"Actually, four, a receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed." The Sheriff stated.

"Alright, Dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence and three's a pattern then what's four?" Stiles asked.

"Four's enough for a warrant." The Sheriff stated. "Scott, call your mom back and see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant. Varick, go to the front desk and tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

I walked out of the room to the front desk and as I rounded the corner, I saw the woman who'd been upfront laying on the ground, eyes wide open and blood covering her chest. She was dead. I turned and was faced with a gun. I put my hands up, Matt grabbed my wrist and jerked it behind my back then started pushing my down the hallway with his gun pressed against my shoulder. The door to the room was slightly cracked, he threw me through it and I toppled in to a chair, losing my breath slightly from the impact. Stiles pulled me to stand up.

"Matt, it's Matt, right? I guarantee whatever's going on, there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." The Sheriff said, hands raised.

"It's funny you say that because I don't think you're aware of how right you are." Matt replied.

"I know you don't wanna hurt people." The Sheriff replied.

"Actually I wanna hurt a lot of people." Matt said. "And you all aren't on that list but I can be persuaded. One of those ways is by dialing someone on your cellphone like McCall is doing, let's go. Now!"

We followed Matt to the in-office jailing area. He handcuffed the Sheriff to the wall and forced us to leave the room. We walked past a hallway, where Scott came to a sudden halt and his eyes grew large. I glanced around the corner, three officers were on the ground and they were all covered in blood and so was the hallway.

"Are you going to kill everyone in here?" Scott demanded.

"No, that's what Jackson's for." Matt replied, pushing on us.

He made us go back to the Sheriff's office and shred all the evidence and delete everything off the computer.

"Everything is deleted, we're done." Stiles said. "Okay, so since, all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, we're good here right? I'll just get my Dad and we'll go. You continue on the whole vengeance thing and enjoy the Kanima."

"Looks like your mom's here, McCall." Matt said, headlights shining through the window.

"Matt, don't do this. I'll go to the door and tell her to leave, tell her we didn't find anything." Scott pleaded.

"If you don't move now, I'm going to kill Stiles first, then Varick and then your mom." Matt laughed.

We followed Matt out of the office.

"Open it." Matt said.

"Please." Scott pleaded.

"Open the door." Matt said, voice growing more and more annoying.

Scott opened the door and it wasn't his mom that stood there but Derek.

"Oh thank god." Scott sighed in relief.

Then Derek fell to the ground, Jackson behind him who walked through the room next to Matt.

"This is who's controlling him? This kid?" Derek practically spat.

"Well Derek, not everyone is lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." Matt replied.

I let out a small sigh.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas; it's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you two, what do you turn in to?" Matt asked, motioning between Stiles and I.

"Abominable snowman." Stiles replied. "But it's more of like a winter time thing, you know, seasonal."

And with that, Stiles fell to the ground on Derek.

"Get him off of me." Derek said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know Derek, you two make a pretty good pair." Matt laughed. "Must suck though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth, why don't you come down here a little closer?" Derek asked.

"Yeah bitch." Stiles managed to get out.

More headlights showed through the windows behind us.

"Is that her?" Matt asked. "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her."

"Scott don't trust him." Stiles said.

Matt flipped him over and started to step down on his chest.

"Stop." I demanded.

"Then do what I tell you to." Matt replied, taking his foot off Stiles.

"Scott." I said, grabbing his wrist.

I tugged him out of the room and towards the front door. Matt following close behind with a gun pointed at us. Melissa walked inside and turned the corner after Scott called for her.

"You scared me. Where is everyone?" Melissa asked.

"Mom, just do what he says, he promised he wouldn't hurt you." Scott said.

"He's right." Matt said.

I moved to cover Scott as I saw Matt lower the gun. The trigger went off and the bullet grazed my hip but still managed to hit Scott.

"Man, two for one." Matt laughed as Melissa screamed.

Melissa went to help him, Matt shoving the gun at her. Scott had sunk to the ground, bleeding from his stomach. Blood spurted from my hip, running down my thigh. I pushed Melissa back, standing fully in front of her.

"Get up or I'll shoot them both next." Matt screamed at Scott.

Scott stood up and Matt pushed us towards the same room Stiles' dad was in. He closed Melissa in a cell.

"Please, they need to see a doctor." Melissa pleaded.

"It's alright, I'm okay." Scott said.

"No, honey, you're not okay." Melissa cried.

"We're both gonna be fine. It doesn't hurt." I stated.

"That's the adrenaline." She replied.

"They have no idea do they?" Matt asked us.

Then he started screaming at Melissa to shut up, his voice gurgling. He shoved us out of the room and in to the main office.

"I want the book." He demanded.

"What book?" Scott asked.

"The bestiary." I stated.

"Bingo." Matt said, clapping his hands.

"We don't have it, it's Gerard's." Scott explained. "What do you want it for anyways?"

"I need answers." Matt said.

"Answers to what?" Scott asked.

"To this." Matt replied, lifting his shirt.

Suddenly I had a flashback, I gripped the desk next to me, leaning over it slightly. I could hear Matt screaming but I couldn't tell what he was saying as a memory from a past life flooded my mind. I came back to and blinked a few times. Scott was standing over me and Matt was screaming something. I stood up.

"You're turning in to the Kanima." I panted.

"What?" Matt spit.

"You broke the rules, you can't break the rules of the universe without them trying to force themselves back out. You killed someone who didn't deserve to die." I explained.

Matt laughed loudly and annoyingly. He texted Allison from Scott's phone and pretty much completely ignored what I had said.

"Man, I feel kinda bad for you McCall, you must be thinking how am I gonna explain this when it heals? But you, you're not healing, so what are you?" Matt asked questions sporadically.

"You did all that research and don't know who I am?" I laughed, panting.

I was losing more blood than I thought I was, I couldn't heal in front of him or he'd shoot me or worst shoot someone else. I ripped my dress at the bottom so the wound was exposed.

"That's a smart mouth for someone who is bleeding so much." Matt scoffed. "Look, McCall, this is what happens to normal people when they get shot, they die."

I could see the blood rush out of Scott's face as he looked at me.

"I'm fine." I panted. "Why don't you let us in on why you're so hell-bent on killing everyone?"

"You drown didn't you? That's why you're afraid of water." Scott said after Matt was silent for a few moments.

"He shouldn't have let them drink." Matt replied, voice low.

"Who?" Scott pressed.

"Lahey!" Matt yelled.

"Who was drinking?" Scott asked.

"The swim team, I didn't know what was happening, I didn't know they had just won state and Lahey's letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks. Who cares that they're 17, right?" Matt laughed.

"You were at Isaac's." I said.

"Yup, He had this first edition Spiderman or was it Batman? We were going to make a trade but then I'm over there and I hear music and everyone's having a good time. I see Shawn, he throws Jessica in the pool then Bennett goes in." Matt started to explain.

"Bennett? The hunter?" Scott asked.

"And then Camden, Isaac's jar-head brother, grabs me and he thinks it's funny." Matt said.

"They threw you in." Scott stated.

"I yelled that I can't swim but nobody listens, I go under and swallow water and I can see them all laughing up top as I sink to the bottom and next thing I know I'm on the side of the pool and Lahey is saying you tell no one this is your fault you don't know how to swim, what little bastard doesn't know how to swim?" "Matt starts screaming by the end of his explanation.

I kept a careful eye on the gun that he was now swinging around.

"I saw them at school and they wouldn't even look at me, I would have nightmares and wake up gasping for breath. You know that little white light that everyone sees when they die? Well I didn't see anything, just darkness. Everything was dark." Matt finished explaining. "But then came to Argent's funeral and everything changed."

"I was taking some photos and then by accident I catch a picture of Lahey gets in one of the photos." Matt laughs. "And this uncontrollable rage fills up inside of me and I wanna see him dead and then the next day, he is. Einstein was right, imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology, like the furies coming down and punishing Orestes."

Scott looked at him for a moment and then glanced over at me.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Matt asked.

"Killed his mom and her husband so the furies killed him." I said.

"The furies are vengeance deities, they're tears ran of blood and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, they would do the punishing." Matt explained. "Jackson is my fury and when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had cemented between us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me and I knew he'd kill for me again so I went to Tucker's garage and I took a shot of him with my camera and in a few hours he was dead. So I took more pictures and Jackson would take their life."

The lights suddenly went off and the backup generator started, gun fire shattering the windows the second Matt started to freak out. I grabbed Scott's neck and shoved him to the ground with me, we both pressed underneath of a desk.

"The Argent's are here." I whispered to Scott.

"Are you still bleeding?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. I feel okay though. I can heal myself if I can get away from Matt." I replied.

Scott and I were already in close quarters but he grabbed my side and I could feel pain being sucked away.

"Scott, stop it, you need to be at full power." I said, swatting at his hand.

"You're lying to me. You're still bleeding and you're in a lot of pain." Scott stated. "Why can't I tell when you're lying?"

"Secret. Let's go." I said, pulling on his wrist.

Scott and I pushed in to the room that Derek and Stiles were in. Derek was raising up off the ground, Scott grabbed Stiles and we ran towards an interrogation room in the back with Jackson on our tail. Scott locked a door and then we kept moving, Scott set Stiles down and I sat down on the table in front of him as Scott took off. I pulled open the side of my dress, taking Scott's jacket off, I let my hands linger over my hip as the wound began to sew itself back together. I slid Scott's jacket back on.

"Stay here, okay? Even if you regain movement, stay here." I said.

Stiles nodded and I took off. I placed my hand on the wall when I was closer in the building. I found Jackson quickly since he wasn't in the building, he was fully transformed with his hand around Allison's throat. He cut the back of her neck and dropped her to the ground. I saw Matt lean over her and say something before taking off. I rushed over to Allison, dropping to my knees beside her.

"Allison, are you okay? What are you doing here?" I asked.

She was silent as her eyes lingered on me.

"Allison." I said, raising my voice.

"I'm okay." She replied, snapping back to reality.

I placed my hand on the ground, searching for Chris when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly but it was Chris. I moved out of the way to let him pick up Allison. I went back in to the building. I made my way towards the Sheriff and Melissa. I heard Melissa let out a scream. I rushed towards the room, I saw Stiles on the ground. Holding a finger up to my lips. The Sheriff was passed out on the ground.

I snuck up behind Matt and laced my arms around his throat, putting him in a chokehold. I kicked my leg up trying to get it around his arm to get the gun away from him, he slammed me up against the wall and when he did Jackson appeared but so did Derek who began to fight with him. The slam from the wall made my wings sprout from my back. Matt scrambled on the ground away from me, he turned and ran. I tapped my back, wings retracted. I looked at Melissa who just had her hand over her mouth.

I went to the hallway, Scott ran past me and I picked up Stiles. I glanced back in the room before trying to get Stiles some place safer, I saw Scott looking at his mother as she backed up in the cell she was in. I hoisted Stiles up and in to the Sheriff's office, I placed a hand over the Sheriff's head wound and watched as it healed up, I didn't let it heal completely though in case of questioning. He snapped awake and glanced around. Jackson and Derek had both taken off long ago. The Sheriff let Melissa out of the cage as I ran to Scott. I shrugged out of his jacket, he put it on, buttoning it above the blood covering the bottom of his shirt.

The Sheriff came out of the room, saying that he would get statements from us in the morning and to go home. I had Scott put Stiles in the backseat, no matter how much he complained about someone else driving his Jeep. I headed towards my house, we put Stiles in my bed and then both got in the bed too. All of us pretty much terrified and covered in blood.


	23. Chapter 23

It'd been a few days and the Sheriff had taken our statements and also made us each see the school counselor since the next morning, they found Matt floating in a creek and he was dead. I sat in the chair across from Ms. Morrell as she carefully eyed me. We already knew one another seeing as she was Deaton's sister and she knew I was the protector.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm feeling a lot, so much that it sort of feels like nothingness." I replied, leaning my cheek into my hand.

"How are you feeling about what happened with Matt?" She pressed.

"I don't really feel anything about it and I don't feel bad for him." I replied.

"Do you feel sorry for the 9 year old Matt who drown?" She asked.

"It wasn't his fault and there should have been consequences for actions but not him killing them all." I said. "Is this session almost over?"

"How are your friends?" She asked.

"Fine, I guess." I replied.

"You guess?" She pressed,

"Stiles, Scott and I spent the night together and then we pretty much have barely talked since then. I mean, me and Stiles talk regularly. But there's this tension with Scott, he's got a lot to deal with." I explained.

"Like what?" She asked.

"His mom is still really freaked out about what happened that night." I said.

"What about your other friends?" She asked.

"I don't think anyone has talked to Allison either but I think that might be more her choice with everything that happened with all those creepy pictures on Matt's computer and then her mom dying. Jackson, he hasn't been himself for a while, pretty much since he broke up with Lydia and speaking of Lydia, she's been so spacey lately and everything seemed more normal with her but then the night of her birthday party, she was acting really weird." I explained.

"Now, I'll ask one last question, how are you?" She asked.

"You already asked me that." I said.

"I'm asking again." She said, propping her chin on crossing fingers, elbows propped on her desk.

"I'm fine you know aside from not really sleeping and being so anxious I'm bordering paranoia, being in love with one of my best friends who just so happens to be in love with my other best friend, trying to figure all this crap out and maintain appearances." I laughed slightly.

"You know you can schedule an appointment any time, you are the Protector and I'm more than willing to hear you out." She replied.

"It's just this constant feeling that something terrible could happen at any moment." I sighed.

"Hyper-vigilance." She replied.

"No, it's more like I know bad things are going to happen but I just don't know when." I replied.

"Varick, you are the Protector, you will always feel that way because there will always be a threat somewhere but as you have done in all your past lives, you've pressed forward and you've fought until your dying breath. And when you are going through hell, you keep going." She said.

"That's a nice quote." I replied, smug smile on my face.

"You're dismissed for now, you've got classes to get to." She smiled at me.

The classes ended quickly. My phone began to buzz in my back pocket, I looked at who was calling and ignored it. I slid my phone back in my pocket, climbing in to my car. I went home and slid in to bed. I stayed there until the next morning, my phone vibrated a few times that night and I ignored it until I got a call from Scott after I showered. I slid the answer button across my screen.

"Hey, why didn't you answer any of my texts?" He asked.

"Scott, it's 7 in the morning." I replied.

"Yeah but usually you're up at 6:30." He responded.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Isaac was just at Deaton's." He replied.

"Why?" I pressed.

"Erica and Boyd are leaving Derek's pack and they want Isaac to go too. He said he tried to call you but you didn't answer." Scott replied.

"It was probably him calling me from Derek's phone." I muttered. "What did he say?"

"He hasn't made up his mind yet." Scott stated. "He also said that Jackson was at the last practice and he's starting tonight."

"Okay, we can talk more about it at school. I'm gonna finish getting ready." I said.

I hung up and got dressed. I went ahead and grabbed what I was going to wear to the game since Lydia and I were going together. I made my way to school and was stopped in the hallway but Lydia.

"Varick, when did you buy those shoes? I love them." She grinned.

"Glad to see you doing well." I laughed.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, why?" I asked, opening my locker.

"Allison's really down about her mom and I've been trying to spend time with her but she wants to be alone and you've seemed really weird lately." She responded.

"Just some crap, no big deal." I replied, grabbing the book I needed.

She laced arms with me and walked me to my class. I tried to figure out what to do about Jackson while my mind had been flooded with lots of memories now of those memories were how I or whoever I was with had defeated the Kanima. Classes went by and I briefly talked to Scott and Stiles before heading over to Lydia's with her. She painted my nails and I fixed her lip gloss. We eventually headed towards the school and the game. Lydia slid in to the bleachers next to the Sheriff and Melissa who I waved to and I pardoned myself to go talk to Scott and Stiles.

"Are you benched?" I asked, leaning over Stiles and Scott.

"Yeah, I'm failing three classes." Scott sighed.

"I'll help you get your grades back up after we deal with Jackson." I said. "Your mom and your dad are both here."

"What about Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"She's up there sitting with them, she came with me." I said.

"What about Allison?" Scott asked, voice low.

"I haven't seen Allison since school earlier. I don't think she's here." I replied, my stomach aching.

There was a brief silence between us.

"It's going to bad isn't it?" Stiles asked. "I mean like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kinda bad?"

"That's what it looks like." Scott replied.

"I'm not gonna let it come to that." I said. "No matter the cost."

"What do you mean no matter the cost?" Scott demanded.

"I mean that if I can protect all these people, I'm willing to die to do it." I responded.

I turned on my heel and went back to where Lydia was sitting. I plopped down next to her. I saw Coach sending people out and watched as Stiles put his helmet on and made his way out on the field.

"Why is my son on the field?" The Sheriff groaned.

"Because he's playing?" I replied.

"My son is on the field!" The Sheriff exclaimed excitedly.

I held up a finger, making a tapping motion towards Scott and Stiles.

" _Can you two hear me?" I asked._

" _Whoa! What is happening?" Stiles asked._

" _I made a mental link between the three of us for the duration of the game. We have to be able to stay in communication." I explained._

" _Gerard just told me he's going to kill someone if I don't give him Derek." Scott stated. "And also you aren't going to die."_

I started ignoring them as the game started. Stiles was viciously tackled to the ground. I flinched, knowing it had to hurt. He was rambling about through our connection while Scott was pretty quiet until someone sat down next to him. I glanced over and saw Isaac plop down next to him. I was pleased he hasn't run off and I hoped Boyd and Erica were okay. I felt a weird pain in my chest for a moment but it was washed away after a little bit.

" _Someone is in trouble. Is it possible that Allison and her father are hunting right now?" I asked._

" _I wouldn't put it past them." Stiles replied, bitter toned._

Isaac went out on the field and he started taking down people on his own team. Suddenly Jackson took him out. Coach put Scott out on the field. I glanced behind us, the stretcher Isaac was on was being carried towards the school instead of towards an ambulance.

"Lydia, hey, I'll be right back." I said. "I left my drink in the car."

She rolled her eyes with a sweet smile on her face, ushering me to hurry up. I ran off the field and blinked in to the school. I placed my hand on the wall, finding Isaac quickly and I blinked again. When my eyes opened, I was looking at Gerard and two of his lackeys. Isaac was crawling on the floor and Gerard had a sword drawn. I snapped my fingers, one of his lackeys bursting in to flames and screaming. He passed out, the flames nothing but an illusion.

"I thought you were supposed to be the Protector." Gerard said.

"I'm protecting the only one in the room worthy of my protection." I responded.

Gerard turn and left then, his lackey grabbing the one who had passed out. I helped Isaac in to a sitting position.

"So you ever gonna tell me what you are?" He asked.

"The protector." I replied, smiling. "You good? I gotta get back out there."

He nodded and I blinked, I was right outside the field and I walked through a set of bleachers as I watched as everyone began to cheer as we won the game. Scott's eyes met mine and they were filled with fear. Suddenly the lights snapped off and everyone started to scream. I pushed my way through the crowd and on to the field, I felt someone grab my hand. I jerked slightly, Scott had laced his fingers through my own and then he wrapped his arm around his mom who was screaming his name. The lights flipped back on and we rushed to the field. Everyone was circled around someone. Coach broke through the crowd.

"Jackson." Lydia screamed next to me.

"He's not breathing." Melissa said after kneeling to him, she looked at Lydia. "Get down here. Grab his head and tilt it up."

Lydia did so through the tears streaming down her face. Melissa started CPR and I stood there silent. I felt a squeeze on my hand and I looked at Scott.

"He's not actually dead." I whispered.

"Where the hell is my son?" We heard the Sheriff yell.

I jerked my head around, noticing Stiles was nowhere to be found.

And he was silent in our mental connection too.


	24. Chapter 24

"We'll find him." Scott assured the Sheriff.

The Sheriff nodded as we all stood in the locker room, he left to question some other people. Isaac leaned against the locker next to me.

"He's unconscious if we aren't picking up on the mental connection." I said.

"We'll have to search for him by scent." Scott replied.

He handed Isaac a shoe, Isaac sighed.

"How come you get his shirt and I get his shoe?" He pouted.

"If we stop by my house, we can get my crystal to track him." I started to explain when I felt Scott freeze next to me.

I glanced over to see Derek standing there, his arms crossed behind his back.

"We need to talk." Derek said.

"All of us." Peter said, rounding the corner.

"Holy shit." Scott said.

I backed up against the lockers.

"What the hell is this?" I practically spat.

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station." Derek replied, nodding at Scott.

"Okay, hold on, he threatened to kill my mom and I was supposed to get close to him." Scott stated. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Isaac, get me out of here." I mumbled.

I leaned on him slightly, he took me outside of the room where I proceeded to have a mild meltdown. He made Lydia do that. Every dream I had, every vision I had, I should have paid more attention. That's why she left her party. Did she even remember doing it? That's when I heard a voice.

" _Varick? Scott?" Stiles asked._

" _Stiles! Where are you?" I demanded._

" _I'm in Allison's basement. Erica and Boyd are down here too." Stiles explained._

" _Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Scott asked._

" _Gerard roughed me up a little but I'm fine." Stiles replied._

" _I'm going to head that way, Scott you deal with them." I said._

I walked out of the school and climbed in my car. I headed towards Allison's house and I didn't even hesitate to see how many people were inside. I snapped, the front door flung open. There didn't seem to be many people home. There was one man walking through the living room and there were two near the basement door. I snapped my fingers, all three of them dropped to the ground. I stepped over them and headed down the stairs to the basement. I watched as Chris had his fingers on the dial that was hooked to Erica and Boyd. He flipped it off and we made eye contact as he left the room. I rushed in to the room, letting Erica and Boyd down. I turned to see Stiles then. I grabbed Stiles face then.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He jerked away from me.

"Hold still, dammit." I said.

I grabbed his face again, glow illuminating from my palms. His face healed and helped him stand up.

"You good?" I asked.

He nodded. I turned, Erica and Boyd had both already split. I took Stiles home and broke the mental connection. I called Scott.

"Hey, I just took Stiles home." I said.

"We're at the hospital. Peter and Derek said that Jackson is turning in to some other form that's more powerful." Scott said, panicked.

"This isn't dragon ball z." I groaned. "I'm headed there. Is Isaac with you?"

"Yeah, see you soon." He replied.

I hung up and headed towards the hospital. Scott and Isaac were carrying a black bag in the parking lot when I pulled in to a parking spot. Someone pulled in behind me. They stopped and got out. It was Chris. I climbed out of my car and went over to them.

"You're alone." Scott stated.

"More than you know." Chris replied.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We don't have much in common but at the moment we have a common enemy." Chris stated.

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here." Scott replied.

"I didn't mean Jackson." Chris replied.

"Gerard." I stated.

"He's twisted his way in to Allison's head." Chris explained.

"Just like Kate." I replied.

"I'm losing her and I know you all are losing her too." Chris stated.

"You're right, so can you trust us to fix this?" Scott asked.

Chris nodded.

"Can you let us leave then?" Scott asked.

"No, my car is faster." Chris replied.

I helped them pick up Jackson and put him in the back of Chris' car. I slid in to my own, Isaac sliding in to the passenger's seat as we followed them to a warehouse to meet Derek. I stopped my car behind Chris' and slid out. Isaac peered inside Chris' car.

"I think he stopped moving." Isaac said.

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked.

"He's on his way." I said.

I glanced up from my phone then and saw Derek running towards us on all fours. I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone in my bag.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you." Chris said.

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." Derek replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"Get him inside." Derek nodded at us.

We got out of the way while Chris backed his car up in to the warehouse and got Jackson out of the car, setting him on the ground.

"Where are they?" Scott asked.

"Who?" Derek questioned.

"Peter and Lydia." Scott replied.

Derek started to unzip the black bag that Jackson was inside of.

"Hold on a second." Scott said. "You said you know how to save him."

"We'll talk about it." Derek replied.

"Wait, what-" Scott started.

"Think about it, Scott! Gerard controls him now!" Derek yelled. "He's turned Jackson in to his own personal guard dog and he set all of this in motion so Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful!"

"No, he wouldn't do that." Chris stated. "Jackson's a dog who's turning rabid."

"And Gerard wouldn't let a rabid dog live." I finished.

"Of course not." A voice said from behind us.

I jerked my body around, looking at Gerard.

"Anything that powerful, that out of control, is better off dead." Gerard said.

Derek went to slash Jackson's throat open when Jackson's eyes opened and he shoved his claws in to Derek and tossed him across the room.

"Well done to the last, Scott." Gerard said. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek in hopes of saving him, you just didn't realize you were also bringing Derek to me."

An arrow sailed through the air, Scott dodged it but it sunk in to Isaac's shoulder.

"Allison." Scott gasped in surprise.

I grabbed Isaac, pulling him out of the way. I grabbed the base of the arrow, snapping it and pulling out the rest of it. Isaac screamed next to me. I placed my hand over it, healing the wound. That's when the gun shots started. I heard Chris being thrown too. Derek flipped back in to the room, roaring at Jackson as they began to fight. Both Scott and Isaac shifted.

I stood between the two of them as we faced Jackson. They all began to fight Jackson. I stood in the same spot, firing singular spells at him hoping to hit him. Casting a sleep spell required more concentration than I had right now. A small ball of fire grew in my palm and along my wrist, I pointed a finger at Jackson. A beam of fire headed straight at him, it grazed the back of his leg and he hissed in pain before coming at me. Scott stepped in front of me, tossing Jackson away.

Isaac stood up from the ground, only for Allison to stab him in the stomach and then dodge him clawing at her and she rounded him and tore daggers across his chest. I let more fire grow in my palm, this time it came quicker as it was fueled with anger.

"Allison, if you don't calm down, I will calm you down!" I screamed.

She jumped back slightly, eyes widening at my threat. I let the fire release in Jackson's direction, it grazed his chest this time. He managed to get to me before Scott, I released my wings and went up. I went back down as I watched Jackson wrap his claws around Allison's throat, her daggers falling to the ground.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard said, stepping out from the sidelines.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott replied.

"Then you know?" Gerard asked.

"What is he talking about?" Allison asked.

"It was that night outside the hospital, wasn't it? With your mother? I knew I saw something in your eyes, you could smell it couldn't you?" Gerard asked.

Chris walked up behind Scott and me.

"He's dying." Isaac announced.

"I am. I have been for a while now." Gerard said. "Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet but the supernatural does."

"He wants the bite." I said, voice low.

Allison chocked as Jackson tightened his grip around her throat.

"You monster." Chris said.

"Not yet." Gerard replied.

"What are you doing?" Allison demanded.

"You'll kill her too?" Chris asked, voice breaking.

"When it comes to survival. I'd kill my own son." Gerard replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"Scott." He said.

I started to move forward, this is what I was here for, this was my job and I had people to protect. Scott put an arm out, stopping me in my tracks. He looked at me and when my eyes met his I knew he had a plan. He'd had a plan this entire time. I stopped and let him do what he needed. He grabbed Derek after he shifted back, he grabbed Derek by the neck.

"No, you know he's going to kill me right after and steal my power." Derek said.

I made a tapping motion.

" _Scott has a plan, trust him." I said to Derek._

I made another tapping motion, the connection breaking.

"That's true but I think he already knows that, he knows the ultimate prize is Allison." Gerard said.

Scott pulled Derek back, his mouth opened voluntarily. I couldn't believe he was listening to me. Gerard pulled his sleeve up, sinking him arm in to Derek's teeth. Gerard moved away, a grin on his face, when his wound began to ooze black.

"What is this? What did you do?" Gerard demanded.

"Everyone always said you had a plan, well so did I." Scott replied.

Gerard pulled out a small container, dumping pills in to his palm and crushing them.

"Mountain ash!" He screamed.

The blackness began to ooze from his nose and his eyes, he began to vomit it up as well. He collapsed to the ground. I blinked, standing next to Allison. I grabbed her arm, blinking again and back to where we were. Jackson looked at me and looked at his hands, confused. Gerard managed to get up on his elbows.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" He screamed.

He collapsed to the ground and Jackson started moving towards us. There was the sound of wheels as I watched Stiles' Jeep come flying in to the building and hit Jackson. Stiles and Lydia screamed as Jackson jumped on the windshield. Stiles ran over to us, Lydia though, Lydia didn't.

"Jackson!" She yelled, looking at him.

"Lydia!" I screamed.

Scott stopped me.

"Scott, let me go. Scott, let go of me." I demanded.

She held out a key. He took it in his claws, looking at it and he started to shift back and took a few steps away from Lydia. Derek rushed up, pushing past Lydia and sunk his claws in to Jackson's stomach as Peter sunk them in to his back. They released him and Lydia caught him in her arms.

"Do you still?" Jackson asked, voice almost a whisper.

"I do. I do still love you. I do, I do. I love you." Lydia sobbed.

Jackson collapsed in to her chest. She laid him down on the ground and stood to come to us. I held my arms out for her. That's when I felt it. Jackson wasn't dead.

"Lydia, turn around." I said.

And as she did, Jackson stood up, his eyes glowing blue as he let out a roar as a werewolf. He shifted back human and looked at Lydia. She threw herself at him, pulling him in to her arms. I felt a hand on both my shoulders. I turned my head, Scott and Stiles on either side of me.

It was over.


	25. Chapter 25

Short chapter but end of season 2, bam! Also don't worry, u little sugar plums, you will get your Scott x Varick soon enough.  
-Scotty

* * *

It had been a few days and we finally didn't have to worry about something for the first time in months. Derek starting teaching Jackson the how-to on being a werewolf with some help from Scott. I sat Lydia down and explained everything to her. She was fascinated by my wings. I sat down with my Dad and had dinner with him for the first time in a really long time.

Stiles pulled up in front of my house, honking. I slid my door open, looking at my phone. I glanced up when someone was standing in front of me.

Scott.

I followed him in to Stiles' Jeep and climbed in the back, shoving my duffel bag in the back with theirs. We pulled up on the lacrosse field, Stiles popping his trunk open. We grabbed our bags and tossed them on the benches. I grabbed my lacrosse stick that'd been hiding in my closet and then stretched out my arms.

"You sure wearing that cardigan is a good idea?" Stiles asked. "Arm movement and all."

I spun in a circle.

"It's really flowy." I pouted.

Stiles held his hands up in defeat.

"So how's the 10 year plan with Lydia going?" Scott asked.

"Stretched to 15 but it's still in motion." Stiles laughed.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" I asked.

Stiles laughed loudly.

"Yeah, okay." Stiles said. "Why don't you just get in front of the goal and help me make team captain like you two promised me?"

Scott slid in to the goal and I stood next to it waiting on Stiles who was standing a few feet from me. He dropped a pack of balls on the ground, bouncing one up and down in his hand.

"I'm right back where I started." Scott said.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"No lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend." Scott replied.

I felt an odd feeling in my stomach.

"Hey, you still got me." Stiles pouted.

"Me too." I was right there on the pout train too.

Scott put a hand on my shoulder, a warm smile on his face as he looked between us.

"So life fulfilled." Stiles said, throwing his arms up. "Now remember, no wolf powers and no magic."

He picked up the ball ready to toss. I moved in front of Scott and giggled as his eyes flashed golden at me. I pointed to my back, I'd been working on using my wings and I'd made a spell to keep them tucked away but still give me a decent reach when I jumped though it wasn't anything like flying. I saw Stiles suck in a breath and toss the ball. I jumped slightly to my side, catching it and tossing it back.

"Hey, I said no magic!" Stiles yelled.

"It wasn't magic!" I said, crossing my finger over my heart while cracking up.

Stiles tossed the ball again, I stayed out of the way and watched Scott catch it.

"Hey, no wolf powers!" Stiles pouted.

"Okay, okay. Scott, let's not tease him." I laughed.

We started to play for real without using any powers to help Stiles. Everything felt like it was going to be okay. We were all going to be okay.

And then I was filled with dread.


	26. Chapter 26

I felt this weird pain my chest as I heard the sound of the tattooing gun switching on. I glanced away from the wall of art I'd been looking at to look at Scott and Stiles. Scott grinned at me, my heart fluttered. I'd spent practically every waking moment of my time over the summer with Scott and Stiles without incident. I had talked to Isaac a few times and helped him catch up on some school stuff. I even convinced Lydia to hang out with us a few times and hung out with her on our own a few times.

Allison had left for the summer, after having a breakdown and cry fest of apologies to me and Lydia, her and her Dad packed up some bags and took off to France. She was supposed to get back tonight, she and Lydia were going on a double date. I watched as Stiles fainted to the ground. I jerked him up, setting him on a bench and watching as Scott got to rings circled around his bicep.

We slid back in to Stiles' Jeep, he held an icepack to his head. I ruffled his hair.

"You gonna live or you need me to heal you?" I joked.

"I'll probably live." Stiles replied, small laugh.

"This kinda burns." Scott said, glancing at his gauze wrapped arm.

I pulled the bandage off with careful fingers and he gasped slightly in pain. The lines on his arm were gone, like he'd never gotten a tattoo in the first place.

"It healed." Scott pouted.

"Thank god, I hated it." Stiles said, voice low.

I wacked his shoulder.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"Text Derek and ask him how to make it stay." I said. "Let's go, I've got curly fries to eat."

Stiles started his Jeep and we headed down the road. I glanced to the side and noticed Lydia's car. I saw Scott freeze in front of me. He hadn't spoken to Allison once since they broke up. I leaned up, waving at Lydia and Allison who were both frozen too. I saw Allison start to say something and Lydia went straight through the red light we were sitting at. The light turned green and Stiles took off.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Driving." Stiles replied.

"I don't want them to think we're following them." Scott responded.

"Don't worry, Lydia knows this is the only way to that sweet curly fry action." I patted Scott's shoulder.

"What do you want me to do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, anything." Scott suggested.

Stiles slammed on the breaks, causing me to jerk forward slightly.

"Rude!" I yelled.

Allison and Lydia came to a stop and then there was something running at their car and then there was screaming, lots of screaming. I pushed on Scott and Stiles to get out, we all ran over to them, both of them getting out of the car.

"Are you okay? Are you two okay?" I asked, grabbing them both and looking them over.

"I'm okay." Allison said.

"Well, I'm not, I'm totally freaking out!" Lydia rose her voice. "How in the hell did that just run in to us?"

Scott circled around the front of the car to look at the deer who had run itself in to Lydia's windshield.

"It just came at us, like it, like it was crazy." Lydia said, on the verge of tears.

"Or it was scared." I offered.

"More like terrified." Scott stated.

Allison and Lydia forced us to leave, Allison calling her father to pick them up and Lydia calling the police to have her car towed. Stiles and Scott dropped me off at home. I sorted out my school stuff and then slid in to bed. I woke the next morning, showering and grabbing a dress and sliding on a pair of booties. I skipped breakfast and headed to school. I parked and stood in front of the school waiting on the others. Scott pulled up on his bike and I walked over, leaning on the handlebars as he pulled his helmet off.

"Nice jacket." I said, fixing the collar.

"Nice dress." He replied.

It'd been four months and I'd be joking myself if I said he was over Allison but he seemed more… open to the fact that he was single. I still hadn't told Allison though Stiles was being overly annoying about my crush and so was Lydia who had finally caught on to who it was.

"I'll talk to you later, I've gotta go find Lydia." I said, patting his shoulder.

I turned and walked in to the school. I tapped a foot on the ground slightly harder than normal, tracing where Lydia was. I'd been developing my magic more and more over the summer. My father stayed home more often and had helped me but since it re-elections were next month, he was pretty busy and rarely home. I walked in to a conversation as I saw Lydia at Allison's locker.

"Tons and tons of freshmen." Lydia said, waggling a finger.

"You mean boys." Allison stated, looking at her flabbergasted

"They're like 14, Lyds." I said, coming up behind them.

"Eh, some more mature than others." She said.

"You know, it's okay to be single, focus on yourself for a little while." Allison replied.

"Allison. I love you." Lydia said. "But can we not do that thing where we talk about me when we're actually talking about you but I don't want a boyfriend, I want a distraction."

I watched her eyes roam the crowd, hand leaned up against the lockers.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Options." She replied.

She'd felt off to me lately, almost like there was a supernatural feeling about her but I couldn't place it and I figured it was just a side effect of being bitten by Peter. I watched as her eyes stopped moving and I glanced down the hallway, two boys were walking through and they were twins who were dressed pretty much exactly alike.

"Don't get any ideas." I nudged Lydia.

As they passed by, both had smug grins on their faces and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Werewolves. I muttered under my breath and then I went to class, plopping down in front of Stiles. It was rare that me, him, Scott, Allison and Lydia would all have a class together. Allison awkwardly sat down in front of Scott and I shrugged. Everyone's phones began to buzz.

"The offing was bared by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the utter most ends of the Earth flowed somber under an overcast sky – seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." A voice said, heels clicking on the floor.

I glanced up, noticing our teacher walk in the room, I felt something. It wasn't supernatural but it was off, something about her was off for me. Maybe she was like Marin or Deaton.

"This is the last line to the first book we are going to read and it is also the last text you will read in this class. Phone's off everyone." She announced.

I slid my phone in to my bag, the sound shut off. She handed back papers to through the rows, an introductory paper for her to learn names. I filed mine out and I glanced over, watching Allison pass a note to Scott. I felt my heart swell. I noticed someone walk in to the room, leaning over to our teacher.

"Mr. McCall." She said.

Scott stood up, glancing at me and Stiles and walked out the room with Ms. Blake following him. I turned to Stiles.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out in a few minutes." He replied, pointing at the clock above.

I went back to my worksheet and Stiles was saying something to Lydia behind me when I heard it. A splat. I looked over and a black mass was coming towards the windows. Suddenly glass was shattering and birds were flying in to the room. Everyone started to scream. Stiles covered Lydia and I went under my seat, grabbing Allison and placing her head against my chest to cover her.

Ms. Blake screaming for everyone to get down. Suddenly it stopped, everyone starting to stand. Dead crows covered the room, everyone looked terrified. With shaky hands, I called 911, going to Ms. Blake to let her know. Soon enough an ambulance showed up as did the Sheriff and two or three parents, including Allison's dad. I excused myself, calling Scott to tell him. He answered, telling me about Isaac.

I didn't bother to tell anyone else, I headed towards the hospital. I walked inside and started towards the elevator. A women slid in after me. She leaned over to press the button and that's when I felt it. She was a werewolf too. I looked at her and she smiled at me, her eyes bright and brilliant red. I felt it then, a sharp pain in the side of my throat and that's when I felt everything go black.


	27. Chapter 27

My eyes opened, barely. They were almost swollen feeling. My mouth was dry, the taste of blood was distinct. I didn't know how many days it had been, there was no way it was more than just a few. My arms throbbing, the weight of my body being held up was unbearable almost, my wrists were bruised as the chains holding them above me were pressed so hard in to them that the skin was starting to break. I shifted my body slightly, trying to make the pain in my wrists stop. My entire body throbbing, I could feel the trickle of blood down my leg and then over my hip also from the wounds on me.

"Varick, oh they were too rough with you it seems." I heard a raspy voice say.

"You think." I laughed, voice so low it was barely audible.

I watched a man with sunglasses and a cane come in and so did the two twins from the first day of school. One of the twins stood on a stool, picking the chain off the hook and letting it go. I dropped to the ground, a gasp coming from my body. The other twin picked me up and shoved a needle in my arm. Everything went hazy, I remember small bits and pieces here and there then everything was cold until I felt hands on me. Sitting me up. There was someone calling my name and then everything was black and silent.

I came to, I'm not sure how much later. My eyes fluttering open as I saw Boyd and someone else scurry across the floor to me.

"Boyd." I managed to croak out.

"Varick." He said, he almost seemed in tears.

The other girl, grabbed some water and pressed it in to my hands. I managed to get it to my lips, hand trembling. I drank, water spilling out of my mouth and down my chest. I was panting, I looked at them both. The girl seemed familiar. I leaned forward and she didn't move or pull away from me. I placed a hand on her cheek and the memories rushed to me.

"Cora." I whispered.

"Yes." She replied.

"You know who I am?" I asked.

"You've looked the same in every life time and had the same name." She laughed, almost in tears as well.

"Boyd, where is Erica?" I asked.

His eyes cast to the ground, tears rolling down his face.

"They took her." He got out.

"She's probably dead, she tried to attack one of the alphas." Cora said, voice low.

"Have you been here since you two tried to leave Beacon Hills?" I asked.

He nodded, Cora brought his forehead to her shoulder. I felt my chest tighten and my eyes start to water up as images of Erica flipped through my mind.

"How long have you been here?" Cora asked.

"I don't know. They had me hanging in a room but I'm not sure for how long, it's been more than a week." I said, voice cracked, I rubbed at my eyes.

"They didn't get Isaac did they?" Boyd asked.

"No, he's safe with Derek and Scott." I stated. "And I've been gone too long for them to not be looking for me."

"The full moon is soon. They haven't let us shift in three phases." Cora said.

There was silence between us all.

"They put me in this room so you two will kill me." I stated.

"The room is circled with mountain ash." Cora explained.

"Is the room magic proof?" I asked.

"I don't know." Cora replied.

I tried to do a spell, just to heal my wounds. It was working but at an extremely slow rate, slower than when I began to learn magic. We sat in silence then, making small talk to an extent. The night went on and then there was a crashing sound. Boyd went around the corner. He and Cora had grown more feral as the night went on. That's when I heard a voice.

"Boyd." Derek's voice called.

And then I heard Scott's voice, he was on the phone with Stiles. Cora stayed where she was, like she was fighting to go around the corner. I managed to drag myself around. My arms were still weak and my legs wouldn't let me stand. I saw them both then as I looked up from the ground, panting. It was them. They were really there. I could feel my eyes swell with tears. Scott didn't even hesitate then, didn't even care that Boyd was standing next to me totally feral. He rushed over to me, scooping me up from the ground and taking me back over to where they had busted in.

I didn't have time to sob though, no time to let him console me because Cora rounded the corner and they both shifted. Scott let go of me and stood next to Derek. That's when the fighting started. It seemed to go by so fast as I saw Allison run up to the door. She watched as Boyd attacked Scott, she knelt to the ground.

"Don't! Don't break the seal!" Derek screamed.

"Allison, break it!" I yelled, watching as blood fell from Scott's mouth.

Hearing my voice was all it took for her the break the seal. Boyd rushing past her and Cora following after. Derek went out of the room, screaming at her. Scott wiped the blood from his mouth and picked me up, walking out.

"You wanna blame me?" She scoffed. "I'm not the one turning teenagers in to killers."

"No, that's just the rest of your family." He yelled. "Go ahead, tell her Scott."

"Tell me what?" She demanded.

Scott was silent.

"Tell me." She demanded again.

"Your mom tried to kill him." I answered for him. "I am not exactly having a good time here so let's not play games right now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Allison asked.

"I didn't want to ruin the memory of your mom when she died." Scott explained.

There was silence.

"Erica is here." I said. "Boyd and Cora think she's dead."

"She's in a storage closet." Allison whispered. "I found her."

I gripped Scott's shirt.

"Derek, go get her. She doesn't deserve to rot here." I said, voice cracking.

Derek took off.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked me.

"Fine. I just need to heal." I replied.

Scott walked out of the building with me in tow. I was glad I wasn't being questioned at the moment. He had taken Stiles' Jeep here, something I was surprised Stiles' was okay with. I sat in the passenger's seat, we stopped in front of a set of lofts, Stiles running outside and throwing open the car door, practically in tears when he saw me.

"Just get in. We can all have a good cry soon." I said, scooting over slowly.

Scott pulled me towards him and Stiles slid in next to me. We pulled up in front of my house. My Dad came rushing outside, his hair was messy and he had on pajama pants and a shirt, something I almost never saw him in. He pulled me in to a hug before excusing himself as he got a call. I almost laughed out of sheer annoyance. I was missing for days and this is what I get. Scott got me to my room, plopping me down on my bed.

"Think you two can manage while I shower?" I asked.

They both nodded. I managed to sit up, Scott had been sucking away my pain bit by bit. I let my wings extend from my back and I did a full body heal. A lite glow covered my entire body and then the pain was gone. I stood up, stretching my body out. I tapped my back, wings collapsing back in. I grabbed some clothes from my closet and then slid in to the bathroom. I showered and brushed my teeth and washed my face and moisturized and then I slid on a romper. I plopped down on my bed, hair wrapped with a towel.

"So how are you two?" I asked, smiling at them.

And that was basically all it took for full meltdown. Scott and Stiles both practically tackled me on my bed. Both of them hugging me and both of them crying.

"Guys, it's okay." I said, my voice catching as I started to cry too.

"We were so freaked out. You just disappeared." Stiles managed to get out.

"We couldn't find you and we can't just find people like you do." Scott said.

"I'm okay." I whispered.

"But you weren't, you were hurt so bad when I found you." Scott replied.

"Yeah but I'm healed now and I'm okay." I stated.

We all sat there sort of hugging one another until Scott's phone started to go off. He answered it, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yeah, we're at Varick's. I'm about to go after Boyd." Scott said.

He hung up and looked at Stiles and I who sat there, waiting for him to get off the phone.

"That was Derek. I've gotta go." Scott said.

"Let me find him for you." I said.

I stood up from my bed, walking through my sliding glass door as I grabbed a cardigan. I tapped my foot against the ground.

"Ten miles northeast of here." I said. "I can blink you there."

"Thanks but you should rest." Scott replied.

"Scott, I healed. I'm okay now." I said.

"Stiles." Scott pleaded.

Stiles grabbed me, pulling me back inside my bedroom as I watched Scott take off. I pouted, plopping back on my bed.

"You're awfully determined to get going for someone who just got rescued." Stiles said, plopping next to me with splotchy cheeks.

"I'm the Protector, I spent who knows how long in there." I said.

"It was 9 days." Stiles said, voice low. "What… what did they do to you?"

"Chained my wrists together and hung me in a room alone except for when they came in. They fed me twice, maybe three times I don't remember. I spent a lot of the time sedated. The only parts I really remember are when this women would come in because she really liked to hurt people for fun apparently." I said with a dry laugh.

"Do you know why they took you?" Stiles asked.

"No." I replied.

Stiles phone started to vibrate, he almost fell off my bed when it did. He slid his phone from his pocket, answering.

"What? Lydia. Whoa. Whoa. Slow down." Stiles said.

I made a grabby motion with my hand. Stiles handed the phone over to me.

"Lydia, calm down and explain." I said, voice smooth like velvet.

"Vay." She whispered.

"Yeah, they found me. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm… I'm at this pool and there is someone and they're attached to the lifeguard tower and he… he's dead." She managed to get out.

"Text Stiles the address, we'll be there in a minute." I said.

I tossed Stiles his phone and stood up, sliding my feet in to a pair of shoes.

"You sure you're okay to go?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, I'm fine, let's go." I said, shoving him out my sliding door.

I got in the Jeep and headed towards the address Lydia had given us. Stiles made a sharp turn in to the parking lot and Lydia's car was parked. He pulled up and barely turned his car off before trying to get out.

"Lydia! You okay?" Stiles yelled as we rushed to her.

"I'm okay. That, over there, not okay." She said, looking directly at us.

I walked around her and took in the kid tied to the tower, his eyes wide open and his throat slashed open.

"Alright, I'm gonna call my dad." Stiles said.

"I already called 911." Lydia replied.

"You called the police before you called me?" Stiles asked.

"I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?" Lydia questioned.

"Yes." Stiles replied, flabbergasted.

"Stiles, chill, she's new to all this." I said, glancing at the two of them. "Lydia, if stuff like this ever happens again, call one of us first or Scott."

"I have to call Scott." Stiles realized.

I stopped looking at the kid and grabbed Lydia's shoulders. I washed the blood off her hands in pool, drying them with my cardigan. She was silent the whole time, looking at me with teary eyes. Stiles finally got a hold of Scott and explained the situation.

"I'm pretty sure it was them." Stiles said.

"Give me that." I motioned for the phone.

Stiles handed it over without hesitation.

"Scott, hey, I don't think this was them. The cut under this blood looks precisioned and this kid is tied to the tower. I don't think Cora or Boyd would take the time to tie him down before carefully slicing him open to bleed out." I stated.

"You should be resting." Scott asked.

I handed Stiles the phone back, I wasn't going to argue with Scott, he saw me heal so I didn't understand why he was so upset that I was out here trying to help since that was well, my job, the entire reason for my existence. Stiles rambled on the phone and then finally hung up. Sirens started to wail.

"We should get out of here." I said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"The mayor's kid and the sheriff's kid both at the scene of a crime." I shrugged.

But it was too late, the police and an ambulance both had already pulled up. They escorted us to our cars, two officers did some minor questioning then one escorted Lydia home, following her in the police car. Stiles and I tailed them back to Lydia's house. We followed her all the way to her bedroom.

"You two didn't have to follow me home." Lydia said.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay." Stiles offered.

"I had a police escort." Lydia replied.

"I know the inner workings of that force, alright? They're not nearly as reliable as people think." Stiles said.

"Well, you guys also didn't have to follow me in to my room." Lydia replied.

I plopped down on her bed.

"Of course we did, my best friend just found a dead body and is probably underneath that sarcastic mask totally freaked out." I said, glancing at her.

"Well my best friend was kidnapped and held some place for nine days and hasn't said one thing about it so underneath that not caring attitude they're probably freaked out too." Lydia shot back.

There was a brief silence between us.

"So, I'm just gonna go." Stiles offered.

"You're really going to leave without asking me what you want to ask me." Lydia pressed.

"No questions here." Stiles offered, hands up in a sort of surrender.

"I have no idea how I found that body." Lydia stated. "I didn't even know where I was until I got out of the car."

"Wait, the last time something like this happened." Stiles started to say.

"I know, Derek's uncle." Lydia said.

"Peter." I scoffed.

"Yeah but could he still be mind-controlling you after he you know rose from the dead?" Stiles offered.

"I mean unless he picked up some magic then no. This is something else. You had felt off to me, not supernatural, but off lately." I said.

There was more silence.

"Stiles, let's go, Lydia needs to get some rest." I said, pushing him out the door.

His phone started to ring as we slid in his Jeep. Melissa wanted us to meet her at the hospital to see the body now that it'd been cleaned up. We arrived at the hospital and walked in through the entrance. Melissa standing at the nurse's desk.

"If you tell anyone I showed you this, I'll kill you." She said, leading us to the morgue.

We walked inside and she put on a pair of gloves before sliding the sheet off the boy's face.

"See this around his neck, it's a ligature mark." She explained. "That means he was strangled with something like a cord or rope."

"Okay, wait, what kind of werewolf strangles someone? That's not very werewolfy." Stiles said.

"I told you." I nudged him.

Melissa moved around the body.

"Then there's this." She said, leaning the head up.

A large chunk of flesh was missing like someone had bashed in his head. I felt Stiles falter slightly next to me. I grabbed him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah fine, totally fine." He replied.

"He was hit in the back of the head, hard enough to kill him." Melissa said. "In fact any one of these things could have killed him."

"So we're dealing with a straight up, good old fashioned murderer. Boyd and Cora didn't kill anyone." I said.

"So it's just a random coincidence." Stiles said.

"I don't think it's just one because that girl over there, she's got the same exact injuries." Melissa explained.

Melissa pulled down the sheet on the body on the other side of us, a teenage girl lay there with the same exact injuries. I saw Stiles tense up.

"The EM said that this one wasn't just strangled, whoever did it used a garrote which is a stick that you put through the rope and you just kind of keep twisting." Melissa explained.

"Melissa." I said, voice low.

I put an arm around Stiles. He put his arm against his eyes, wiping at his face.

"You knew her." Melissa stated, no questioned needed.

He nodded, face slightly covered with his sleeve still. Melissa covered her back up, apologizing.

"I was uh at her birthday party when she went missing. Her name's Heather." Stiles explained.

"Okay, we need to call your father since you're a witness." Melissa said.

Suddenly Stiles' head jerked up, like he knew something we didn't.

"Has anyone else been brought in tonight? Any more bodies or anyone just missing?" Stiles asked.

"No bodies but two girls, they brought the first one in for a tox screen and they're still looking for the second one." Melissa said.

"Okay, the first one, is she here? Is she here right now?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, she's down the hall. Why?" Melissa asked.

"I have to talk to her." Stiles said. "I think I know what's going on."

Melissa disposed of her gloves and washed her hands.

"Heather was a virgin, that guy had on a purity ring." Stiles whispered to me.

"So what? Virgin sacrifices?" I asked.

"Maybe." Stiles replied.

Melissa escorted us to the room that the girl was being kept in. We sat down next to her in a pair of chairs.

"You two look familiar." Caitlin stated.

"Yeah, so, can you tell us what happened?" I asked.

"We weren't doing anything that bad, we camped out there plenty of times." Caitlin explained.

"Alright but why tonight?" Stiles asked.

"We wanted to be alone for one night. Emily lives with her mom and I have three roommates." Caitlin explained. "Not exactly romantic settings, you know."

"How long have you two been together?" Stiles asked.

"Three months." She replied.

"And you wanted to make it romantic." Stiles said.

"Yeah, you know, because um." Caitlin said, like she couldn't finish.

"Because it was her first time." Stiles replied.

"They're gonna find her right? Aren't they?" Caitlin asked, voice breaking.

"They're looking right now. Get some rest." I said, patting her shoulder.

We left the room and sat in the waiting room of the ER as Melissa went back to work.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"I guess we call Scott." Stiles replied.

Stiles fumbled and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He told Scott to meet us here. We waited for probably another hour before Scott showed up. We led him to the morgue, Stiles uncovered both the bodies.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asked as Stiles covered the bodies back up.

"You're going to wish they did." Stiles replied.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Well, we aren't exactly sure yet but the other girl out in the woods, Emily, eventually they're going to find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins." Stiles explained. "They're all going to have the same three injuries: strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in."

"So if these aren't random killings what are they?" Scott asked.

"Sacrifices." I said.

"Human scarifies." Stiles stated.


	28. Chapter 28

After two days, everyone had finally quit asking me questions and Coach agreed to let me join in on the track team even though I'd missed the first few practices. He was pretty lenient about it. I was almost late to morning practice. I came dressed in what I was going to practice in and threw some clothes in my duffel bag and would worry about getting dressed afterwards. I ran out to meet the others. I saw the twins on either side of Isaac and Isaac looked angry. Coach blew the whistle and everyone started on the morning jog. I saw Scott grab Isaac's shoulder and say something to him. Isaac's eyes flashed golden and then they met mine and it's like his rage just intensified as he took off.

"What's that all about?" I asked, coming up behind Scott.

"He thinks they're the ones killing people." Scott replied.

"They wouldn't be that strategic about it." I replied.

We started our jog, Scott was going much faster than I was so I deviated from the course and blinked to follow him. I came up on him punching one twin in the face. They all separated then. I blinked again, appearing in the center.

"Enough." I bellowed.

They all froze and then suddenly a scream tore through the silence. We all ran towards it, Scott grabbing my hand to help me keep up. I came to a halt, almost knocking Stiles to the ground. I looked up and saw him, tied to the tree by his throat, blood covering the front of his body and a large gash in the side of his head.

"It's him, isn't it?" Stiles asked Scott.

Scott nodded. The Sheriff soon enough was rushing through the crowd. Coach yelling at us to get back to the school. We started off back towards the school.

"Did you see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked.

"Like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles offered.

"Isaac, just because they're evil doesn't mean they did that." I said.

"They killed Erica, they tried to kill you and Boyd." Isaac replied.

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, am I the only one realizing the lack of werewolf-a-tude in these murders?" Stiles questioned.

"You think it's a coincidence that they turn and people start dying?" Isaac demanded.

"Don't you think that they could have brought something with them? I mean, they are a pack of alphas, how do you think they all became alphas? I'm sure they have a few people willing to try to get them blamed for murder or worse." I questioned.

"Scott." Isaac practically pouted.

"I don't know yet." Scott sighed.

"You don't know yet?" Stiles asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I mean he's got a point. Human sacrifices?" Scott asked.

Stiles started to say something put I put a finger up.

"Scott, I literally can use magic and have wings that come out of my back. You and Isaac both have eyes that turn in to yellow glow sticks, hair spouts from your body and you grow fangs." I said.

"And if I stabbed either of you, it'd magically heal but you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" Stiles asked.

"That's a good point." Scott sighed.

"I don't care. They killed that kid, they killed that girl and I'm going to kill them too." Isaac said, turning to leave.

I grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard.

"You are not going to kill them because I will not let you die." I practically spat.

His eyes turned to the size of golf balls before he pulled out of my grasp and took off. I sighed.

"Catch you two later." I said.

I took off towards the locker rooms and changed my clothes. Classes went on normally and I was just grateful I didn't have to have any classes with Harris this year. I didn't have class this period so I was making my way to the library when there was a sudden bang sound of someone hitting the lockers. I glanced around the corner to see one of the twins hitting the other with Isaac standing there confused. I walked between them and grabbed one by the wrist.

"Enough." I spat.

"Where was all this strength when you were dangling in that room?" One twin asked.

"I'm not sedated right now and unless you wanna see me really mess you up then I think you'd better go." I said.

He walked off after jerking his wrist from me. I looked down at the twin on the ground.

"Get out of here. I don't want you getting in trouble to." Isaac said.

I hesitated then I walked off. I could hear Harris yelling from down the hallway. I plopped down in front of some lockers and waited for the class to let out. I caught up with Isaac and Scott and Scott gave Isaac a talking to as we approached his locker.

"Just don't let them make you angry, that's all they're trying to do right now." Scott said.

"It's not just me." Isaac replied, glancing down the hall.

I looked over and saw the twin I'd threatened trying to talk to Lydia. I didn't hesitate to start walking over to them before I heard a small growl next to me. I looked at Scott who seemed just as angry as I was. I glanced at him before making my way over. I slid right between the two of them, leaning against the lockers to talk to Lydia.

"Lyds, hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"I was talking to Aiden." She replied, pointing behind her.

"Yeah, great, whatever. What are you doing later?" I asked.

"Studying. Why?" She asked, grabbing a book from her locker.

"Was gonna see if you wanted to go out." I offered.

"As tempting as that sounds, I really need to study." Lydia replied.

"Okie dokie. Wow, class starts soon, want me to take you?" I asked.

"Your class is that way and mine is that way." She replied, pointing. "You're acting strange."

I shrugged and watched as she walked away. Aiden made eye contact with me.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her." I hissed.

I walked off, making eye contact with Scott as I did. I rounded the corner and watched Stiles take a hand straight to the face. His Dad started to say something to him before I walked over. The Sheriff said hello and I hooked arms with Stiles, dragging him off.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I asked her if her boyfriend was a virgin." Stiles replied, rubbing his cheek.

"Her dead boyfriend." I stated. "I don't know what you expected."

He shrugged. I unhooked arms with him and sauntered down the rest of the hallway, we all had the same lunch but I needed to go to the library. I passed a small crook in the wall that had a supply closet in it. I saw a vending machine pressed against it and heard muffled yells from the other side of it. Scott was suddenly at my side, pushing the machine out of the way. Scott pulled Isaac from the room, grabbing his by the neck and screaming his name at him. Isaac calmed down and shuffled away, in to the corner. I dropped down on my knees and wrapped my arms around Isaac's body as he whispered sorry's over and over again.

"It's okay. I'm alright. Just a scratch." Allison said, holding up her arm.

I extend a hand and she moved to me. I covered her wound, it healing itself.

"They want to get people hurt not just us." Scott stated.

"So are we going to do something?" Isaac asked, perking up.

"Yeah, we're going to get them angry." Scott said.

"Let's start with those bikes." I offered. "Allison, you know how to hot wire a car right? Bike should be similar."

"I can do it." Allison said.

"We can take apart one of them." Scott offered.

"And maybe ride the other?" I said.

"What if we let Isaac ride one through the halls and then get out of the way last minute and then watch them get in trouble?" Scott finished.

"Man, you're brilliant." I laughed.

"Last class of the day?" Allison suggested.

"We all have that class that Ms. Blake is subbing for." Isaac said.

"Perfect." I said, I glanced at phone. "We should get out of here, lunch is almost over."

Classes passed slowly then. I was so ready for this prank. The one twin, Aiden, he was getting all too friendly with Lydia and then other one was getting a little too close to Danny for my liking. The last class finally rolled around. I sat down and glanced up, Scott walking towards me with a grin. He sat down in front of me and sat his backpack on his desk. The twins set next to him. He pulled out a gear, twirling it on his finger. I leaned forward, my chest pressed slightly against his back.

"Man, Scott, that looks really important." I said, voice as hedonistic as possible.

Scott pulled something else out of his bag and he leaned back against me slightly and turned his head a little.

"I have no idea what this does." He said, smile on his face.

The twins looked a little bit more than angry while Scott and I set there grinning. There was suddenly a rumble through the hallway, the sound of a bike starting. Aiden jumped up and ran out of the room, the entire class followed after. I hooked arms with Scott and Allison, Isaac following behind me. A few other classes had walked out as we rounded the corner to see Aiden standing next to his bike, helmet in hand. Isaac stood next to Allison as she unhooked arms with me to cross hers across her chest. We all stood there with shit-eating grins, laughing at them.

"You have got to be kidding me. You realize this going to result in a suspension?" Ms. Blake asked.

"Well, our job here is done." I said. "I'm going to go back to class now."

I practically pranced back to class. I'd been wanting to get these two back for a bit, the rest of the Alpha pack was still on my list. I plopped down in my seat. Allison and a few other classmates came in behind me. Allison stopped next to my desk.

"Hey, do you wanna get froyo or something when classes let out?" She asked.

"Totally." I smiled at her.

Class let out and I told Allison to meet me at my car. I walked towards my locker to grab something. Everyone seemed to clear out of the school really quickly today. I heard a roar as I hopped down some stairs. I watched as Isaac and Scott were thrown past me. I jumped down the rest of the stairs. Landing between them and some giant alpha that I could only assume was part of the pack. I held up a hand, they froze in their tracks.

There was a sudden tapping noise from behind me and I jerked my head around to see a blind man walking past us. That was the leader. He was the leader of the Alpha pack.

"Could you be a dear and unfreeze them?" He asked, voice raspy as ever.

I waved my hand in the air, the creature unfreezing and then splitting in two. In to the twins. The man uncapped his walking stick and struck the two with it. They both followed him out. I waited until they had walked out of the building to turn to Isaac and Scott.

"Who the hell was that?" Isaac asked.

"Deucalion." Scott answered.

"Leader of the alpha pack." I said.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Shit! I have to go. You two okay?" I asked.

They both nodded and I rushed off towards the parking lot.

"Sorry, sorry, I got caught up." I laughed, Allison leaned against my car.

She smiled and we climbed in my car. We went shopping at the mall and then grabbed some froyo. I put a spoonful of delicious frozen yogurt in my mouth and then I watched Allison opened her mouth to say something.

"So… do you like Scott?" She asked.

I started coughing, choking on my froyo. I patted my chest and took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." She laughed.

"I… what… what makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well the fact that your face is the same color as your spoon for one." She shrugged.

"I was going to tell you." I said, voice low.

"Varick, I'm not mad. Scott was my first love but we broke up for a reason." Allison said, shoveling a spoonful of frozen yogurt in her mouth. "Scott's a good person and he deserves a good person and you're just about the goodest person I know."

"Goodest isn't a word." I laughed. "Are you really okay with it? I've felt bad for a long time. I was going to tell you after summer break but I just. I couldn't."

"Hey, it's fine." She smiled.

I breathed a sigh a relief and scooped more froyo in my mouth. I couldn't believe this.

"So when did you know?" I asked.

"Well I thought for a while and I picked up on it gradually. Him though, it was when you got taken that I realized for him." She said.

"Wait. What?" I asked.

"Dude, Scott's totally in to you." She laughed. "You two earlier with your arms hooked, laughing at your prank was the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"Well if he is, I sure wish he'd say something." I sighed.

"I don't think he realizes it yet." She replied.

We finished our froyo and I dropped her off back at her car. I felt like I was on air.


	29. Chapter 29

But that floating in the clouds feeling could only last for so long.

The weather outside was getting worse and with the mood we were all in, honestly it couldn't have fit better. Boyd and Isaac sat a few seats in front of me and I was sitting alone, in front of Scott and Stiles. I had my face leaned against the window for the coolness against my cheek that was bruised. My body tensed with pain every bump we went over and it took everything in me not to groan out in pain each time. Last night, last night was my fault and I wouldn't let myself heal over something that I could have prevented. I deserve these injuries, I deserved even more than just these. Derek was dead and it was all my fault. If I hadn't let that alpha get a hold of me, I could have stopped him from falling. And now Scott wouldn't even let me heal him. There was a sudden snapping sound in near my head.

"Vair. Scott. Yo, you two with me?" Stiles asked.

I leaned up, turning around to them.

"What? Yeah." I said, voice drowsy.

"Sorry, what's the word?" Scott asked.

I blanked out slightly again, glancing over at Ethan who was sitting next Danny.

"Darach." I heard Stiles say.

I glanced at him and noticed Scott was too.

"We have to talk about it sometime, okay? And we're going to be stuck on this thing for five hours so why not?" Stiles said.

Scott had leaned his head up against the window again with a small sigh.

"Next word, intransigent." Stiles said.

"Stubborn." Scott replied.

We went over another bump, I shut my eyes in pain and heard Scott make a noise. I looked at him, his eyes shut in pain with a look on his face.

"We shouldn't have come." Stiles said, looking at Scott and me.

"We had to, there's safety in numbers." Scott replied.

"Well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre. Blood bath, carnage, slaughter, butchery. " Stiles retorted.

Scott let out a small groan.

"Alright, I'm telling Coach to pull over." Stiles said.

"No, no, no. I'm alright." Scott replied.

"Well you don't look alright." Stiles stated.

"He's not." I spoke up.

"Yeah and neither are you." Stiles said. "Just let me see it."

Stiles tried to move Scott's jacket to the side, Scott swatting at his hands.

"I'm okay." Scott said.

"Just let me see it." Stiles said, tone more serious.

Scott sighed then pulled up the side of his shirt to reveal jagged cuts on his torso that were still bleeding.

"I know it looks bad but it's because they're from an Alpha." Scott said.

"They shouldn't look that bad." I said, eyes catching his.

Scott averted his eyes from mine and I looked at Stiles, he caught on pretty quickly then.

"I can't believe Derek's dead." Scott said, leaned against the window again.

Coach was yelling at some kid up front when he turned to survey the bus.

"McCall! Beacon! Not you guys too." Coach whined.

"We're fine, Coach." I hollered back.

"Really because you've got blood trickling down your thigh and Scott's bleeding through his shirt." Stiles replied, head leaned over the seat.

Scott nodded at Ethan.

"He's listening." Scott said.

"Is he gonna do something?" Stiles asked.

"Not in front of this many people." I replied.

"What about the two ticking time bombs sitting near him?" Stiles asked.

I looked forward, seeing Boyd dig his claws in to the seat in front of him. I started to stand, my legs weren't wanting to work properly. I felt a hand on my shoulder, Scott pushing me back in to my seat. He moved over Stiles and up towards Isaac and Boyd. I wasn't sure what Scott had said to them but it made Boyd calm down. He sat back down, panting now.

"Get up." I said.

Stiles scrambled up and we switched places. I leaned over to Scott, jerking his jacket apart and placing my hands over his stomach, he gritted his teeth when my hands made contact with the wound. Usually I'd hover over a wound but Scott wasn't letting himself heal. This wasn't his fault, it was mine.

"Ethan's looking at his phone like every five minutes." Stiles said.

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." I said.

Stiles got out his phone and I saw Ethan turn around and stare at us. Stiles jerked down in his seat.

"Real smooth." I said.

"Danny said someone close to him is sick and might not make it through the night." Stiles whispered.

"Ennis." Scott stated.

"That means he's not dead." I said. "Which means that Derek might not be dead."

Coach started blabbering about something at the front of the bus.

"Coach, there's like food exit like a mile up the road. Maybe even we stop then maybe traffic-" Stiles started to say.

"We're not going to stop." Coach replied.

"Okay but-" Stiles continued.

Coach blew his whistle.

"Stilinski! Shut it! It's a little bus." Coach yelled. "Stop asking me questions."

"I hate him." Stiles rubbed his face. "How the healing coming?"

"Barely. I stopped the bleeding but someone won't let me just heal him." I said, eyeing Scott.

"That's it, I'm calling Lydia and Allison." Stiles sighed.

"How are they gonna help from back in Beacon Hills?" Scott questioned.

"They're not in Beacon Hills, they're right behind us, they've been following us for hours. Pathetic." Stiles said.

Stiles then proceeded to have an interesting conversation with Lydia and Allison. Stiles then tried to argue with Coach who repeatedly blew his whistle. Stiles then plopped down next to the kid Coach had been yelling at and whatever he did caused a foul stench to flood the bus with the overwhelming smell of vomit. The bus pulled over not much later. Everyone rushing off the bus, I stood in front of Scott and Stiles stood behind him. He leaned on me slightly as we got off the bus. I grabbed Scott's arm, draping it over my shoulder as I started to try to get him away. Stiles helped, Allison and Lydia rushing up to us. We went to a restroom farther off than the others. I set Scott down between a set of sinks. I lifted up Scott's shirt to see the full wound. It'd gotten worse in the matter of minutes it'd taken us to get over here. Veins were darkening and his skin was bruising.

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked, voice almost a whisper.

"Sorry." Scott replied.

I stood up to talk to Allison, Stiles and Lydia.

"This shouldn't be happening, I've seen him heal from worse than this." Allison stated.

"Then what do we do then? Call an ambulance?" Stiles asked.

"What if they can't help?" Allison asked.

"What if it's psychological?" Lydia offered.

"Like psychosomatic?" Stiles asked.

"Psychalgia." Lydia replied. "A physical illness from a psychogenic cause."

"Like nocebo?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's all in his head." Lydia stated.

"Because of Derek, it's because he blames himself for it." Stiles said.

They all paused glancing at me. Bruised face and a jacket on to cover the bruises covering my body, blood stain on my leg.

"Just like someone else." Stiles stated.

"You heal yourself right now." Lydia demanded.

"No." I replied. "It's not Scott's fault that Derek's dead. It's my fault."

"Okay but Derek might not be dead if Ennis isn't." Stiles said. "Plus wouldn't it take a lot more than a fall from a few feet up to kill an Alpha?"

"I should have protected him." I said.

"You kept Isaac and Scott from being killed. You can't protect everyone." Allison said.

Her words seemed to radiate with me as I was covered in a small glow, my body healing. I smiled at them and knelt down to Scott.

"Stiles, go grab him another shirt. Lydia go with him and help stall Coach. Allison, can you watch the door?" I asked.

They all nodded, smiles on their faces as they all took off out the door. I could still see Allison though.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked.

Scott let out a small laugh, he was weak.

"Scott, listen to me, okay? I'm going to heal you and if you don't let me then I'm going to take your wound and transfer it to my body." I threatened.

Stiles eyes popped open and he looked me up and down, terrified.

"You can't do that." He said.

"I can and I will. Let me heal you." I said.

He nodded, I put my hand over his stomach. The wound stopped bleeding and the bruising disappeared. The wound started to close up but not before Stiles walked back in.

"We've got trouble." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He just flipped out, started going after Ethan." Stiles said.

I grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him towards me and I went through the duffel bag on his side. I carefully pulled Scott's jacket off and then grabbed the bottom of his shirt, peeling it off over his head. I pulled on the new one and helped him back in to his jacket. He could stand now and the wound was significantly healed but not all the way. He draped an arm over Stiles and we walked back outside. I peeked over the crowd.

"I'll deal with this." I said.

Scott hesitated then nodded at me. I walked through the crowd, grabbing Isaac's wrist as he was about to bring it down on Ethan's face again. He looked at me.

"Isaac, that's enough." I said.

He tried to move his arm away from me, to get it back to Ethan's face again.

"Isaac; that is enough!" I rose my voice.

He moved back, almost pouting. He looked me up and down and then over at Scott, he had a smile on his face after that. He moved past everyone and got on the bus.

"Thanks, Beacon." Coach said, confused.

I kneeled down next to Ethan, I extend a hand and he surprisingly took it. He sat up and then I walked back to Scott and the others. We all got back on the bus. I slid in to a seat next to Scott, Lydia and Allison sitting with one another and Stiles sitting in the seat between us. We started driving again. I leaned my head back, rubbing my face slightly. Lydia, Allison and Stiles were talking about the Darach.

"Thank you." Scott whispered.

"You're one of my best friends, I wasn't going to let you die." I replied.

"I'm still mad at you." He pouted a little.

"Because I threatened to give myself the wound?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I figured that transferring it to my body would let me get rid of it." I replied.

"I would never let you do that." He replied, his eyes meeting mine.

"Why not?" I asked.

He was silent, patted my thigh and then leaned his head against the window to take a nap.


	30. Chapter 30

I hope you all are ready for this. Love, Scotty

* * *

We got off the bus and I glanced around, this place made me feel so uneasy. Coach blew his whistle.

"Listen up, the meets been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest hotel with the most vacancies and the least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up, choose wisely." Coach announced.

"Can Lydia, Allison and I just stay in a room together since they tagged along and we've got uneven numbers?" I asked.

Coach nodded, handing me a key. I took it, Allison and Lydia following after me though Lydia hesitated at first. I opened up the room, the smell was odd. Allison decided to take a shower, Lydia wandered off to find some towels that didn't smell like cigarettes. I felt off, something felt wrong about this place. I was changing when Scott opened the door. I stood there in my bra and panties that while they matched weren't exactly what I'd imagined Scott seeing me in the first time he saw me half-nude. I walked over to him, pushing on his chest.

"Shoo, go on." I said. "I am half naked."

Scott grabbed my wrist then and I froze. He looked at me from my chest back to my eyes since the lower half of my body was pressed against him as he jerked me towards him.

"Scott." I said.

He shook his head, seemed confused.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Scott said, leaving the room.

I shut the door and got dressed. I slid on a flannel and a pair of flats as Lydia practically burst in to the room. She gave Allison some towels and plopped down on the bed behind me as I rummaged around the room. She explained the suicides in the hotel after Allison had some pants on.

"198?" Allison asked, drying her hair.

"Yeah and that's over 40 years which averages 4.9 a year which is actually expected but who commemorates that with a framed number?" Lydia asked.

"And who says still counting like they hope people kill themselves here?" I asked, tongue stuck out in disgust and I cuffed one of my sleeves.

"Your wrist is bruised." Allison pointed out.

"Oh, weird." I replied, rolling the sleeve back down.

"Do you hear that?" Lydia asked.

"No." Allison replied.

I started to hear a buzzing. Lydia started panting, freaking out.

"Lydia. Varick." Allison said.

There was a sound then that was louder than the buzzing and Lydia jerked back, scared.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Allison asked.

"Did you not hear that?" She asked.

"I heard buzzing and then a loud bang." I replied.

"What?" Allison asked.

"The people in the other room, they shot each other." Lydia replied, racing out of the room.

She opened the door but it was empty. She was panting. She flipped some lights on, it looked like the room was being repainted or remodeled.

"It had to be right here. It was a guy and a girl and they sounded younger but they were here." Lydia insisted.

"I believe you, after everything we've been through, I believe you." Allison said.

Lydia looked at me.

"What? Do you really need to ask if I believe you? You know I do, Lyds." I replied.

We went back to our room and Lydia immediately started packing her stuff.

"There is something seriously wrong with this place, we need to leave." Lydia said.

"Yeah, I'm getting that same feeling too." I replied.

"I mean, it's not like the place is haunted." Allison shrugged.

"No, I'd be able to see the ghosts if it were. I think it's something else." I replied.

"Whatever it is, I bet they've been scraping brain matter off the walls for who knows how long." Lydia exclaimed.

"Well, why don't we go find out?" Allison asked.

We all made our way to the lobby. The woman Lydia had spoken to was nowhere to be found.

"Didn't you say that sign say 198?" Allison asked.

Lydia and I glanced at the sign, the number 201 was sitting there.

"I swear it was 198." Lydia replied.

"What does that mean? There's been three more suicides?" Allison asked.

"Or three more are about to happen." Lydia replied.

"I'm going to text Stiles to meet us in our room." I said.

We made our way back to the room, Stiles coming in not that much later. Lydia explained what was up.

"Boyd was acting weird when I saw him, I thought it might just be because he's still mad." Stiles said.

I sighed and rubbed my cheeks.

"Scott came in here a little while ago. I wasn't dressed and tried to push him out. He grabbed my wrists and when I said his name, he came to but he was confused like he wasn't sure how he got there." I said.

"That's why your wrists are bruised." Allison stated.

"See, it's the hotel. We need to get out of here or someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism asap before the werewolves go crazy and kill us." Lydia said.

"Okay, so why isn't it affecting me?" I asked.

"I mean, the Kanima poison didn't affect you much. Maybe supernatural stuff doesn't affect you?" Stiles offered.

"Mountain ash does but maybe it's why the alpha pack was using human sedatives on me." I said.

"What if it isn't just the hotel? The number in the office went up by three." Stiles said.

"Like three sacrifices." Allison said.

"Like the Darach." I stated.

"What if it's three werewolves?" Stiles asked.

"Scott, Isaac and Boyd." Allison replied.

"Maybe we were meant to come here." Stiles said.

"Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now?" Lydia exclaimed.

Stiles grabbed the bible Lydia had pulled out of the drawer. He opened it, newspaper clippings filling it.

"They're all articles from the suicides that happened in this room." Lydia said.

Suddenly a noise drew all of our attention. Stiles was the first to rush out of the room, we all followed. Stiles tried the knob.

"That was not locked before." Lydia said.

"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on." Allison said.

"There's one more werewolf here." I stated.

I held a hand to the doorknob and it clicked, Stiles flinging it open and going immediately for Ethan. Lydia jerked the plug, it shut off. Ethan released his claws then, trying to tear his chest open. Stiles and Allison grabbed his arms, trying to pry him off himself. I took my palm and brought it against his forehead, hard. He gasped in shock and jerked back.

"What just happened?" He asked.

We hesitated to answer and he took off. We went after him, Stiles trying to talk to him. Allison and I decided to try to find Scott. Lydia and Stiles went to find Isaac and Boyd. We knocked on all the doors, we even went back to the bus. There was no sign of Scott anywhere. Stiles and Lydia met back up with us.

"We can't find him anywhere." Allison said.

"Let's get the last flare on the bus and we'll look for him together." Stiles offered.

But we didn't have to look because the flare was right in front of us and it was in Scott's hand. Scott was drenched and the distinct smell of gasoline filled my nostrils. We walked around him, a few feet's distance.

"Scott." Allison called out.

"Scott." I said.

He glanced up at us. The look on his face made my chest feel like someone was grabbing my heart and squeezing it tight.

"There's no hope." Scott finally spoke up.

"What do you mean? There's always hope." Allison said.

"Not for me." Scott replied. "Not for Derek."

"Derek wasn't your fault." Allison replied.

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt." Scott said. "People keep getting killed."

"Scott." Stiles said. "Listen to me, okay, this isn't you. This is someone inside your head telling you to do this."

Stiles got a little closer to Scott, I took a step forward.

"What if it is? What if it is just me?" Scott asked. "What if doing this was actually the best thing I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. Do you remember the way it was before that? You and me? We were, we were nothing. We weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse, we weren't important. We were no one, maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all."

Allison and Lydia were both tearing up now, tears were running from Stiles eyes. My eyes burned, I wanted to cry but I wouldn't. I had to do something so I did the only thing I could think of. I walked up to Scott and I wrapped my hand around the flare, above his hand.

"Scott, you were never no one. This is the worst thing you could do. We all care about you, we all love you. Scott, I love you." I said, tears finally breaking and my voice along with it.

Stiles moved up behind me, placing his hand over ours.

"Scott, listen to me. You're not no one, you're someone, you're my best friend, you're our best friend, I need you, we need you. Scott, you're my brother. And if you're going to do this, well then you're just going to have to take me with you." Stiles said.

"Me too." I stated, sobbing now.

Stiles pulled the flare from Scott's hand, throwing it behind us. Scott started crying now, panting and whimpering. Stiles pulled us both against him. Then there was a push, Lydia knocking all of us to the ground and the ground lit up. I glanced around, flames encircling us and then dying out as quickly as they began. Allison and Lydia went to grab our stuff. Stiles got Isaac and Boyd. I followed Scott to his room, I packed up his and Stiles' things while he showered to wash away the scent of gasoline. He got dressed and came out. Sitting on the bed next to me.

"So, what did you mean by that?" He asked.

"You mean when I said I loved you?" I asked, voice hoarse.

He nodded.

"That I'm selfish." I laughed, throat dry.

"Hey, tell me what you meant." Scott said, voice soft.

"Scott, what do you think I meant?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

I stood up then.

"You don't know?" I laughed. "Scott, I love you. I am in love with you. I have always been in love with you."

In an instant, I was pulled in to his arms. There was a knock on the door, Stiles peaking his head through. He let out a squeal, apologizing. I tried to pull back from Scott put he held tight, I wrapped my arms around his stomach, letting his chin rest on my head as I was kneeling in front of him.

"So are you gonna say anything or are we just gonna sit here?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"We need to go get on the bus with the others, it's not safe to stay in here." I stated.

He hesitated and then let go of me, my body cold where he was pressed against me. I held out a hand, he took it and I grabbed his and Stiles' bags and we made our way out to the bus. Lydia and Allison were leaning on one another, already passed out and so were Isaac and Boyd. Stiles was sprawled out on a seat, like he was about to fall out of it. I tossed our bags in the back and sat in the seat behind Stiles, Scott sliding in next to me. I leaned my head against the window and forced myself to fall asleep through the summersaults my stomach was doing.

"I don't even wanna know." Coach yelled, waking us all up. "In case you missed the announcement, the meets canceled so we're headed home."

Stiles almost fell, Boyd and Isaac bumped heads, Allison and Lydia stayed leaned against one another lazily though they both blinked their eyes open. I opened my eyes and sat up, I'd ended leaned up against Scott. Ethan said in the seat behind us.

"I don't know what happened last night but I'm pretty sure you saved my life." Ethan said. "We're pretty sure Derek's still alive which means one of two things either he joins our pack or Kali goes after him we kill him."

"Your little code of ethics is kinda barbaric just an fyi." Stiles said.

Ethan moved to sit next to Danny. I watched Lydia stand up, taking Coach's whistle. She covered it with her hand and blew on it. She held up her hand, a purple substance laid in it.

"Wolfsbane." She said.

"So every time Coach blew the whistle on the bus, they all inhaled it." Stiles said.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison stated.

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads." Stiles said.

Stiles grabbed the whistle and tossed it out the window as we took off, Coach yelling at him. We started to trek back home, Scott leaned his head on my shoulder and was asleep. I glanced at him and then pushed my hair back with my free hand. Allison and Lydia were leaned over on one another, half asleep. Stiles popped his face over the seat, grinning at me. I smacked at him and he let out a bubbled laughter. I shut my eyes, drifting back off.


	31. Chapter 31

Scott and Stiles had called me about another two sacrifices. I threw myself back on my bed, rubbing my face. I had to get to the bottom of this. I got in my car and headed towards the hospital. I pulled up and walked over to Scott and Stiles who both avoided looking at me. The Sheriff put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to need you to come with us." He said.

I was confused but followed him and his partner, we stopped outside the morgue and I had a sour feeling in my stomach. I glanced to see Stiles and Scott standing down the hall.

"Varick, this really hard for me to say." The Sheriff said. "But there was an accident and your father died."

There was silence. It was like someone tied chains to my body and they were dragging me down.

"He was murdered like the others, wasn't he?" I asked, throat dry.

"Yes." The Sheriff's partner stated.

"And you need me to claim the body, right?" I asked.

"Yes but only if you can." The Sheriff said.

I nodded and followed them in to the room. There was a body on the table to the right of us, I looked at it. My chest squeezing. I watched as he put on a pair of gloves, uncovering the upper part of the body. It was him. It was my dad. I nodded, putting a hand over my mouth because I was afraid of what would come out. I felt my knees buckle as I sunk to the floor. The Sheriff and his partner tried to help me up but I forced myself to stay on the ground. I didn't know what to do. I was going to lose it and I wasn't sure what to do. The Sheriff's partner left the room, Stiles and Scott coming inside as the Sheriff walked out. They both tried to pick me up but I stayed where I was. I felt so dizzy and nauseous.

"Give me a garbage can." I managed to say.

Stiles shoved one in to my hands from under a sink. I vomited in to it. I panted, wiping at my mouth.

"You good?" Stiles asked.

I nodded, pushing the trashcan away.

"We have to leave." Scott said, voice gentle and smooth.

I nodded, trying to stand and faltering when I did, collapsing on my knees. Scott grabbed me around the waist and I just fell in to him. He grabbed my legs, pulling me up off them as he carried me out to the Jeep.

"Where do you want to go?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe we should take her home." Scott offered.

"No, anywhere but home." I said.

"Let's go to my house." Scott said.

Stiles started the Jeep and we headed towards Scott's where Isaac was sitting on the couch, too enthusiastic for how I was feeling.

"Hey!" He said. "Wait. What's wrong?"

"Stiles." Scott said.

Scott led me up to his room and I plopped down on his bed. I didn't know what to do. Scott knelt down in front of me and took my hands in his.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, voice almost a whisper.

"I don't feel anything." I replied, voice thick.

"Do you wanna shower or put on some other clothes or want something to eat?" Scott asked.

"I wanna shower and change. I feel bad." I said.

"My shower is right in there. There are towels in the cabinet above the toilet. I'll put some clothes on my bed. I'll be listening so just say something, whatever you need." Scott said.

I nodded and he left the room, closing the door behind him. I stripped off my dress, kicked off my shoes and started the shower. It was hot, almost scalding. I stepped in and felt the water rush over my body. I leaned my head against the cool tile next to me as the steam started to rise in the bathroom. I couldn't stop it now. The tears started and it's like everything hit me all at once. Like a sucker punch to the chest. I was sobbing, tears rushing from my eyes and awful cries coming from my mouth. Between the sobbing and the steam in the bathroom, breathing was becoming harder and harder. I put a hand against the wall now, leaning over slightly. I felt a wave of dizziness and then I felt cold and everything was black.

"Varick! Varick!" Stiles screamed too close to my head.

"Shhhhh. Shhh." I said, patting what I assumed was his face with my eyes still shut.

I blinked my eyes open and my head was in Scott's lap and Stiles was at my side. Isaac was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, and I had a towel wrapped around my body. Usually I'd be embarrassed but I just felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I said, trying to sit up.

"Can you get dressed?" Scott asked.

I nodded. Isaac and Stiles left the bedroom. Scott helped me stand and began to rummage through his dresser drawers. He gave me a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. I started to get dressed and he spun around, covering his eyes. I fastened my bra and then I pulled the shirt on over my head and pulled on the sweatpants, they were a little long so I was glad that they were elastic at the bottom. I started toweling my hair dry.

"You can turn back around." I said.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Better. Thanks." I replied.

There was a knock on the door. Stiles had come back in, plopping down on the bed.

"We have to talk." Stiles said.

"Yeah, I figured we'd have to." I replied, plopping down next to him. "So, the Darach killed my Dad."

"Yeah but why? The first murder was a doctor, your Dad was mayor." Stiles questioned.

"My Dad was an archangel whose power was healing." I said.

"Wait, if he was an archangel then he wouldn't have died from the regular wounds." Stiles said.

"The slash on his throat, it was larger than the others which means that the Darach must have used a special weapon, my only question is how they got their hands on it." I explained.

"Are you okay to keep talking about it?" Scott asked, plopping down on the ground in front of me.

"I don't feel anything." I replied, looking at my hands.

I felt Scott take my hands, Stiles putting his arms around me and I was enveloped with warmth and it made my heart ache.

"Do you still feel nothing?" Stiles asked.

"No, I feel warm." I said. "But it hurts."

I saw Isaac poke his head in the room and plop down behind me, also tucking his arms around me. They were so warm, I felt the tears well in my eyes as I started to shake and cry. We stayed like that for a while until there was a knock on the door, Melissa peaking her head in. She saw us and then retreated.

"Your mom is a healer too. We should watch her." I sniffed.

"Isaac and I can take first shift, we can switch off. It's a little after midnight so we'll wake you two up at 4." Stiles said, grabbing Isaac and pulling him from the room.

Scott insisted I sleep in his bed. I climbed underneath the covers and he sat in the chair next to the bed after flipping off the light, the moon showed in to the room. He smiled at me in the darkness.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm upset that my Dad is dead, in mild shock and trying to force myself through the grief process like I did with my mother because just like then I don't have time for the entire grieving process and I'm scared." I replied.

"I'm sorry." Scott said.

There was a silence between us.

"Are you really going to sleep in that chair?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Scott, get in the bed." I said.

He hesitated.

"Scott, we're gonna get four hours of sleep and it's gonna be even less if you don't get in this bed. You're not going to sleep well in that chair. I've slept with you before." I said.

"That was before you said you loved me." Scott said, covering the bottom part of his face.

I wasn't sure if he was trying to hide his grin or the blush spread across his face.

"So I guess we have to talk about that." I said.

"Are you sure you want to talk about it now?" Scott asked.

"There's not really a reason not to." I replied.

"So, you love me." Scott said, I wasn't sure if he was asking.

"I do." I replied.

"How long?" He asked.

"I can't just tell you the exact moment I fell in love with you." I laughed, weakly.

There was another silence between us.

"So how does that make you feel?" I asked.

Scott stood up and then climbed under the covers next to me. I tensed up. He took my hands in his.

"What do you mean you love me?" He asked.

"Are you dense?" I asked, sitting up on my elbow and pulling my hands from his. "I mean I love you. I want to kiss you and date you and take you on dates and sleep with you and be with you and I understand if you don't feel the same way."

Scott slid a hand up partially on my cheek and partially on my neck.

"I never said that." Scott whispered.

He pressed his soft lips against mine. I was pulled closer by Scott's other arm, wrapping it around my waist. Everything was warm. Everything felt alive.

"I love you too." Scott whispered, mouth still pressed up against my own.

There was more kissing until we both were just so exhausted from the night that we fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Stiles and Isaac came to wake us up, I sat down in the chair in Melissa's room. Scott pulled one in to the room. Scott was out after about an hour. I got up, walking downstairs. I sat down at the island in the kitchen. I felt guilty that I was so happy right after the death of my father. I knew that when my father was killed, he'd just go back to his Heaven but it didn't help with the fact that he was gone. All I had left now were my friends.

I didn't need to see the will to know all the money that'd been left to me or that the person who was my guardian until I was 18 would be Deaton. I glanced at the clock that read 6:40, I stood up and began making coffee. I started to pull things out of the fridge. I made pancakes and left a stack downstairs for the others. I managed to find a tray, piling three pancakes on a plate with a small cup of syrup. I filled two more small cups, one with creamer and one with sugar. I filled a mug with coffee and made my way up the stairs. I walked in as Melissa sat up in bed.

"Scott." She said.

He jumped, almost falling out of the chair. I set down the tray in front of Melissa, she looked pleased.

"Thank you." She grinned, dumping creamer and sugar in to her cup.

I walked out of the room, going to Scott's bedroom and shaking Stiles and Isaac awake.

"Go downstairs and eat." I said.

Isaac was up immediately while Stiles rolled around in the bed. I shoved him.

"Go eat." I said.

He sat up, rubbing his face and then went downstairs. They all were around the counter eating when I put my dress back on.

"Varick, have you eaten?" Isaac asked, holding out a plate to me.

"I'm good." I said, holding up a hand. "I'm going to go home and get dressed."

"Varick, wait." Scott said but I had already blinked.

I was in my room now. I knew I was going to have to pack this up. I was going to have to pack it all. I almost collapsed at the thought but I kept myself together. I got dressed again and brushed my teeth and hair. I blinked again, I was back at the hospital and in my car. I started it and drove to the police station, my father's lawyer was already there.

We sat down with the Sheriff. All the funeral expenses and decisions were already made. My father was already prepared, something told me he knew when he would die. My monthly allowance would still be put on my card each month but double the regular amount, all other funds would be kept in a saving account until I turned 18. The decision on the home was up to me though. I could either continue to live in it or I could move in to an apartment. I had already decided on the apartment. I couldn't stay in that house anymore.

We split, more decisions would be made after we got a hold of Deaton who wasn't answering his phone. Not at the clinic or his personal number. I sat in my car for a while. Everything seemed unreal and I was just going through motions. I finally came back to reality when my phone started to ring in the cup holder.

"Yeah?" I asked, voice rough as I answered the phone.

"Where are you?" Stiles asked.

"In front of the police station." I replied. "Since I'm underage, the will and stuff had to be read in front of your dad."

"Can you meet Scott at Deaton's office?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, give me a few." I replied.

I saw the Sheriff's car pull out of the parking lot and I knew something was wrong when I followed him to Deaton's and parked. Scott was about to walk inside but stopped and came over to my car.

"Hey." He said as I opened the door.

"Hey." I replied.

"You're not gonna like this." Scott said. "But Deaton called me, he said he was going to be taken and I had to find him."

I felt my stomach drop as I pushed through the door of the clinic.

"How did you know?" Scott asked the Sheriff.

"Stiles called me as soon as you left school." The Sheriff replied. "Varick, you should be home resting."

"I'm fine." I stated, cold and fast.

"Deaton's car is still here, the door is wide open. I'm sorry." The Sheriff said.

It was like Scott was knocked breathless, he sat down in the waiting room chairs behind me.

"I need you to tell me everything." The Sheriff said.

Scott nodded, taking a breath before telling The Sheriff what had happened. Stiles came practically falling through the door. I sat in the chair next to Scott and placed my hand on top of his while The Sheriff spoke to his partner.

"We're going to find him, Scott. I'm going to find him." I said.

Scott took his other hand, rubbing mine and giving me a weak smile. He stood up and went with Stiles in the other room. I sat in the chair, staring at the ground. My head had started to pound and my body felt achey.

"Varick. Vair." Scott said, hand on my shoulder.

I glanced up, The Sheriff and deputy had both left. Stiles looked a little freaked out and so did Scott.

"What? Yeah. Let's go." I said.

"You were out of it for a while." Scott said.

"I'm fine." I replied. "Meet you two at school."

I went out to my car and drove directly to the school. Stiles texted me and told me to find Lydia. Finding her seemed easier and easier, like I naturally knew where she was. Stiles still somehow managed to get there before me, Cora was also there.

"So you gonna start school?" I asked.

They all looked at me. Lydia's eyes, I'm pretty sure almost fell out of her head.

"Varick, what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Uhm? I'm at school?" I replied.

"Varick, your Dad literally died yesterday, go home." Lydia replied.

"I have things I have to do." I responded. "And you're gonna help."

Lydia seemed confused. We followed Stiles to an empty chem lab. Stiles pulled something out of his bag, putting it on the table.

"An Ouija board?" Lydia questioned.

"It's worth a shot." Stiles replied.

"Shot in the dark." Lydia snarked.

"Would you just try it? Let's not forget who this is for, Scott's boss the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion." Stiles pleaded.

"So do we all do this?" Cora asked.

"Yeah." Stiles replied.

We all placed our hands on the piece of the game that moved.

"We ready?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." Cora replied, eyes rolling.

"Where's Doctor Deaton?" Stiles asked.

I had to force myself to not let my eyes roll. Lydia glanced at me and then at the other two.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, I don't know the answer." Lydia replied. "I thought we were asking some sort of spirit."

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked.

"Is she for real?" Lydia asked.

"Spirits are a real thing." I replied, crossing my hands behind my head.

"Let's try something else." Stiles said, fishing around in his pocket. "Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic, close your eyes and put them in your hand and we're going to see if you can feel out for his location."

"I'm not a psychic." Lydia stated.

"You're something, okay? Lydia, put out your hand." Stiles said.

Stiles dropped the keys in Lydia's palm, she jumped a little.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"They're cold." Lydia replied.

"Lydia, concentrate, please, we're trying to save lives here." Stiles said.

Lydia closed her eyes, grip tightening on the keys.

"Nothing." Lydia sighed.

Stiles rubbed his face and then held up a pencil that he grabbed out of his backpack.

"Automatic writing?" Lydia asked.

The second that Lydia's hand went to the paper, she started drawing.

"Lydia, what are you doing? What the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

"A tree." Lydia replied.

"Lydia, you're supposed to be writing sentences. Like a location or something that would tell us where he is." Stiles replied.

"Shush now." I patted Stiles' shoulder.

"Isn't she supposed to be some sort of genius?" Cora asked.

"Genius? Yes. Psychic? No." Lydia replied.

"Just concentrate on drawing." I said, patting Lydia's shoulder.

"I don't know why you all are even bothering with me anyways when you should be asking Danny." Lydia replied.

"What, why?" Stiles asked.

"Because last night he was a target but it wasn't a sacrifice." Scott said, walking in to the room with his hand on his shoulder.

I felt myself halt, staring at his shoulder that was blood stained. He noticed.

"I'm fine. I already healed." Scott smiled at me.

I nodded, my hands trembling. Lydia turned to me, placing an arm around my hips.

"You should go home." She said.

"I can't. I have a job to do." I said. "Scott, go get Isaac and Allison. Stiles, we're going to talk to Danny."

I motioned with my hands, Stiles following me. We got in my car. My hands were still shaking, I gripped the steering wheel for a moment while Stiles buckled himself in.

"Hey." Stiles said, placing a hand over mine. "You really should go home."

"Stiles, I have a job to do. I can't abandon my duty." I said.

"Varick, your Dad died." Stiles said.

There was a silence between us. I leaned my head against the steering wheel.

"I know." I whispered. "I know."

"And you should go home and rest." Stiles said.

"I can't." I replied.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because I just can't." I yelled, chocking on the tears that were now flowing from my eyes. "I can't be there, I can't be in that house. I have to find Deaton. We have to find him and he has to get better so I can do everything I need to legally and get out of that house. I know that he's at peace and I'm okay with that. Yes, I'm upset and I'm even more upset because I don't know what I am supposed to do and for the first time in my life, I'm scared."

Stiles pulled me in to a hug and patted my back. I let myself sob for a moment and then I pulled away, rubbing at my face.

"We've gotta go talk to Danny." I said.

We drove to the hospital. I stayed in the car since my face was still red. Stiles slid in to my car almost twenty minutes later.

"Telluric currents, Danny was writing a paper on it." Stiles said, thumping a thing of papers against his thigh.

We all met in Deaton's office. Stiles explaining what Danny had written and the notes Harris had written on his paper. Stiles folded a map out on the table.

"Beacon hills actually is a beacon." Stiles stated.

"A beacon for the supernatural." I stated.

Scott started moving around pieces of the map Allison had given him.

"He's in the bank. He's in the vault." I said, tapping on the map. "Let's go."

"Hang on." Cora said.

"We don't have time." Scott said.

"It's Boyd, the plan didn't work." Cora said.

"I'll take care of it, you two go. Now." Stiles demanded.

I pushed on Scott who was shrugging on his jacket. We slid on his bike, I wrapped my arms around his waist and we took off. We got to the vault and walked inside. Deaton was there, hanging from his wrists. Scott tried to walk up to him only to be pretty much blown backwards.

"It's mountain ash." I said. "Scott, we have to break it."

Scott pressed his hands against the wall, shoving and shoving hard. The barrier began to crack.

"I'll push on the other side." I said.

I rounded the circle and I halted when I saw Scott's eyes. Red. His eyes were red. The barrier didn't break and Scott was blown back again.

"Let me give it a shot." The Sheriff said, entering the vault.

The Sheriff shot down Deaton by severing the rope. Scott went to Deaton while I stood there, a rather intense pain surging through my body. I grabbed my chest, steadying myself on the wall.

Someone was dead.


	33. Chapter 33

The funeral had come and gone. The house had been put on the market and everything had been either moved out or sold. I was renting an apartment a few blocks down from where Deaton lived, all the paper work had been signed and everything was for the most part, starting to get back to normal aside from the vicious alpha pack and the Darach going around and killing people. I currently had my arms wrapped around Scott's waist as we pulled in to the school parking lot. Lydia and Allison had called us. Lydia had ended up there.

"Lydia?" I asked as we walked up to them.

"It's the same thing as the pool, I got in to the car with totally different plans and I ended up here." Lydia explained. "You guys said to call you if there's a dead body."

"You found a dead body?" Stiles practically screamed.

"Not yet." Lydia replied.

"Not yet? What do you mean not yet?" Stiles asked.

"You're supposed to call us after you find the dead body." I said.

"Oh no, I'm not doing that again." Lydia said, pointing at us. "You find the dead body from now on."

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" Stiles asked.

"Guys, I found the dead body." Scott said.

That's when the smell hit me, I glanced where Scott's eyes were cast. The Sheriff's Deputy was laid across the sign for the school, blood covering it and running out of her. Stiles immediately looked to the ground.

"We should make an anonymous call to 911, we can't keep showing up at the scenes of crimes." I said. "Lydia, Stiles and Allison, you three can go ahead and go home."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, I'll call and then we're going to get out of here too." I said, gesturing at Scott.

"Okay, you two be careful." Allison said.

I nodded, she and Lydia walked over to their cars.

"Stiles, you should go home." I said, patting his shoulder.

He nodded, eyes still cast to the ground. He was obviously upset. He went to his Jeep and climbed inside, immediately leaving before Allison or Lydia had. I looked at Scott and pulled out my phone. I anonymously called 911, reporting the murder then Scott and I left. He dropped me off at my apartment and I went inside, locking the door behind me.

We hadn't talked about our relationship or anything relating to us since the night after my father died. There were small gestures here and there, tugs on my hand or rubbing my shoulder, even the glances he gave me. I got in the shower. I had spoken to Allison and Lydia about it a few days prior, Allison said he was probably just trying to give me my space to mourn. Lydia said I should call him out on it but I reminded her that he's already got a lot on his plate and so do all of us. I plopped down in bed and fell asleep. I got dressed the next morning and headed to school. I rubbed my face as I set down in English class, Scott sat behind me, Stiles plopped down across from Scott and Lydia sat behind Stiles. Allison was absent.

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors and similes. All tools the writer uses to tell their story." Ms. Blake said, starting class.

She paused, glancing down at what Lydia was doing.

"Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents." She smiled.

"You and every guy I've ever dated." Lydia replied.

"Well, that was an idiom." Ms. Blake said. "Idioms are somewhat of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. There are phrases that only make sense if you know keywords. Saying jump the gun is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race. Or a phrase like seeing the whole board."

"Chess." Stiles said.

"That's right, Stiles. Do you play?" Ms. Blake asked.

"Oh, no, my father does." Stiles replied.

Ms. Blake headed to the front of the room, continuing talking.

"I think I can get to Ethan." Scott said, leaning over slightly towards Stiles. "I'm pretty sure I can make him talk."

"What do you wanna do that for?" Stiles asked.

"Druids are emissaries right?" Scott asked. "So what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alphas?"

"First of all, I can't believe that we've gotten to a point where the sentence what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alphas actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we'll have a huge problem getting to Ethan." Stiles said.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Going through Aiden." I piped up.

"Since they're back at school, they're always together, how are we going to separate them again?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked at Stiles then turned and looked at me.

"No, oh no, absolutely not." I said.

They both looked at Lydia. She looked up and sighed.

"What now?" She asked.

"We need for you to distract Aiden." Stiles said.

"Fine." She sighed, glancing back down at her paper.

Class ended and we cornered Ethan in the stairwell.

"Why are you talking to me? I helped kidnap you and keep you captive for nine days plus I already killed one of your friends, how do you know I won't kill another one? " Ethan asked.

"Are you looking at me? Are you threatening me? You wanna know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna break off an extra-large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freaking-" Stiles started, voice rising.

"Whoa, whoa, Stiles, okay, we get it." Scott said, smiling. "We're talking to you because I know you didn't want to kill Boyd and I know you didn't want to take Varick."

"You don't know what we owe them." Ethan replied. "Especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas."

"What were you?" Scott asked.

"Omegas." Ethan replied. "In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So you and your brother were like the bitches of the pack?" Stiles asked.

I smacked his chest and nodded at Ethan.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They were killers. I mean people talk about us as monsters but they were the ones who gave us the reputation and our Alpha was the worst of them." Ethan said.

"Why didn't you guys just fight back?" Stiles asked. "Form Voltron wolf."

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then." Ethan stated.

"Deucalion taught you." Scott said.

"And then we fought, we took down the whole pack one-by-one and by the time we got to the Alpha, he was begging for his life." Ethan explained. "And we tore him apart. Literally."

I took a step behind Scott rather than between him and Stiles now. Scott glanced at me and took my hand.

"What about your emissary?" Scott asked.

Ethan shook his head.

"They're all dead, Kali and Ennis' too?" Scott asked.

"All of them except for Deucalion's." Ethan said.

"Marin." I said.

"You mean Morrell?" Stiles asked.

Suddenly Ethan's face changed and he grabbed his chest.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Scott asked.

"Not me. My brother." Ethan replied.

We rushed towards the locker rooms where Ethan said Aiden was. We pushed through the doors to see Aiden smack Cora in the head with a 45lb weight. Scott and Ethan grabbed him by the arms but he refused to stop trying to come at her, Lydia screaming stop in the background, Stiles on the ground with the two of them.

"Stop." I said, I stood between them.

Aiden kept struggling.

"I said." I whispered, I was mad now and then I screamed. "Stop."

Aiden, Scott and Ethan flew back towards the sinks behind them. Scott stood up, glancing at me as I panted, weaving my fingers in to the locker fixture next to me to stay upright. Ethan took Aiden out of the room. I let myself collapse to my knees and scoot towards Cora. I placed my hand over top of her head, the wound starting to close when she grabbed my wrist and her eyes flew open. She stood up and took a towel nearby, wetting it and wiping away blood.

"You okay?" Lydia asked.

"Fine." She practically spat.

"She doesn't look okay." Stiles said.

"I'll heal." Cora replied.

"Do you realize how suicidaly crazy that was?" Stiles asked. "What were you thinking going after them?"

"I did it for Boyd." She said, raising her voice. "None of you are doing anything."

"We're trying." Scott said.

"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around thinking that you can stop people from getting killed but you always show up too late. All you really do is find the bodies." Cora stated.

"Cora, we are trying." I said.

"Oh, that's grand, from the Protector. What are you protecting exactly? Because it doesn't seem like you're living up to that name too well. Boyd's dead, more and more people are dying." Cora said.

"I know that. You think I don't? I felt Boyd die, Cora." I hissed. "And in case you've forgotten, you're just a stupid teenager too, charging in to battles that you know you can't win head first."

"Boyd's dead and you didn't protect him." Cora replied.

Scott placed an arm between us, trying to stop the argument.

"Do you think I don't know that?" I screamed, leaning over Scott's arm. "Do you think I didn't feel him die? Do you think I wouldn't bring him back if I could? You think I wouldn't bring back Erica if I could? You think I wouldn't bring back my father if I could?"

Cora looked at me, her eyes wide and then turned and left the room.

"Follow her." I said, voice croaking from my screaming.

Stiles and Lydia both followed after her, Scott staying with me. I sat down on the bench closest to me, I buried my hands in my face. Scott got down on his knees in front of me.

"Vair." He whispered, his warm hands wrapping around my wrists.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." I mumbled, tears welling up in my eyes.

"It's not your fault. You helped me save Deaton." Scott replied.

"I need to take care of this." I said, my head shooting up. "If I can get them all alone, I can kill them off one by one."

"First, that's suicide. Second, you can't kill them." Scott said.

"Do you remember when we first really starting to talk? It was that night after I was sent to kill the Alpha, to kill Peter, before my full power was even here." I said. "I can kill them."

"You shouldn't." Scott replied.

"Scott, they're killing people." I said, I grabbed the back of his neck with my hands, my thumbs on his cheeks. "Scott, what if they try to kill you?"

Scott took my hands, he brought one to his mouth, kissing my palm.

"We can do this together, all of us." Scott said.

I nodded.

"Do you want to go home or do you want to talk to Ms. Morrell with me?" He asked.

"Let's go talk to Marin." I replied.

We knocked on the door as she placed a file in her desk.

"I don't remember having any more appointments today." Marin said.

"We're just in real need of some guidance." Scott replied.

We sat down and she shut the door behind us, sitting at her desk.

"Why are you two bothering with me when you know the clock is ticking? When you know someone else is about to be taken?" She asked.

"By you?" Scott asked.

"Come on, shouldn't you leave the interrogation to someone like Stilinski." Marin said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you the one killing people?" Scott asked.

"Are you listening to my heartbeat?" She asked. "No, I'm not the one killing people."

"She's not lying." Scott said to me.

"I know." I replied.

"Truth is, I'm all that stands between Deucalion and the lives of your friends." She stated. "I've been the one pulling the leash taunt when they've been salivating for a bite."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"He's wants a true Alpha in his pack, he thinks it's you." She replied. "And a fairy who is the protector of all supernatural creatures with immense healing abilities wouldn't hurt either."

"I'm not an Alpha." Scott replied.

"But you're well on your way, aren't you?" She asked.

"What is he waiting for? What does he want me to do?" Scott demanded, slamming his hands on the desk.

"He wants to make a killer out of you." She replied. "That's what he does."

"He wants you to kill them, Scott. Derek, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Stiles, even Cora. He wants you to kill them all." I stated.

"If I kill someone, I can't be a true Alpha." Scott said.

"He is an obsessive who both desires you and is threatened by you." Marin explained. "If the obsessive can't have the object of his desires, he'll choose to destroy it instead. You'll either willingly be part of his pack or he'll make a killer out of you, destroying your potential to be a true Alpha."

"Neither of those is ever going to happen." Scott said.

"Don't be so sure." Marin replied, sitting back down. "You're playing his game and while you're trying to figure out what to do next, he's thinking ten moves ahead with the checkmate already in sight."

"Vair, I think it's time to go." Scott said.

"Varick, he wants you too, don't fool yourself." Marin said as we stood and left.

I suddenly felt this overwhelming feeling and I started walking. Scott calling out my name and walking to catch up with me.

"Do you hear that?" Scott asked. "Lydia's screaming."

I picked up my pace, my feet taking me in the direction we needed to be going. We both came to a halt in front of a classroom. Ms. Blake stood inside, talking to Lydia and Aiden was inside as well. Two deputies who were stationed at the school, walking around the classroom. Ethan was suddenly next to us.

"A deputy and a teacher." Ethan said. "What's the pattern?"

"I don't know." Scott replied.

My phone began to vibrate. Allison and Scott were going after the teacher who had been taken. School had ended and Scott had dropped me off at home. I'd told Danny I'd be an the recital tonight but I had this dreadful feeling about it. I ate dinner then headed back towards the school, my phone vibrating in the passenger's seat. I answered when I pulled up to the school.

"It's Philosophers not Guardians." Allison said.

"So teachers?" I asked.

"Yeah." Allison replied.

"Call Scott and tell him, okay?" I asked, hanging up.

I got out of my car, Scott was on the phone standing outside. We walked inside, Lydia stood behind the seats. Scott and I walked up to her. I took her hand.

"I thought you were going home." Scott said.

"I can't." Lydia replied. "I don't know why I'm the one that keeps finding the bodies but maybe if I just stop trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens. Maybe with enough time for someone like one of you to do something about it."

"You get me the time and I will do something about it, I swear to god, I will." Scott said.

Lydia nodded and the performance started. It was an ominous song that sent a shiver down my spine that wasn't pleasant. Lydia let go of my hand to look at her phone, she walked out of the room and it gave me a bad feeling. Chris, Allison and Isaac all came in after she had walked out. I glanced at the door again, something felt wrong. I started out of the room and down a hall and then there was a sharp pain to my temple and everything was black.


	34. Chapter 34

When I came too I could feel the wet spot on my head. I groggily could see Lydia in a chair next to me, blood also dripping from her head. I jerked up, more alert now as Lydia groaned.

"Lydia. Lydia!" I said, voice rising.

I winced, the pain in my head was sharp and aching. I saw blood dripping from Lydia's head. I glanced downwards when I heard a noise. Jennifer, Ms. Blake.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"What's necessary." She replied. "I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that, you keep calling them sacrifices but you aren't understanding the word, it's derived from the Latin sacrificus; an offering to a deity, a sacred right, a necessary evil."

"Let us go." Lydia said, groggily.

"Evil is never necessary." I said.

"Oh but it is. And Lydia, I wish I could but you two don't know the Alphas like I do." Jennifer said.

"I think I kinda do after being strung up and held captive." I groaned, the pain in my head worsening.

I tried to pull on the rope tied around my wrist, tried to jerk the chair I was in over, I saw a ring around me. Mountain ash.

"You won't be getting out of there." She smiled at me then rounded the chair Lydia was in. "And, Lydia, you aren't a sacrifice, you're just girl who knows too much. Actually a girl who knew too much."

"No!" I screamed.

Lydia looked at me as the garrote tightened around her throat, she grabbed at it with her hands and then something was like a shiver through my body and as Lydia opened her mouth to let out a scream so did I.

"Unbelievable." Jennifer said, releasing Lydia. "You have no idea what you are do you? And you have no idea why you're so connected to one another do you? Two sides of the same coin, life and death, the Protector and a Banshee. You, both of you, the innocent flower but a serpent underneath. Well, it doesn't matter, it's too late."

Jennifer grabbed duck-tape, wrapped Lydia's wrists to the chair.

"Get off her! Get the hell off her!" I screamed.

Jennifer took out a knife.

"Drop it!" The Sheriff screamed, his gun drawn.

Jennifer threw the knife, it landed in the Sheriff's shoulder. I ripped my wrists from the rope, my wrists bleeding from the strain, the chair clattered to the ground, not breaking the ring around me. Scott entered the room then, running at Jennifer, she shoved him by the chest and he flew in to the chairs behind him. I saw blood spill from his mouth.

"Stop it!" I screamed, Jennifer was pushed back by my voice.

She staggered as she was pushed back and then suddenly she appeared in front of the Sheriff, Stiles was slamming his hands on the door after Jennifer had shoved a desk to shut the door. I collapsed to the ground on my knees, the pain in my head too strong. The Sheriff was yelling.

"Get away from him." I yelled from the ground.

I was barely keeping myself up with my hands. Scott stood up as Stiles burst in to the room.

"Dad?" Stiles questioned.

They stood there for a moment; Allison, Chris and Isaac burst in to the room. Allison broke the circle around me and Isaac helped me stand. Allison immediately went to Lydia, Chris calling 911 and Scott trying to soothe Stiles. I stumbled over to them, throwing my arms around them to keep standing.

"You need to heal." Scott said, grabbing my waist and holding me still.

"We need to find Stiles' Dad." I replied. "I will not let what happened to my father happen to his. We need to go to Derek because that's the first place she'll head."

I placed a hand over my head, feeling the wound stitch itself back together. I went to Lydia, healing her head wound. An EMT came in to the room; Scott, Stiles and I squeezing out and heading to Derek's loft. I'd only been there a few times and it seemed like we had gotten there before Jennifer, we explained what happened and then Derek asked us to hide behind the wall separating the large area from the kitchen area. I heard the sound of Jennifer's voice and then Scott pulled on our hands. We walked out to approach them.

"So, they told you it was me?" Jennifer asked, looking at us. "That I'm the one taking people?"

"No, we told him you're the one killing people." Scott replied.

"Oh, that's right, committing human sacrifices while cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do that on my lunch hour that way I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense." Jennifer laughed.

"Where's my Dad?" Stiles asked, a tear falling down his cheek.

"How should I know?" Jennifer asked. "Derek, tell me you don't believe this."

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" Derek asked.

"No." She replied.

"Ask her why she tried to kill Lydia." I stated.

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that." Jennifer exclaimed.

"My wrists are literally still wounded and my head still has blood caked on it from you trying to kill me and Lydia." I spat.

"For whatever misguided reason, these children are filling your head with an absurd story." Jennifer turned to Derek. "One they can't prove by the way."

Scott held up a vial.

"What if we can?" He asked.

"What is that?" Jennifer demanded.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure." Scott said. "Which means you can use it and it can be used against you."

"Mistletoe." She spat.

Scott unscrewed the top, tossing it at her. She transformed then, back and forth between the state we'd seen her and the state of the Darach. She was panting at the end. Derek grabbed her by the throat.

"Wait, wait. You need me." Jennifer gasped.

"What are you?" Derek demanded.

"The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter, call him!" Jennifer exclaimed.

Derek maneuvered his phone from his pocket, calling Peter. Cora was vomiting mistletoe. He hung up, starting to squeeze Jennifer's throat.

"Derek." Scott said.

"Her life, it's in my hands." Jennifer gasped.

"Derek, stop, Derek." Stiles pleaded.

"Stilinski, you'll never find him." Jennifer said.

"Derek, enough!" I said, voice raised and rough.

He dropped her, she rubbed her throat as she looked up at us.

"That's right, you need me, all of you." Jennifer said, smug.

I sighed and walked over to her, placing a foot on her chest and slamming her to the ground.

"One more word and I'll let Derek rip your throat out." I said. "You all, let's go, we're going to get Cora and Jennifer is going to save her and then we're going to find Stiles' Dad."

Derek grabbed Jennifer's arm, jerking her towards the door. I patted Stiles on the back and we headed to the Jeep and headed towards the hospital.

"Something feels wrong about this." Stiles said. "We proved it to Derek but she still had this look like it didn't matter. Like it was all still going according to plan? You saw it, didn't you?"

"She thinks she's winning but if she tries anything, Derek won't have to worry about killing her because I will." I replied.

The Jeep filled with silence as we pulled up, we rushed inside through the rain though we all managed to get soaked. Melissa stopped us. Scott lingered to talk to her. We rushed to the elevator.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek, I'm going to help." Jennifer spoke up.

"Yeah like how you helped try to kill me and Lydia." I joked.

She rolled her eyes and we got off the elevator, making our way to Cora's room where she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly Peter flew through the double doors a few feet down.

"We got a problem." Peter said, laying on the ground. "Big problem."

I glanced down the hall to see the twin in their combo alpha form roaring at us. Derek and Scott instantly transformed, running at them to attack. I saw Cora's body lying on the other side on the ground. I grabbed Stiles wrist and glanced down at Peter, nodding my head, he stood up and I cast a barrier around the three of us to get to the other side of them fighting.

I grabbed Cora, she was still breathing. The twins had Scott by the throat then tossed him to the side as Jennifer was noticed in the elevator as the doors closed shut. I hoisted Cora up, black substance now over my shirt as she coughed up more.

"Let's go." I yelled.

We took off down the hall and bust through some double doors.

"Don't stop!" Derek yelled.

Stiles stopped, busting his bat over the twin's head. Scott jumped and threw a light in to the twins. We kept moving. The lights had shut off, the back-up generator turning on. Peter pushed some things off a table, I sat Cora on top of it. I held my hands over her body, a glow emitting from them. She wasn't healing though.

"Where's the big guy?" Peter asked.

"He's close." Derek replied.

"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked.

I wasn't looking up to see their reactions but I could only guess based on Stiles.

"What does that mean? She's gone?" Stiles asked then rose his voice. "Scott, are you kidding me?"

"Be quiet." Derek hissed.

"Me be quiet? Me? Are you telling me what to do now?" Stiles asked. "While you're psychotic mass-murdering girlfriend, the second one you've dated by the way, has got my Dad somewhere tied up waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

"That is enough." My voice boomed through the room, stern. "Stiles, we will find your Father. I will find your Father and I know that you are terrified out of your mind but it's not Scott or Derek's fault. Okay?"

Stiles glanced at the ground and nodded.

"Is she really dying?" Scott asked through the silence.

"She's not healing." I replied. "Not even with me helping."

"There has to be something we can do, we have to help her." Scott replied.

The doors to the room swung open.

"You can't, only I can." Jennifer said. "I can save her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is but there is a pack of Alphas in this hospital who want me dead so I'll help you but only when I'm out of here and safe."

I let my hands drop to my sides from Cora. Derek charged at her, Scott caught him.

"She tried to get out!" Derek accused.

"I was trying to get out, you can't blame me for that." Jennifer replied.

"All of you shut up." I said.

I walked in front of Jennifer. I grabbed her wrist, slamming her to the ground. I pressed my knee in to her back.

"Varick!" Scott and Derek both raised their voices.

"I'll protect you but you're going to tell me where the Sheriff is and you aren't going to come near me or my friends or anyone in our families for your little sacrifice game and when I get you out of here you are going to heal Cora immediately and tell me why I can't, got it?" I asked.

"Got it." She replied.

I let go of her, helping her up off the ground. Suddenly the intercom made a noise.

"Can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion, excuse me, just Deucalion, requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." Melissa said over the intercom.

"He's not going to hurt her." Jennifer said.

"Shut up." Derek and I said.

"Scott, he won't. You know why." Jennifer stated. "Tell them it's true."

"What does she mean?" Derek asked.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Jennifer replied.

"He wants Varick, I know." Derek replied.

"He doesn't just want me." I spoke up.

There was a silence.

"A true alpha." Peter said.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his powers." Peter explained.

"One that can rise by the force of his own will." I said.

"Our little Scott." Peter said.

"Doesn't matter, we still need to get her out of here." Scott spoke up.

"Scott, your mom-" Stiles started.

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes and I don't think we've been here that long." Scott said. "So we can get down the garage, get the last ambulance and get out of here."

"The twins aren't just going to let us walk out." Peter stated.

"I'll distract them." Scott said.

"You mean fight them?" Derek asked.

"Whatever I have to do." Scott replied.

"I'll help you." Derek replied.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere without you Derek." Jennifer said.

I sighed. What a whiny ass.

"I'll do it." Peter spoke up. "But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"Advantage like what? Like a weapon?" Stiles asked.

"No he means drugs." I replied, rolling my eyes. "Everyone start looking through the drawers. Scott, let's talk."

I grabbed Scott's arm, pulling him away from everyone else and turned towards him.

"I'm going to go get your mom." I said.

"What? No. We need you here." Scott said.

"Scott, you guys found me in a vault and saved me, you can get Jennifer out of this building and away from here. He won't hurt your mother but I am not counting on Kali." I said.

"Vair-" Scott started to say.

I pressed my hands on his cheeks and pressed my lips up against his.

"I'll be back." I said.

I walked over to Jennifer. I grabbed her arm.

"Tell me where the Sheriff is." I said.

"I'll give you a hint and then I'll tell you the rest when you come back. He's at the tree." She stated. "Hurry now, you don't have time to waste."

I made myself leave, pushing through the doors.


	35. Chapter 35

I waved a hand over myself, invisible to others. I pushed through multiple double door sets and bounded down a few flights of stairs. It was hard to keep following them since they were still moving. I came to a halt as I realized they'd separated and Melissa was on an elevator that was going up. I spun on my heel and bounded up the stairs as fast as I could. I threw open the door to the roof as the generator was manually shut off by Melissa and Deucalion.

"Melissa!" I yelled, uncasting the invisibility.

She ran towards me and Deucalion let her. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back inside. I cloaked the both of us in invisibility.

"So he just let you go?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just told me to go find Scott." She replied.

We started down a set of stairs, I was leading the way.

"So you just know where Scott is?" Melissa asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"How?" She asked.

"Magic. Literally." I laughed.

We broke through a set of doors.

"He's on this floor, around that corner." I said.

There was a sudden roar and clunk sound. Melissa and I looked at one another before taking off around the corner. I was about to go at the twin's alpha form who were holding Scott against the wall by his throat when suddenly Melissa barged past me with a set of defibrillators and rammed them against the twin's chest. The twins released Scott and collapsed to the ground, separated.

"Sweetheart, get up." Melissa said.

"Badass." I said.

Scott hopped off the ground and we followed him down the hall.

"So he just let her go." I stated.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Said it was a gesture of good will, no other reason." Melissa said.

"He had to have a reason, he doesn't do anything without a reason." Scott said.

"Well if that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified then don't worry about it, I got that covered." Melissa laughed.

Scott suddenly put out an arm in front of us and came to a halt. He began to inch forward and I followed.

"Scott, wait, it's-" I started to say but was cut off by them wrapping the corner, a gun now pointed at us.

"Not the bad guys." I finished as I looked at Allison, Chris and Isaac.

"Isaac. Allison." Scott sighed a breath of relief.

"Let's go someplace not in the middle of the hall." I offered.

We went in to a room that seemed to be for surgery. Scott explaining that Jennifer and Derek were trapped in the elevator.

"So they're trapped?" Chris asked.

"So we just need to turn the power back on?" Isaac suggested.

"Wait, wait, wait." Melissa said. "If the powers back on then they're gonna hear the elevator moving."

"And they'll be on them as soon as it stops." Scott said. "We can't win a fight with them."

"You've got us now." Chris said.

"It's too much to risk." Scott stated. "They want her dead."

"And if she dies, there's nothing we can do for Stiles' Dad or Cora." I added.

"Wait, which teacher is this?" Chris asked.

"She's the one with the brown hair and she's kinda hot." Isaac said.

We all glanced at him. I shook my head.

"Anyways, ideas?" I asked.

"I've got one." Allison said, glancing at the mirror in front of her.

Allison explained her plan to us. Scott sent Derek a text.

"You sure? My hair is brown too." I offered.

"Yeah but I'm taller than you, Jennifer's closer to my height." Allison explained.

"That's true." I said. "I'll get the shoes since I can blink."

Before anyone could ask what blinking was, I did it. I appeared in front of the elevator. Derek handing me the shoes. I blinked again, appearing back where I was. Melissa looked confused and Chris looked curious. I handed over the shoes and handed Allison's to Isaac. We all split up, I followed Melissa up to the roof. The rain had stopped and Melissa flipped the power back on. I suddenly felt a hard and splitting pain to the side of my head. Everything went black as I heard Melissa scream.

"Varick! Varick!" Stiles was screaming.

My eyes fluttered and I opened them glancing up at Stiles and then over at a distraught Scott. I groaned as I sat up. Stiles helped me stand.

"She took her." Scott said, his voice making my chest ache.

"They're gone." A voice said.

I looked over. Deucalion.

"Guardians. If you were with me, I could have warned you." He said. "Let me help you, let's help each other."

Scott started to inch towards him.

"Scott. Scott, don't do this, don't go with him." Stiles said.

"I don't know what else to do." Scott replied.

"Scott, there's got to be another way, we always figure something out." Stiles stated.

"Not this time." Scott replied.

"Scott." Stiles called.

"I'm going to find your Dad, promise." Scott replied.

"Varick, are you coming along as well?" Deucalion asked.

I gritted my teeth then pushed off from Stiles and walked towards Scott.

"Varick." Stiles almost cried out.

"If Scott thinks this is what we need to do. Then this is what we need to do." I replied, not looking at him.

"You can't just blindly follow Scott." Stiles yelled.

"I'm not." I replied. "But she's killing people, she killed my Dad and I'm not going to let her kill yours or Scott's mom."

Stiles dissolved in to screaming after the two of us as we followed Deucalion out of the building.


	36. Chapter 36

"Are you still sure this is a good idea?" I asked, voice at a whisper.

"You don't have to stay if you aren't." Scott replied.

"I said I was with you a long time ago, that hasn't changed. And if Deucalion can help us find your mom and Stiles' Dad then I'll let him." I stated.

Scott froze for a moment, like he was straining to hear. My phone vibrated in my pocket, again. I glanced at the screen, it was Stiles again. Scott had shut his phone off but I decided to leave mine on. I turned from Scott and Deucalion for a moment. Suddenly something felt wrong, there was this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I made eye contact with Scott and then I blinked. As I opened my eyes, I watched as a circle fell around me and Marin. The twins crashing in to the barrier and then circling it with Kali.

"Marin, how did you know we'd be coming for you?" He asked.

"Because I'm like Jennifer, I know you've always been suspicious of us, of me." She replied.

She glanced at me, realizing my confusion.

"I summoned you here." She stated.

"With good reason!" Kali exclaimed. "We know you sent that girl. The one who helped Isaac."

"What was her name?" Deucalion asked.

"Braeden." Marin responded.

I felt an odd jolt in my body, the name striking familiar to me.

"And I sent her to do what I've always done, maintain balance." She stated.

"What do you know about Jennifer?" Kali demanded.

"Nothing more than you know." Marin replied before turning to Scott. "This isn't you, Scott and you shouldn't drag Varick in to this. Go back to your friends."

"They can decided what's right for themselves." Deucalion replied.

"Not without all the information!" Marin rose her voice. "Have you told him everything you've done? How you've piled up body is a psychotic effort to form your perfect pack? Bodies that include Ennis by the way. My brother saved him, he was alive with Deucalion went in to see him. He wants you to go after Derek, Kali. To force his decision. If Derek joins the pack, it paves the way for Scott and if Scott joins then it paves the way for Varick."

"The lies people will tell when they're begging for their life." Deucalion stated.

"Ask him." Marin replied.

Suddenly Deucalion uncapped his cane and tossed it as it made it's way in to Marin's shoulder, close to her chest. Marin sunk to the ground, the barrier faltering. The twins and Kali jumped at the chance to rip her to shreds but not before I scooped her close to me and cast a barrier around the two of us. Scott rushed forward, easily passing through the barrier that was under my control. I let Marin lean on me while Scott pulled the blade from her body as she gritted her teeth with a grunt.

"I'm not going to let them kill you." Scott assured her. "But if you know something, if you know where they are-"

"The Nemeton." Marin cut him off. "You find that and you'll find Jennifer. Find the Nemeton."

I blinked Marin away to the school. She thanked me and slid in to her car. My phone began to vibrate again in my pocket. But this time it was Scott.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is she safe?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's in her car and headed out of here." I replied.

"Deaton and Stiles want to meet us." Scott said.

"Give me a minute." I replied.

I blinked back to Scott and slid on the back of his bike after he had gotten on. We pulled up in front of Stiles' Jeep, he was leaned against the hood with Deaton standing next to him.

"How'd you find out?" Scott asked as we approached them.

"Lydia. You?" Stiles asked.

"Morrell." He replied. "None of the other Alphas know where it is either."

"So if this works are you going to tell them?" Stiles asked.

"I can't stop Jennifer without them." Scott replied.

"How about we concentrate on finding your parent's first?" Deaton asked.

"What's the plan?" Scott asked.

"Essentially; you, Stiles and Allison need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents." Deaton explained.

"We die for them?" Scott asked.

"But he can bring us back, you can bring us back right?" Stiles asked.

"Remember when I said this was dangerous? But it's dangerous for other reasons, you'll be giving power back to the Nemeton. A place that hasn't had power for a long time, the power is like a magnet." Deaton said.

"Which will mean that Beacon Hills would become an even bigger beacon for the supernatural." I stated. "And not the supernatural that we've seen but more, a lot more."

"Varick, that sounds bad for you." Stiles stated.

"We are going to rescue your parents and we're going to bring you three back, no matter what I have to do." I stated.

We all glanced at Deaton.

"That's not all though is it?" I asked.

Deaton was silent for a moment.

"It will incapacitate me too, won't it?" I asked.

Deaton gave me a short nod.

"Why?" Scott asked, his voice sounding off.

"Varick is the Protector." Deaton began to explain. "When you all give that power back to the Nemeton, something that provides Varick with power, it will take all of that away in pure hunger for it."

"For how long?" I asked.

"Just for as long as they are gone." Deaton explained.

There was a silence between the four of us.

"There is one more thing. It will affect all three of you and Varick as well. You won't be able to see it but you'll feel it, every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a, darkness around your heart, permanent like a scar." Deaton said.

"Like a tattoo." Scott replied.

There was more silence.

"Well, let's go then." I said.

We headed back to Deaton's office where Isaac, Lydia and Allison all waited. Allison, Scott and Stiles went to get ready. Deaton pulled three large tubs in to the room. We began to fill them with water and ice. Adding mistletoe in as well.

"What did you bring?" Deaton asked as they all three walked back inside.

"I got my Dad's badge." Stiles said. "Jennifer kinda crushed it in her hand, I tried hammering it out a bit still doesn't look great."

"It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton explained.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" I could hear Isaac ask.

"Yeah, my Dad made it, it's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes the skills we need to be a Hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code." Allison explained.

"Scott?" Deaton asked.

"My Dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in her marriage that ever worked." Scott said.

"Okay. Each of you will get in and one of us will hold you down until you are essentially, well, dead." Deaton explained. "But it's not just someone to hold you under, it needs to be someone who can call you back. Someone who has a strong connection to you."

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Varick, you go with Scott. Your power will be drained but you will be conscious." Deaton explained.

"Are you sure? Scott and I both have to go under." Stiles asked.

"Lydia, you go with Stiles." Deaton stated.

"So I guess that means Isaac is with Allison?" I asked.

They all nodded. Scott approached me while the others rounded over as well.

"You ready for this?" I asked, voice low.

Scott took my hands.

"Are you?" He asked.

"I mean, it's taking away my extra power. I'm still a witch." I said, small laugh as I looked at the ground.

I felt Scott's hands on my cheeks, warm and strong. He pulled me towards him, a quick hug with his face nuzzled against my hair.

"I love you." He whispered.

My chest ached as he pulled away. They all nodded at one another as they began to step inside of the tubs. They all sunk in to the sitting position, slowly as the water was freezing.

"By the way if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know your Dad's in town." Stiles said to Scott.

They all glanced at me momentarily and I mustered up the sweetest smile I could to try to ease them. They all nodded and then faced forward. Isaac rolled up his sleeves, pressing his hands firm on Allison's shoulders. Lydia placed hers on Stiles and I placed mine on Scott. I squeezed them and bent over, placing on kiss atop his head.

And then we pushed them under.


	37. Chapter 37

They floated under the water, I felt uneasy and also weak. I faltered back, Deaton catching me. He helped me to a chair where I leaned back, sort of panting.

"You didn't tell me it'd be like this." I panted.

"You're slowly having all your powers sucked out, it's not going to be pleasant." Deaton replied.

Lydia and Isaac anxiously sat with me while we waited and we waited and waited some more. There was the sound of water finally and suddenly each of them jerked up from the water. I still felt weak but better than before.

"Varick." They all said, slightly off-set from one another.

"It was you." Allison said.

"You're who pulled us back." Stiles said.

"Really? Cause I don't think I could pick up a twenty pound weight let alone pull you three back from whatever limbo you were in." I replied.

"You were standing on the Nemeton when we all came together. Allison and her mom almost hit me when I was making my way out of the woods the night I got bitten. The night Stiles and I were walking through the woods." Scott panted out.

"But you were different. I mean, you looked the same but it was like when we fought Peter." Stiles said.

"Like when Kate died." Allison stated.

"So, you know where the Nemeton is?" I asked, getting us back on track.

"Yeah, we know where it is." Scott said.

Deaton handed them towels. Lydia draping Allison's over her shoulders.

"You guys were out for a long time." Deaton said.

"How long?" Stiles asked.

"16 hours." Isaac replied.

"The full moon rises in less than four." Lydia explained.

"So we have four hours to come up with a really good plan." I said.

Scott sat next to me, drying his hair. Stiles sat next to Isaac. Scott brought up Deucalion.

"You're not seriously thinking of going back to him?" Stiles asked.

"I made a deal." Scott said.

"We made a deal." I replied.

"Does anyone else think that sounds like deal with the devil?" Stiles asked, throwing his arms up.

"Why does it matter anyways?" Isaac asked.

"Because I don't think we can beat Jennifer without them." Scott said.

"Especially now that I'm slowly regaining my powers back." I added.

"Tell them they're wrong." Allison asked Deaton.

"I'm not so sure he is." Deaton replied. "Under circumstances like this, you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies."

"So, we're gonna trust him? The guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust that guy?" Isaac asked.

"Trust him? No." Deaton said.

"Use him to our advantage? Possibly." I chimed in.

"Deucalion might be the enemy but he could also be the bait." Deaton offered.

The front door bell rang as the door was pushed open. Deaton and I walked out to see who was there.

"I'm looking for Lydia." Ethan said.

"What do you want?" Lydia asked, coming up beside me.

Scott slid in behind me and Stiles jerked around the side.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Stiles demanded.

"I need your help." Ethan said.

"With what?" I asked.

"Stopping my brother and Kali from killing Derek." Ethan replied.

"I'll get my bag." Lydia said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

She nodded. Stiles headed towards his house to get something to track his Dad as Isaac, Scott and I went to Allison's with her to get something to track her Dad.

"Stiles, just grab something that's not his underwear." Scott said before hanging up as we got out of the elevator.

"We can find something in my Dad's closet with a strong enough scent." Allison said.

"I'm telling you all, I can still try to search for the Nemeton." I said.

"No, you're too weak." Isaac replied. "If you're not at full power during the lunar eclipse, we're screwed."

"Your Dad has quite the arsenal here, young lady." A voice said as Allison opened the door to her father's office space.

We all leaned inside. The man looked familiar to me, someone I'd seen get in to a few arguments with Melissa.

"Scott." The man said, standing.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Following one of the only leads I have. Since I don't know where you've been, why don't you have a seat and we can talk?" The man offered. "All four of you. Isaac, you too."

"How do you know my name?" Isaac asked.

"Your names one of the few things I know. To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark." He said. "I don't have the smallest clue."

"If you're trying to tell me you don't have any clue, I learned that a long time ago." Scott said.

Ah. I remembered him now. Raphael. Scott's dad.

"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son in to an interrogation room." He said.

Scott sighed, sitting down. Isaac sitting in the chair next to him. Allison stood next to Isaac and I stood directly behind Scott.

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm disturbed not only by the number of missing parents but the fact that it's Stiles' father, your father and your mother." Raphael said.

"Mine are both dead." Isaac said, flipping easily back in to that asshole attitude.

"Same." I stated.

"Save the cliché teenage apathy for your high school teachers." Raphael said.

"Save the shitty attitude for someone else." I spat back.

I saw his jaw roll like he was irritated.

"You all know more than you're saying and I'm willing to keep you here all night if I have to." He stated, pointing at us.

Allison glanced at the table in front of her and then at me. I tapped on the chair twice, connecting the four of us mentally.

" _Can you all hear me?" I asked._

" _Whoa. What is happening?" Isaac asked, trying to not seem alarmed._

" _Mental connection. I'll explain later. Allison?" I asked._

" _Yeah, I've got a plan." Allison said._

" _Whatever happens, get ready to run." I said._

I tapped the chair again, the connection breaking.

"You can't keep us here." Scott spoke up.

"Not without some kind of warrant." Allison replied.

"I've got a desk full of probably cause." Raphael stated.

"Yeah and four minors and no warrant." I replied.

"Besides my father is a highly respected private security consultant and a federally licensed arms dealer that means he has to own a few weapons." Allison explained then pointing to things along the desk. "Like this, 175 pound draw tactical crossbow. Or this carbon-steel Marine combat knife. 50AE desert eagle."

"Smoke grenade with a pull ring igniter." Allison said, grabbing something off the desk.

She jerked the ring out, tossing it on the ground and we ran for the elevator. We were almost down to the base floor when I heard it, well it was more like I felt it on top of the feeling of a life ending. I leaned against the wall. Isaac and Scott covered their ears.

"Someone is dead." I got out after a minute.

Scott and Isaac both looked at me, eyes big.

"It's not Derek. I'd know if it was him." I replied.

Isaac and Allison getting in Allison's car, me wrapping my arms around Scott's waist on his bike and we made our way to the reserve.

"I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles." Isaac said.

"He'll show up." I replied. "We've gotta go."

We made our way to the meeting spot.

"Cutting it a little close now aren't we?" Deucalion asked.

"We got delayed. Where are the others?" Scott asked.

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits." Deucalion replied.

"So it's just us two and you against her?" I asked. "Odds seem decent."

"Get Stiles and get to the root cellar." Scott said to Isaac. "We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there."

"How are you going to do that?" Isaac asked.

"I have a plan." Scott replied.

Isaac and Allison took off then. Scott held out a hand, I took it and followed him and Deucalion where we waited for Jennifer. In through the fogged she walked and Derek was with her.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"This might be hard to believe but actually trying to help you." Derek replied.

"Like brother against brother." Deucalion said. "Are you ready Jennifer? Did you gather your herbs? Pray to your old gods? Your oak tree? Slit a baby's throat perhaps? Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people just to face me? Or is it twelve now?"

Deucalion had approached her, fully transforming. I took a step back. Deucalion grabbed Derek and Jennifer both by the throat, tossing them. He grabbed Jennifer by the back of the throat, shoving her to her knees in front of Scott.

"Kill her." Deucalion said. "Do it."

Scott hesitated, Deucalion let out a roar. Scott dropping to his knees, shifting.

"Now kill her, your parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the currents, kill her and it ends." Deucalion stated.

"It won't end, not with me." Jennifer said. "He'll have you kill everyone you love, it's what he does. And he'll start with her."

Scott looked back at me.

"Your mother is dying, Scott, the parents of your best friends. Kill her now and become the Alpha you're meant to be." Deucalion said. "Become a killer."

"They're not dead yet." Scott replied.

"Who's going to save them?" Deucalion asked. "Your friends?"

There was a moment of silence. Scott stood, reaching out a hand for me. I took it, pulled next to him.

"My pack." He replied.

Suddenly I was pushed back, Deucalion had grabbed Scott.

"Maybe you just need a little guidance." Deucalion said, forcing Scott forward.

"I forgot to tell you something, something Gerard told me." Scott said. "Deucalion isn't always blind."

And with that Scott threw self-lighting heads on the ground, the explosion causing each of the wolf's to back away in blindness. I grabbed Scott.

"Don't move." I said. "The eclipse is starting."

Jennifer had exited while they all gained their vision back. She glided back in and in her Darach form. I pulled Scott from her line of fire and she went straight for Deucalion, tossing him over her and then bashing his head against the ground. Blood started to pour out.

"Jennifer." Derek said.

She stopped.

"He doesn't know." Derek said.

"Know what?" She spat.

"What you really look like. He knows the cost of bringing Kali in to his pack but he's never seen the price you paid." Derek said.

"No, no, he hasn't." Jennifer said.

She knelt down, Deucalion began screaming then blinking. She'd restored his vision.

"Turn to me." She demanded.

He hesitated.

"Turn to me!" She screamed.

He made a few noises of horror at the sight of her. She transformed back in to a recognizable state and as she went to strike Deucalion, she faltered. Derek had made her use up her power.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Healing him made you weak." Derek explained. "Like what you and Cora did to me. It zapped your strength for a few minutes."

"Then you do it. Kill him." Jennifer said.

"No." Derek replied.

"What?" Jennifer spat.

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator but I don't have to be a killer." Derek said.

Jennifer threw him back, smacking him across the face. She and Derek began to struggle back and forth. I approached Deucalion, to see how severe his wounds were. Finally Derek threw Jennifer to the ground.

"Your fifteen minutes are up." Derek said.

She stood, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to her. I should have went with the others, I'd been useless since having my power taken and restored slowly. I wasn't up to par for a fight and my reflexes were slow, that's when I felt it. The cool metal as it slid across my throat. She cast a mountain ash circle around us, tossing me to the ground. I grasped my throat, blood leaking between my hands and fingers.

"No!" Scott screamed, slamming his fists on the barrier.

"One last guardian, in a few minutes she'll be dead and I won't need a lunar eclipse to kill a demon wolf." Jennifer laughed. "She can't cast a spell in here to heal so she's going to die."

Scott placed his hands against the barrier.

"Scott, you tried this before. I don't remember you having much success." She said.

Scott looked down at me and I let my eyes catch his. He could do this. I know he could do this. Scott began to press through the barrier. Searing red bleeding through and overwhelming the golden shine. The circle broke, Jennifer flung to the ground.

"How did you do that?" Jennifer gasped.

"I'm an Alpha now." Scott stated. "Heal her and whatever you're doing to cause the storm, stop it or I'll kill you myself, I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes."

I squeezed my throat once and the wound stitched itself back together.

"I don't need her to heal me." I said, standing up.

Scott grabbed my arm, pulling me to him. Deucalion pushed past Scott and slashed Jennifer's throat open. The storm outside stopped and she dropped to the ground.

"If they were being buried alive, they're probably trapped. I'm going to get them." I said.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

I nodded and Scott pressed his lips against my cheek, lingering.

"Hey, I'm fine." I said.

"You could have died." He said.

"But, I didn't. Now let me go save everyone else." I said.

He nodded and I stepped away from him, blinking. I was suddenly somewhere dark and cramped.

"Varick!" Stiles yelled.

"I'm here. Let's get you all out of here." I said. "Can everyone grab a hold of another?"

Allison and her Dad were already holding one another, Melissa grabbed Isaac around the shoulders and threw her other arm around mine. Stiles grabbed his Dad and Allison's arm. Allison took my hand. I blinked. All of us were above ground now. Standing next to the Nemeton stump.

"What was that?" The Sheriff asked.

"Magic." I replied.

"Varick, are you? Are you covered in blood?" Isaac asked.

I glanced down.

"Oh, yeah. Jennifer tried to kill me as the last sacrifice." I said.

"Are you okay?" Allison, Isaac and Stiles all asked as they flocked around me.

"Fine. I healed." I said.

"Where is Scott?" Isaac asked.

"He and Derek are wrapping things up with Deucalion." I stated.

"What about Jennifer?" Stiles asked.

"We don't have to worry about her anymore." I said.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"I mean she's dead." I replied. "Let's get out of here."

Allison took her Dad with her. Stiles took his Dad. I extended my hands for Melissa and Isaac. They took them, both smiling at me. I blinked once more. My phone started to vibrate as we appeared in Melissa's living room. I answered it.

"Are they okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, everyone is okay. Stiles took his Dad home. Allison took her Dad home and I've got Isaac and your mom right here. Come home." I said.

"I'm on my way." Scott said, almost breathless.

A few minutes later, Scott burst through the door. Hugging his mom immediately. She assured him that she was okay but just really wanted a really long bath. She headed upstairs and Isaac plopped down on the couch. Everything was alright.

A few days passed, Derek and Cora left town. Scott's Dad showed no sign of leaving. Today was our first day back to school. I planned on riding with Scott. I blinked in to his room as he was shrugging his jacket on. There was a knock on his door, he opened it. His Dad gave a grim smile and small wave, his eyes landing on me sitting on Scott's bed. Scott let the door fall shut. He turned around to me, plopping down on the bed.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I asked you first." He laughed.

"I'm fine. Healed, my apartment is clean, I'm sitting on the bed of an incredibly handsome person." I said, teasing him.

"Man, whose bed is this then?" He joked.

I shoved his shoulder while he laughed.

"So, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." He smiled, standing and extending his hand.

I took it, letting him pull me up. We headed to school and walked in through a set of double-doors. Scott's arm draped over my shoulder. Stiles came up next to us, patting Scott's back. Aiden stood talking to Lydia at her locker. Ethan and Danny walked out of a classroom. Allison and Isaac made their way down the stairs to the right of us. Ethan and Aiden had stuck around, trying to redeem themselves. Scott squeezed my shoulder as he cast his eyes over all of them. I placed a hand over his and we started our day, the first normal day in a long time. Well as normal as it can get for us.


	38. Chapter 38

Everything was white. The entire room was white aside from the ground and that was a checkered pattern. The base of the Nemeton was in the center and as I approached it the smell got stronger and stronger until I was standing in the center of the stump. An odd feeling around me as I glanced down. They were all there, blood smeared over their bodies and as I glanced at my hands. I noticed that's what they were covered in. I tried to back up, falling and as I glanced up I was suddenly trapped. It was like the shell from when I transformed. I banged on it, again and again and it began to close in on me.

My eyes flung up, a wail escaping my mouth. I panted as I glanced around the room. I gripped the sheets and flung them off me. I paced around my room until I saw the sun peak through my blinds. My alarm going off. I hit dismiss and climbed in to the shower. These nightmares had been happening more and more, sleep was becoming scarcer. I glanced at myself in the mirror as I rubbed some steam from it, I looked terrible. I slid on a shirt, pulling my skirt up over it to keeping the shirt tucked in. I grabbed a cardigan, slid in to my shoes and grabbed my bag. I blinked, appearing in Scott's room and plopping down on his chair.

He walked over to me, planting a kiss on my forehead. He stood up straight, grabbing his over-shirt from his bed. The sunlight bathed his skin as he slid it on. He turned to the door and hesitated when he saw his shadow. I moved to his bed.

"Let me fix your sleeves." I said.

He hesitated then plopped down on the bed next to me.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Its worse for you too isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just don't get why I'm being affected. I guess it'd make sense for you and then Allison and Stiles but not like this. Deaton didn't say it'd be like this." I said.

There was a knock on the door. Isaac peaked his head in.

"So, you guys going to school?" He asked.

"Yes, we're about to." I replied.

"So, uh, you're not mad at me right?" Isaac asked Scott.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Scott asked.

"Because he was Allison's tether." I said.

"Why would I be mad about that?" Scott laughed.

"Bro-code or something. Probably scared of liking your ex." I whispered.

"You know I can hear you right?" Isaac asked.

"Dude, I'm not mad. I've got my own tether." Scott replied, beaming at me.

I nudged him.

"Okay, well, good, great." Isaac said, breathing a sigh of relief.

He walked out of the room and I finished fixing Scott's sleeves. We headed to school and as we walked across the courtyard, I noticed Scott catching a glimpse of his shadow. His pace quickened, I hooked my arm around his.

"Hey, I'm right here." I assured him.

Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulder, walking up behind him.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked.

"What? Yeah, yeah." Scott said, breathlessly.

"No, he's not." I said, glancing Stiles up and down. "And neither are you and Allison probably isn't either."

"You don't look so great yourself." Stiles replied.

Allison and Lydia approached us.

"So it's happening to all of you." Lydia said.

"Looks like it." I replied.

We headed towards the school. Allison explained what happened, Scott and Stiles too. They all looked at me when they were done.

"Oh, wait, I guess it's my turn." I said. "Well, remember that cocoon like thing I was in? Well the dream starts off, I'm in this huge white room and the Nemeton stump is there. When I get on it, you're all dead. I've killed you all then I'm stuck in that cocoon and it closes in on me and I wake up."

"But you haven't seen anything in real life?" Allison asked.

"Not yet." I replied.

"Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one." Lydia said, pushing through the doors to the school.

"Lydia, chill." I said.

"We are not crazy." Allison stated.

"Chill." I said.

"Hallucinating, sleep paralysis. Yeah, you guys are fine." Lydia replied.

"We did die and come back to life." Scott said. "It's gotta have some side effects right?"

"Yeah but Vair didn't die." Stiles said.

"No, I just had all the power sucked out of my body as the Protector." I replied.

"That doesn't explain why you're dealing with the same thing." Stiles stated.

The bell rang.

"Okay, just keep an eye on each other." Stiles said. "And, Lydia, stop enjoying this so much."

Scott, Stiles and I headed to class. I slid in to the chair behind Scott, Stiles sliding in to the chair next to him.

"My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be replacing your old history teacher." The teacher up front said. "My family moved here three weeks ago, so some of you might know my daughter Kira or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school or brought home a friend for that matter."

There was a clatter behind us, I turned around to see an incredibly cute girl lean her head up with an embarrassed smile plastered across it. I waved to her and turned back around. She was supernatural, the very smallest amount of energy floating from her, she hadn't realized it yet. I noticed Scott staring at his shadow again. I put a hand on his shoulder and felt him breathe out, he placed his hand over mine.

"It's okay." I whispered.

The class went by quickly and we left the room. Standing next to Stiles while he fumbled with his locker.

"We just need some time to get back to normal." Scott said.

"I mean, we did set the reset button on a beacon for supernatural creatures." Stiles said. "There's a pretty good chance of things never going back to normal."

Stiles threw his lock against the locker in frustration. Scott glanced down the hallway. I unlocked Stiles' locker for him and then glanced in the direction Scott was looking. At the new girl, Kira.

"What's she saying?" I asked.

"That if she wanted to be noticed she could catch herself on fire." Scott replied.

I covered my mouth as a laugh escaped it. She glanced at us and I gave her a wave. Scott leaned against me slightly, he looked dizzy.

"Dude, your eyes." Stiles said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Scott, your eyes are red." I replied.

"Scott, stop it." Stiles said.

"I can't, I can't control it." He replied, covering his face.

I grabbed his hand. Stiles following next to him as I lead him to an empty hallway. I waved to Kira again as we walked by as she'd started to approach us after my initial wave. Scott pushed off me the second we were in the room, tearing off his outer shirt and backpack. He stumbled against some desks.

"No, get back, get away from me." Scott cautioned us.

"Scott, it's okay." Stiles said.

"I don't know what's going to happen, get back." Scott said, his voice almost breaking.

Scott dug his claws in to his palms and Stiles grabbed a hold of me as I jolted forward. Scott sunk to his knees. Stiles and I sinking to ours and scooting towards him. Scott unclenched his palms, slowly. The wounds were starting to heal. I grabbed his hands, finishing the process for him.

"Pain makes you human." Scott said.

"I know." I whispered.

"Scott, this isn't just in our heads." Stiles said. "This is real and it's starting to get worse for me too. I'm not just having nightmares, I'm having these dreams where I have to scream myself awake and sometimes I'm not sure if I'm ever actually waking up."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"You know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams. Over the past few days, I've been having trouble reading, it's like I can't see the words. I can't put the letters in order." Stiles explained.

"What about now?" I asked.

"I can't read a thing." Stiles replied, standing up.

I helped Scott get up. I helped him wash the blood from his hands and then the blood from mine. I was trying to refrain from trembling but I wasn't handling that too well. Scott grabbed my hands.

"We're going to be okay." Scott assured me.

I nodded. This was just another thing I'd never dealt with, I'd tried to peer in to some of my past lives but nothing stuck out that was even close to like this. The rest of the day went by and we all parted ways. I went home and slid in to bed immediately. I laid there for a while before going to the living room and sitting on the couch, booting up Netflix. I rubbed my face, making coffee while I waited for Netflix to come on. I watched tv until the sun came up.

I got up, showering and getting dressed. I drove to school today which probably wasn't the best idea. I could feel my car running against something. I jerked to a stop, realizing I was riding the guard rail. I shut my car off and sat there on the side of the road. I drifted off and this time my nightmare was different. Because this time it including me actually killing everyone.


	39. Chapter 39

I jerked awake, slamming my head against my steering wheel. I started my car and managed to get to school. I walked in to the office, I was late. It was already the class before lunch. As I walked to the class, the bell rang. Signaling lunch. I rubbed my face. I got my tardy slip signed by my teacher and headed out to the courtyard for lunch. I slid down next to Scott, Stiles on the other side of him.

"Where have you been?" Scott asked, worry filling his voice.

"Asleep on the side of the road." I replied, leaning my face in to my hands.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"I tried to drive to school, realized I was riding the guard rail. Took a nap." I said.

"So you didn't have that nightmare then?" Allison asked.

"Oh no, I had it. But it was different." I said.

"Different how?" Stiles questioned.

"Different as in I killed each and every one of you." I replied, body trembling.

Scott put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him.

"So what happens to someone when they have a near death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked.

"And can't tell what's real or not." Stiles added.

"And is having hallucinations of dead relatives." Allison chimed in.

"They're all locked up because they're insane." Isaac said.

I kicked him under the table.

"Sounds like someone suffering from PTSD and schizophrenia." I stated. "Which it's very possible all of us suffer from a form of PTSD."

"Yeah but you'd have to be suffering major psychosis." Lydia stated.

"At least you two are being helpful." Stiles muttered.

"Well considering I spent half my childhood locked in a freezer, being helpful is something kinda of new for me." Isaac replied.

"Are you really still milking that?" Stiles asked.

I leaned across Scott and pushed Stiles out of his seat. He plopped on the ground.

"Hey." He pouted.

"Quit being a dick." I said.

He brushed off his butt and sat back down. Kira walked over to us.

"Sorry, Hi, I couldn't help but overhear what you guys were talking about." She said, books pulled to her chest.

"I've been trying to tell them they're too loud for like a year and half." I smiled at her.

"I think I might know what you're talking about." She offered. "There's a Tibetan word for it: bardo. It literally means in between state, the state between life and death."

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked, switching in to queen bee mode.

"Kira." I stated.

They all glanced at me.

"She's in our History class." Scott said.

I stood up, pulling Scott over and sitting on his leg. Stiles scooted over and she sat down next to us. I leaned on the table to look at her.

"So are you talking bardo as in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia asked.

"Either, I guess." She replied. "But all the stuff you guys were just saying, that all happens in bardo. There are different progressive states. Hallucinations: some you see and some you just hear. You can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"Wrathful deities? What are those?" Isaac asked.

"Like demons." Kira stated.

"Demons? Why not?" Stiles said, stretching his arms out.

"Hold on if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" Allison asked.

"Death. You die." Kira replied.

"Neato." I said, rubbing my face.

"So why are you guys so interested in this?" She asked, biting her apple.

"Lydia's got a college paper she's doing." I immediately replied.

"Oh, cool." She replied.

We finished lunch and split up. Lydia took Allison and Isaac home. Scott, Stiles and I went to Deaton.

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you." Deaton said.

"So my subconscious wants me to kill all my friends?" I asked.

"Not necessarily. It could be your underlying fear that you won't be able to protect them all." Deaton replied.

I felt my chest squeeze. Scott glanced at me.

"How do I get mine to talk to me in a language I actually know?" Stiles questioned.

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like?" Deaton asked.

"You know sign language?" Scott asked.

"A little. Varick probably knows more." Deaton said.

Stiles and Scott both looked at me. I shrugged and nodded at Stiles who made a motion with his hand.

"That means when." I said.

Stiles made a few more motions.

"When is a door not a door?" Deaton asked.

"When it's ajar." Scott replied.

"You're kidding me. A riddle, my subconscious wants to tell me a riddle." Stiles exclaimed.

"Not necessarily. When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from a type of unconsciousness to super consciousness, you essentially opened a door in your minds." Deaton explained.

"So what does that mean? The door is still open?" Scott asked.

"Ajar." Deaton stated.

"A door in our minds." Stiles said.

"I did tell you it was risky." Deaton replied.

"Okay, that doesn't explain what's wrong with Varick. She didn't go under." Scott stated.

"It might be because she had the power literally sucked from her and then distributed back. It might not be her subconscious at all." Deaton said.

"It might be the Nemeton." I said. "So some old ass tree is trying to talk to me?"

"Maybe it's trying to warn you." Deaton said.

"What do we do about the door?" I asked.

"That's difficult to answer." Deaton replied.

"Wait, no, I know that look. That's the 'we know exactly what's wrong with you and we have no idea how to fix it' look." Stiles stated.

"The one thing I do know is that having an opening like that in to your mind is not good. You each need to close that door and you need to do it as soon as possible." Deaton said.

"What about a ceremony?" I asked.

"A what?" Stiles asked.

"I can make a circle, cast a spell with-in it, it might be able to close the door." I said.

"Yes but at the risk of your own safety." Deaton stated.

"That's a risk I thought you were aware I was willing to take for the people I care about." I said.

"I know all too well how willing you are to take that risk." Deaton stated.

We said our goodbyes and left. The Sheriff pulling up and stepping out of his car.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I actually need some help well more so Scott's help." The Sheriff said.

"Why me?" Scott asked.

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found." The Sheriff explained. "There's enough evidence to have me thinking that a werewolf could have caused the accident and then dragged her body away. If you can somehow get a lock on her scent, help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue."

"What if it wasn't a werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"Well there's someone out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught." The Sheriff stated.

"You realize that even if we can get a scent, it's been eight years. We've got a slim chance." I said.

The Sheriff nodded and we split up. Stiles dropped me off at my apartment. I had to promise to not drive anywhere. I walked up the stairs and then something felt off. I glanced up, blood running down the stairs. I opened my door, my shoes making a disgusting splat each time they hit the ground.

A small flood of blood flowed out of my door as it came open, my shins now soaked in it. A foul stench drifting from my apartment. I flipped the light on. There they were and as much as I knew this wasn't real I couldn't stop the scream that ripped out of my mouth. I sunk to my knees, grasping the doorknob. When I looked up it was gone: the blood, the bodies. I walked inside. I sat on my couch, there was a sudden knocking at my door.

I opened it and was immediately pulled in to someone's arms. Scott.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay. Where's Stiles?" I asked.

"I told him to go ahead and go home. I'd just stay with you." Scott replied.

I took a step back.

"You're going to stay with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I already told my mom about it. It's not safe for any of us to be alone." Scott stated.

I nodded.

"The hallucinations have started." I said.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"Blood. Some more blood and then a lot of dead bodies." I replied. "Want something to eat? I'll order pizza. I need to change, I've got something you can wear to sleep in."

"With pineapple?" Scott asked, setting his helmet on one of my chairs.

"Of course." I replied.

I went to my room, grabbing Scott a pair of sweatpants. I only bought men's, they were softer. I pulled my clothes off, sliding on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I ordered some pizza and plopped down on my couch after tossing Scott the sweatpants. He shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it over the same chair he'd put his helmet in. He plopped down next to me. The doorbell rang soon enough. The pizza was gone after not too long. Scott and I had a lot of food preferences in common and thankfully, pineapple on our pizza was one of those things. We watched a movie on Netflix and then it was late and I could see that Scott was tired.

"You wanna lay down?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied, sleepily.

I laughed, pulling him off the couch. He followed me to my room. I flipped the lights off, casting a hand over the room. The candle on my desk lit up.

"Are you trying to romance me?" Scott teased.

"I'm trying to get in to bed without dying." I replied, pushing him to scoot over.

He scooched against the wall and I climbed in the bed. Thankful I'd just kept my old bed. Scott wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. He pulled my hair back and up to get it out of his face, pressing small kisses down my throat and on my shoulder.

"Who is trying to romance who, McCall?" I laughed, turning on my back.

Scott leaned over me, pressing his lips up against mine. I moved a hand to the back of his neck, the other tangled in his hair. Scott's hand gripping my side under the tank top I had on. I pulled him closer to me, kissing him harder. Scott's hand gripping harder. I gasped slightly, lips pressed against his.

"You okay?" He whispered.

I nodded, nose bumping his. He laughed slightly, leaning down and pressing his lips to my throat. I wiggled under him slightly. He rose up, pulling off his shirt in one swift movement. He leaned back down, even warmer than before. I guess what they say about body heat and being naked, except well we weren't naked completely but with the pajamas I had on I might as well have been. His hands went up my sides, thumbs resting directly under my bra. I rose up slightly, pulling off my shirt. The flame from the candle catching my necklace as it fell back against my chest.

"That's cute." Scott said, wrapping his arms around my waist as I was partially sitting up.

"You're cute." I replied, sliding back down on my back.

I placed a hand on Scott's chest, pushing him on his back and straddling him. I pressed my lips against his, placing my hands on his cheeks. He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my body.

"You sure about this?" Scott asked, breathless as he broke the kiss.

"I'd tell you if I wasn't." I replied.

Scott paused, softly kissing me.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.


	40. Chapter 40

I glanced at Scott, asleep in my bed. I stood up, wrapping a robe around myself instead of getting re-dressed. I drank a glass of water before getting back in the bed. Scott pulled me against him, snuggling his face in to the back of my head and mumbling something. I let myself drift off, hoping with him by my side that I might be able to actually sleep.

My eyes opened, I was back in that room. The white room but someone was standing on the Nemeton stump now. I approached it. There were no bodies, there was no blood. The person looked familiar, large feathery white wings sprouting from their back as they turned to face me.

"Dad." I almost chocked out.

"Varick." He smiled at me. "I don't have a lot of time and don't have a lot of time to explain but I am shutting the door in your mind."

"Why is it even open?" I asked.

"Because the Nemeton is trying to warn you, something is coming, Varick and you're going to have to stop it." He said.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

He glanced up like he was hearing something I wasn't.

"I can't tell you. I'm not supposed to be here but just know that this door, this is closed now. Sleep well." He said, tapping my forehead.

Everything went black and then the next thing I heard was my alarm going off. I opened my eyes, back in reality. Scott groaned next to me.

"We have to go help Stiles' Dad." I said, patting his chest.

I went to sit up, Scott wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in to the bed again. I laughed.

"You seem to feel better." Scott said, face pressed against my shoulder.

"Door to my mind is locked again." I replied.

"How?" Scott asked, sitting up immediately.

"My Dad." I replied, looking down. "He said something is coming, that's what my dreams were about."

"What's coming?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure but for now, let's focus on helping Stiles' Dad." I said, climbing out of the bed. "Let me get dressed then I'll blink us to your house."

I grabbed some clothes, pulling them on. Scott changing his pants and grabbed his helmet and backpack, sliding his jacket on. I took his hand, blinking him home. He began to go through his drawers. He kicked out of his pants, sliding on another pair and pulling on a shirt. Jerking his jacket back on while I called Stiles. Stiles was outside in a matter of minutes. I followed Scott downstairs and out the door, sliding in to Stiles' Jeep. We pulled up behind Stiles' Dad in front of a house that was closer to the woods and more secluded, sliding out of the Jeep and sneaking in to the bedroom we needed to be in. Scott started to sniff around.

"All I'm getting is some kind of animal scent." Scott said.

"What kind of animal scent?" Stiles asked.

"Dog." Scott replied.

I glanced up from the bed at a dog that to my knowledge was a Rottweiler.

"Hi puppy." Scott whispered.

"Get rid of it." Stiles said.

"Me?" Scott asked.

"Yes. Glow your eyes at it." Stiles replied. "Be the Alpha."

"I can't. I don't have control." Scott replied.

"Well buddy, we're gonna have to try something." Stiles said.

"Nice doggy." Scott said, leaning towards it.

The dog started to bark.

"Apollo! Shut up!" A voice yelled from downstairs.

I waved my hand in the air and the dog stopped barking, the dog glanced around the room then trotted off down the stairs.

"What did you do?" Stiles asked.

"Invisibility." I replied. "Try to find a scent and hurry."

After a few more minutes of searching around, nothing seemed to stick out to Scott.

"All I'm getting is that dog." Scott said.

"Let's get out of here then." I replied.

We left, meeting the Sheriff next to his car.

"Sorry, I couldn't get anything, maybe if it wasn't so long ago." Scott explained.

"That's okay, it was a pretty terrible idea." The Sheriff said. "I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should have brought you guys here, I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks for trying."

The Sheriff took off then, saying goodbye.

"Are there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I just feel like this is one he thought he could've figured out right now." Stiles said.

"Why is it so important now?" Scott asked.

"Well, he wants to be able to solve one more while he's still Sheriff." Stiles explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"With all the murders being unsolved, Scott's Dad is trying to get him impeached." Stiles said, rubbing the back of his head.

Scott suddenly straightened up, looking filled with this annoyance.

"Take Scott home, I'll blink to Lydia's." I said.

I let my eyes fall shut before either of them could say anything. I appeared in Lydia's bedroom, she fell out of bed.

"Don't do that! You know I hate it!" She squealed.

"Sorry Lyds." I laughed.

"You look better." She replied, getting back on her bed.

"Feel better." I stated.

"Wait, wait, come here." She motioned with her hands.

I sighed, obliging and plopping down in front of her. She peered at my face.

"You two had sex, didn't you?" She asked.

"Lydia!" I squeaked.

"I'm right!" She pumped a fist in to the air. "Wait, are you two even dating?"

I thought about it for a moment. Scott had never actually asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Oh my god, he never asked you out did he?" She asked.

"Lydia, I didn't know you were psychic." I joked.

"Haha, very funny." She replied. "You should ask him out. So, wanna get froyo?"

"Yes, I wanna get froyo." I laughed. "You gonna invite Allison?"

"Duh." She replied, picking up her phone.

We went to get froyo, Lydia convincing us to follow her around the mall. Getting me to buy a new dress since I looked so much better and as she said: totally deserve it. Lydia and Allison went back to Allison's to study. I got home late, checking my phone, I'd gone to pick up my car. My phone buzzed in my hand, Scott's picture popping up on my screen.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, are you up?" He asked.

"Yeah, you okay?" I questioned.

"I'm fine so uh, we found that girl." Scott said.

"What?" I almost yelled.

"Yeah, she's a coyote." Scott replied.

"Oh." I stated. "Well, that is uh, that's something."

"Have you ever heard of anything like this before?" He asked.

"I mean there are other weres besides werewolves, lots of them and I've heard of people staying in their animal form but no one has seen her in eight years, she could very well be stuck in that form." I explained. "It's possible that her first shift was the night of the crash and her turning is what caused her mom to crash."

"That's kind of what I thought. Stiles' Dad isn't buying it though." Scott explained.

"Then I guess we're just going to have to come up with our own plan. We can talk about it tomorrow with everyone else." I said. "I'll text Lydia and Allison. Tell Isaac when you get home"

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight, Scott." I replied, hanging up.

I climbed in bed and it was the first time in weeks I'd slept alone and in peace. I woke up the next morning, changing my clothes before heading to school. Allison met us in our first class, Stiles pulling out his phone to show Allison where we had found the den.

"It's right in the middle of the hiking trail." Stiles said.

"That narrows it down, coyotes travel on fixed trails but I think you're right about her not going back to the den." Allison stated. "Coyotes don't like wolves and they're really smart, if they don't want to be heard they actually walk on their toes."

"Coyotes tiptoe?" Stiles asked.

"They tipetoe." Allison replied, rolling her eyes.

The bell rang.

"I gotta go but send me the pin locations." Allison said.

Stiles sent her the picture while we found our seats. Kira stopping in front of me and Scott.

"Hi. I'm Kira. You know that, I know you knew that, I don't know why I said that." Kira rambled then slid her backpack off. "I have something for you about the Bardo, I looked in to it and printed it out."

"Wait for us?" I asked.

She nodded, pushing through her backpack. Our teacher walked up behind her.

"Kira, you forgot all that research for those kids you think are cute." Mr. Yukimura said, handing them to her.

She froze as she took them then turned and handed them over to me. She slid in to the seat closest to her.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

I slid down in the seat in front of Scott.

"Okay, everyone let's get started, we were just talking about imprisonment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail." Mr. Yukimura said, starting class.

I flipped through the pages Kira had printed then handed them behind me to Scott.

"Who would like to come up front and read aloud for us?" Mr. Yukimura asked, eyes scanning the room. "Mr. Stilinski, how about you?"

"Oh, uh, maybe someone else could." Stiles said.

"Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Yukimura stated.

I felt my fists clench slightly as Stiles stood up. He glanced at the book on the pedestal in front of him and I watched as his hands gripped it. I watched him falter slightly, making eye contact with me. I stood up immediately.

"Stiles." I cautioned.

Scott stood up behind me, I could hear Stiles panting and his breathing uneven.

"Hey are you okay?" Scott asked.

Stiles eyes fell shut and I saw him grab the pedestal to keep standing. I moved forward, grabbing under his arms. He put a hand on my shoulder, gripping hard.

"Scott, get the door. Now." I demanded. "Mr. Yukimura, we're going to take him to the nurse's office."

Mr. Yukimura just nodded as we walked out of the room. I headed for the nurse's office but Stiles pushed off me in to the men's restroom. He faltered and grabbed for the sinks.

"Stiles, man, is this a panic attack?" Scott asked.

"It's a dream. This is a dream. This is just a dream." Stiles said.

I moved to him, placing a hand on his back.

"Stiles, this is real and you're here, okay?" I said.

"You're here with us. How do you tell if you're awake or dreaming?" Scott asked.

"Fingers. You have extra fingers in dreams." Stiles panted out.

Scott held up his hands.

"How many do I have?" Scott asked. "Hey, look at me. Come on, Stiles, look at my hands and count with me."

Scott held up one finger.

"One." Scott said.

"Two." Stiles panted, turning towards him.

"Keep going." I said, keeping my hand on his back.

"Three. Four." Stiles panted.

"Five." Scott said.

"Six. Seven." Stiles got out.

"Eight." Scott stated.

"Nine. Ten." Stiles said, his voice quiet when he said ten.

"Ten." Scott confirmed.

Stiles sunk down to the ground, leaning against the cold wall and catching his breath.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Stiles asked.

"We'll figure it out." Scott said. "You're gonna be okay."

"Am I? Are you?" Stiles asked. "Scott, you can't transform. Allison's being haunted by her dead aunt and I'm straight up losing my mind. Varick is the only one who closed the door in their mind and it's because their Dad came in to their dream and did it. We can't do this. We can't help Malia. We can't help anyone."

Scott fully sat down in front of Stiles, I fully sat down next to him.

"We can try, we can always try." Scott said.

"Stiles, I'm going to fix this." I stated. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to fix this."

Suddenly something felt off. I stood up, tapping my foot on the ground.

"Vair? What is it?" Scott asked.

"I think… I think Malia is here." I said, confused. "I'll be right back."

I blinked, appearing right in front of the door to the boy's locker room. The glass in the window had been broken out, I shoved the door open. I saw Malia on one side of the lockers and then I saw Kira bob her head around a set of them. I blinked, appearing behind Kira. I placed a hand on her shoulder, she jumped, I pressed a finger to my lips and then I pushed the lockers. They tumbled down and Malia ran off. Scott and Stiles bursting in the room moments later.

"Are you okay?" I asked Kira, voice soft.

She nodded fiercely. I patted her shoulder. Scott went to get a teacher, Stiles called 911 and his Dad. It seemed like only moments before the room was flooded with people. I stood next to Scott, glancing at Kira and her father speaking.

"She was bringing us our bags." Scott whispered.

"I figured as much. She's like us, you know." I replied. "I don't think she knows it yet."

Stiles started to say something to Scott and then suddenly Mr. Tate burst in to the room. I turned to see him take a doll from Stiles. The Sheriff making him leave.

"We need to get to Malia before someone else does." I leaned close to Stiles and Scott. "When school ends, we're going to go see Deaton."

They both nodded and we went our separate ways. While I had a lot of classes with them, I still had some college level courses. I met up with them and Isaac and we headed to Deaton's.

"I have psyllium, it's a horse tranquilizer. For a werecoyote, expect it to work within seconds." Deaton said. "I only have three so whoever is shooting needs to be a damn good shot."

"Allison's a perfect shot." Scott said.

"She used to be." Isaac said.

"She can do it." Scott said.

"If we can manage to find the thing." Isaac said.

"Okay what's the point of him? Seriously? Besides the persistant negativity and the scarf? What's up with the scarf, anyways? It's 65 degrees outside." Stiles asked.

"Stiles, calm down." I said while Scott rolled his eyes.

"Look maybe I'm asking the question no one else here wants to ask, how do we turn a coyote back in to a girl when she hasn't been a girl in eight years?" Isaac asked.

"I can do it." Scott stated.

"You can?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym, he was able to make me turn just using his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery." Scott stated.

"This is werecoyote, Scott, who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you." Deaton stated.

"That's why you were trying to get ahold of Derek." Stiles said.

"I can try it on my own but right now I am just scared to even change in to just a werewolf." Scott said.

"You need a real Alpha." Stiles said.

Scott looked at him.

"You know what I mean, an Alpha who can do Alpha things." Stiles said. "You know who can get it going, who can get it-"

"Up." Isaac finished for him.

"Great, I'm an Alpha with performance issues." Scott pouted.

I patted his back.

"Is there anyone else who can teach you?" Deaton asked.

"Well, the twins?" Stiles offered.

"They're not Alphas anymore." Deaton stated. "After what Jennifer did, almost killing them, it broke that part of them."

"Alright but what if they know how to do it?" Stiles asked.

"Nobody's seen them for weeks." Scott stated.

"Well, actually, that's not totally true." Stiles said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Lydia still kinda talks to Aiden." Stiles confessed.

"And let me guess? We're gonna go talk to them." I stated.

"If they can show me how to do it then yeah." Scott replied.

I rubbed my face.

"Okay, Stiles, call Lydia." I said.

Stiles called her, she told us to meet her at Derek's loft and we could meet with them. This felt wrong. Something in me just screamed that this was a bad idea. Maybe it could be that they idly stood by while their old pack tortured and killed me and my friends, they helped kill Boyd, the more I thought about it the angrier I became. We met with Lydia and walked up to Derek's loft, Scott sliding the door open. And no one was there.

"They said they'd meet us here." Lydia said.

Then both twins came up on both sides of Scott, striking him in the face and tossing him towards us. I pushed Lydia and Stiles back as they began to fight.

"So this was their brilliant idea?" I demanded.

After a few more moments, Scott spoke up.

"I thought you guys were going to teach me how to roar." Scott coughed.

"This is how you do it." Aiden said.

"You do it by giving in and letting go. This is how Deucalion taught us control." Ethan explained.

"Hey, that's funny, I tried something like this once using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls but you're right, you beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better." Stiles said.

"That's actually the plan? You kick my ass?" Scott asked.

"You're afraid to turn. We're going to make you, you turn and then you kick our asses." Ethan said.

"And then you roar." Ethan said, turning and letting out a roar with blue glowing eyes.

They started to fight again, the twins shouting something that twiddled on the line between encouragement and taunting. Scott charged at them, Aiden flipping him over the table and climbing on him, repeatedly hitting him. Ethan saw it going too far and reached for him, Aiden fighting against him. I'd had enough. I approached them.

"That's enough." I stated.

Aiden looked at me, still struggling. Ethan still trying to pull him back.

"I said, enough." I said again, voice raised.

Ethan and Aiden were pushed back, Ethan making contact with the staircase and Aiden with the wall behind him. I glanced at Scott, he spit some blood from his mouth.

"Scott, get up." I said.

He glanced at me.

"Get up." I said again, voice harsher.

He sat up.

I wiped the blood from his face and took a step back, which made him seem upset.

"Scott, why are you a true Alpha?" I asked.

He seemed puzzled.

"Because you rose by the force of your own will." I said.

"What's that have to do with getting him to shift?" Aiden asked.

"You, shut up." I said. "Scott, you had to willpower to become an Alpha, you need to muster up that willpower again because we have someone who needs our help, someone who needs your help. Tomorrow morning, we are going out to the woods and we are going to find Malia and you are going to let out a roar that brings her back."

"What if I don't shift back?" Scott asked.

"I will do whatever it takes to make you shift back." I said.


	41. Chapter 41

We pulled up behind Stiles, I slid off Scott's bike. Lydia and Stiles getting out of his Jeep. Allison and Isaac pulled up.

"Does anyone else think we're doing more harm than good?" Lydia asked.

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his daughter." Scott replied.

"Well, actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter that we don't know how to change from a coyote back in to his daughter." Isaac said.

"And again with the not helping." Stiles said.

Scott let out a sigh and glanced towards Allison.

"Did you bring it?" He asked.

She nodded, popping her trunk and pulling out a tranquilizer gun. A gun shot sounded through the forest. Scott looked at me and we slid back on his bike, taking off. Stiles yelling for us to wait. We weaved through the woods, another gun shot. We turned around a tree and my stomach dropped, Scott jerked to a stop but we didn't stop. Scott's bike landed on its side, Scott flipping over the front of it while I was tossed to the side.

"Vair! Varick!" Scott yelled, tearing his helmet off.

"I'm fine! Go!" I commanded.

Scott hesitated then took off. I sat up, my side was going to bruise but nothing was broken. I stood, tapping my foot to the ground and singling in on Malia. Moving, moving, stopped. I blinked. I appeared next to Scott as he leaned his head up and let out a thunderous roar. Malia recoiled, leaning towards the ground as her body transformed. She looked up at us, scared. I approached her slowly. She moved backwards and I knelt down, extending my hand. She glanced at hers.

"Malia." I said.

She jerked her head up towards me.

"Let us help you, you can shower and we'll take you home." I offered.

She nodded, slowly. I helped her stand, draping my flannel over her shoulders. We got her back to the others, the Sheriff meeting up with us where he took her to the station and then back to her home. Stiles called to tell us that he could read again, Allison stated after she met up with us that she'd regained control of her shooting and Scott had finally shifted and been able to roar and turn Malia back.

Finally, finally everything could get back to normal aside from the whole protecting the supernatural and being supernatural bit.


	42. Chapter 42

I pulled away from Scott as he pressed another kiss to my lips.

"So, are we dating?" I asked.

He laughed, goofy grin spread across his face.

"Of course." He laughed.

"Well, it's just that we never talked about it and Lydia brought it up the other day." I replied, eyes shifting downwards.

Scott was about to say something when he phone buzzed on his nightstand.

"Who is calling you at midnight?" I asked.

"Stiles." He replied, glancing at his screen.

He slid his thumb over his screen.

"Dude, I'm already in bed and I'm kinda busy. Aren't we getting a little too old for this?" He asked.

Stiles said something on the other line.

"It's the middle of the night." Scott replied.

"Want me to blink?" I asked.

He nodded. I stood up and slid my shoes on and so did he. I grabbed his hand and blinked, appearing behind Stiles opening a locker.

"One." Scott said.

Stiles didn't even manage to get anything out, just jumped and fell down. Scott and I started cracking up. We helped him up and then helped him with his prank on Coach before blinking back to Scott's room. Me staying was an on occasion sort of thing, Melissa didn't mind it too much but the awkward use protection talk before we went to bed every time I was over was well awkward. We went to sleep, getting up in the morning and heading to school. We pulled in to the parking lot, the twins waiting. Scott pulled his helmet off and I slid off the bike.

"You two back at school?" Scott asked.

"No just to talk." Ethan stated.

"That's a nice change of pace for you guys seeing as how you're usually just hurting, maiming and killing." Stiles said, walking up next to us.

"You need a pack." Aiden said. "We need an Alpha."

"Yeah, absolutely not that's hilarious though." Stiles replied.

"You came to us for help, we helped." Aiden stated.

"You beat his face in to a bloody pulp." Stiles replied.

"Also just because you didn't one good yet not good at all thing doesn't mean you deserve forgiveness or help." I chimed in.

"Why would I say yes?" Scott asked.

"We add strength, we make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no." Aiden replied.

"I can think of a couple: helping torture Varick, letting Kali kill Erica, and holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd." Isaac stated, walking up to us. "In fact I don't know why we're not impaling them right now."

"Wanna try?" Aiden asked, fangs coming out with a snarl.

"You wanna shut up?" I asked, lingering between him and Isaac.

Scott put his arm around my waist.

"Sorry but they don't trust you and neither do I." Scott stated.

We brushed past them, Scott and Stiles pushing some double doors open.

"That's my face." Stiles yelled as a roll of toilet paper wacked him.

Stiles started to open his locker, grabbing a book for Coach's class. I glanced down the hall to see Kira grabbing some stuff from her locker.

"What are you looking at?" Stiles asked.

"Kira." I replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"I wanna be her friend." I stated.

"Okay, so, go be her friend?" Stiles offered.

"I'm working on it." I replied.

"Go ask her to hangout." Scott said.

"It's too late, she already left." I replied, pouting.

"That's why you have to be quick!" Stiles exclaimed.

I made a talking motion with my hands and we headed to Coach's class. I plopped down behind Scott, Stiles sitting next to him.

"Son of a bitch!" We all heard from down the hall.

"Mischief night! Devil's night! I don't care what you call it, you little punks are evil. You think it's funny every Halloween, my house gets egged? A man's house is supposed to be his castle, well mine's a friggin' omelet!" Coach said, bursting in to the room.

He picked up a gift sitting on his desk.

"Oh this, we're going to do this again?" He asked.

Stiles shrugged to me and Scott. Coach dropped the gift, smashing it with his foot.

"Well, I don't think so." He said, a glass shattering sound coming from the ground.

He bent over and picked up a piece, it was a mug that had a picture of his on it with the words #1 coach underneath it.

"Happy birthday, love Greenburg." Coach read off.

There was suddenly a buzzing noise in my ear, I jerked my head around and then noticed Lydia doing the same thing. Not again. I rubbed my face and let my head fall down on my desk. The day went on and I rounded a corner, saw Scott leaning up against the wall next to Mr. Yukimura's room. I glanced inside.

"We should be her friends." I said.

Scott nodded.

"When she realizes she's supernatural, it'll be easier for her to have friends who already are." I stated.

"Or she'll be totally pissed we didn't tell her." Scott replied.

Stiles rounded the corner, almost falling as he rushed to us.

"Where the hell have you two been?" He asked.

"The police are leaving." Lydia said, walking up to us. "Why are they leaving?"

"The police?" Scott asked.

"They must have cleared the building and grounds which must mean he's not here." Stiles said.

"He has to be here!" Lydia replied, voice raised. "That sound the buzzing I've been hearing."

"It's getting louder." I said.

They all looked at me.

"You can hear it too?" Stiles asked.

"Two sides of the same coin." I said, remembering what Peter and Jennifer had both said.

"What is going on?" Scott asked.

"Remember that guy who blew up that bus?" Stiles asked.

Scott gave a quick nod.

"He escaped from the hospital and they think he's here." Stiles replied.

"Can you find him?" Lydia asked me.

"I can try but with this buzzing sound, I'm not sure how long it's going to take me or if I can even do it." I said.

"If he was in the hospital, I can call my mom and see if she can get me something with his scent on it." Scott said.

They scattered while I found an empty classroom to try to track him in. I placed my hand against the wall but the buzzing in my ears was almost deafening. I slid off my shoes, placing my bare feet on the ground. I let out a small squeal of frustration and then the fire alarm went off. I slid my shoes back on, getting outside before the others. I waited by the benches; Scott, the twins and Isaac running up to me. Lydia and Stiles coming up to us.

"We didn't find anything." Scott said.

"It's almost three and then school's over. If there was a bomb wouldn't he have set it off by now?" Stiles asked.

"Does that mean everybody is safe?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Lydia said.

"Well, everyone is out of the school so everything's okay for now." I stated. "So let's just all get out of here."

We all nodded in agreement. The final bell rang and everyone in the courtyard left. Scott and I walked through the school again so I could grab my History book when we were stopped by Mr. Yukimura.

"Varick, Scott, I was wondering if you two might like to come over for dinner? Since you two did save my daughter, I already asked Stilinski but he declined." Mr. Yukimura asked.

"We'd love to." I exclaimed. "Just give us the address."

He wrote it down for me and then left with a wave. Scott and I got on his bike, I pulled up the directions on my phone and pointed him to where he was going. We pulled in to the driveway and rang the doorbell. Mr. Yukimura opened the door.

"Hey." Scott said.

Kira standing a few feet from the door smiled at us then ran off. Scott looked at me. I shrugged a little as we walked inside. Scott and I awkwardly sitting on the couch until Kira came back in to the room, making small talk with us. Kira's mother came home and I immediately felt the supernatural waves rolling off of her, so I knew it was hereditary. She called us to the table where I sat between Scott and Kira.

"So as native Californian's you two must have been to some pretty impressive sushi restaurants?" Kira's mother asked. "But I have to tell you that my husband is a superb chef."

"Okay; we have himachi, oni, ikura and inari." Mr. Yukimura said, pointing to each one.

"You've never eaten sushi before have you?" Kira's mother asked, glancing at Scott.

"Is it all raw?" Scott asked.

An odd noise escaped my mouth as I tried not to laugh.

"Not the rice." Mr. Yukimura replied.

"Oh my god guys, we were supposed to have lasagna tonight." Kira said.

"No, it's fine." I said, laughing. "I love sushi. Scott, it doesn't taste bad, promise."

"Yeah no, I can try anything." Scott assured them.

Scott picked up his chopsticks as did everyone else.

"Uh." Kira said, pointing to Scott's chopsticks. "Try holding that one like a pencil and the put the other one under and move the bottom one."

"Thank you." Scott laughed.

I picked up a piece of oni, popping it in my mouth. Man, I loved sushi. I watched Scott pick one up, it was about to fall. I pushed his plate under him as it plopped on to it. I heard Kira let out a small giggle. I took Scott's chopsticks.

"Just use your hands." I said.

"Is that- is that okay?" He asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura both nodded. Scott continued eating as did the rest of us. Kira and I chatting in-between bites.

"So you moved here from New York?" I asked.

"I had family ties here, several generations." Kira's mother replied.

"Yukimura is Japanese right?" Scott asked.

"Yes but I'm actually Korean. When my wife and I married I took her name as she was the only surviving member of her family." Mr. Yukimura stated.

"You didn't want to take both names?" Scott asked.

"We were married in Japan where the law says that the couple must share the same name." Kira's mom explained.

"My wife's lineage is quite unique. I was actually going to discuss it in class." Mr. Yukimura said.

"Please don't." Kira pouted.

"Kira, you should be proud of your heritage." Kira's mother said.

I felt Scott move next to me. I glanced at him as he moved his mouth around.

"You ate your wasabi didn't you?" I asked.

"I thought it was guacamole." Scott replied.

Scott coughed reaching for his cup. Mr. Yukimura stood, grabbing a pitcher of water. I was a mess though, laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"You okay?" Kira asked.

"Me or him?" I asked.

"Both?" Kira replied, unsure.

"I'm fine." I breathed.

"I'm okay, my mouth is just a little hot." Scott replied.

We wrapped up dinner and thanked them and went to leave. Kira walking us out.

"So was dinner good?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied with a smile.

"You two seem really nice." Kira stated. "And not just because you kept me from getting eaten by a coyote."

"Did we do something else?" Scott asked.

"You guys remembered my name." Kira replied with a smile.

Suddenly there was a bashing feeling to the back of my head and as I tumbled to the ground, I saw Scott falling too. Everything went black.

"Scott! Varick! Hey!" Stiles was yelling.

I felt my eyes flutter open, Lydia helping me sit up as Stiles grabbed Scott.

"He took her." Scott said.

"We know, he was after her the whole time." Stiles replied.

"Call Isaac and Allison." I said, healing the wound on the back of my head.

Scott called them, nothing on their end.

"We have to do something, he'll kill her." I said.

"I knew he was there. How did I know that?" Lydia asked.

"Because you heard the flies." Stiles replied.

"What do you hear now?" Scott asked.

"Nothing." Lydia replied.

"I don't hear it either." I stated.

"I feel like I can do this but I don't know what to do." Lydia said.

Stiles and Scott both looked at me.

"It's like it's on the tip of my tongue and I don't know how to trigger it." Lydia said. "It literally makes me wanna scream."

"Okay, then scream." I said.

"Lydia, scream." Stiles said.

Lydia let out a blood curdling scream, Stiles and Scott covering their ears behind me as I heard the buzzing sound change. I glanced at the street light above her.

"It's not flies." I said.

"It's electricity." She said, turning towards us.

Scott and Stiles jumped back a little.

"Barrow was an electrical engineer. He worked at a power substation." Stiles said.

"What substation?" Scott asked.

"There's only one in Beacon Hills, Scott. Let's go." I said.

Lydia and Stiles went in his Jeep. I climbed on the back of Scott's bike and we headed there. We walked inside, Scott and I rushing inside. Stiles was following behind.

"Kira!" Scott yelled.

"Scott! Varick! No!" Kira yelled back.

Suddenly Scott was flying past me, Barrow holding a large cut wire that was sparking. Barrow approached me with it, I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't suck the electricity out, I backed up and backed my way in to Kira. I sat down in front of her.

"You won't hurt her." I said.

"Then you can fry with her." Barrow replied.

He shoved the wire at us but instead of hurting either of us. All the power went out, Barrow was blown back. I released Kira's restraints and all of the electricity became visible, Kira sucking it in to her hands until it was gone. She looked at me, trying to say something but her mouth just moved.

"It's okay." I smiled. "You're like us."


	43. Chapter 43

We all sat in the Sheriff's office, Scott's Dad questioning us.

"So when did you all get there?" Agent McCall asked.

"At the same time." Stiles replied.

"Same time as who?" Agent McCall asked.

"Same time as us." Scott stated, motioning between us.

"By coincidence?" Agent McCall asked.

"What do you mean by coincidence?" Stiles asked.

"That's what I'm asking you." Agent McCall groaned. "All four of you arrived at the same time, was that coincidence?"

"Are you asking me?" Scott asked.

"I think he's asking Stiles." I replied.

"I think he's asking both of them." Lydia said.

"Okay let me answer the questions." Agent McCall said, then realized his mistake. "Let me ask the questions. Just so I got this absolutely clear; Barrow was hiding in the Chemistry closet at the school, someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira, and he took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her which blacked out the entire town?"

"Sounds about right." Stiles replied.

"How'd you know he'd take her to a power station?" Agent McCall asked.

"Well because he was an electrical engineer so where else would he take her?" Stiles asked.

"That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles." Agent McCall stated.

"Yeah, what can I say? I take after my pops, he's in law enforcement." Stiles said, winking at his Dad.

The Sheriff laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Stiles, just uh, answer the man." The Sheriff said as Agent McCall glared at him.

"We made a good guess." Stiles replied.

"And what were the three of you doing?" Agent McCall asked, glancing at us.

"Eating sushi." I replied. "With Kira's parents."

"Do you believe this?" Agent McCall asked the Sheriff.

"To be honest, I haven't believed a words that's come out of Stiles' mouth since he learned how to speak but I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time. That girl sitting there is very lucky for it." The Sheriff said.

"Kira, is that how you remember it?" Agent McCall asked.

"Yes. Could I get my phone back now?" Kira asked.

"Sorry but no." Agent McCall said, releasing us.

We all left aside from Kira who had to fill out some paperwork. Scott took me home where I changed my clothes and blinked to Scott's bedroom. He came inside and got dressed before we headed to school. We walked through a set of double doors, Stiles was at his locker and gave us a wave.

"I can't believe you two are matching, it's disgusting." Stiles made a bleh face at us.

"We are so not matching." I replied.

I glanced over, making eye contact with Kira before she turned and went to her locker. I went to step forwards before Stiles stopped me.

"I need to talk to her." I said.

"Oh no, you don't, not until we know what the hell she is." Stiles replied.

"She's a scared teenager who almost got killed last night." I responded, looking at him.

"She's also the person who sucked up a billion watts of electricity last night." Stiles replied.

I sighed as I watched her walk away. Scott patted my shoulder and smiled at me. Scott and Stiles headed towards morning practice and I bumped in to Danny on his way out of the locker room.

"I can't believe you're doing the couple matching thing." Danny said. "You didn't even do that with Cordelia."

"Oh my god, we are not matching. I have on a dark denim dress, Scott's shirt isn't even technically denim, it's just a light blue color that-" I started to explain.

"Looks exactly like denim." Danny laughed at me.

"You're in a good mood today." I said.

"Ethan just offered to let me use this place to throw the rave tonight. He got me a power source too." Danny explained.

"That was nice of him." I replied.

"Yeah, it was. You still bringing your painter friends?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, just send me the address and I'll send it to them." I replied. "Or you could since you know them."

"Yeah but I don't know know them, we just danced together sometimes." Danny replied.

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you later." I said, waving.

Classes went by quickly and lunch came around. I was about to head back to class from the library since I'd skipped lunch when Scott ran up behind me and explained what was going on.

"So you want me to break in to the Sheriff's station and delete the pictures?" I asked.

"Yeah basically." He smiled at me.

"Of course I will." I replied. "Just let me know when, I have to change for the party before we go."

The rest of classes ended and we all decided to meet up at the police station. I told Scott to take Kira and I'd just ride with Stiles since I didn't think Kira was comfortable enough around Stiles yet. I went home and changed before blinked to Stiles where he proceeded to fall off his bed and yell at me not to scare him. We met up with Scott and Kira, I slid out of the Jeep and headed towards the doors. Kira and Scott were talking to Stiles.

"You didn't tell him about the pictures did you?" She whispered.

"Stiles doesn't know but I do." I said.

I saw fear fill her eyes.

"Don't worry though, are you ready?" I asked, smiling.

She nodded, nervous. I extended a hand, she took it. I snapped my fingers, invisibility covering us.

"Shut your eyes." I said.

I watched her squeeze them shut and I blinked us in to the room.

"You can open your eyes now." I replied.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Magic." I winked. "Let's find your phone."

After a few minutes of searching we found it but it was dead. I glanced around the room and then I pulled open a drawer.

"Phone charger. We can connect it to that laptop." I said.

She nodded, plugging it in. A picture of Scott as a kid popped up on the dash.

"Is that Scott?" Kira whispered.

"Yeah, it is." I replied, surprised.

"You really love him don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah I do. Can you turn your phone on?" I asked.

She nodded, the phone booting up. She deleted the pictures and shut it off. I replaced the charger cord and shut the laptop, letting her take my hand again. I blinked once more, we stood outside. I snapped my fingers, invisibility fading away.

"We did it. All the pictures are deleted." Kira smiled. "It was awesome, totally and completely terrifying but kinda awesome, I've never done anything like that, have you?"

Stiles, Scott and I just all sort of looked at one another.

"Yeah, once or twice." Stiles replied.

"I guess I should take you home." Scott said.

"Or, she could come to the party with us." I smiled.

"Is that really okay?" She beamed.

"Of course, let's go." I replied.

We all headed to the party, I slid the door opening. The room was a glow with people covered in paint and with wigs and bright clothes, the party was at full speed.

"I'm gonna go find Danny." I said.

They all nodded and I took off through the crowd. Danny was getting his body painted.

"Finally." Danny yelled over the music. "Paint them up too!"

"What do you want?" Carmine asked.

"Whatever you think is good." I replied.

"Flowers it is." She smiled.

After about 20 minutes, I had floral patterns covering my shoulders, stomach, back, throat, thighs, calves and one on my right cheek. I thanked her and told her I'd forward her the rest of the money for painting in the morning. She started to paint the next kid in line. I chatted with Danny for a moment before wondering off to find Scott. Kira and Scott were chatting a bit, Stiles was talking to a girl who looked really familiar.

"You two wanna dance?" I asked.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom for a minute." Kira replied, pointing.

I nodded, letting Scott take my hand. I tugged him on to the dance floor and we started to move to the beat of the music along with everyone else.

"You look really cute." Scott said, mouth against my throat.

The song ended and I glanced around.

"Do you see Kira?" I asked.

Scott shook his head. His eyes flaring red as he glanced around the room.

"Hey can you make your eyes see stuff like mine?" Scott asked.

I nodded, tapping my temple. I glanced in the direction he was looking, at Kira, she was surrounded by a glowing light. We went over to her, dancing with her a bit, which obviously wasn't something she was in to. I excused myself to go find Lydia, I'd only seen her once tonight. I poked the pillar closest to me, she was outside for some reason. I opened up the door to the balcony and walked outside. Lydia was on the ground. I threw myself to my knees, checking her out, she was getting cold. That's when I saw them and it only took them seconds to grab me by the throat. Everything faded black as I felt my body collapse to the ground.


	44. Chapter 44

Sorry for taking a little bit to update! -Scotty

* * *

I finally came to in someone's arms. Danny.

"Lydia?" I croaked out.

"She's fine, Aiden's got her." Danny replied.

"Get her out of here." I said, sitting up.

"Whoa, you need to rest, you're freeing." Danny exclaimed.

"Danny, get her out of here." I commanded.

He hesitated then nodded. Kira and Scott came in from a set of doors, Derek stood a few feet away from me. Aiden helped me stand. Allison helped keep Ethan up right, Isaac next to her.

"Guys, they're all looking at me." Aiden said.

I pushed off Aiden, almost falling. I stood up, releasing my wings and raising my voice.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

They took a step forward. Scott, Derek and Isaac attacked then. I hesitated.

"Someone do something." Allison yelled.

One stepped up to me, I stood up straight until it pulled out a sword.

"What do you want?" I asked.

It swung at me, a blow I barely missed. It nicking my arm.

"Vair!" Allison yelled.

They started after Scott after marking Aiden, the sun came up before they could get to him as they evaporated.

"What the hell were those things?" Scott asked.

"Your Dad's 24 hours are up." Isaac said to Allison.

I sat on the ground, placing a hand over my wound. Scott scrambled over to me.

"It's okay, I'm fine, it's just a scratch." I said.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked, worry heavy in his eyes.

"Is Kira okay?" I asked.

He glanced at her, she stood a few feet from us and seemed to be in a state of confusion and also mild fear.

"Let's take Kira home." I said. "Allison, can you get the twins out of here?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded, standing. I extended a hand to Kira, she took it. I led her out to Scott's bike.

"Scott, take my hand and grab your bike handle." I said.

He did so and we landed in front of Kira's house. It was too early in the morning for anyone to be out.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Kira said, voice low. "So all of your friends are?"

"Yeah." Scott replied.

"And you're a?" She asked.

"Yeah." Scott replied.

"And you?" She asked me.

"Supernatural? Yes. Werewolf? No." I replied.

"Can I see?" She asked.

"Both of us?" Scott asked.

She nodded.

I tapped my wings, them spreading out behind me. Scott's face shifted. She put a hand forward and looked at me, I nodded. She glided her finger tips over one wing, she touched Scott's cheek, examining his eyes.

"I told you we were the same." I said, tapping on my wings. "Go inside, get some rest."

She nodded and walked inside her house.

"Let's go talk to Allison's father." I said.

Scott started his bike, I slid on the back. We headed to Allison's house, she was cleaning a wound from her father's head when Isaac let us in. We sat down in his office. He began to tell us a story.

"His eyes were glowing?" Scott asked.

"It was like I was looking right in to his soul." Chris said.

"The same thing they did to me." Isaac stated.

"That's what they did to everyone." Allison replied.

"Not everyone, they only came after the werewolves." Scott said.

"They came after everyone supernatural." I stated. "They got me and Lydia too."

"Who is the guy they went after in Japan?" Isaac asked.

"Akujo. The akuza boss. It was my first gun deal, I was only 18 and it was supposed to be a simple exchange." Chris explained. "Except Gerard left out the minor detail of the buyers being akuza, wanted to see if I could adapt in the moment, test my ability to improvise."

"Or your ability to survive." Allison chimed in.

"The moment the sun went down it was like they materialized out of the shadows. They had swords, curved like katanas but with black steel." Chris said.

"What did they want?" Scott asked.

"To get to Akujo." Chris replied. "They cut down every living thing in their way."

"Explains why they were so calm about drawing a sword on me." I said.

"Did they mark him like us?" Isaac asked.

"Not exactly." Chris replied. "They all pierced him at once."

"What was he?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Chris replied. "But I know a few others who might, a man survived that night named Katashi, they call him silverfinger because of an unusual prosthetic and it looked like he was about to take them all on himself. I thought he was in the country and spent all day yesterday tracking him down."

"Doesn't look like he wanted to be found." Isaac said.

"Not particularly, no." Chris replied.

"Do you think he knows what they are? Or what they want?" Scott asked.

"Maybe." Chris said.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk." Allison said.

"Maybe he doesn't even remember you." Isaac chimed in.

"He'll remember this." Chris said, opening a box to reveal a broken mask. "I don't know how to kill it, I'm not sure you can but I stopped them long enough to get us out of there."

Scott picked up a piece of the mask.

"What was behind the mask?" Scott asked.

"Darkness. Absolute darkness." Chris stated.

"We need to get going." I said.

"Thanks for the talk, see you guys at school." Scott said.

Scott took me home, I showered and changed; keeping with our habit of me blinking in to his room and waiting while he got ready. We got on his bike and headed to school, we were close when the twins appeared on both sides of us. Scott pulled in to the parking lot, sliding his helmet off as did the twins.

"You guys gonna be doing this all day?" Scott asked.

"All day." Aiden replied.

"All night." Ethan said.

"Is this about you being in my pack?" Scott asked.

"This is about you being the target of demonic ninjas." Ethan replied.

"You mean the demonic ninjas who pulled swords out of their chests and completely kicked our asses?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, those demonic ninjas." Ethan said.

"They have a point." I muttered.

"I don't need anyone to protect me." Scott stated.

"Uh, excuse you." I nudged him.

He laughed, smile on his face that the sunlight only helped make brighter.

"This is our first experience with demonic ninjas so all day." Ethan said.

"And all night." Scott sighed.

We followed Scott to his locker.

"We need to find Stiles and tell him everything that happened last night without you." Scott said.

"No." Aiden said.

"Yes." Scott replied. "And no listening in, no wolf hearing."

"How would you even know?" Aiden asked.

"I'm a true alpha, you have no idea what I can do." Scott replied.

"Don't worry boys, I've got this." I said, waggling my fingers at them as I slipped my hand in to Scott's.

We headed down the hallway towards Stiles' locker, he looked freaked. We followed him in to an empty classroom.

"And then she starts talking about phosphorus and the key having chemicals on it, right?" Stiles said. "So that made me think of the Chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in. It's gone."

"What?" Scott asked.

"It doesn't matter though, I've still got the key." Stiles said, running towards the closet door.

He started to flip through his keys.

"What the hell? I had it." Stiles said.

"The key you were talking about last night?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I showed it to you, right? Didn't I show it to you?" Stiles asked.

"No, you just told me about it. I never actually saw it." Scott replied.

"I was here a couple of hours ago and the message for Barrow that spelled out Kira's name was right there on the board in my hand writing and I had the key to the Chemistry closet." Stiles explained.

"So you unlocked the Chemistry closet so you Barrow could hide in there from the cops and then you wrote him a message to kill Kira?" Scott asked.

"I know how it sounds but look at this." Stiles said, pulling something from his pocket. "This is a news article from when they caught Barrow but the type of bomb he used; he put nuts, bolts and screws. Then he hid the bomb and detonator in a box with a bow like a birthday present, what does that sound like to you?"

"The prank we played on Coach." I said.

"That was my idea, remember? It's no coincidence, it can't be." Stiles exclaimed.

"I don't want to tell you that you're wrong but I don't think you're trying to kill people either." Scott said.

"It was here, it was all here." Stiles said.

"Hey, are you feeling okay? You look really tired. Why don't you go home and rest?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that." Stiles nodded, rubbing his neck.

We split up and the twins were waiting for us.

"Did you tell him everything?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." Scott replied.

"Did you tell him they're coming for you in a few hours?" Aiden asked.

"What if it's not me they're after?" Scott asked.

"Who else could it be?" Aiden asked.

"Kira." I said as I saw her walk down the stairs.


	45. Chapter 45

Sorry for the delay in updating! Getting married in less than two months so I've been busy!  
-Scotty

* * *

The school day had ended and I had pulled out a piece of each of the twin's bikes. I slid on the back of Scott's bike, scooting closer to him than normal.

"Sorry about this guys but we've gotta be alone for a little while." Scott smiled.

We pulled up next to Kira and she slid on behind me, grabbing my waist. We headed towards Scott's house and got inside.

"Can you lock the door?" Scott asked.

Kira locked the door as Scott walked around to each window.

"We're running out of time." Kira stated.

"Allison, Isaac and Chris are working on something that could maybe help right now." I explained. "Scott, you know that's not going to keep them out."

"We have to wait until my mom gets home." Scott said.

"What's that mean?" Kira asked.

"We have a type of uhm security system." Scott explained. "Things happened a few weeks ago, had my boss help make a few changes to the house."

"Your boss? Does he work for a security company or something?" Kira asked.

"No, he's a veterinarian." Scott replied.

"You had a vet put in your alarm?" Kira asked.

"Sort of but I can't arm it, only my mom can." Scott explained.

"Where is she?" Kira asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be here." Scott replied.

Kira looked at him as he gilded past her upstairs.

"Kira, hey, don't worry." I said, patting her arm.

She nodded.

"They're still going to come after him." Kira stated.

"I know and if they're just marking him then it's fine." I replied. "And it could be either of you that they are after."

"I don't think so, can I show you something?" She asked.

I nodded. Plopping down next to her as she pulled a book from her bag.

"Have you ever heard of something called a kitsune?" She asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"Wait, you have?" She asked.

"Kira, I'm gonna tell you about me, I was going to wait but better now than later. I'm the protector, my last name is Beacon because my family founded Beacon Hills, I helped found it." I explained.

"So you're what immortal?" She asked.

"No, I've been reincarnated over and over again as the Protector. I protect the supernatural." I explained. "And since I actually transformed in this life, I gained all my memories from my past lives and I gained the full extent of my powers."

"Oh." She said.

I glanced down at the page she had it flipped open to.

"That's what happened to you at the substation." I said.

"It's called fox fire." Kira stated.

"Why don't you talk to your parents?" I asked.

"Why would I?" Kira asked.

"I think you should talk to them about it." I replied.

I stood up, glancing outside.

"The sun is setting." I said.

"I'm supposed to be home before dinner." Kira replied.

"Tell them you can't make it." I said.

"What should I tell them?" Kira asked.

"Tell them you're having a study group with your friends." I smiled at her.

"My mom is here." Scott said, coming in to the living room.

We followed him in to the kitchen where it wasn't his mother we were greeted by.

"Why are you here? Why do you still have a key?" Scott demanded.

"Funny you mention keys because while I have a key to this house I'm not exactly sure how you got a key to my office." He replied, flipping his laptop open.

On the screen, a picture of me and Kira popped up. Invisibility might have protected us from human eyes but not from a camera.

"Let me help you out here, it usually starts out along the lines of it's not what you think or I can explain." Agent McCall said.

"Dad, let me help you out, you need to leave." Scott said.

"I will with a satisfactory explanation." Agent McCall replied.

"Go get a warrant." Scott replied.

"I don't need a warrant, I'm your father." Agent McCall rose his voice.

I took a hold of Kira's hand as she jumped slightly.

"No, you're a gene donor, I got my hair color from you and that's all I got so you're not allowed to play tough Dad with me." Scott replied.

Melissa walked in then but it was too late because the sun was going down and it was going fast.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked.

"Scott, it's too late." I said. "Melissa, do it now."

But it was too late. One of them had materialized in the living room, Scott's Dad walked over to it and it piercing him in through the shoulder. Kira let out a scream.

"Melissa, get him now." I commanded.

Melissa grabbed him, pulling him in to the hallway. Derek ran in through the door, he and Scott attacking. One appeared behind Kira, the twins crashing in through the window. They threw all three of the materialized people out of the house.

"Now, do it now." I said.

Melissa threw the ash, a barrier cast around the house. She went back to Raphael. Kira placed her hand on the barrier, it sparked blue and pushed her hand back. The twins both looked at her, I placed an arm around her and pulled her back.

"Varick!" Melissa yelled.

I rushed over to the hallway.

"It doesn't look god." Melissa stated.

I tore off my jacket, helping Scott pick him up and carry him to his bedroom. I pulled his shirt open, exposing the wound.

"From the way his arm is rotated, the tendon is torn." Melissa explained.

"I can heal him." I said.

"No, you can't expose yourself." Scott said.

"Scott, he'll bleed out before those things are gone." I replied. "I'm healing him, I can put him to sleep before I do it."

"Okay, okay, do it." Scott replied.

I waved a hand over his face, his eyes falling shut. I pressed down on the wound, a glow emitting from my hands. His wound stitching back together. The house started to shake.

"Scott, go downstairs." I commanded.

He ran out of the room, Melissa sitting on the bed on the other side of Raphael. His wound was healing but slowly and I could only assume it was because it was from one of them.

"Varick!" Derek yelled from downstairs.

"Give me a second!" I yelled back.

Raphael's wound healed and I left him with Melissa, telling her to stay put. I rushed down the stairs, Scott had his phone pressed to his ear, and he hung up as I walked next to him.

"Allison said they just want to mark us, they're looking for a nogitsune." Scott said.

"Like they did to us?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Then let them. We have to get your Dad to the hospital, he'll find it pretty suspicious if he doesn't wake up there." I said.

"How do we explain the completely healed wound?" Scott asked.

"We'll get to that when we come to it." I replied.

They broke the barrier, walking inside. Everyone was ready to attack.

"Don't do anything." Scott said.

"Is he serious?" Aiden asked.

"He said don't do anything." I replied.

They grabbed Scott and Kira by the back of the neck, marking them as they fell to their knees. They both collapsed to the ground. The oni dematerialized and I threw myself on the ground between them.

"Check behind Kira's ear." I instructed.

Derek pulled her hair back and gave me a nod, I turned Scott's head and behind his ear was the same mark behind all of ours: the kanji for self.


	46. Chapter 46

"Who is calling you?" I mumbled, pushing Scott.

He leaned up and answered.

"Hey man, what's up?" Scott asked.

There was a moment of hesitation.

"Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Stiles, are you there?" Scott asked again.

Scott started to get out of bed and I knew something was wrong. I got up, pulling my clothes on.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Scott asked.

"Can you see anything? Can you tell me what you see?" Scott asked.

Scott glanced at his phone, he stood up with a sharp breath as he started to panic. He called Stiles three times before Stiles called him back.

"Where are you?" Scott asked.

"How badly?" Scott asked. "Stiles, how bad is it? Stiles, are you there? Can you hear me?"

"I'll call your Dad. What if I can't find you? Stiles, I can't make a promise like that." Scott said.

"No wait, no, Stiles, hold on." Scott yelled in to his phone.

Scott looked at the screen then he looked at me.

"Get Isaac." He said before he started pushing through his dresser drawers and grabbing clothes.

I went in to Isaac's room, shaking him awake and throwing clothes at him and his shoes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Isaac muttered as he pulled his shirt off.

"It's Stiles." I said.

"What's wrong with Stiles?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

I pulled my boots on downstairs, Isaac and Scott bounding down the steps. My phone vibrating in my back pocket.

"Lydia, hey, can you meet up with us?" I asked.

"Something's wrong." Lydia said. "I heard Stiles."

"You what?" I asked.

"I heard Stiles, he said to come find him." Lydia replied.

"Lydia, meet us at Stiles' house." I said.

I hung up and I blinked us to Stiles' room. It was covered in red string.

"Can you look for him?" Scott asked.

"I can't get a read on him, I can try to old fashion way though." I said.

I pulled a map off Stiles desk and laid it out, grabbing some crystals I'd given him for protection in his drawer. Lydia and Aiden walked in to the bedroom then.

"The front door was unlocked. He uses red for unsolved cases." She said in reference to the string.

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case." Aiden said.

"Or is an unsolved case." Isaac stated.

"Hold, is he still out there? You don't know where he is?" Lydia asked.

"I'm looking for him now but I'm not getting anything, just spinning." I said.

"He said he's in an industrial basement somewhere." Scott said.

"We came here to get a better scent." Isaac said.

"What else did he say?" Lydia asked.

"Something is wrong with his leg, it's bleeding." Scott said.

"And he's freezing." Isaac chimed in.

"Tonight is the coldest night of the year, it's supposed to drop in to the twenties." Aiden pointed out.

"What did his Dad say?" Lydia asked.

"I kind of didn't tell him yet." Scott replied.

"You what?" I asked.

"He made me promise not to." Scott said.

"If he's on foot, he couldn't have gone far." I said.

"His Jeep is gone." Aiden pointed out.

"I didn't promise." Lydia said, pulling her phone out.

"Lydia wait, I can get more help, I can get Derek and Allison." Scott said.

"Everyone but the cops, good idea." Lydia replied.

"She only gets these feelings when someone is about to die." Aiden said.

"If she heard Stiles, there's a huge possibility he could die. Call his Dad, now." I said.

"It's only five minutes to the station." Scott said.

"Okay, go, I'm going to keep looking for him." I said.

"We'll catch up too, there is something here." Lydia said.

"Okay, call me." Scott said.

He and Isaac leaving the room. I continued to let the crystal circle over the map. Lydia and Aiden were talking. Isaac had gone to get Allison, Derek was headed to the high school. I sighed, dropping the crystal. Aiden was messing with the strings, Lydia froze and so did I, a scream ringing through my ears. She ran a finger along a string, plucking it, another scream.

"What does that sound like to you?" Lydia asked.

"A string being pulled." Aiden replied.

"Vair, what does it sound like to you?" She asked, looking at me.

"Like screaming." I replied.

"It's whispers for me." She said.

She leaned down to them, plucking it again.

"It's about a house." She said.

"What house?" Aiden asked.

"That one." Lydia said, grabbing a picture off the wall.

I plucked the string it'd been attached to, a scream wailing in my ears.

"You two go ahead, I'm going to keep at it with these strings." I said.

They nodded, both leaving. I rummaged through Stiles' desk, grabbing his pocket knife and I grabbed one of his shirts. I blinked, landing directly on top of the Nemeton. I sat Stiles shirt down in the center of it, I grabbed Stiles' knife and sliced in to my arm, making a circle. I snapped, four candles appearing at each corner. North, East, South and West. Fire, Air, Water and Earth. I stood in the center, holding Stiles' shirt in my hands. A breeze came through and the candles blew out.

I knew where he was.

I blinked, standing in front of the coyote den that had belonged to Malia. My eyes burned, the repellant was strong. I ducked inside. Stiles sat there, very obviously disoriented. I put my hands on his shoulders and the screaming was instant. I pulled Stiles out of the den and then against my body.

"Stiles! Stiles!" I screamed.

He was panting, jerked his head around.

"Vair?" He asked, voice weak.

"It's okay, you're okay." I said, putting a hand on his face to lean it against my shoulder.

I shrugged out of my jacket, wrapping it over his shoulders. Melissa and Agent McCall pulled up.

"Varick!" Melissa yelled. "Stiles, oh thank god."

"How did you find him?" Agent McCall asked.

"Don't worry about it." I replied.

I helped get Stiles up and in to Agent McCall's car, we drove him to the hospital. The Sheriff and Scott came in soon enough. The Sheriff taken back by Melissa and a doctor. Scott sitting next to me, Lydia and Aiden came quickly. Aiden walking outside to talk to Derek, Lydia sitting on my other side. The Sheriff came out of the back, we all stood.

"He's sleeping now and he's just fine." The Sheriff stated. "He doesn't remember much, it's been like a dream to him."

He turned to me.

"Thank you." He said.

"Alright, you three, you've got school in less than six hours, go home and get some sleep." Melissa said, hugging Scott.

We started down the hallway and a loud tapping sounded through my ears. Lydia glanced around and then looked at me.

"Did you hear something?" Scott asked.

"No." Lydia replied.

I hesitated then went with it. Maybe I was just hearing stuff from being so tired. We went back to Scott's, Lydia went with Aiden, and climbed in to bed. We got up the next morning and headed to school. School went by slowly, almost too slowly. There was this ticking sound and it just kept ticking. I met up with Lydia and Scott while Scott pulled things out of his locker.

"They're doing tests on Stiles this afternoon, I was going to stop by later to visit." Scott said.

"I'm just going to stay home." Lydia said, jumpy.

"I'll go with you." I said. "I wanna make sure he's okay."

Lydia jumped again, the ticking sound was faster in my ears.

"You sure you're okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lydia replied.

She walked off.

"I'll meet you at your bike." I said.

I ran after Lydia, linking arms with her.

"I know you're hearing stuff." I sing-songed.

"How?" She asked, her eyes looked glazed, like she was tired.

"Because I've been hearing this ticking sound all day." I replied.

"I've been hearing a slamming sound." Lydia confessed.

"We should tell Scott." I said.

"No, it's probably nothing." Lydia replied.

"Usually when I hear stuff too, it means it's because of the connection between us or it's because someone is teetering between life and death." I stated. "We should tell him."

"Let's wait." She pleaded.

"Fine, you've got the next 24 hours then I'm talking to Scott." I said.

She nodded, I waggled my fingers at her and went to meet up with Scott. I helped him with his English paper before we headed to the hospital. They were doing a MRI. We were allowed in the room for a moment before they started.

"Stiles, just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI." The doctor explained. "It's the pulse of electricity going through the coils in the machine. We can get you some earplugs or headphones"

"No, no, I'm fine." Stiles replied.

"We're just on the other side of the window." The Sheriff assured him.

They all walked out of the room.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said. "But, Stiles, no matter what; if something is wrong with you, I'll do whatever it takes to fix it."

He nodded and I walked out of the room, taking a seat in the waiting room. I leaned my face against my hands, elbows pressed in to my knees. I rocked back and forth slightly. The ticking was getting louder and louder.

"Varick? Hey. You okay?" Derek asked.

I jerked my head up.

"Yeah, yeah; I'm fine." I replied.

"We're going to go check something out on the roof, do you wanna come?" Scott asked.

I nodded. Following them up to the roof. The ticking was so loud now, I couldn't hear anything Derek or Scott were saying. Then suddenly my stomach dropped and I could feel it coming, I placed my hand over my mouth as I let out a scream. Suddenly the electrical box exploded. Scott and Derek pulling me back.

"Varick! Varick!" Scott yelled.

"I'm fine, I'm okay, go." I replied.

They hesitated.

"Go!" I yelled.

They both took off, I stood up and walked back in to the hospital. They were starting to evacuate. I headed towards the set of stairs that led to the main level of the hospital when I saw him.

"Stiles!" I yelled.

He came to a halt and turned around to look at me and then he gave me a smile.

That wasn't Stiles.


	47. Chapter 47

I pushed through the main exit doors of the hospital. I glanced up when I heard Kira screaming. An electrical wire had fallen in to a pool of water from a fire hydrant an ambulance had ran in to. I watched Isaac toss Allison in to the grass and his body jerk violently from being electrocuted. He fell to the ground. A car waded through the water as I ran forward, Kira jumping over it.

"Kira, get the wire." I commanded.

She grabbed it, pulling it from the water and putting her palm over it as she absorbed the electricity. I pulled Isaac from the water. Kira's mother rushed over to her and dragged her off. Derek rushed over to me.

"He's not breathing." I said.

"Scott!" Derek screamed.

Scott ran over to us.

"Go, go inside, get paramedics and a gurney." I said, tearing my over-shirt off.

Scott rushed inside. I flipped Isaac on his back and tilted his head up. I started to perform CPR and with a cough he started breathing again. The paramedics hoisted him on to the gurney and pushed him in to the hospital. Melissa made Scott, Derek and me leave. Two days had passed, Isaac wasn't getting any better and no one had seen Stiles who we had all gathered was possessed.

I rubbed my face as I rose out of bed. I had decided to stay home the past two days, something felt off to me but it's like I couldn't place my finger on it. The image of the smile Stiles had given me floating in to my mind over and over again. I got dressed and headed towards the hospital. I'd been trying to heal Isaac but since they wouldn't let me in to the room that was sort of hard. Isaac was technically an emancipated minor and no one aside from family was allowed in to see him. I stepped in to the elevator at the hospital, a familiar voice yelled out wait. I pressed the button to keep the doors held open. Scott and Melissa sliding in the elevator with me.

"Going to see Isaac?" I asked.

"Yeah." Scott replied.

With Stiles missing, Isaac being injured and my feelings of overwhelming badness things had been off with Scott and me. I felt a jolt through my skin as I felt Scott take my hand. I glanced up at him, he gave me a weak smile. We got off the elevator, Allison asleep in the chairs next to it. I nudged her, her eyes flew open and she sat up.

"Have you been here all night?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, well, I've been here since the other night." She replied. "They won't let me see him because I'm not family, I told them he doesn't have any."

"He's got us." Melissa replied then smiled at us. "And I've got a key card."

We followed her in to the room. It was silent aside from the beeping of the machine that Isaac was hooked up to. Scott's had gripped harder around my own and then I felt Allison grab my hand as well. I looked at her, giving it a squeeze. We approached the bed.

"I thought he'd be healing by now." Allison said.

"He was electrocuted, he is healing; just very, very slowly." I explained.

Scott placed his hand around Isaac's arm.

"Is he in pain?" She asked.

Scott nodded then began to suck away some of the pain. Isaac gasped slightly, moving his head. Scott let out a noise that didn't sound pleasant. I placed a hand over Scott's, pulling it back from Isaac. I went to the other side, pulling up a chair and laying my hand over Isaac's, a glow emitting from my palm.

"It won't heal him but it will help with the pain." Scott explained to a confused Allison.

"Did Stiles really do this?" She asked.

"Whatever is controlling him, whatever is inside of him." Scott replied.

"How do we get whatever the hell is inside of him out of him?" Allison asked.

"I'm working on it." Scott replied.

There was brief silence.

"Is he healing?" Allison asked.

"Yes." I replied. "It's working but not immediately. Healing myself is what I've always been better at."

"Hey, it's about time to leave." Melissa said, peaking her head inside.

I stood up. Isaac let out a sigh, it seemed like there was internal damage and that's what was taking so long for him to heal. We all left, Allison headed home to get dressed and shower. I met up with Kira when we got to school.

"In all the stories, kitsune are tricksters, they're mischievous. They don't get caught up in right or wrong." Kira explained.

"He's just doing this for fun." I stated.

"Maybe or someone offended the nogitsune. If you offend one, it can react pretty badly." Kira explained.

"Let's talk to Scott about it before practice, we should get dressed." I said.

She nodded and we went to the locker room, I changed when a beeping sound made my head pound.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead and go out." I said.

I walked out of the room, bumping directly in to the twins. Scott peaked from the other side of them.

"You hear it too?" Scott asked.

"I don't know what it is but there is just this beeping in my head." I replied, grabbing my head.

Scott grabbed my hands.

"It's one of Argent's emitters, let's go turn it off." Scott said.

I nodded and followed them in to the basement. I hopped off the stairs last and when I looked up, I was looking at Stiles.

"I know what you guys are thinking but it's me, I swear to god, it's me." Stiles said.

The twins growled and charged, grabbing Stiles by the throat.

"Wait, stop." Scott yelled, running up behind them.

Scott tossed Ethan aside.

"I said stop!" Scott yelled at Aiden.

Aiden turned, growling at him. Scott stood firm, his eyes turning that searing red and his fangs coming out. Scott let out a growl back and Aiden cowered.

"Scott, it's me, I swear it's me. Vair, it's me." Stiles pleaded. "I don't know where I've been or what I've been doing the last few days but this is me, I promise."

"Do you know what happened at the hospital?" Ethan asked.

"I know more than that." Stiles replied.

Stiles kneeled, holding up piece of blue paper.

"You see this?" Stiles asked.

"Blueprints." I said.

"Of the hospitals electrical wiring, you see all these markings in red, that's my handwriting." Stiles explained. "I know I did this, I know I caused the accident. Everything in this bag, it's all part of something that could be something bigger."

Aiden picked up an electrical tool.

"What the hell have you been doing?" He asked.

"I think something worse, a lot worse." Stiles replied.

Aiden and Ethan started to pull stuff out of the bag.

"What the hell were you doing? Building a terminator?" Ethan asked.

"Guys, there is a map." Scott said.

He unfolded it.

"Isn't that the hiking trail?" Aiden asked.

"Where Malia Tate's family died." Scott said.

"That's where he father put the steel jaw traps." Stiles pointed out.

"And it's where the team is running today." I said, feeling the color drain from my face.

We all ran towards the parking lot, the bus had already left.

"We have to go now." I said.

I grabbed a hold of Scott and Stiles' shoulder, they grabbed the twins and with a blink, we appeared behind the parked bus. Coach tried to stop us but we all took off.

"Ethan, get Danny. Scott, get Kira. Aiden, stay with Stiles." I said loudly.

I followed after Scott, blinking to keep up with him. He almost ran directly in to Kira, spinning her around as she let out a yelp.

"Did you see how fast I was going?" She asked, grinning.

"Yeah but right now, we have to stop the others." I said.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"Scott! Varick!" Stiles yelled.

The rest of the team came running up.

"Stop! Stop, everyone stop!" Stiles screamed.

Everyone came to a halt while Stiles moved leaves around on the ground. He was looking for a trip wire. What he picked up instead was a chain. He began to pull it up and it was just a chain.

"Congratulations, Stilinski, you found a length of chain. Can somebody now please tell me what the hell is going on?" Coach asked.

"Coach, wait!" I screamed as his foot came against the wire.

An arrow shot through the air and in to Coach's stomach. He fell to the ground. Everyone started to ground around him.

"Get back! Get back!" I screamed, making a moving motion with my hand. "Danny, call 911. Everyone else, back on the bus, now!"

Everyone began to run back to the bus. Danny called 911. Coach was freaking out, screaming for us to get it out of him and that he was going to die.

"Coach, Coach, you're not gonna die." Stiles tried to assure him.

"I'm gonna die!" Coach screamed.

Stiles gripped the arrow, Scott squeezing Coach's hand. Coach had passed out.

"No, no; don't pull the arrow out. He could bleed out before the ambulance gets here." I said. "And I can't heal him right now."

"What if I had killed him? I could have killed him. It could have been his head or his throat." Stiles muttered.

"But it wasn't." Scott said.

"And he's going to be alright now that he's shut up." I replied, ambulance sound wailing through the air.

"The ambulance are coming." Ethan stated.

"And my Dad." Stiles replied, police sirens also blaring in the distance.

The ambulance came and took Coach, the Sheriff speaking to Stiles while my phone buzzed violently in my jacket pocket. I answered it.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Peter wants me to unlock a memory from inside Talia Hale's claws." Lydia replied.

"What's he offering you?" I asked.

"Banshee skills." She replied.

"Do what you think is best." I replied.

"I don't know what's best! That's why I called you!" She squealed.

Scott and Ethan were waving me over.

"Lydia, I've got to go but if he can help you then unlock the memory, it'll go to you not him so it's up to you on if you tell him." I said, hanging up.

I walked over to them, standing behind Stiles' Jeep. I glanced inside, wrapping paper and a duffel bag of miscellaneous items.

"Isn't that?" I asked.

"Yeah." Scott replied, nodding.

"Tell the Sheriff, we have to get going right now." I stated.

Scott hurried over to the Sheriff. We rushed back to the school, pushing through the crowd of students to the front of them. We waited. A new deputy was approaching the buses, suited up. Stiles rubbed his face. I glanced at him. Stiles was acting like Stiles but something deep in me had an off feeling.

"It's not a bomb, sir. But there is something in the box." The walkie sounded through the almost silent crowd.

The deputy walked to the front of the bus, pressing the Sheriff's desk sign against the front window.

"Fuck." I said.

I turned, pushing through the crowd. I had to get some place alone, I had to hurry. Scott and Stiles yelled after me. I ran in to the school, empty and blinked. I appeared behind the Sheriff's station but it was too late, the bomb went off the second I opened my eyes. I crouched down, the back wall was blown out and brick came flying back towards where I stood. I waited a few moments before standing up, a chunk of brick had hit my head but I was fine, didn't feel blood. I ran towards the station, jumping over the remaining wall and throwing open the Sheriff's door. The Sheriff, Scott, Stiles and other deputies arrived only seconds later as I took in the scene before me. Most were injured, a few already dead, I saw Chris and Derek next to me. Chris was fine, Derek's back covered in glass shards obviously from protecting Chris. I made eye contact with Scott briefly, he looked like he was about to lose it. I made my way to the person closest to me, kneeling down. I watched Scott come over and take the hand of the person next to them. I healed the person I was with until I heard a gasp come from Scott. The person he was helping had died. I was about to let words spill out of my mouth when I saw Stiles' face.

"Scott." I said.

His eyes didn't move.

"Scott!" I repeated, voice louder.

He was startled.

"It's okay. Just help the next person you can." I said.

He hesitated then nodded. He stood up then I noticed Kira at the door. I stood up, walking to her.

"The Oni are coming." She said.

"Stiles, we have to get you out of here." Scott said.

"I can't leave." I said. "I have to heal these people."

"Stay, we can deal with this. Meet up with us, you can find me right?" Scott asked.

"I can always find you." I replied.

They took off out the door and I went back to work, healing people just enough to get them by. The Sheriff thanked me and I ran off, hiding and tracking Scott. I blinked and when I opened my eyes, I saw Stiles twisting a sword in Scott's stomach.

"I knew it wasn't you." I spat.

"Little Varick, all that pain deep in your bones, you should let me have it. I've already taken Scott's." Stiles, well the Nogitsune, smiled with a playful tone.

"Come and get it." I replied.

He let go of Scott, approaching me. Deaton brought a needle down on his throat, Stiles' body dropping to the ground. Deaton gripped Scott's shoulder and the sword, he looked at me and I nodded. Sliding over to the two of them. I readied myself, Deaton pulling the sword from Scott and I immediately began healing it. His yell of pain only lasting a moment.

"What was that? What that a cure? Is he okay?" Scott asked, rapidly.

"The fox is poisoned but not dead." Deaton replied.

"Not yet." I stated.


	48. Chapter 48

"Stiles, this is a bad idea." I said, arms folding across my chest as I shuddered.

I glanced up at the building, the large gates were ominous and left every inch of my body standing on edge.

"It's only 72 hours." Stiles said.

"This is the same place Barrow came from, a guy with a tumor filled with flies." Scott stated.

"Scott, I saw an MRI that looked exactly like my wife's and it terrifies me. I'm headed down to LA tomorrow to talk to a specialist." The Sheriff said.

"Why are you putting him in here?" I asked.

"He's not." Stiles replied. "It was my decision."

"A bad, very bad decision." I replied.

"Stiles, I can't help you if you're in here." Scott said.

"And I can't hurt you, either of you." Stiles stated.

"We're coming up with a plan, Argent is calling people, we'll figure something out and if we can't-" Scott started.

"If you can't do something for me, make sure I never get out." Stiles cut him off, leaning in closer to us.

Stiles and his Dad walked away then, past the gates leaving me and Scott standing there.

"This is a bad plan." I whispered.

"I know." Scott replied.

"Let's go talk to Deaton." I said.

He nodded and we slid back on his bike, heading towards his office. We went inside, Allison already waiting for us. Deaton on the phone with Chris.

"We have two problems now; first the lichen is not a cure, it will wear off in a matter of days." Deaton started.

"Well when it does wear off, we'll get Stiles, right?" Chris asked.

"I hope. Eichen house has an unusual history, it may not be all that safe for the Oni there as well." Deaton replied.

"What's the second problem?" Chris asked.

"I checked with your contacts in Japan, the yakuza boss you saw killed by the Oni never found the scroll." Deaton replied.

"What scroll?" Scott asked.

"The shujinda scroll, the shujinda were the mystics of Japan." Deaton explained.

"The scroll has information on how to exorcise a nogitsune." Chris said.

"We need to get that scroll then." Scott said.

"Exactly." Deaton replied. "And I did get a name of the last man to purchase it; Kinkade."

"He was with Katashi, he's the guy who met with Isaac to buy the gun." Allison exclaimed.

"Katashi must have wanted it for himself." Deaton said.

"Stilinski already told me, it wasn't found among his things." Chris replied. "A paranoid like Katashi would keep it close, probably on him at all times."

"What does the scroll look like?" Allison asked.

Deaton pulled out a scroll, handing it to her.

"Do these come in different sizes?" Allison asked.

"Any size." Deaton replied.

"Then I think I know where it might be." Allison stated.

Allison explained it was very likely that Katashi kept the scroll in his silver finger prosthetic. We made plans to meet after school and devise a plan. Scott dropped me off at home and then picked me up again the next morning we left school with the twins in tow. Lydia was already at Allison's house. Allison opened the door for us.

"My father said all of Katashi's evidence is being moved to a federal compound through an armored car tonight, probably with-in the next two hours." Allison explained.

"We're going to rob an armored car?" Ethan asked.

"We're going to try." Lydia smiled.

We all sat down, Allison explaining the plan.

"This is a really bad plan." Scott said.

"It's not that bad." Lydia replied.

"It's not that good." Ethan said.

"None of us knows the route they're going to take, if Allison can get one of her GPS trackers on the armored car then we can follow it." Lydia replied.

"So when it gets here-" Allison explained.

"We attack them." Aiden interrupted.

"No, you guys will be in the middle of the road looking like you got in to an accident and when the driver gets out to help-" Lydia replied.

"We attack them." Aiden interrupted again.

"No!" Allison, Lydia and I all rose our voices in frustration.

"You distract him and Scott will pick the lock." Lydia said.

"I hope." Scott replied.

"And you will get the finger." Lydia said, nodding at Ethan.

"It's not his actual finger?" Ethan asked.

"They are so out of our league." Lydia said, looking at me and Allison.

"Scott will pick the lock, if he can't I'll blink inside and get the finger and no it is not his real finger, it's a silver prosthetic." I said.

"Why aren't we just going to Stilinski for help?" Ethan asked.

"Because if he gets caught then it's the Sheriff tampering with federal evidence." Scott replied.

"Guys, this is going to work, we can do this. We're losing Stiles, my dad is in jail for murder, we need to do this." Allison said.

"What if we can't?" Aiden asked.

"Then I will do it alone." I replied.

"How?" Aiden almost demanded.

"I'm the Protector. I'm a lot more capable than you seem to realize." I replied. "We'll split for now and meet at the police station."

Ethan and Aiden headed out, I followed Scott downstairs, and we would wait at his house until it was time to go. We were about to leave when there was a knock on the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, opening the door.

"I want to help." Kira replied, stepping inside.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Scott replied.

"Because of my mother?" Kira asked.

"No because people who help us usually end up getting hurt." Scott replied.

"Okay but I've been practicing." She replied.

I glanced at her back, fully realizing what it was before she even pulled it out. Scott however did not, jumping back slightly as she began to swing the blade around. A katana.

"She's coming." I said.

She smiled, letting out a breath.

"Can I see it?" I asked, making grabby hands.

She extended the handle and I grasped it, swinging it once.

"Nice, I prefer swords though." I replied, handing it back.

"You what?" Scott asked, looking like a fish out of water.

I patted his shoulder and we headed out, we waited a good distance away with Allison peering out of her scope.

"You're up." She said to Kira.

I was going to blink there but Kira was so desperate to help and was fast anyways, we decided to let her do it. She ran towards the car, attaching the GPS to the bottom of it. She hid behind the car suddenly as a deputy came outside, he pulled open the door and suddenly his gun was out.

"We have to do something." Scott said.

Suddenly the doors of the car came open and a man stepped out, slamming the deputy head down and letting him drop to the ground.

"Who the hell is that?" Scott asked.

"Kinkade." Allison replied.

We approached then, Allison had her crossbow drawn.

"We need that finger." Scott said.

"Why should I give it to you?" Kinkade asked.

"There's a briefcase in there with a hundred and fifty thousand in it." Allison replied.

"The scroll is worth three million." Kinkade replied.

"Give me the finger." Scott said, then realized his words. "You know what I mean."

I glanced up, too late, Kira was making a move. She jumped down on Kinkade who flipped her over on to the ground.

"I guess negotiations are over." He stated, letting out a roar.

"Allison, get Kira now." I said.

She grabbed Kira's shoulders and pulled her away. Aiden and Ethan suddenly appeared and tried to fight, easily cast aside. Kinkade went straight for Scott, head butting him.

"I've had just about enough." I said.

I walked up to Kinkade, smacking him on the chest. He flew back in to the armored car with a loud groan as the wind was knocked out of him. I jerked him in to sitting position. I took the finger from his pocket, shaking the scroll in to my palm. I put the finger back in his pocket.

"Pleasure doing business with you." I smiled.

He looked dumb founded.

"That's all? Do you really want this guy coming after us? He's dangerous." Aiden demanded.

"Scott." I said, looking to him.

"So are we and I think he's pretty well aware of that. We're here to save a life, not end one." Scott replied.

We left then, Scott and I going to Deaton's office. Deaton opened the scroll, looking it over.

"There isn't much here, unfortunately." Deaton said.

"Does it say anything?" Scott asked.

"My Japanese isn't great but it says one method of expelling a nogitsune is to change the body of the host." Deaton explained.

"Change the body?" Scott whispered.

"Which begs the question, how do change Stiles' body?" Deaton asked.

"By turning him in to a werewolf." Scott replied.


	49. Chapter 49

I had decided not to go with Kira and Scott to talk to her mother. I instead went out with Lydia and Allison. Everything was falling apart and Lydia didn't seem to be handling it well so Allison had called me. We went to see a movie, went shopping for a bit and now we were eating froyo.

"He's going to be okay, isn't he?" Lydia paused, setting her cup on the table in front of her.

"He's going to be fine." I replied.

Suddenly my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

"Varick? Where are you? Are you with Allison? We need you to meet up with us." Derek rambled.

"What? Hey, yeah, slow down." I said.

"Stiles is possessed again and broke out of Eichen." Derek explained.

"We're on our way." I replied.

"What was that?" Lydia asked.

I hesitated.

"Don't lie to me, no more lies." She said, pointing a finger.

"Stiles broke out of Eichen house, Allison and I are going to meet up with Derek, her father and the Sheriff." I explained.

"Okay, let me know if you need me." Lydia said, waving bye.

Allison grabbed her jacket and we headed to her house. She started to go through some boxes in her closet and her father's office. The Sheriff filled me in on what exactly had happened.

"This is everything non-lethal I could find." Allison said, setting some stuff on the table.

"What's the plan here?" The Sheriff asked.

"Well our best plan here is for Derek to try to pick up Stiles' scent." Chris said.

"Varick, can't you do that thing?" Allison asked.

"I can find Stiles, I can't find the nogitsune." I replied.

"Where are place Stiles would show up?" Chris asked.

"School, the hospital, the Sheriff's station, Scott's house, his house." Allison said.

"My house, Derek's loft, he might show up at Lydia's house or even here." I said.

"Hang on, we already did this." Derek said. "He disappeared, we started looking for him and walked right in to that trap at the hospital."

"He's getting us to repeat the same moves." Chris said.

"So what do we do, wait for him to come to us?" Allison asked.

"We can't, not if the Oni find him when the sun goes down." Derek stated.

"Scott's working on that right now with Kira." I replied.

"We're trying to out-fox the fox." Chris said.

"Listen, I'll understand if anyone wants to back out." The Sheriff said.

"Well I won't be the first wolf to run from a fox." Derek said, grabbing something off the table.

"And I'm apparently carrying a lightsaber." Chris joked.

"Dad, go with the Sheriff to Eichen House. Sheriff, go to the hospital. I'll go to the school. We can all meet at the Sheriff's house." Allison said.

"I will check Scott's house, mine and Lydia's and meet you guys there." I said.

They nodded and I blinked in to my living room. No one was there so I called Lydia, she said that just her mom was there with her but she'd let me know if that changed, I blinked it Scott's. Glad Melissa wasn't there so I wouldn't scare her, I checked around and no one was there either. I blinked in to Stiles room where the others already were. Only the Sheriff jumped slightly.

"What are these sticky notes for?" Chris asked.

"Stiles was using them to explain to me about everyone." The Sheriff said.

I picked up the one with my name on it. The Queen.

"Why is my name on the king?" Derek asked.

"You're heavily guarded." The Sheriff said. "And you're one move from being in checkmate."

"And Varick's in the Queen." Allison pointed out.

"The strongest player on the board." The Sheriff said.

"It's a threat from the nogitsune." Chris said.

"He's at the loft and he wants the strongest player there to protect him." Allison explained.

"Text Scott then grab my hands, the sun is setting." I said.

Allison texted Scott then she and Derek grabbed my hands and then Chris's and the Sheriff's as well. I blinked, appearing in front of Derek's loft door. I motioned the Sheriff forward, he slid the door open and walked inside.

"Hi Dad." He said.

He was waiting. I heard handcuffs clink together.

"You wanna handcuff me?" He asked.

"If my son is still here, if there's a part of him standing here in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly and come with me because he knows I'm here to protect him: from himself and others." The Sheriff replied.

I heard the handcuffs click and then brief silence.

"You're not my son." The Sheriff said.

The handcuffs clinked on the floor, he'd ripped out of them. I motioned for the others to follow and we walked inside. Allison tried to taze him but he grabbed the ends as they came towards him and jerked the gun from her hand. Derek growled at him and charged, he grabbed Derek and twisted his arm behind his back. He banged his head against the table next to us and then threw Derek backwards in to the wall. Chris pulled his gun out.

"Argent, listen to me, don't do this." The Sheriff said.

"Why not? I've done it before. Werewolves, berserkers; I can add nogitsune to the list." Chris replied.

The Sheriff pulled his gun now.

"You're not going to shoot my son." The Sheriff stated.

"That's not your son." Chris replied.

"Put it down." The Sheriff said.

"Dad, he's going to shoot me." He said, imitating Stiles. "He's going to kill me, Dad."

"Don't mess with him." Chris said.

"Put it down, now." The Sheriff said.

The Sheriff started to scream at Chris, the nogitsune teasing him to pull the trigger.

"Shoot me!" He screamed.

I waved my hand, the Sheriff and Chris both freezing. I rubbed my face.

"You're so tiresome." I said.

"Oh, you're no fun." He laughed.

I waved my hand again, the Sheriff and Chris both shaking their heads and glancing at us.

"He's getting a kick out of this." I said, pointing.

"It's what he wants you to do." Allison said.

"Not quite." He replied. "I was kinda hoping Scott would be here but I'm glad you have your guns out because you're not here to kill me, you're here to protect me."

I walked up next to him, grabbing his hand and throwing an arm up. A barrier surrounded us. The Oni materialized.

"Ah, the queen." He smiled, gripping my hand.

"You just had to pick Stiles' body, didn't you?" I asked, jerking my hand away.

"Well; it was either him or the girl and he just seemed more fun." He replied. "Well, it's time for me to take my leave."

And with that he was gone. The Oni left immediately as well.

"Where is he?" Chris asked.

"Gone." I replied.

Suddenly, Kira and Scott walked in to the room.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"He disappeared, said it was time for him to leave." I replied.

There was silence now.

"We will look for him again in the morning, there's no sense in looking now." I stated. "The Oni are after him so he's going to be frequently moving."

They all nodded, dispersing. I blinked in to Scott's room, Kira and he arrived not much after.

"You gonna stay?" I asked.

"If that's okay. I just don't want to go home yet." She replied.

"Your mom spoke to you?" I asked.

She nodded and explained what had happened. Scott made us all hot cocoa.

"So basically your mom is 900 years old and the nogitsune is her ex-boyfriend?" I asked.

"I mean, you're old too." Scott said.

I smacked his chest.

"Kira, you want a shirt or something to sleep in?" I asked.

"I'm okay." She replied.

"You think we can all fit on this bed?" I asked, stretching my arms.

"Oh, no, I'll sleep in the chair." Kira replied.

"You sure? We're really warm." I smiled.

"No, I'm sure, I'm a kicker when I sleep." She laughed.

"Scott's a cover hog. You'd think with all that extra body heat that he'd stop trying to take all the covers." I replied with a laugh.

"Varick likes sleeping in the middle of the bed, I can show you the extra if you want, it's where Isaac usually sleeps." Scott offered.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine." She smiled.

I waved goodnight and pulled off my clothes, I opened Scott's bottom drawer and pulled out one of my shirts, I kept two outfits in that drawer just in case. I didn't wear any bottoms and slid in the bed. Scott came a few minutes later and pulled off his clothes, he put on a pair of basketball shorts and slid in the bed.

"So, cover hog, huh?" He said, nuzzling my throat.

"You are." I laughed.

He kissed my neck.

"We should get some rest." I said.

He nodded and was almost instantly asleep. I turned, propping up my head as I looked at him. He looked so peaceful, I know he'd been exhausted. I laid down and fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating. I stood up, answering it.

"Varick? Varick?" Lydia asked, frantically.

"Lydia, calm down, what is it?" I asked.

Scott turned over, half-asleep.

"Stiles." She replied.

I got out of bed. Scott glanced at me momentarily but fell back asleep. I pulled on a pair of shorts and slid on my flats. I walked out of the room.

"Where are you? What's going on?" I asked.

"We're in a parking lot, right off of Bacnard Boulevard and Stiles is on the ground and unconscious." Lydia said.

I hung up and blinked, appearing right in front of the two of them.

"You shouldn't just do that!" Lydia almost yelled.

I turned around, Stiles on the ground.

"Take my hand." I said.

Lydia hesitated.

"Take it." I said, raising my voice.

She grabbed a hold of it.

"Aiden, take her hand." I said.

He did it instantly. I grabbed Stiles and blinked. We landed in Scott's foyer.

"Scott! Scott!" I screamed.

He bounded down the stairs, Kira right behind him. Melissa following right after.

"Call Deaton, get him here now." I said, looking at Melissa.

She immediately picked up her phone, Deaton was five minutes away as he was on lunch.

"Put him on the couch." Scott said.

I helped Aiden hoist him up, setting him down on the couch. Deaton arrived, inspecting Stiles.

"Guys, this is crazy. He needs to be in the hospital." Melissa said.

"Mom, remember what happened the last time he went to the hospital?" Scott asked.

"He doesn't seem to be bleeding." Deaton said.

"I'll heal him." I said.

"No, we don't know it being the nogitsune how it will affect you." Deaton replied.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" Aiden asked.

Deaton opened his briefcase, grabbing Stiles mouth and dropping a few drops in to his mouth when his eyes shot open and he jerked up. Aiden and Scott grabbed him as he struggled, grabbing Aiden's throat. He stopped and started to freeze up.

"Kanima venom? Nice touch." He said, looking at Deaton then at Aiden. "You know, twins usually get a feeling when the other one's in pain, you didn't lose that talent too? Oh, I hope not, you're going to need it. Oh, I'll give you a little hint, Ethan's at the school."

"Go." Scott said.

Aiden ran out. Stiles' body let out a laugh.

"I hope he gets there in time." He said. "I like the twins; short-tempered, homicidal tendencies."

"I hope you stop talking." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, my queen, so bitter as usual." He smiled.

"I've got just the thing for that not talking issue." Melissa said, holding up some duct tape.

Deaton took it, pulling a piece off and placing it over Stiles' mouth. Stiles' body let out a scream, loud and angry which turned in to laughter. I motioned to them, Melissa sitting with Stiles.

"How much longer do you think we have?" Scott asked once we were in the kitchen.

"I wish I knew." Deaton replied.

"We don't know what rate he heals at." I said.

"I think we are highly underestimating the danger here." Deaton stated. "He's paralyzed but it's like he's got us right in the palm of his hand."

"I can protect us." I said.

They all looked at me.

"You could die." Lydia replied.

"I'm willing to do that." I stated.

"I'm not willing to let you do that." Scott replied, gripping my hand.

"The scroll said to change his body." Lydia said.

"That's if I translated it correctly." Deaton replied. "We're looking for a cure in something that might be nothing more than a metaphor."

"And what if he doesn't want it?" Scott asked. "He's never asked to be a werewolf."

"What if it saves his life?" Lydia asked.

"What if it kills him?" Deaton asked.

"Stiles is strong, it won't kill him but we can't chance it unless we absolutely have to because with the nogitsune inside him, we don't know what will happen. And, Scott, remember at the hospital when you told Stiles if he had the same disease as his mother you would do something? It's no different now." I said.

"That venom is going to wear off sooner or later so we have to do something." Deaton said.

"I can try calling Derek again." Scott said.

"Maybe we can try calling someone else." Lydia said.

Lydia gave me a look and I let out a groan.

"Fine, call him." I said, throwing my hands up.

The doorbell rang about ten minutes later.

"Hello." Peter grinned.

"Shut up and get inside." I replied.

He stepped past me and over to Stiles.

"He doesn't look like he'd survive a slap across the face let alone the bite of a werewolf." Peter said.

"You don't think it would work?" Scott asked.

"It's more of a war of the mind than the body." Peter replied. "Besides there are other methods to winning this battle."

"What kind of methods?" Deaton asked.

Peter grabbed Scott's hand, Scott's claws coming out.

"You want him to go in to his mind?" I asked.

"Correction, I want all three of you to go in to his mind." Peter stated.

Peter and Lydia needed to speak for a moment and then came back in to the room.

"So do we have a plan?" Deaton asked.

"Scott is going to dig through evil Stiles' mind to pull out real Stiles and guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious." Peter explained.

"So how do we all get in if he doesn't claw Stiles?" I asked.

"You." Peter replied. "Remember, two sides of the same coin?"

"So when Scott goes in to my mind-" I said.

"As long as you're holding Lydia's hand, it'll take her too." Peter replied.

Scott walked around the couch, Lydia and I sitting on both sides of Stiles.

"So how does this work?" Scott asked.

"Try to give him back control of his body and mind." Peter replied.

"That doesn't sound very specific." Lydia stated.

I took her hand, reaching behind Stiles. I looked at her then at Scott.

"We're going to do this." I said.

Scott nodded and I turned back around, I moved my hair from behind my neck and took a deep breath. Scott plunged his claws in to the back of my neck as well as Stiles. I saw Lydia's eyes fall shut before my own then everything was black. My eyes popped open and I was in a bed that sat between two windows, I glanced to my side: Scott. Then to my other side was Lydia. They both looked at me and struggled.

"Scott, rip open the restraints." I said.

"I don't know how." Scott replied.

"Your claws." I said.

There was a ripping sound then Scott was standing, he ripped open mine and then Lydia's. She stood up, rubbing her arm. I sat up and that's when it started, a glow surrounded my body. Scott and Lydia looked at me.

"What's happening?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know. We need to find Stiles." I replied.

"There's only one door." Stiles said.

"Then walk out it." I replied, glancing at the golden light encompassing my body.

Scott walked out the door, Lydia followed behind and I was the last to walk out. Everything was black and then it was blinding white. I looked down, I had the same dress on as I did the day I finished transforming and my wings were out. I jerked my head up, I was in that room I'd been dreaming about. Stiles and the Nogitsune playing Japanese checkers. I went to step forward, to get Stiles and was stopped by some sort of barrier that almost seemed like a glass wall.

"Stiles!" I tried to yell but nothing came out.

I banged on the barrier over and over again. Trying to scream, trying to get out anything. The Nogitsune looked at me briefly and then back at Stiles. I kept thumping my fists on the barrier, they had started to bleed from the repetitive impact. I let myself slid down to my knees, dragging my fists and the blood down the wall. That's when I heard it, the roar of an Alpha. Of my Alpha. I jerked my head up and watched as Stiles looked forward and then looked back at the Nogitsune, he looked down to me and then flipped the board. The Nogitsune letting out a roar and the barrier disappearing, I grabbed Stiles hand before everything seemed to rupture.

I came back to with a gasp, wiping at my nose and throat as blood had trickled from my nose downwards. I glanced at Lydia and Scott, both had small amounts of blood under their nostril. I got off the couch, almost falling and kneeled down in front of Stiles. He wasn't awake.

"Why didn't it work?" Lydia asked.

"It's supernatural, Lydia, not science. I did my part now give me the name." Peter practically spat.

"What name?" Scott asked.

Scott who was crouched next to me, stood up and looked at them. All of a sudden, Stiles jerked up and flailed, ripping the tape from his mouth. Scott pulled me backwards and firm against the front of his body, Deaton putting an arm out in front of Lydia and Melissa. Stiles began pulling bandages from his mouth and we all just stared in silence and horror and he vomited up a pile of bandages. The nogitsune climbing out of the bandages from thin air. Once he rose, he tried to pull on the bandages on his face before taking a step towards us. Peter and Scott lunged at him, pressing him in to the couch. He struggled frantically. But the thing they were holding down, it was like the nogitsune we'd encountered before, it was weak.

"Wait." I said, grabbing Scott's shoulder.

Scott must have picked up the scent then because he backed off slightly. I looked at Peter who released him. I grabbed where the bandages seemed to end and began to unravel them. Stiles sitting before us.

"Vair? Scott?" He croaked out.

I nodded when I heard commotion behind me. I turned my head to see Scott walk out the front door, it was wide open. Lydia and the other Stiles were gone. I jumped up and walked out the front door, Scott screaming for Lydia.

"He took her." I said.


	50. Chapter 50

Hey everyone, sorry about being so slow on update, getting married in two weeks but promise that afterwards I will be updating more frequently.  
-Scotty

* * *

I sat in the chair behind Melissa, rubbing my hands together. She shined a light over top Stiles' eyes while he lay in Scott's bed. Scott pacing at the door way.

"Well, medically, you seem okay. You're definitely a real person." Melissa laughed.

"Okay so I'm real but am I really me?" Stiles asked.

"You're not giving me that off feeling the Nogitsune did." I replied.

"Kira and her mom are here." Scott said from the doorway.

Melissa helped Stiles stand and I pulled his arm over my shoulder and helped him down the stairs. We rounded the corner, Scott helping get Stiles around it.

"Do you recognize me?" Kira's mom asked.

"Stop." Kira said, walking forward.

"It's okay, I'm the one who asked her to come." Stiles replied.

"You're the one who is going to get stabbed with swords. Mom, don't do this." Kira pleaded.

"Kira, hey, it's okay." I said, walking around Stiles to her.

I put an arm around Kira. The Oni materialized behind Stiles. They grabbed him and branded him like they did to the rest of us. Stiles fell to the ground and I let go of Kira, basically throwing myself to my knees as I looked behind his ear.

"It's the same. He's Stiles." I announced.

Scott helped me get him off the ground, setting him on the couch.

"So I'm really me?" Stiles asked.

"More you than the Nogitsune." Kira's mother stated.

"Then can they find him?" Stiles asked.

"It's too close to dawn." Kira's mother replied.

Stiles made a face of annoyance.

"Can they kill him?" Stiles asked.

"It depends on how strong he is." Kira's mother replied.

"What about Lydia? Why would he take her?" Scott asked.

"He would only take her for an advantage or if he wants something else he can't obtain." Kira's mother replied.

"She's a Banshee." Scott said.

"She's a Banshee with a direct tether to the Protector." Kira's mother stated.

Silence flooded the room. Scott looked at the ground while Stiles and Kira looked at one another. Melissa glanced between all of us.

"What does that mean?" Melissa asked.

"That means he thinks I'm going to die and he's waiting for her to confirm it because if I'm dead then there is no more Protector." I replied.

Silence overwhelmed us again. Kira's mother turned and left. Kira hesitated then ran after her.

"Well, we've got fourteen hours to find Kira. I'm going to go fill in Allison." I said.

I didn't wait for them to say anything. I brushed past Scott who gripped my arm as I was about to walk out of the door.

"If you want to talk, we should go somewhere else." I said.

"It's okay, I'm going to take Stiles upstairs to lay down." Melissa said, grabbing Stiles and hurrying towards the stairs.

I watched her help him up the steps and then heard a door close, then another. Scott still looking at the floor.

"Scott, if we aren't going to talk then I need to leave." I said.

"He thinks you're going to die." Scott stated, voice hoarse.

There was brief silence.

"I might." I replied.

Scott's head jerked up at that; his eyes watery and blood-shot and an annoyed yet confused look spread across his face.

"You might? How are you so calm about this?" Scott asked.

"I was meant to protect and that's what I will do. I usually die around this time and I've been gradually preparing for it." I stated.

"You've been what?" Scott's voice was low now as his eyes faltered slightly and then he rose his voice. "And aren't you cursed? Isn't that the entire reason you're even the Protector?"

"Scott, I-" I started to say.

"I don't give a damn about the Protector, I don't care about any of that. I care about you. You care about me too, right? About all of us, right?" Scott asked, voice cracking.

"Scott, of course I care about all of you. Scott, I love you. I would die for all of you." I replied, voice raising.

"Don't die for us. Live for us." Scott replied, standing up straight. "I don't want you to die, I want you to stay here and be alive with us. With me."

I wanted to say something. I opened my mouth and nothing came out. I felt the pounding headache all centering to the bridge of my nose and beneath my eyes and I broke.

"I'm not going to die. Strongest player on the board, right?" I said, small smile as tears welled in my eyes.

Scott nodded, hugging me tight. I clutched his shirt in my fists and pressed my body against his until there was no longer any room to get closer. We stood like that for a little while before either of us said anything.

"You should take Stiles to go see his Dad." I said.

"You should make sure Allison and Isaac know what's going on." Scott replied.

I nodded, rubbing at my face. Scott pulled back, grabbing my cheeks in his hands. He kissed my forehead then my cheeks and then pressed his lips against mine. I pulled back, walking outside and climbing in to my car. I took a deep breath and went to Allison's where she had just arrived along with Isaac.

"Isaac?" I asked.

"Varick!" Isaac said, enthusiastic as he pulled me in to a hug.

"You're better." I stated.

He nodded, pulling back then his face altered.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, we separated the Nogitsune from Stiles." I explained.

"That's great!" Allison exclaimed.

"And the Nogitsune took Lydia." I stated.

"Why?" Allison asked, shock covering her face.

"He thinks I'm going to die and he's waiting for her to confirm it." I replied.

They were both silent, taking in what I had said.

"He what?" Isaac almost yelled.

"Shhhhh." I pleaded.

"Does Scott know?" Isaac asked.

I nodded. Isaac opened his mouth to say something but then snapped it shut.

"So what do we do?" Allison asked.

"We have to find Lydia before sundown." I replied. "It's when the Oni can help us defeat him. I tried earlier to locate her but I can't."

"Do you think he's blocking your access to her?" Allison asked.

"Or he's somewhere that isn't a place I can locate." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"There are some places that I can't pick up on because of the space. It's why I couldn't find the Nemeton because of Jennifer." I stated.

They both nodded. My phone started to ring in my pocket. I glanced at the screen, a picture of Scott and me popping up. I slid my thumb across the screen.

"Hey, you talk to them yet?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, how is Stiles?" I asked.

"He's in pain, lying about it to me though." Scott replied. "We're going to go talk to Meredith in Eichen House, we think she's a Banshee."

"Walker?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you-" Scott started to ask.

"I know all the supernatural in Beacon Hills, remember?" I replied.

"Okay, good luck. I love you." Scott said.

"I love you too. Stop worrying, you won't be focused." I replied, hanging up.

Allison and Isaac were waiting for me to get off the phone when I turned back to them.

"So, what now?" Isaac asked.

"You two, go and look for Lydia's car. I'm going to stop by her house then meet up with Scott and Stiles." I replied.

They nodded and I got back in my car, heading towards Lydia's house. Her mom was a substitute so I knew the house would be empty. Before I could get there, my phone was buzzing again in my cup holder. I grabbed it, sliding the answer button.

"Varick?" Kira asked.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you with Scott? He's not answering. Meredith is in Coach's class right now." Kira explained.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, try to stall, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll try." Kira replied, I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Thank you, Kira." I said, hanging up.

I pulled up to a light and did a u-turn, it took me minutes to get to Scott's house. I knocked on the door, frantically. Scott pulling it open.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" I asked.

"You didn't call?" Scott replied, confused.

"Kira called. Meredith is at the school, right now, we have to go." I said.

"I'll get Stiles." Scott replied, walking in to the living room.

Scott got Stiles and we slid in my car, hurrying towards the school. Blinking would have been faster but I wasn't sure how Meredith would feel about it. I whipped in to the parking lot, the last time I remember them being this afraid of me driving was the one time I drove Derek's car. We burst through a set of double doors and stomped my foot on the ground.

"She's in the music room." I said.

We ran through the halls, I pushed through the doors and Coach was tazering an Eichen House guard.

"Get her out of here." Coach said.

I offered my hand which she took, Kira meeting up with us as we rushed back out.

"I have to finish the day." Kira stated.

"Can you come to Scott's right after school?" I asked.

"I can try." Kira replied.

"Call us." I said.

Kira nodded, coming to a stop as we got in to my car. Stiles buckled his seatbelt then looked at Meredith.

"Okay, where is Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"Who is Lydia?" Meredith asked.

Stiles eyes met mine in my rearview mirror.

"Let's get her to Scott's and we can all talk. We need to get away from here." I said.

I started my car, taking off back towards Scott's house. We walked in through the kitchen and right in to Scott's Dad asking Isaac a series of questions.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." His dad replied.

"Free period, we're doing a group study." Stiles explained.

"Who is she?" His Dad nodded towards Meredith.

"She's my girlfriend." Stiles replied.

"You're not my type." Meredith replied then looked at Isaac. "He's my type."

"Well, let's leave Scott to talk to his Dad and we can start this project and Isaac can come to." I said, smile on my face as I pushed them past Raphael.

I patted on Scott's bed, Meredith sitting down.

"So, you don't know who Lydia is?" Stiles asked.

"Lydia… The red-headed girl?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, yes. Now all you gotta do is tell us where she is." Stiles exclaimed.

"Okay, if she tells me." Meredith replied.

"If she tells you? Can you ask her?" Isaac asked.

"I already did." Meredith replied.

"Perfect, perfect. What did she say?" Stiles asked.

"She said she doesn't want to be found." Meredith replied.

"Just like on the car window." Isaac stated.

I groaned, flopping down on Scott's bed. Isaac and Stiles started to try and talk to Meredith about what to listen to and then began bickering with one another.

"Isn't anyone going to get that?" Meredith asked.

"Get what?" Stiles asked.

"The phone." Meredith replied.

Stiles fumbled to grab his phone from his pocket. Pretending to answer it then handing it over to Meredith. She handed it back to Stiles.

"They say coup de foudre." Meredith stated.

"Cup in the what? Is that Spanish?" Stiles asked.

"It's French." I said in unison with Scott as he stepped in to the bedroom.

Scott and Stiles handled Meredith while I went to get Allison with Isaac in tow. The sun was setting and it was setting pretty quickly. Allison slid in to the car and I headed towards the abandoned Japanese-American containment camp, Kira had called us with some information. Scott and Stiles met up with us, Kira with them. I smiled at her. Scott glanced at me.

"So… pep talk?" I asked.

"Pep talk." He smiled. "We've done this before, guys, just a few weeks ago we were standing around like this and saved Malia."

"And this is Lydia, so let's get her and get out." I stated.

"I'm here to save my best friend." Allison stated.

I nudged her and she laughed slightly.

"I'm just here because I didn't feel like doing homework." Isaac tried to lighten the mood.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, here's the plan, get Lydia and get out. That's it, leave the Nogitsune to the Oni." I said.

They all nodded and we walked inside. Nishiko was standing there with the Oni.

"Kira, turn around and go home. Take your friends with you." She said.

"I can't. When I looked at the game, I realized who I was actually playing: you." Kira replied.

I looked at Scott and Stiles, nodding and they both took off. Allison raised her bow.

"Call them off." Allison said.

"You think you can take him alive?" Nishiko asked. "You think you can save him?"

"I can." I said, stepping from around Allison.

"I tried something like that 70 years ago, your friend is gone." Nishiko replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I replied.

There was a moment of silence when I saw Nishiko's body jerk, she opened her hand and inside it lay a lightening bug that's light flickered out.

"What does that mean?" Isaac asked.

"That means there's been a change in ownership." The Nogitsune replied.

I turned, the Oni were following him now.

"Get ready to fight." I said.

We all were ready to fight, the Oni began their attack. I tried my hardest to focus on the others while fighting, an Oni struck Isaac across the chest with it's blade. I shoved the one that I was fighting, trying to get to Isaac quickly but it was too late. I watched Allison pull her last arrow from her quiver as it sailed through the air, piercing an Oni in the chest. The Earth shook and he seemed to self-implode. A smile spread across Allison's face, then that swelling filling filled my chest and I let a scream tear from my mouth as I watched the sword plunge through her chest.

"Allison!" I screamed.

She fell to the ground as the blade came out. The Oni retreated, taking the Nogitsune with them. I made eye contact with Isaac for only a moment before rushing to Allison, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Let me heal you. Let me heal it." I said, frantically.

"No, it's fine, it's okay." Allison replied.

Scott rushed up next to me, his face grief stricken as we made eye contact for just a moment, I'm sure my face had the same look upon it.

"Did you find her? Is she okay?" Allison asked Scott.

"Yeah, she's safe with Stiles." Scott replied.

"Allison, don't, please." I begged.

"It's fine. It's okay. I'm in the arms of my best friend, I'm with the first person I ever loved, the person I love now. It's okay." Allison tried to assure us.

"Allison, you can't die." I almost screamed, voice breaking and tears rushing down my face.

She smiled at me, that big bright smile and then her eyes fell shut, blood trickling from her mouth.

She was dead and the world was silent.


	51. Chapter 51

It will be a few weeks before another update, wedding is in two days. Thanks for reading, enjoy!  
-Scotty

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no." I repeated over and over again, screaming.

"Varick." Scott said, voice low.

I laid her down. I stood up and didn't let my gaze leave her. I heard footsteps and then a clattering sound. Chris. I jerked my head up, Nishiko and Kira took a step back as my eyes landed on them. I walked up to them, holding out a hand. Kira was shaking, she offered me her katana. I took it, walking back to Allison. I wouldn't let this happen, this was not going to happen.

"Scott, get back." I said.

He hesitated, looking at me.

"I said get back." I repeated, voice almost a growl.

Scott scrambled backwards on the ground next to Isaac. I grabbed the katana, slashing it along my wrist.

"Varick! What are you doing?" Scott asked, his cheeks stained with tears and he almost choked as if he would start sobbing again at any moment.

I saw Lydia and Stiles at the gate. Both staring at me as blood rushed from my arm. I made a circle around Allison, making a pentagram. I snapped my fingers, candles appeared at all five points.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked again.

"I'm fixing this." I replied.

I sat down at Allison's feet. I started to chant then. Nothing was happening. I slammed my fists on the ground.

"Give her back! You hear me?! I said give her back, dammit!" I screamed.

Suddenly I was surrounded by white light and it was like when I transformed. All of my mother's appearing before me.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"My sweet child." My most recent mother said, stepping forward.

"I want her back." I demanded.

"We can do that." She replied.

"I'll do whatever you want, I'll do anything." I said.

"That's just the thing; there isn't anything to do." She smiled.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

My first mother stepped forward.

"When I was cursed, it was by a human who had someone else curse me. I valued supernatural life over human life and because of that, her child died. So for the rest of my child's life, they would have to protect the supernatural that I loved so much as punishment." She explained. "With this, willing to sacrifice your own life for the expense of a human life, you have broken the curse."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Allison's life with be returned to her and you, you will no longer be the protector." She replied, taking my hands.

"So, I'll be human?" I asked.

"You'll be a fairy, your power will be different and your wings will remain." She replied. "This is the last time you will see us."

I let the tears stream down my face as I returned to where I was. The crystal in my necklace, shattered.

"Varick?" Lydia asked, scared.

My wings had come out. I looked at my hands, trembling. I jerked my head towards Allison, shaking her.

"Allison, Allison!" I yelled.

And with that, she took a deep breath and she jerked up as her eyes popped open. I didn't wait before hugging her. I sobbed, hard.

"Thank you." She said, patting my hair.

I couldn't see the others but I could feel them as them as we were circled and hugged, everyone sobbing. I looked up to see Chris standing a few feet away. I got Allison to her feet and let her go to him.

"What did you do?" Scott asked, taking my hand.

"I'm not the Protector anymore." I replied.

"So, you're a human?" Isaac asked.

"No." I replied. "We need to get out of here."

The sound of cop cars wailed in the distance.

"They had an abd out on Lydia. Isaac, go with Allison and her father. Stiles, go with Kira and her mother. Scott, you stay with me and Lydia." I commanded.

They all nodded, Isaac helping Allison who was still dizzy to her father's car. Kira helping Stiles' to her mom's car. I walked over to the small pool of blood that had drained from Allison's body. I waved a hand over top of it and it slowly disappeared. Glad to know I could still use non-verbal magic. The police showed up, we pretended at though we had just found Lydia. After a few questions, we were released. I dropped Lydia off at home and then went back to Scott's. We showered together, I dropped my necklace in the trash and climbed in to his bed after I dried my hair. Scott grabbed my waist and jerked me towards him.

"You okay?" I asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I thought you were going to die too." Scott mumbled.

"Well, I didn't and we got Allison back. All that's left to do is kill the Nogitsune." I replied.

"Which we don't know how to do." Scott stated.

"We'll figure it out, you always figure it out. We'll talk to Deaton in a few hours. We all need rest after what just happened." I stated.

Scott nodded and I got up, flipping the lights off and getting back in bed.

"No magic?" Scott asked.

"Afraid I might burst a bulb or something. I'm not sure how much was taken away from me yet." I stated.

Scott nodded and then I watched his eyes flutter shut and he was out. I chuckled and grabbed his hand, letting myself drift off as well. I awoke to the sound of Scott's phone vibrating. He groaned slightly, leaning over and getting it.

"Yeah dude?" Scott asked.

"The Nemeton?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, yeah, okay dude." Scott said, hanging up.

"What about the Nemeton?" I asked.

"Let's go talk to Deaton, Lydia wants to come too and I'll explain on the way." Scott replied.

I nodded, rubbing my face and getting out of the bed. I got dressed while Scott did too and we picked up Lydia, taking my car and headed to Deaton's office. Scott explained to me about Kira's mom trapping the Nogitsune at the Nemeton. Deaton let us in to his office.

"Kira and Stiles said it was the Nemeton that kept it trapped." Scott said.

"The problem is that you aren't fighting a person, it just looks like one." Deaton explained. "It's a human that's taken the shape of a human."

"The shape of my best friend." Scott replied.

"Someone caught it once, someone can do it again, right?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know. This thing was trapped a long time ago, before the Nemeton was cut down. It doesn't have the same power anymore." Deaton explained.

"Is there anything that does?" Scott asked.

Deaton looked me up and down and sighed.

"Varick would have had the power to trap him but no longer being the Protector means that power was dispersed." Deaton explained.

"Back in to the Nemeton?" Scott asked.

"Sort of. There are rare object made out of the wood from the Nemeton and it's dispersed through those as well as the core of the Nemeton." Deaton replied.

"Wait, powerful object as in powerful enough to hold an alphas claws?" Lydia asked.

"Which Alpha?" Deaton asked.

"Talia Hale's." Lydia replied. "Peter had them in this wooden box with the triskele carved in the lid. What if it was made from the Nemeton?"

"It was." Deaton replied.

"How do you know?" Scott asked.

"Because I made it." Deaton stated.

"Then we get Derek to get that box and we'll trap that sucker in there." I exclaimed.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. A picture of me, Isaac and Allison popping up on the screen.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked, answering.

"Better. I slept for so long that I didn't get to tell you guys. When I killed that Oni, I fired a silver arrow head." Allison stated.

"Silver kills them?" I asked.

"Worked pretty well for me." Allison replied.

"Thanks for letting me know, get some more rest." I said, hanging up.

"That was Allison. Silver kills the Oni." I said. "We need to go to my house."

"What? Why?" Lydia asked.

"There's something I need to get." I replied.

"Okay, Derek has the box and he's going to meet us." Scott stated, sliding his phone in his pocket.

I saw Lydia falter, grabbing her arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You can't feel it?" She asked.

"No, when I stopped being the Protector. I stopped having a tether." I replied.

"I got this rushing feeling. We're running out of time." Lydia stated.

"Yeah, I kinda got that feeling too." Stiles said.

He and Kira entered through the side door, he was holding himself up using Kira's shoulders.

"You look bad." I said. "We need to hurry up and end this. Let's get to my place and then we'll find him."

We all went out to my car, sliding in. I pulled up in front of my apartment and hopped up the steps. I opened up my closet, walked inside and moved some other chests around. I opened the large one at the back of my closet and pulled it out. I unsheathed the blade and checked it. The blade long and sharp, the hilt black with a silver swiveled guard around it. I sheathed it and grabbed the belt, fastening it around my hips. I rushed back out the car and set the blade between my legs.

"What is that?" Lydia asked, leaning forward.

"You'll see it soon. Let's just worry about where he's at." I replied.

"He's at the school. I can feel it." Stiles replied.

I turned on my car, heading towards the school and coming to a stop right in front of it. Stiles got out, leaning on Lydia for support. I got out, sliding the sheath through the belt. We got to the doors.

"Wait, I know what you're all thinking. If this works it might kill me too." Stiles said. "But even if it does, you have to go through with it."

"Hey, I already saved one of my friends, I'm not about to not save the other." I smiled, patting his face.

Scott pushed open the doors and suddenly we weren't in the school but a snow covered garden. The doors shutting behind us.

"Well that wasn't part of the plan." Stiles said.

Suddenly there were footsteps in the snow and the Nogitsune we'd seen in Stiles' mind was inching towards us before stopping. Kira unsheathed her katana and I put a hand on my sword's hilt.

"Like I promised, Stiles, we're going to kill all of them." The Nogitsune said. "One by one."

Suddenly an Oni appeared, Kira blocked it's blade with her own. Scott taking a step back. The others stood in a line, two Oni next to the Nogitsune and one behind us. I circled around them and drew my blade.

"What the hell is this? Where are we?" Scott asked.

"Between life and death." The Nogitsune said.

"Bardo." Lydia stated.

"But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia." The Nogitsune stated, pointing at her. "You're dying, Stiles and now everyone you care about it dying too."

"What? What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"I've captured almost all the territories on the board, Stiles." It replied. "The hospital, the Sheriff's station and now the animal clinic."

Stiles glanced at me behind him momentarily. I knew what it was talking about. It'd gone after the people we cared about: Melissa, The Sheriff, Deaton.

"Do you know the ritual of seppuku, Stiles?" It asked.

"No and I don't want to." Stiles replied.

"It's when a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor." It explained. "But that's not the cut that kills you, the killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin who beheads the samurai with his own katana. Scott is your kaishakunin. I'm going to make your best friend kill you, Stiles, but you're going to let him. Because just like you, they are all going to die. Everyone touched by an Oni's blade, unless Scott kills you first."

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles asked.

"To win the game." It replied.

It stepped backwards, the Oni readying their katanas.

"Scott, Kira." I said.

They both readied themselves, Scott shifted and Kira readying her blade. I held up my blade. Pushing Lydia and Stiles close together behind me.

"When the fight starts, get to the side and stay there." I commanded.

Lydia nodded and grabbed Stiles, ready to move. Then the Oni charged and the fighting began. Kira, Scott and I ended up back to back.

"How is this happening? How are we in this place?" Scott asked.

"You're asking me? A month ago I'd never picked up a sword." Kira exclaimed.

"It's a trick. We just have to figure out how to get out of it." I said. "Scott, Kira; cover me. I'm going to kill one of them."

They both looked at me as I charged one, shoving it to the ground and standing on it's chest. I sunk my blade in to it's chest and watched as it struggled then dissolved in a pool of black smoke. I heard something hit the snow, Kira's katana. She was standing there with two katanas pointed at her. I slid between them and in front of her, wrapping an arm around her to press her against my back and holding out my blade, ready to fight. I watch Stiles pick up the katana.

"Stiles, no!" Scott yelled.

"What if it saves you? What if it saves all of you?" Stiles asked.

"What if it's just another trick?" Lydia yelled.

That's when I felt it, the blades both come down across the front of my body. Kira letting out a scream. I was distracted and even with my guard they brought their blades down on me. I coughed, blood leaking from my mouth.

"No more tricks, Lydia." The Nogitsune said. "Do it, Scott. Let your friend fall on his own sword, do for him what he cannot do for himself. Do it, Scott, be his kaishakunin. Give up the game."

"Stiles!" I yelled.

His head jerked up at me. He looked from me to the sword.

"You have no moves left." The Nogitsune said.

"I do." Stiles said, tossing Kira's sword back to her. "A divine move."

"Varick, you said it was a trick. You're right, it's an illusion. Stop fighting them and just walk out the doors. I know it looks real and it feels real but trust me." Stiles said.

We nodded, I sheathed my blade, Kira doing the same and we walked through. The Oni cutting us with their blades but as we pushed through the doors we were inside the school's hallway and unharmed.

"We're okay." Scott said.

Suddenly Scott was thrown in to the lockers and Kira was smacked the other way. I jumped to the side. The copy-cat Stiles staring my down.

"This was my game, think you can beat me at my game?" He asked, annoyed.

"I don't care." I replied.

Lydia and Stiles began to shuffle backwards and I stayed on the side, hand on my hilt. The copy-cat Stiles began to approach them, making then walk backwards at a greater speed. Ignoring me. Why was he ignoring me? Because he knew I wasn't the Protector anymore. He thought I was human.

"Divine move? Divine move? You think you have any moves?" He demanded.

I moved towards Stiles and Lydia, standing in front of them and pressing them back and back.

"You can kill the Oni but me? You can't kill me, I'm a thousand years old, you can't kill me!" He screamed.

"But we can change you." Lydia pipped up.

"What?" He practically spit.

"You forgot about the scroll." Stiles said.

"The shungendo scroll." Lydia stated.

"Change the host." He replied.

"You can't be a fox and a wolf." I stated.

Scott grabbed him by the shoulder, sinking his teeth in to his shoulder as he let out a scream. Kira nodded at me and we both shoved our swords through his body at the same time then jerked them out. He fell to his knees and crumbled, like literally crumbled as though he were clay. A fly coming from his mouth, Isaac appeared and trapped it inside the wooden box. I saw Stiles eyes roll up and he fainted.

"Is he okay?" Isaac asked.

"I think he just fainted. He's not very strong stomached." I replied.

After a few minutes, he came back to.

"Oh god, I fainted didn't I?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." I replied with a small laugh.

Everyone else let out a laugh.

"We're alive." Stiles said.

"All of us." I smiled.

I noticed Lydia look to the side, towards the doors. An odd look on her face.

"Lydia?" I asked.

She stood, walking towards the exit. Scott helped Stiles get up and we followed after her. I came to a halt, body frozen over when I saw the scene. Aiden was dying in Derek and Ethan's arms. Lydia turned around, running in to Stiles arms and silently sobbing against him. I felt Scott put an arm around me and I just sat down on the ground.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Derek approached us after a few minutes, talking Lydia down and had me take everyone home. Time passed. Allison, Isaac and her father decided to go to France and if that was permanent was up to them. I'd been hanging out with Lydia pretty much every single day and we'd had Kira over pretty often. School went back to normal. Stiles regained his health. And we added a new member to our pack. Malia Tate. Scott taught her how to shift and the whole were-animal thing. I helped out as much as I could, still trying to test my magic abilities to see exactly what it was I could and couldn't do.

We were going to be alright.


	52. Chapter 52

It had been a few weeks since getting rid of the Nogitsune; Allison, Isaac and Chris were in France and they planned on staying there which I couldn't say I blamed them after what had happened. Malia and Kira had joined up with us. I spared with Kira pretty often to improve her sword skills and Scott helped Malia gain control of herself though she still struggled on the full moon. Malia and Stiles had taken their relationship to one of romantic proportions.

And right now, well, we were in Mexico. Derek had been missing and the people who had been hunting him were our only lead for now. I tracked them to this spot using a map and crystals. My tracking skills had become harder to do once again. A lot of things were harder to do now but the magic still helped. Something had been bugging me though for the past few weeks, Lydia and Kira spoke to me one night during a sleep over with Allison and Malia before Allison left. When I was in the white room which I guess was a type of limbo with my mother's when I had brought Allison back, they said how when my wings had come out they weren't how they typically looked which was similar to a dragonfly but instead were larger and shimmery and white. How my entire body was encased in a golden glow and my eyes shifted over white and my hair turned white from my roots down.

I didn't know what it was, maybe it was my power being drained from me. I'd never seen anything like that happen before. I was currently sitting in a club across the room from Scott. Kira sat between us near the DJ and Malia was on the floor bumping to the music. I watched Lydia and Stiles being escorted in to a back room. A few minutes later, I saw the security in the room moving rapidly and with their walkies pressed to their mouths. I stood up, making my way to Malia. Kira was already there.

"Somethings happening." Kira said.

"I know." I replied.

"What do we do?" Kira asked.

"Blend in." Malia replied.

Kira looked confused. I took her hand, pulling her closer to me and Malia and began dancing. Kira awkwardly swayed to the music, Malia was trying not to laugh.

"Mind if I cut in?" Malia asked.

"Not a problem." I replied, stepping to the other side of Kira and continuing dancing.

A circle of other's formed around us and Kira began to dance more freely. I felt Kira freeze slightly and I glanced up, seeing two women walking towards us.

"Ready?" Malia asked.

"Are you?" I asked.

I didn't have to turn around to know she nodded. I heard her flip someone down on to the ground. The two women split off, approaching us. Kira pulled out a set of nun chucks and wacked one of the women down. I held my palm up to my mouth as if to blow a kiss but what I blew was a sleeping spell, the other women dropping to the ground. I made eye contact with Scott.

"Let's move." I stated.

Kira and Malia followed behind me and we met up with Scott, pressing through the same door I'd seen Lydia and Stiles go through. We crept carefully down the hall when the vents started to leak a smoke. Scott held out an arm, looking at us then approaching it. That's when it started to come down heavy from direct spouts on the ceiling and walls.

"Wolfsbane!" Scott yelled.

"Everyone get out, keep your mouth covered!" I yelled.

I pushed on Scott, I saw Kira get something brought down on her head as she fell to the ground. Malia was already on the ground. I felt Scott fall next to me and I grabbed the metal pole the man had hit them with, shoving him from me. Then I felt a jolting sensation on my back as I was tazed. I fell to the ground, everything becoming hazier and hazier until it was all black.

I woke up, Malia calling my name. I sat up, dazed. Everything was cold.

"Varick's awake." Malia exclaimed.

"Scott's still not." Kira replied.

"Bring Scott over here." I said.

I heard a dragging sort of noise. I saw Kira and Stiles pull him over to me. I put a hand on his chest and smacked it once. His eyes flying open.

"He's awake." Kira said.

"Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Varick?" Scott asked, looking to the side and up at me.

"Help us get up." I said.

Stiles grabbed my elbow, hoisted me up while Kira and Malia grabbed Scott.

"They don't have Derek." Scott stated.

"We know but right now they have Lydia." Kira replied.

"They what?" I practically spat.

"What do they want with Lydia?" Scott asked.

"We don't know." Stiles replied.

Scott walked over to the door, trying to pull it open.

"We already looked for a way out." Kira said.

"They're werewolf hunters, maybe they don't have any magic wards put up." I said.

"I say whenever that door opens again, we take out whoever is behind it and run for it." Malia said.

"What about Lydia?" Kira asked.

"What about her?" Malia asked.

"We aren't leaving without her." Scott replied.

"Why not?" Malia asked.

"Because this is a supernatural pack not a coyote pack." I replied, readying my hands to cast a spell.

"Is that what coyotes do? Leave them for dead?" Kira asked.

"If she was weak and injured, yeah. If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her." Malia replied.

"Guys we aren't dead yet, that means they want something." Scott said.

"Let's see if I can get through this door." I said.

I placed my hands against the door and then it slid open but it wasn't because of me. Another tazer was held against me and I dropped to the ground and saw them go for Scott. It was hazy but I wasn't totally out. They grabbed Scott.

"No." I tried to say and then the tazer was brought on me again and I was out.

When I woke up everything was hazy again, I really hated tazers. I went to push my hair back but my arms were chained down to the ground and my legs to the chair I was in. I looked over, Scott was in the same position as I was. Then I heard a gasp, looking up I saw Lydia.

"Let them go, you have me so just let the others go." Scott said.

I glanced to the side as I heard footsteps, the man who had escorted Lydia and Stiles now had a grip on Kira and her hand was on some sort of dial. I concentrated for a moment before realizing that it was electricity and it was hooked up to all of us.

"Let me explain what is about to happen: this one, the fox, has an immunity to electricity so she's going to turn the dial on the Alpha and the Protector. If she doesn't, I turn the dial on the Banshee." He stated.

"She's not the Protector anymore. It'll kill her." Scott replied.

"I'm not doing this." Kira struggled.

"Guys, do it. I'll be fine." I replied.

"What are doing? What is this, a game to you?" Scott asked.

"This is a test, we'll see if you pass." Araya stated. "We're going to ask some questions, you answer them and nobody gets hurt. You don't answer, we turn on the dial."

Scott looked at me and I nodded, he took a deep breath before looking at Kira.

"Listen to Varick. Do whatever they say, whatever they want." Scott said, trying to assure her.

"So we don't know where Derek is, we want to find him as well. You know who took him." Araya said.

"What? How would I know that?" Scott asked.

"That doesn't sound like an answer to me." Araya replied.

"We thought you had him, it's why we are here." I stated.

Araya let out a sigh.

"Kira, turn the dial." She said.

"No, no." Kira whimpered.

"Should we turn the dial on Lydia instead?" Araya asked.

"No! No, Kira, do what they want." I said.

"Let's start at one." Araya said.

I heard a click as Kira began to turn the dial. I took a deep breath and then I felt it. The electricity running through me, my muscles contracted and I let out a gasp while Scott gritted his teeth with a groan.

"Who actually had Derek? Who has a vendetta against the Hales?" Araya asked.

"I don't know." Scott replied.

"Gerard is the only one and he can't do anything." I said, voice almost vibrating.

"You haven't figured it out yet." Araya stated.

I heard Kira gasp slightly as she was jerked, Araya looked at them.

"Turn it to tres." Araya said.

Kira clicked the dial up and Scott tried to control the yell that escaped his mouth and I could feel myself fading in and out of consciousness.

"Who had the power? The power of a shape shifter? Someone who could have turned without knowing, not turned by a bite!" Araya asked.

"I don't know." Scott grunted.

"Diez." Araya demanded.

Kira shook her head no, the man pushed her to the side and cranked the dial up. I let out a scream this time, one that echoed through the room and the machine exploded. Scott let out a roar, ripping from his restraints. He rolled out of the chair, on the ground next to me and started to pull at mine.

"Kate. It's Kate." I said, looking at Araya.

I felt everything fade out, Scott yelling my name and screaming at the hunters that I wasn't the Protector anymore. I came to with my head against Scott's chest as he carried me. I looked up. The sun, it was hot and blinding.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"You're awake." Scott beamed at me. "Everyone is fine. Araya is giving us a guide to get Derek."

"A guide? Who?" I asked.

I heard the rev of an engine and made Scott let me stand, he put an arm around me so I wouldn't fall. I looked up, someone on a motorcycle coming towards us. Stiles took a step back out of the way. She took off her helmet.

"Braeden!" I exclaimed.

"Who is Braden?" Malia asked.

I pushed off Scott to walk towards her when I almost fell. Scott grabbing me by the waist.

"Varick, good to see you." She smiled.

"Braeden is a mercenary." Lydia replied.

"How does Varick know her?" Malia asked.

"I've done a few jobs with her." I replied.

"Let's get going. I'm the one taking you to La Iglesia." Braeden stated.

"The Church?" Lydia asked.

"What's the Church?" Stiles asked.

"Not a place you'll find god." Braeden replied.

"Let's get a move on." I said. We piled in to the Jeep.

I sat between Scott and Stiles up front. Malia, Kira and Lydia in the back. We all sat in silence for a while, a few us probably still trying to process the fact that Kate was still alive.

"Okay, so, who is Kate?" Malia asked, leaning forwards.

"I'd like to know too." Kira pipped up.

"I'd like to know how she got out of a casket that was buried six feet underground." Stiles muttered.

"Because she was never in it." I replied. "Kate was Allison's aunt."

"Like our Allison?" Kira asked.

"The one you gave up being the Protector for?" Malia asked.

"Yes, that Allison." I replied.

"She was a total sociopath." Lydia stated with a dry laugh.

"What do you mean?" Malia asked, looking at Lydia.

"Kate is the one who killed me in my last life. She's also the one who murdered almost the entire Hale family then came back to finish the job and tried to kill me and Scott in the process." I stated.

"Derek, Cora and Peter survived the Hale fire." Scott stated.

"A very angry Peter." Lydia stated. "Who caught up to Kate and killed her."

"And we saw her get buried." Stiles said.

"No, we saw her casket." Scott replied.

"One she wasn't inside of." I stated.

"The Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws and wanted to make sure she was really dead, her body was healing more and more the closer it got to the full moon." Scott explained.

"She was coming back to life." Stiles stated.

"They switched out the bodies, they took her." Scott continued. "The hunter's debt, they have to take their own life before they change. The Calaveras treat the code like law, they make sure to enforce it."

"I wouldn't have done it either." Malia said.

"Would you kill half a dozen people to get out? Because that's what she did." Scott replied.

"You should text Allison." I brought up.

"So Kate's a werewolf?" Kira asked.

"I don't know." Scott replied. "There's a saying, sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are."

"What kind of shape is a sociopathic bitch?" Lydia asked.

I was about to reply when we went over something in the middle of the road and the Jeep came to a halt.

"Get out, everyone out." I commanded.

Everyone piled out of the Jeep. Braeden circling back around to us.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, it felt like we hit something." Stiles replied.

"Scott, we need to get there by night, it's too dangerous otherwise." Braeden said.

Scott hesitated, looking at me.

"Go." I said. "We'll be right behind you after I fix the Jeep."

Scott hesitated then leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine and ran towards Braeden. I watched them head off on the bike. Malia jerked something out from under the wheel.

"I don't think we hit something, I think something hit us." Malia stated.

I glanced at what was in her hand, a large sort of bone.

"Stiles, get over here and grab your tools." I said. "Lydia, can you hold my sword for me?"

I popped the hood of the Jeep, Lydia leaned up against it with my sword in her hands. Malia and Kira standing guard. I started to look through the lines and tried to see what was wrong but it was just such a mess inside this thing that it was hard to do.

"Maybe we should just walk." Lydia said.

"I will never abandon this Jeep." Stiles replied.

"Can't Varick just do that teleport thing?" Malia asked.

"Only for short distances now and I don't know where we are going and I don't have a map to track Scott." I explained.

"Guys, work faster. I don't think we're alone out here." Malia said.

"Malia, Kira keep your eyes open." I stated. "We'll go as fast as we can."

They both nodded. The sun started to fall gradually. Stiles holding a flashlight and kept putting his hands in my way. My hair falling in my face and the air becoming crisp and cool. Lydia took the flashlight as Stiles moved to the other side of me to help.

"Lydia, can you please hold the flash light still, it's hard to see with you shaking it like that?" Stiles asked.

I nudged him.

"I know the situation but chill." I said.

Stiles pouted and I rolled my eyes. He proceeded to tear a small fan from his Jeep.

"Stiles!" I almost yelped.

"Hold this." He said, handing it to Lydia.

"What about the sword?" Lydia asked.

"Give me that." I motioned for the fan.

"The sword?" Lydia asked.

"No, the fan." I replied.

She plopped it in my hand and I reattached it.

"It's probably not that important." Stiles shrugged.

"Yeah so super not important, not a processor fan or anything." I replied, sarcasm full force in my tone.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this flustered." Lydia replied.

"Oh, no, she was always like this before she started dating Scott." Stiles laughed.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Lydia laughed.

"Ha ha ha." I mocked them. "Malia, can you see anything out there?"

"It's too dark." She replied.

"I have an idea." Kira stated.

Kira used her katana to bounce the light from the headlights off in to the desert.

"Did you see that?" Kira asked.

Without hesitation, Malia let out a roar and charged in to the desert. Kira running after her.

"Malia!" Stiles yelled.

"You, stay here, fix the Jeep. Lydia, sword." I said, jumping down off the Jeep and holding out my hand.

Lydia placed the sheath in my hand and I ran after them. Blinking was harder now but I could do small distances and since I could still see them, it wasn't hard to follow them. I got behind Kira and she swung her blade at me, I held up my own to counter it.

"Whoa, it's just me." I said.

She nodded, panting. Suddenly I felt a blow from the side and I felt my body slam against the wall of rock next to me. I groaned and Kira was next to me in moments.

"What was that?" I panted out.

"I don't know. I didn't see it." Kira replied.

Malia appeared out of nowhere, sporting a wound on her side. When I went to stand and felt the pain as I did. I put a hand on my waist, blood covering my hand.

"Let's get back to the others and get the hell out of here." I said.

I healed Kira and they helped me back to the Jeep.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles asked, grabbing me from them and helping me in to the Jeep.

"We didn't see it, let's get out of here." I replied.

"The Jeep is fine. Can you heal?" Stiles asked.

"Not right now. My magic isn't as strong as it used to be and if I healed myself right now, I'd pass out." I replied.

I pulled my shirt off over my head. Stiles yelping and covering his eyes.

"Malia, Kira, Lydia; get in the Jeep now." I commanded.

They all piled in the back through Stiles' side and then Lydia started to rummage through the first aid kit she'd grabbed from the trunk area of the Jeep.

"Give me bandages, I can't put an antiseptic on a wound this big." I said.

She fumbled, placing them in my hand and I began to wrap them around my waist. Blood seeping through them. Malia sniffed sharply, directing us where to go while I tried to keep the blood smell to a minimum.

"So you didn't see anything?" Lydia asked.

"I didn't, just felt it." I replied.

"I didn't either but it had a strong scent." Malia said.

"Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like death." Malia replied.

"Whatever it was, it doesn't seem to be after us." I replied.

"Stop here." Malia said.

Stiles brought the Jeep to a halt and we all climbed out. Scott and Braeden had someone with their arms draped around their shoulders. That's when he looked up. I could feel the gasp in my throat.

"Is that him? Is that Derek?" Malia asked.

"Sort of." Stiles replied.

Derek looked between all of us and then his eyes fell on me. I froze and that's when he said it.

"Varick?" He asked, voice cracking.


	53. Chapter 53

Hey everyone, sorry for such long delays between chapters. I've been working on other stories as well as settling some irl things. Thanks for reading! -Scotty

* * *

We got back home and Derek had passed out right after saying my name. Malia prodded for a moment but when I rose my voice she became silent and no one else spoke the entire way home. We pulled up in front of Deaton's office. The rain had started to come down, I helped Stiles get him out of the Jeep and Scott carried him inside.

"Wow." Deaton said once we had Derek laid across the table.

"Wow? Wow as in I've seen this before and know exactly how to fix it?" Stiles asked.

"Think you might be overestimating my abilities." Deaton replied.

"He's cold, really cold." Lydia said, squeezing his hand.

"You think this is permanent?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate." Deaton replied.

"What do we do?" Stiles asked.

"Until he wakes up? Not much." Deaton replied. "Might be best to leave him with me, he'll be safe here."

"You mean from Kate?" Stiles asked.

"If she's alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate." Deaton replied.

"Why would she want to do this to him?" Lydia asked.

"Knowing Kate it'll probably be a reason that's not good for anyone but her." Deaton replied. "But you should all go home, he doesn't look to be in any immediate danger. So maybe you should all get some sleep, you need to start taking care of your own lives again."

"Someone should stay with you." Scott stated.

"I'll stay." Lydia and I said in unison.

"We both have perfect grades." Lydia said after she looked at me.

"Yeah but Vair is totally drained and needs that wound to heal." Stiles said.

"I'm not leaving Derek." I stated.

"Then Lydia can go home." Stiles offered.

"I'll stay too, its fine." Lydia shrugged.

"I'm not okay with this." Stiles pouted.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I said to Scott.

He nodded, kissing me quickly before grabbing Stiles and hauling him from the room.

"Pull up a chair, it's gonna be a long night." I said.

Lydia grabbed a chair, pulling it next to Derek. I pulled one up as well. Deaton pulled his office chair in to the room and said he'd be back after Lydia nodded off, I quickly changed my clothes while he was gone. He grabbed some food and I pulled my chair to the other side of the table to sit next to him.

"So, he said my name." I said, taking a bite out of my burger.

"So how old do you think he is?" Deaton asked, shoving a fry in his mouth.

"He's gotta be older than 13, I was reborn a little bit after he turned 14. If Kate's using him to her advantage then it's gotta be after he met her so he's probably 15, maybe 16." I stated.

"If Kate plans on using him, she probably brought him back to an age before the fire." Deaton stated.

"I know." I replied.

"What are you going to do if he asks about his family?" Deaton asked.

"Tell him the truth." I replied.

We sat in silence after that. The sun eventually came up. Deaton checked his vitals again and Lydia woke up.

"How's he doing?" Lydia asked.

"His heart rate is alarmingly high." Deaton replied.

Lydia took his hand.

"He's a lot warmer now." She stated.

"Lydia, I'm going to try something and I want you to keep holding his hand, if that's okay?" Deaton asked.

I stood up, stepping up to the table. Deaton slid a scalpel down Derek's arm. It healed as he pulled.

"That looked like it healed really fast." Lydia sort of squeaked.

"Unusually fast." Deaton replied.

"What does it mean?" Lydia asked.

"I'm not sure." Deaton replied. "Let's try something else, grab me a syringe, 5mm, top drawer."

Lydia nodded, rounding the table with Deaton. I turned then I heard Derek sit up. I turned, he was shifting. I stepped back, pushing Deaton and Lydia behind me.

"Derek?" Lydia asked.

He didn't reply, he put his hands on his head.

"Derek?" Lydia asked again.

"Be quiet." I stated.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

Derek swung at me, I grabbed his arm and pushed him back.

"That's why." I replied.

The doors of the clinic smacked back and forth as Derek rushed out of them.

"I think we should call Scott." I offered.

It didn't take too long for Scott and Stiles to both show up at Deaton's office.

"So we've kinda confirmed he's not just younger in body but also in his mind." I said, smacking my hands together.

"He didn't even recognize us." Lydia said.

"Which confuses me because he recognized me when we first found him so I think maybe it had something to do with the, you know rapid healing and accelerated heartbeat." I said.

"All I know is he was scared out of his mind." Lydia stated.

"So if you're a teenage werewolf and you're scared, where do you go?" Stiles asked.

"Wolves go back to their den, Derek lives in a loft." Scott said.

"Well he's a teenager." Stiles replied.

"He's going home." I said, considering vomiting. "The fire wouldn't have happened yet."

"But aren't they-" Scott started to ask.

"Tearing down the house today? Yeah." I replied.

"We have to go then, right now." Stiles said.

"So what are you going to do if you manage to catch up with him?" Lydia asked.

"I guess tell him the truth." Scott replied.

"So tell him his whole family is dead?" Lydia asked.

"I have to." Scott stated.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Lydia replied.

"Maybe we should wait until after we figure out how to get him back to normal." Stiles offered.

"If he gets to the house first, you won't have to." Deaton said.

"We're not lying to him. He'll listen to me. Now let's go." I said.

We got to the Sheriff's station, the Sheriff ushering us in to his office. I walked past Derek, we made brief eye contact. He'd seen the house. I tugged on dress slightly.

"So I want you to be completely honest with me. Have you been time traveling?" The Sheriff asked.

"Wait. What?" Stiles asked.

"Because if time traveling is real, you know what, I'm done. You're going to be driving me to Eichen House." The Sheriff said, raising his voice.

"We found him like that." Scott replied.

"Where? Swimming in the fountain of youth?" The Sheriff demanded.

"No, we found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a town that was destroyed by an Earthquake." Stiles replied.

"You told me you went camping." The Sheriff said.

"We did! In Mexico." Stiles replied.

"You all need to calm down." I said, voice stiff. "Derek has somehow been aged backwards, we need to talk to him."

"So far he isn't talking to anybody." The Sheriff replied.

"He'll talk to me." Scott and I said in unison.

The Sheriff let him in the room, he sat on the couch. Stiles sat on the desk and Scott stood with his arms crossed a few feet from Derek. I sat in a chair next to Scott with my legs crossed and my hands clasped together on my knees. Scott explained that we needed Derek to stay with us.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Derek asked.

"There was an accident. You lost some memory but we can help you get it back." Scott explained.

Derek ignored him, staring at me.

"Derek, listen to him." I said.

Derek's eyes widened and he looked back to Scott.

"How much memory?" He asked.

"A lot." Scott replied.

Derek was silent, glancing between all of us.

"You can trust him." I said.

Scott kneeled down in front of Derek, flashing his eyes for him.

"You're an alpha." Derek stated the paused. "Varick would never be part of a wolf pack. Who are you? And who is he? Who are you?"

"Oh, we're the guys keeping you out of jail." Stiles replied.

"Let us help you." Scott replied.

"Dude, you almost tore apart two cops back there. No fangs, no claws, no wolfman." Stiles explained.

"I'm fine as long as it's not on a full moon." Derek replied.

I snapped, Scott and Stiles fell silent as I stood up and knelt down next to Scott.

"What did you do?" Derek asked.

"Derek, how old are you?" I asked.

"16." He replied.

"You know who I am, right?" I asked.

"Varick." He replied. "But you're dead. You've been dead for two years and you look older plus you were just born again!"

"It's because I am. I'm 16, Derek. And you, you're 33." I explained. "You've lost a lot of memory and like Scott said, we can help you get it back but you've been de-aged somehow."

"How? By who?" Derek asked.

"We don't know yet but we're going to find out." I replied.

"Where is my family?" Derek asked.

I felt myself falter slightly, Scott grabbing my arm.

"There was a fire." Scott said, voice calming.

He was about to finish when he looked at Derek's face. I felt like the wind had been blown out of me.

"They're not here anymore, they're fine, they just had to move out of Beacon Hills." Scott rushed.

"Okay." Derek said, voice raspy.

I helped Derek fill out the release papers and I walked over to Scott and Stiles as Derek finished up.

"Can you two take him back to my house? Don't let him out of your sight?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, you gonna go talk to him?" I asked.

"Yeah." Scott sighed, pressing a kiss to my head.

"I hate that guy." Stiles pouted.

Derek walked over to us and we climbed in the Jeep. The awkward silence on the way to Scott's house was pretty uncomfortable. We walked in the house through the back door.

"We're just going to wait here for Scott and we're going to sit quietly and not call or talk to anyone." Stiles said.

"Can I talk to you?" Derek asked.

"No." Stiles replied.

"Stiles, quit being so mean." I stated.

"Can I talk to him?" Derek asked, pointing.

I glanced up, Scott's dad stood there with a bag of food.

"Are you getting taller?" Stiles asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Raphael asked.

"Waiting for Scott." Derek replied.

"So am I, I'm supposed to have dinner with him." Raphael replied. "I brought extra, you guys hungry?"

"Yeah." Derek said at the same time that Stiles said "No."

"We'll eat. Scott got caught up at the library with some school stuff." I said.

"What's your friend's name?" Raphael asked.

"Miguel." Stiles interrupted. "Yeah, he's my cousin from Mexico."

Raphael said something in Spanish and I knew that Stiles was filled with instant regret until Derek broke out that three years of Spanish classes conversational speaking. Stiles just looked at me with a glare while I struggled not to laugh. We sat down and started to eat.

"So, Miguel, what did you say your last name was?" Raphael asked.

"Rodriguez." I replied before Stiles could start spouting anything.

"Mr. McCall, you're an FBI agent?" Derek asked.

"Very low level." Stiles said.

I nudged him.

"Do you investigate murders?" Derek asked.

"Sometimes." He replied.

"What about fires?" Derek asked.

"You know, I wonder where Scott is." Stiles said, trying to change the subject.

"What kind of fires?" Raphael asked.

"Do you know anything about the Hale family?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. Everyone does. The house burned down years ago, there were only a few survivors." Raphael replied.

"Well, I'm full, thanks for dinner. We'll wait for Scott in his room." Stiles said.

I stood up and I waited for Derek to follow. I followed Stiles and Derek up the steps and the second we got up them, Derek slammed Stiles up against Scott's door.

"Let's go inside before we do this." I said, opening the door.

"You lied to me." Derek said as he sat down on Scott's bed.

"I didn't lie. Scott did and he did it because he didn't want to upset you until we figure out a way to turn you back and if you were looking in to the face of someone you knew then you'd lie too." I replied.

Derek rubbed his face.

"Stiles, go call Scott." I said.

Stiles nodded, stepping out of the room.

"Derek, listen, I know who did this to you." I said.

He looked up at me.

"It was Kate." I said.

"Why would she do that?" Derek asked.

"Derek, Kate is the one who started the fire. She manipulated you in to giving her information so she could kill all of you. Do you remember how I died when you were younger? She killed me. So Peter, he killed her but it didn't kill her, she turned and now she's back and after us." I stated.

Derek was silent for a moment.

"I don't believe you." He got out.

"I know it's scary. I know how you feel, just please trust me." I offered.

That's when I felt myself being tossed, my body slammed against the wall and I looked up, dazed. Kate. She spoke to Derek for only a moment and he was following her out the window. Stiles pushed in to the room quickly and helped me up. I noticed he was on the phone.

"That Scott?" I asked.

"Yeah." Stiles replied.

"Kate took him." I stated.

"That's what we were afraid of." Stiles replied.

"Let's go, let's go." I said.

"Are you sure? You got slammed against that wall pretty hard. We don't even know where they're headed." Stiles replied.

"I do. I know where they're going." I replied.

Stiles looked dumbfounded and I grabbed his phone.

"Scott?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Are you with Peter still?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied, I could tell he was irritated.

"Tell him to meet us at the vault." I replied, hanging up.

"The vault?" Stiles asked.

"The Hales have a vault underneath the school. We need to leave now." I stated.

"Wait, how do we know where they're going? What about Lydia and Kira?" Stiles started rambling.

"Call Lydia, tell her and Kira to meet us there." I said, bounding down Scott's stairs.

We got outside in to the Jeep.

"But how do you know they're there?" Stiles asked.

"The whole reason Kate took Derek back to this age was to get him to trust her. There are a lot of things in that vault and she wants something inside of it." I replied.

Stiles started the Jeep and we took off towards the school. We pulled up, a roar sounding through the night.

"Get to the vault, go to the school sign, the vault will be open." I said, practically jumping out of the jeep.

"Vair! Wait, hey, wait!" Stiles screamed after me.

I ran towards the sound. Coming to a halt when I saw what they were fighting. Berserkers. I saw Kira jump out, attacking. I let out my wings, flying straight up and landing between Scott and Malia.

"Get out of here! Go!" I rose my voice.

They both looked petrified. Kira was suddenly tossed back with force. She sat up, looking at us. I stood in front of them. Magic forming in one of my palms as I readied to attack when Derek ran up and they both turned their attention to him. His face began to morph. The Berserks suddenly took off leaving Derek standing there. His body too large now to be a teenager.

"Derek?" Scott asked as they all stood behind me.

Derek turned. His eyes were gold.


	54. Chapter 54

y'all i am so sorry i've taken so long to update, got married and then the past few months have just been really rough and i'm not a huge fan of this season to begin with, i'm gonna start updating more often and i'm gonna start adding new stories as well. thanks so much for sticking around and reading. y'all are the real mvps. -scotty

* * *

"Coach are you sure you want me to join? You've got a lot of new comers." I said, adjusting my duffle bag on my shoulder.

"Of course I do, Beacon. You were our number one in track. This like that but with passing a ball!" Coach exclaimed.

"So you're sure?" I asked.

"Yes! Dear god, Beacon! Go practice with those freshmen!" Coach yelled.

I dropped my bag and grabbed my stick. I pulled on a pair of gloves, I liked the ones without a ton of padding it was easier to handle the stick without restrictions. I walked up to the group.

"Hey, Coach told me to come practice with you." I said, shrugging.

One of the boys shrugged. One of the blonde ones spoke up.

"Sure, you any good?" He asked.

"Number one in track and field three years straight." I replied.

"This isn't track." The boy in the goal said.

"Well then why don't I just show you?" I asked.

The two boys got ready and started first. Tossing a few balls towards the net, the goalie caught them all. I tossed a ball in my hand.

"You gonna throw or what?" The goalie taunted.

I dropped the ball in the net and hurled it through the air and right past the goalie's head.

"Man, we couldn't even get any past you." The other blonde boy said.

"Well toodles, I've got to go talk to someone." I replied, my eyes landing on Scott and Stiles.

I walked up to the two of them, a very apparent look on Stiles face.

"I know what you're thinking and you leave that kid alone." I said, nudging Stiles.

Morning practice ended soon enough and I went to change. I got dressed and headed to math class. I saw Malia backing out of the room and slid behind her. She sighed when she bumped in to me.

"Let's go." I said.

"But I hate math." Malia pouted.

"Math is essential." Stiles said as we took our seats.

"For what?" Malia pouted.

"Knowing how much to tip at a restaurant." Stiles replied.

Lydia turned around, she looked at me and then at them.

"And less important things like medicine, economics, and engineering." Lydia started to name things off.

"Okay, volunteers to the board." Mrs. Flemming said. "Lydia, Diego, Malia."

"I didn't volunteer." Malia replied.

"You did now, to the board." Our teacher replied.

I could hear Malia let out a low growl.

"Don't even worry about it, she's mean to everyone." I whispered.

Stiles phone vibrated in his pocket and Lydia and Malia went to the board. I glanced at him as he checked it.

"Homicide." He stated.

"How bad?" I asked.

"Someone murdered an entire family with an axe, only one survivor." Stiles replied.

"You can tell Scott after class." I stated.

Stiles raced off after class to find Scott. He later told me, well more of pouted to me, that Scott and Kira both said it'd probably be better to leave it to his Dad since this seemed like a regular murder case and not something supernaturally influenced. Try-outs were this afternoon. I changed again and went out on the field. Some people were already practicing while others were stretching out. I started to stretch when Coach blew his whistle. Every lined up for the mile run and Coach blew his whistle again, signaling for us to start. Everyone took off but unfortunately for them none of them were quite as fast as me. Scott decided to not use his werewolf powers but that's the only way he'd beat me. I finished the mile in right under 5 minutes. I kept stretching out while everyone else finished. I glanced at the bleachers, waving to Kira and Malia.

Coach blew his whistle again, all of us lining up for scoring. Stiles was up first and when he tossed, the ball landed right in to the other person's stick. Everyone laughed and I glanced at Scott trying to contain my own laughter. Stiles was muttering something as he walked to the back of the line. I stood behind the two blonde kids I'd practiced with this morning whose names I'd found out were Garrett and Liam. Garrett had played last semester while Liam had transferred but since this was my first, I wasn't sure who either of them were. Liam and Garrett both sunk their goals in. The goalie tossed the ball back and I caught it with ease and then immediately shot it back at him, it slamming in to the net behind him. Scott was up after me and he shot towards the goal, the ball clinking against the metal frame.

"Nice McCall." Garrett said.

"Hey Garrett." I smiled then my voice was harsh. "Shut up."

He snapped his mouth shut and looked away from me.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

They all avoided eye contact with me. We kept doing shots until Coach blew his whistle again.

"McCall, Stilinski, grab the long sticks you two are covering goal for two on ones." Coach yelled.

Everyone put on helmets and got in line. First up was Garrett who went to turn around Scott and Stiles when Scott smacked the ball from his stick.

"That's my boy!" I heard Coach yell from the sidelines.

Another kid went, trying to break between them only to be tackled to the ground. Another kid went and he as well was knocked to the ground. I stepped up before anyone else could go and scooped up the ball. I saw Stiles and Scott look at one another. I took off through the field, going for in between them like the last two people before me. They started to close together but I slid between them barely on my knees and sunk the ball in to the net.

"Beacon! That's how it's done!" Coach yelled.

I walked back to the group and frowned a little as I saw Liam walk up. Liam started down the field and jerked around them then scored.

"That was luck!" I heard Malia yell from the stands. "Do-over!"

I glanced over. This would either be good or totally awful.

"There's no do-overs, sweetheart, this is practice." Coach replied.

"10 bucks on Scott and Stiles." She said.

"I'll take that action." Coach said. "Get back in there Liam!"

This time when Liam charged, Stiles rammed in to his shoulder and Scott tried to tackle him which ended up with Liam flipping over them both and landing on the ground. I could hear the cracking sound from where I was. I pulled my helmet off and immediately was at Liam's side.

"Don't move! Don't touch him!" Coach yelled, running up to us.

"Are you first-aid certified, Coach?" I demanded.

"Well no." Coach replied.

"Then give me a minute. It could get worse than it is now." I replied. "Scott, take his helmet off."

Scott helped slid his helmet off, Liam tried to sit up.

"Don't even think about it. You stand on this and it could break." I said, rolling his pant leg up.

It was definitely swollen but I wasn't sure if it was a sprained ankle or a torn tendon.

"Okay, call 911 and Liam doesn't move until they get here." I stated.

Everyone kind of looked at each other.

"What are you doing? Listen to Beacon!" Coach yelled.

Garrett was the first with his phone out, Coach dismissed everyone else. I stayed with Liam and Coach until the ambulance got there. I rushed back to the locker rooms to change and get to the hospital. Scott and Stiles meeting me at the Jeep. We walked through the ER, Melissa didn't look like she was surprised to see us. She moved to the side and Liam was sitting in a wheelchair.

"Okay, I gotta get going, I promised Malia I'd help her study tonight." Stiles said.

"That's fine, I can get us home." I stated.

Scott didn't say anything.

"Dude, you know this isn't your fault, right?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe." Scott replied.

"Scott, if you used any wolf power that kid wouldn't be limping, he'd be crawling back to the other half of his body." Stiles stated, voice lower.

"If I hadn't been so worried about being captain, he wouldn't be hurt either." Scott replied.

"You were doing two on one's, you guys tackled two other people, it was an accident." I said.

"Scotty, it's okay to want something for yourself, you're still only human." Stiles said, patting his shoulder then leaving.

Scott glanced down the hallway, I laced my fingers through his and squeezed.

"Come on, let's take a seat." I said.

We sat down in a couple of chairs across from the nurse's station. Scott seemed like he was straining to concentrate.

"Are you listening in on him?" I asked, nudging his shoulder.

"Maybe." Scott mumbled.

My phone started to buzz in my bag. I slid it out and answered.

"Lydia?" I asked, answering.

"Thank god, I couldn't get away from that deputy. Hey, are you with Scott? He's not answering." She said panicked.

"His phone died, he's right here. Hang on." I said.

I handed him the phone, mouthing Lydia's name. He took the phone and his face momentarily washed out. He handed my phone back, standing up.

"That kid whose family got murdered, we need to find him. Now." Scott said.

We headed towards the elevator, Scott yelled for them to hold the doors but they'd already closed.

"Stairs. Now." I said.

I opened the door, we raced up them. We heard screaming as we burst through the next level's doors. Scott transformed, roaring at the kid who was attacking his mom. He charged at him, tackling him to the ground. The kid kicked him off and in to the wall before taking off.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine. Get that son of a bitch." Melissa replied.

Scott hesitated then I nodded at him. He took off down the hall.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Go help Scott." She said, waving her hands towards the door he'd just flown up.

I headed towards the staircase, I flung the door open and raced up the steps. I could hear a struggle and as I shoved the door to the roof open. I realized I'd gotten up there too late. Liam was panting and almost screaming on the ground. Scott looked dazed and Sean was on the ground dead with an axe in his back. I was pretty sure the situation couldn't be worse.


	55. Chapter 55

i am a hooligan & i am so sorry i haven't updated even tho i said i was gonna, winter/holidays is hell on my mental health but here is another chapter

* * *

I nervously sat on Scott's couch. He paced in front of the door, waiting for Stiles. Stiles practically bust in since he had a key to the house and immediately started to question Scott before glancing at me.

"Why isn't Varick coming with us?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not taking any part in this." I replied, shrugging lightly.

Stiles jumped slightly so I could only assume my tone was a little sharper than I meant for it to be. I could hear arguing from upstairs and then I started to hear crashing followed by Scott screaming to get him and they all fell down the stairs.

"Vair, get him!" Scott yelled.

"I am not helping you with this!" I yelled back.

There was some tussling before Stiles and Scott realized he was gone.

"Your plan suck too." Scott announced.

"So that seemed fun." I said, walking over to them.

"Why didn't you help us?" Stiles pouted.

"Because you kidnapped him! After you bit him!" I exclaimed. "I'm gonna go home."

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. Both of them hollering after me. I felt off and Liam needed a minute. I got home and went to bed. The next morning, I got ready and headed to school. I headed in through a set of doors just in time to hear Scott give Liam the same speech Derek had given him. I saw Liam rip off the bandage on his arm.

"So, I'm gonna assume he's already turned." I asked, walking up behind them and patting them on the shoulders.

"Yup." Scott replied.

"We'll meet during lunches, where the buses are parked." I said, giving them both a pat before heading to classes.

We all met up, Scott explained what had happened.

"I'm not sharing my basement." Malia pouted.

"Actually it's my basement." Lydia replied. "And my mom noticed how you tore it up last time."

"She's still learning." Stiles defended.

"We can use the boat house for Liam, it has support beams and we can chain him to one of them." Scott said.

"I still think we should just talk to him." I muttered.

"How do we get him there if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asked.

"If it keeps him from killing someone, chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake." Stiles suggested.

"I'm in." Malia stated.

"So you would kill him to make sure he doesn't kill someone else?" I asked, growing more annoyed.

"We are not killing him or kidnapping him." Scott said.

"Then let's be smarter. We tell him there's a party then invite him." Lydia said.

"So you're going to ask out a freshman?" Stiles asked.

"No, I'm done with boys but if we're playing a trick on someone, let's use the trickster." Lydia replied.

"Who? Me?" Kira exclaimed. "No way."

"Yes, you. You know what they call a female fox? A vixen." Lydia grinned. "You can do it, Kira, be a vixen."

I found out what Liam's class schedule was and had her wait at the top of the steps to approach him.

"You got this." I said, patting her back.

She nodded and headed downstairs. I headed to my last class. Scott texted me, asking if we were going to the lake house together. I replied yes and later that night, I met up with him at his house and we headed to the lake house together. I headed inside with Malia and Lydia while Scott and Stiles spoke outside. They came in a few minutes later, Kira was almost there. The door opened and they walked in, Liam looked confused and then immediately angry. Kira shut and locked the door behind her.

"Sorry." Kira said.

"What the hell is this?" Liam asked.

"Think of it like an intervention, you have a problem, Liam." Stiles replied.

"And we're the only ones that can help." Scott stated.

Liam, Scott and Stiles immediately started to argue. I snapped my fingers. Scott and Stiles shut up, Liam was still going about how they'd kidnapped him a second time.

"Liam." I rose my voice.

He glanced at me and I continued to speak over him.

"I want you to think for a second. Your leg is healed, right? The bite wound, it's gone too right? Your hearing is hypersensitive and you're eyesight is miraculously much sharper and so are you, right?" I asked. "And the full moon is making you really damn anxious, right?"

Liam shut up for a second. He nodded.

"Liam, Scott's a werewolf. In fact, the only person in this room that's a human is Stiles." I stated.

"Varick can use magic, Lydia is a banshee, Kira is a kitsune and Malia is a werecoyote." Scot stated. "And when I bit you, to save you, it started a transformation."

"Wait, wait. So; werewolf, werecoyote, banshee, fox. And you can use magic? What are you a witch?" Liam asked.

"Fairy, technically." I muttered.

"Those for me?" Liam asked, nodding at the table.

"No, they're for me." Malia replied, her eyes glowing blue.

"How did you do that?" Liam asked.

"You'll learn but first you need to get through the full moon." Scott replied, voice calm and soft.

"The moons already out." Liam spat.

"And you're starting to feel something, right?" Scott asked.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nutjobs." Liam started to scream. "You guys are out of your freaking minds! And I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care! And I'm walking out the door right now and if any of you try to stop me I swear to god I'm gonna-"

He stopped, grasping his head and panting.

"Liam, what's wrong?" Scott asked.

"You don't hear that?" Liam asked.

Headlights shined through the blinds.

"Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asked.

"My friend, Mason." Liam replied. "You said it was a party."

"And who did Mason invite?" Stiles asked.

"Everyone." Kira replied.

Liam started to drag his claws along the ground, Lydia walked towards him and he jerked his head up with a roar. I grabbed him under the arm, Scott grabbed him under the other.

"We're taking him to the boat house. Stiles, get Malia down to the basement. Kira and Lydia, throw a party." I stated, loudly as I helped Scott get Liam out.

We got Liam outside and started to chain him to one of the pillars. He was putting up an intense struggle. He jerked out of the chains, tackling Scott. I gripped him by the back of the neck and threw him off Scott. I didn't mean to throw him very hard but he was out cold.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied, chaining up Liam.

He plopped down next to me.

"Scott, don't lie to me." I stated, rubbing my hand over his.

"He's so young." Scott replied, voice cracking a little. "He's 15 and I ruined his life."

"Scott, you didn't ruin his life. You saved it. You didn't have any other choice." I said, wrapping an arm around his waist. "He's going to want our help, he'll need yours."

"What if he doesn't?" Scott asked.

"He will." I replied, squishing him closer to me.

Scott kissed my forehead and I leaned over on him, dozing off slightly. I heard a growl.

"Scott?" I asked.

"That was him." He replied.

I glanced at Liam who was awake and struggling against the chains which he quickly broke out of. He ran at us and jumped through the window directly behind us.

"Well, that's not good." I said. "Go after him. I'll track him and blink there.

Scott took off and I patted the ground. I immediately sensed him and blinked. I saw he had Scott pinned up against a tree. I heard an arrow whistle as it beamed through the air and hit the tree above their heads. Blinding light shot out from it and Liam took off. I glanced over and caught sight of them before Scott did. Allison and Isaac stood next to one another about 30 feet away.

"How did you guys know?" Scott asked as they approached.

"My Dad got your text." Allison laughed.

"I'm gone for a few months and you've already got a new beta. I'm heartbroken, Scott." Isaac pouted.

"I don't know what to do." Scott replied, rubbing the back of his head.

I squeezed his shoulder.

"Yeah, you do. You just need to use your own words." I stated.

He glanced at the three of us and nodded. Liam was screaming.

"You set up beacons?" I asked.

Allison nodded.

"Let's go." Scott said.

We headed towards the sound and Allison pressed a button, the beacons stopped flashing and emitting sound.

"What happening to me?" Liam asked, voice broken.

"The same thing that happened to me." Scott replied.

"They can't know about this. My mom, my step-dad. I can't do this to them again." Liam said.

"What do you mean again?" Scott asked, kneeling down in front of Liam.

"I got kicked out of school and I deserved it. The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car." Liam explained.

"Liam, it's okay." Scott said, voice calm and soothing.

"They can't see me like this." Liam said, in tears at this point. "Like-like-"

"Like a monster?" Scott asked.

Liam whimpered, nodding. Scott stood up, tall.

"You're not a monster, you're a werewolf. Like me." Scott stated, eye glowing red.

Liam stood up, wiping at his face. Scott patted his back. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. It was Kira.

"Yo." I said, answering.

"You guys need to get back here now." Kira stated, panicked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

There was some shuffling and then someone else was on the phone.

"Vair." Lydia said, voice shakey.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" I asked.

"There's a dead pool. We're all on it." She stated.

I felt my phone slip out of my hand. I could see Allison, Isaac and Scott mouthing my name but I couldn't hear anything. My chest tightened and I started to push them away. I couldn't breathe.


	56. Chapter 56

I sat in a chair in Lydia's lake house, Malia and Kira sitting in the other chairs in the room. Lydia on the ground, upper body draped over the record player. Allison came back in the room with a bag of take-out. Isaac had headed down to the station with Scott and Stiles to talk to the Sheriff. Kira had showed us the list when we got back.

Scott – 25 M

Lydia – 20 M

Derek – 15 M

Kira – 6 M

My name fell right between Lydia and Scott's. 50 M. I could only assume that whoever made this list still thought I was the protector. Malia's name wasn't there yet and we had no way of knowing if Isaac's name would show up or Liam's for that matter. Allison handed us each some food before practically dragging Lydia away from the record player. We all ate in silence before I dropped Kira and Malia off at home. The next day went by slow until I ended up with hands arounds my arms and Scott and Stiles on either side of me.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to keep up with their speed walk.

"The killer is on the lacrosse team. The cuts on the bodies, the indent around them is from the bottom of a lacrosse stick." Stiles explained.

"And we're gonna go uncap every single lacrosse stick, aren't we?" I asked.

"Yup." Stiles replied.

We got in to the locker room, taking all the sticks out of lockers and then getting the ones that were extra from the supply closet. We started to uncap them, Kira arriving to help.

"This is pointless." Scott said. "Most of the team players have their own gear."

"Maybe instead of trying to look for a stick with a dagger in it, we should be trying to get the game cancelled." Kira offered.

"The game is the best way to catch him red handed." Scott replied.

"What if his hands are red because they're covered in the blood of the person he just stabbed to death?" Stiles exclaimed. "Which could be any of you."

"Or Liam, we still don't know if he's on it." I stated.

"We have no idea how that list is made, how it's updated. I mean who's been out taking supernatural census anyways? If we can't get the game canceled, Varick should sit out." Stiles replied.

"Why?" I questioned.

"You're worth 50 million. You're worth more than Scott and Lydia put together. If you added Kira, all three of them would be worth one million more than the total of what you're worth. You're in the most danger here." Stiles half-yelled. "And we still don't know who else is on it. I think we should get the game cancelled."

"I'm not afraid." I replied.

"Neither are we." Scot said, after exchanging glances with Kira.

"Well I'm terrified and I'm not even on the list. These guys are professional killers; one of them has a thermal cut wire that cuts people's heads off. Who else knows what else they have?" Stiles exclaimed.

Scott sighed.

"I'll cut this down. They're either coming after me or Kira. They might come after Liam if he's on the list. They've been going after betas but on the first third of the list. I'm worth the most but that might scare them off since they're obviously going after weaker targets." I started. "We're going to play the game. It's too late to cancel."

Stiles groaned and I rubbed my temples. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"We better go." I said.

They all nodded and we walked out in to the courtyard. I came to a halt when I noticed the charter bus with a group of kids piling off of it. Liam walked up to them, calling out to one kid in particular. The argument got heated in just a matter of seconds. Scott jerked slightly and that's when I noticed the blood dripping from Liam's hand. We pushed through a small crowd and I wrapped an arm around Liam's shoulders and Scott patted him on the back.

"Stiles." I said.

Stiles immediately started to blabber on to them while we got Liam away from them. I noticed a kid turn around and watch us as we escorted Liam away. Stiles following behind after a few seconds. We got him to the locker room and he shifted out of pure anger. Stiles jerked the cold water on and we held him under it together.

"You done yet?" Stiles asked.

Liam replied with a growl and they pushed him back up against the wall. Liam just started panting, his eyes fading back to blue and his fangs retracted.

"Okay, okay." Liam said.

Stiles shut the water off and Liam slid down the wall.

"That car you smashed, I thought you said it was your teachers." Scott said.

"He was also my coach." Liam replied. "He benched me for the entire season."

"What did you do?" Scott asked.

"I got a couple red cards." Liam responded, glancing downwards.

"Just a couple?" Stiles asked.

Scott crouched down and I slid down right next to Liam.

"You have to be honest with us." Scott said. "What else happened?"

"Nothing." Liam replied, defensive. "I got kicked out of school, they sent me to a psychologist for an evaluation."

"What did they call it?" Scott asked.

"They said it was intermittent explosive disorder." Liam said, glancing between the three of us.

"IED? You're literally an IED? That's great, you gave super powers to a walking time bomb." Stiles said, giving Scott a thumbs up.

I leaned forward slightly and smacked Stiles on the leg watching as he jerked back, half out of surprise and half out of it probably hurting.

"Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asked.

"An anti-psychotic but I don't take it." Liam replied.

"Obviously." Stiles muttered.

The light bulbs above us rattled then broke. Liam jerked back against the wall even more.

"Vair." Scott said.

"Don't you Vair me when Stiles is over here shitting all over this kid for being mentally ill." Voice low and cold then turned back to calm and comforting. "Liam, I think you should tell Coach that your leg is still bothering you."

"What? Why?" Liam asked, jerking his head to look at me.

"We think the person who killed DeMarco is on the lacrosse team." Scott replied.

"Who's DeMarco?" Liam asked.

"Delivered beer to the party, was beheaded, remember?" Stiles asked.

"Whoever ordered the keg probably killed him." Scott said.

Liam glanced down for a minute, mouth slightly slack.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"I don't know who ordered it but I know who paid for it." Liam replied. "Garrett."

"I knew it!" Stiles exclaimed.

"If you thought that's who it was then why didn't you say anything earlier?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Stiles shrugged. I stood up.

"I'm leaving, I have to go get ready." I said, giving them a wave and heading home.

I threw on a pair of black leggings and a sweater until I got back to the school to change into uniform. I pulled my hair up in to a bun and made myself dinner before heading back to the school. I arrived and Kira was sliding her jersey on over her pads. I stripped down and got dressed and we headed out towards the field.

"So, nervous?" I asked.

"About catching a killer or my first game?" Kira asked.

She glanced at the opposing team.

"Because it's totally both." She replied.

"Dude, they might be tall but you're quick and balanced. We just gotta keep an eye on Liam." I said.

We met up with Scott and Stiles. Lydia and Malia were at the Sheriff's station because Meredith showed up out of nowhere. Allison and Isaac were helped Derek to track down Kate. Coach put Kira, Scott, Liam and Stiles in the first round of the game even though Scott spent a solid five minutes trying to convince him to not play Liam. The opposing team scored twice, two players ganging up on Liam to tackle him to the ground. Stiles and Scott had to keep him from attacking them. The next round started, Kira scored. Coach called her off field.

"Take a seat, you're benched for the rest of the game." Coach said.

"What? I had a clean shot." Kira exclaimed.

"This is a scrimmage, it's about teamwork." Coach stated. "Beacon, you're in."

I patted her on the shoulder and headed out the field. I headed over to Scott in time to watch Garrett walk behind him and stare at us like some little creep. The next round started and a few seconds it, Liam and the kid he'd spoken to at the bus flipped over top of one another. Everyone ran to them. I helped Liam up.

"How hard did you hit him?" Scott asked.

"I didn't. He hit me." Liam replied.

I noticed the bone shifted under his skin. Scott shook his gloves off.

"Close your eyes." He said.

Liam shut his eyes and grunted as Scott shoved the bone back in to place. The other kid was being dragged away, neither of his legs moving. Scott and Liam jerked slightly, seeming more alert.

"What?" I asked.

"Liam? Did he cut you? Did Garrett cut you?" Scott asked.

"No. Why?" Liam asked.

"You're the one he's after." Scott stated.

"I don't think so." I said. "I think he's after the other kid who just got hit."

There was a short break. Stiles running up to us while Liam spoke to Coach.

"Lydia decoded another third of the list." Stiles said.

"Is Liam on it?" Scott asked.

"No but someone else is." Stiles replied.

"That kid." I said. "I think the tip of that blade was coated in something."

Scott and I exchanged a look.

"Tell Coach I cut myself with the bottom of my stick on accident and Scott took me to get a bandage. We've gotta go." I said, tugging on Scott.

We ran towards the school and Scot crept ahead of me. He walked in to the locker room and I slid up to the door. I saw a girl go up behind Scott and wrap something around his throat and I raised my hand to attack but Scott grab the wire and jerk it off. He grabbed the girl by the throat and slammed her against the wall, knocking her unconscious. I saw the door open down the hall and Stiles rushed down the hallway.

"Think you should call your dad." I said.


	57. Chapter 57

hey y'all it's me, a giant butt who only updates every so often, but here is a short chapter. i will try to get a decent length one out asap!

* * *

Scott and Liam stayed behind at the school while I helped Stiles get Brett to Deaton's office. Derek was going to meet up with us. I held Brett upright in the backseat, he was jerking around to the extent that he almost seemed like he was having a seizure. I grabbed him around the waist and Stiles helped me get him into Deaton's office as Derek pulled up next to us. Deaton held open the door and gestured to a metal table once we were inside. Brett was now full convulsing, Derek and Stiles holding on his arms.

"What the hell is going on with this kid?" Stiles asked, trying to hold down one of his arms.

"He was injected with a rate type of Wolfsbane." Deaton explained. "I need you to hold him as still as possible while I make an incision.

"Derek, how about a little werewolf strength." Stiles exclaimed.

"I'm not the only one with werewolf strength here!" Derek yelled, nodding at Brett.

"If you don't hold him still, the incision might kill him." Deaton explained.

Brett tossed Derek and Stiles off of him. I grabbed Brett by the head and shoved it down against the table. His breathing became steadier and he quit moving.

"Deaton." I said.

Deaton sliced the scalpel down Brett's chest and he let out a gasp and his eyes fluttered shut as he began to heal, starting to mumble something. Peter showed up and I audibly groaned.

"What is he saying?" Stiles asked.

"Three things may not long be hidden; the sun, the moon and the truth." Deaton replied.

"It's Buddhist." Derek stated.

"Satomi." I said.

Derek insisted he would watch after Brett and that we went home. I called Scott after Stiles dropped me off. He was relieved that Brett would be okay, Violet was in custody but Garrett was nowhere to be found. I got dressed the next morning and headed to Lydia's to pick her up. My phone started to vibrate before I even walked out of the house.

"Garrett has Liam." Scott said, voice almost a whisper.

I hung up and blinked. I was immediately in his room, I pulled Scott into a hug as he trembled against me.

"We're going to find him. I'm gonna call Lydia. How do you know he has him?" I asked.

"Garrett called me." Scott replied, face buried in my neck.

"Meet with him and do what he wants, okay? I'm going to look for Liam, it shouldn't take long, okay?" I assured him.

He nodded and leaned off me, kissing my forehead before leaving. I called Lydia, explaining the situation to her. I grabbed a map and rummaged through Scott's top drawer for a crystal. I grabbed it and started to search for him. I sat there for a little more than an hour before realizing that this was going nowhere. I hopped up and blinked. The Nemeton stump under my feet. I spread the map out and sat down. I began to hover the crystal and I felt like I'd been sucked out of my own body almost. I saw flashes of different areas before seeing a well and I gasped loudly as I came back to. I looked around, it was night fall. I had ten missed phone calls but I knew where he was. I called Scott, explaining what happened and where Liam was. I blinked to him and saw the desperation in his eyes as he was about to fall back into the well. I gripped his wrist and gave him a jerk. He tumbled out of the well and into my arms.

Scott was there moments later and I was going to transfer Liam into his arms but Liam had a hard grip on me. I slid on to the ground, holding Liam who was trembling. Scott crouched down next to us and hugged us both.

"You're okay now, Liam." Scott whispered.

"We should get him to Deaton's. I pretty sure the lesions are infested with that same wolfsbane." I said quietly.

Scott scooped up Liam and I gripped his shoulder. Blinking us in front of Deaton's office. Scott held down Liam as Deaton made the same incision along Liam as he'd made along Brett. We all went back to Scott's house where Liam slept on one of the couches, Scott and I sleeping together on the other.


	58. Chapter 58

**hey, sorry i suck and it takes me 100 years to update. thanks for reading buds.**

* * *

I'd taken my PSATs alongside Lydia early but decided to do some studying and organizing since the library was open. I walked past the classroom the test was being held in, debating on if I should peak inside. I bounced on my heels for a second before making the choice not to. I walked past the room and was about to turn when I saw Lydia's mother leaned against Coach's office door looking disoriented.

"Ms. Martin?" I asked, cocking my head to the side a bit.

Her head snapped up at the sight of me and the door at the end of the hall opened, four kids were about to walk in when she yelled at them to not come in. The door to the room came open, the proctor looking at her and the students standing from their seats.

"Everyone back to your seats." She gestured to them.

"Ms. Martin?" I asked again, not moving from where I was standing.

She held her phone to her ear.

"I need the number of the CDC. I need you to send them to Beacon Hills High School." She said, hanging up after a brief conversation. "Varick, I apologize but you will need to stay here."

I nodded as she turned from me to go into the classroom. The CDC arrived in less than an hour and everyone actively sick were put into plastic tents. Everyone else was supposed to get their blood drawn. Everyone was slowly started to show symptoms of sickness. Kira, Scott and Malia had gotten their blood drawn and disappeared which left me standing with Stiles.

"Why are you here?" Stiles asked, rubbing his neck.

"Came to study, Lydia's mom saw me and I couldn't leave." I replied. "We need to get somewhere we aren't around anyone else, I don't know what's going on."

"Hale vault?" Stiles offered.

"Yeah, let's go find the others." I said, tugging on him.

Mr. Yukimura walked up to us and motioned for us to follow him.

"Scott's in the locker rooms, we should probably go." He said.

We nodded and headed towards the room. Malia's nails had come out and Scott was sitting on a bench with his face in his hands. I kneeled in front of him and he looked up at me. He was sweating and his eyes flashed from deep brown to bright red.

"I can't make them go back." Malia stated, shaking her hands.

"You two obviously are being affected differently than everyone else." Mr. Yukimura stated.

"I think more than just the two." Stiles said, pointing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Babe, you're a little glowey." Scott stated, patting my side.

I leaned over to glance in the mirror, a dull glow coming from my skin.

"We should uhhhhh get to that vault?" I offered.

Mr. Yukimura brought us blueprints of the school while we hid away in the locker rooms. Stiles spread them out on a bench.

"You're all getting sick." Mr. Yukimura stated.

"I don't feel sick." Kira shrugged.

"I think it's affecting you differently, neurologically. I found your test sheet in a pile with the others." He replied.

He laid the sheet on top of the blueprints. The answers were filled in randomly on the page. Stiles found a way to the vault and we headed down to the basement. Scott and Stiles pulling a drawer to the side that was covering the entrance.

"Only opens with claws." Stiles said, running his hand over the seal.

"Malia, can you try?" Scott asked.

"Why me?" She asked.

"I don't have control." Scott replied.

"Okay but you have to tell me what you've been hiding from me." Malia said.

I felt my stomach flinch a little, I'd recently been accidently told about it which made me feel even worse.

"I know you're trying to protect me but I can handle it. I know I'm on the list." Malia stated.

"Yes." Stiles replied, rubbing his hands together.

"So how much?" She asked, lips pursed.

"How much what?" Stiles asked.

"Am I worth?" She questioned.

"Four million." Scott replied.

She paused for a minute, nodding.

"You okay?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, yeah. Varick's worth way more than any of us. Scott and Kira are both worth more than me. They'll take you guys out way before me." Malia shrugged.

"Alright, can we open the vault?" Kira suggested.

She nodded and placed her claws into the seal, the door opened and we walked inside. Sliding the door shut. Malia and Stiles sat against a pillar together. Kira started to walk around, running her hands through her hair. I sat down on the ground, Scott plopping down next to me. My wings popped out, I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"This is where it all started. $117 million." Stiles said, rubbing Malia's arm as she leaned against him.

"How do you even turn bearer bonds into money?" Kira asked, crossing her arms.

"I guess the bank." Stiles replied, giving a dry laugh then trailed off. "He just let it sit there, collecting dust."

"So?" Kira asked.

"That money could solve so many problems." Stiles mumbled.

"For you?" Kira pressed.

"Me and my dad. The MRI bills are crushing him." Stiles admitted.

"Mom does this thing where she writes down all the items in our budget and how much it cost. If she adds it all up, she figures out how long until we lose the house." Scott said.

I made a mental note to pay off Stiles' hospital account and give Melissa money. I spent so much time at Scott's anyways. I had more money than any one person needed for their life. Suddenly I felt really hot and my vision was whiting out and my ears ringing.

"Vair?" Scott asked, his voice far away and weird.

"I can't really uhm hear that well? My vision is kinda spotty." I replied.

I saw Scott's mouth move but the words weren't registering. Stiles and Scott spoke back and forth for a minute and then Stiles left, Scott sliding the door shut behind him. My vision was still spotty but my hearing was gone for the time being. Scott went from sitting next to me to patting on the door. He got up but was swaying, he made his way to the shelves nearby and started to push things off of them. My body wouldn't move. There was no feeling in my legs.

Scott shoved a glass bottle off the shelf, it shattered on the ground. Scott taking a deep startled breath. It wafted to me and I felt my body start to calm. My eyesight sharpened and my ears started to ring and then I heard Stiles calling after Malia as I watched her walk from the vault and I knew that she'd learned the truth.


End file.
